Through The Looking Glass And Back Again
by RoseDragonWitch
Summary: A young human girl and a half-demon boy that live on separate sides of a looking glass. The only thing that ties them together is a memory like a long-lost dream, a gift given, and a desire to learn the truth. But which world will they chose?
1. Prolugue

**_Through the Looking Glass World and Back Again

* * *

_**

~*~

**_Prologue-10 years ago_**

A very young girl **_(about 5)_** with raven black hair was skipping down the sidewalk with a jump rope. She was in a bright yellow dress, and had a bright red bow in her hair; she had a very sweet face with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was singing under her breath as she jumped rope…

_"Miss Susie had a steamboat_

_the steamboat had a bell_

_Miss Susie went to heaven_

_the steamboat went to..._

_Hello, operator please give me number nine_

_and if you disconnect me_

_I'll kick you from..."_

She tripped. She fell face-forward on the sidewalk. She sat up and started to cry when she heard a voice from behind her. "Kagome? Are you alright dear?"

Kagome turned to see her mother walking toward her while pushing her baby brother in him in his stroller. "Momma," she said wiping her eyes. She stood up and ran over to her mother, trying to stop the water works at the same time. Her mother knelt down and very gently began to dab her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's alright, Kagome," said her mother. "You just tripped. It's alright. I know why don't you come to the store with me and your brother, sota?" Kagome just nodded and took her mother's hand.

She walked on in silence for awhile and had her jump rope over her shoulders, and held onto her mother's hand. Her mother began talking to her about what to have for dinner, when she noticed that Kagome wasn't her usual cheerful self. She seemed really melancholy, and quiet.

"Kagome?" asked her mother in concern. "Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

Kagome shook her head, refusing to look at her mother. "Well, what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed before looking up at her mother and gave her a forced smile. "Nothing momma, I'm just really tired." Her mother didn't believe her for a second but didn't press the issue any further.

**_(later)_**

Kagome was walking home and was the one pushing Sota, while her mother was carrying all the groceries. Kagome cheered up considerably while talking with her mother and playing with Sota. In fact, she was laughing while they were only a block away from home. But the laughing soon stopped when she realized what house they were in front of.

She stopped dead when she saw the house. **_(Just your normal haunted house on the block.)_** The paint on its burgundy wall was just beginning to peel with age. There was an iron rod fence surrounding the place, and at the tops of the rods there were sharp points, sharp enough that if your finger were to prick one of them, it would pierce the skin. Abandon and decaying, the massive ivy covered brick structures, some of the rooms had windows that were able to let light in, unless the big piece of wood that was able to shut out the light was in place. Now, all but one of the windows has been boarded up, keeping light out forever. A single window right in the front that gave a perfect view of the street was the only window that wasn't boarded up... yet there was a dark curtain right covering it from view.

The place gave Kagome the creeps. She kept getting these strange feelings from it, as though she knew there was something in there that wasn't supposed to be. She stared long and hard across the overgrown and unkempt lawn to the single free window. Sometimes she would find herself staring at the window for hours on end. But the funny thing was that she never realized it, when she stares at the house she just falls into a daze and the next thing she knew she the sun would be setting.

This time was no different. She gazed up at the window with a strange glazed look in her eyes as she stared. She didn't know what she was looking at but she just couldn't help herself, as though she was staring at a very good TV show that you couldn't turn away from, or listening to your favorite song on a CD.

She didn't even notice her mother talking to her. "Kagome? Are you still with us?" she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and that was enough to bring her back to earth. She shook her head and turned to look at her mother. "What did you say momma?" she asked.

"I asked if you were still here, it's like you zoned out."

"I'm fine mamma," she said shaking her head trying to clear it. "I just phased out for a second." She continued walking along side her mother and Sota began to cry. As her mother stopped to give him his pacifier, Kagome looked once again at the house. It was like she magnetically drawn to it, like she couldn't stop herself from staring at the window.

As she looked on, she noticed the curtain move very slightly… and a pair of small, bright golden eyes staring right back… at her.

As soon as she saw those eyes… she felt something inside her pulse… as though a bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck her body. She screamed and fell back into darkness… into a very strange dream.

_Kagome… Kagome… can you hear me? Kagome?!_

_'A voice?'_ she thought, _'Who's voice? Who's calling me?' _she opened her eyes. Her mother was sitting right beside Kagome, her eyes full of worry. "Momma? What's wrong?" it was then that she realized that she was laying on a large bed, with a long strange tube sticking in her arm. She was a large white room, with strange machines and equipment surrounding her. Her mother then helped her sit up and then hugged her so tight that she thought that her ribs would break.

"Kagome, oh Kagome, I was so worried about you. I knew something was wrong, are you alright." Kagome just looked around her and asked again, "Momma what happened? Where are we? How did I get here?"

Her mother pulled herself away to look at her daughter, "You just fainted, Kagome," she said. "I was giving your brother his pacifier and you just let out a scream and you fainted. I got you and your brother home but you didn't wake up so I called an ambulance and they brought you here. Oh, Kagome are you sure you're alright?" her mother sounded like she was only an inch away from completely losing it.

Kagome nodded. She was alright but she was a little freaked out by what she saw and felt. The last thing that she remembered was a pair of bright golden eyes, staring at her… from inside the house. The house! She remembered the house, walking home with her mother and her baby brother.

"Momma, where's Sota?" Kagome asked. Her mother wiped the tears from her eyes and answered, "I left him with your grandfather until you woke up**_. _**Kagome?" her mother asked uncertainly. "What happened? Why did you faint?"

Kagome froze; she didn't know what to tell her mother. She wanted to tell her about the eyes she saw but she didn't want to worry her so she just said, "I thought I saw something and it scared me."

"What did you see, sweetie?" asked her mother holding Kagome against her in another strong hug. Kagome shook her head, "It was nothing. How long was I asleep?"

Her mother looked her daughter full in the face and answered, "You've been asleep for over 3 days, Kagome." Kagome felt her jaw drop. "3 days? No wonder the dream I had felt so long."

"Dream? What did you dream about sweetheart?" Kagome opened her mouth to tell her, but then stopped.

"I can't remember," she said. "But I know that it was very special, really important. I remember that I could smell something like a lot of flowers, and I remember a lot of sunshine… and… someone. There was someone in the dream with me. I never met them, and yet… it feels like I knew them from somewhere. I can't think of their face or their name… I feel terrible about it," she didn't finish. She did feel terrible. Even if it was a dream, it felt like she lost an important friend.

Her mother took hold of her hand and held it. "Don't worry, sweetie. It was just a dream. Now that you're awake I'm sure that we can go home soon. I'll go and get the doctor right now in fact." She gave Kagome a kiss before getting up and leaving the room.

She didn't want to worry her mother anymore today but she didn't believe her when she said that it was just a dream. The way she was feeling right… wasn't just a dream. It was strange that she couldn't remember any part of her dream, and it was also strange why she felt like this.

It wasn't a bad feeling, just one that she didn't understand. As she thought about that, she felt something small, and hard in her hand. She opened her fingers and saw in her hand, was an elaborated hair comb. She stared… this wasn't her comb… she never saw it before… and yet she knew that this one was hers.

The teeth were made of something that looked remarkably like silver; they were also dull so that she didn't need to worry about prinking her fingers. It had red, white, and pink flowers that looked like they came right from a cherry blossom tree, and she could see tiny green buds of new flowers poking out between every tiny blossom. Elaborate red and white petals cradled one another to a tender bud-a bud that had already blossomed into a fine craft of an open flower. And from these flowers there were petals forming a long, intricate trail, the blossoms formed five long tassels woven one on top of each other forming a chain.

It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw… but… where did it come from? She didn't have it… and momma would have waited till she woke up to give it to her… so… what's going on? She heard footsteps coming from the hall and quickly hid the comb underneath her pillow; she didn't want anyone else to know about it until she figured out what was going on.

The doctor and her mother came in and when over a check-up, which the doctor said that everything was perfectly normal and that she could leave tomorrow. Her mother was ecstatic, Kagome was sulky; she'd put on a smile and cheerful attitude when the doctor told them, but she couldn't forget about the comb… the house…

…and when she went to sleep that night the only thing that was on her mind were the golden eyes staring back at her… and the feeling of warmth that invaded her heart… making skip just a beat.

**If you really want a visual of the hair comb then go to this site** ~~~. ~~~

**_Plz review, let me know what you think and be nice._**


	2. A Rain of Baseballs and Bats

**_Chapter 1-A Rain of Baseballs and Bats_**

10 years had passes since the day that Kagome had fainted in front of the house and she was now in high school. She was a tall and very beautiful young woman yet she still had a child's innocence in her face. She had woken up late this morning and was racing through her house trying to find her bag.

"It's in the kitchen, Kagome," called her mother. "And you better hurry or you'll be late again!"

"I'm on it mom!" she called back; she was in her room picking up her pencil, textbook, and her jacket. She just picked up her scarf when her eyes fell on a small music box. 10 years ago, after she got out of the hospital, her grandfather was so happy that she was alright that he gave her this music box. Well, actually he wanted to give her a fake, shrunken head; but her mother convinced him otherwise. Of which Kagome was very grateful for.

It was a small Latina Rosa Music Box which had an elegant and charming way to store her most valuable things. It was hand-crafted from beautiful elm burl wood and features a high-gloss finish, with a realistic painted rose on the top, rich and unique color and grain patterns, and a graceful oblong design. Kagome opened the small box and the song that it played was "Endless love" which was like a lullaby to her; and she pulled out the beautiful hair comb. All these years she kept the little comb, and never once did she show it to anyone, she couldn't explain it but she just could never bring herself to show it to a soul, not even her family.

She only wore it when she was alone in her room. Her mother never mentioned the comb to her so she was sure that it wasn't from her. Sometimes she would find herself staring at it for hours, having strange feelings come over her… like from long-lost memories. Like the comb was from a long-lost friend, someone that she could remember, suddenly a terrible pain hit her head like lightening and a voice came into her mind though she could only make out 3 words.

_'Promise................forget…………………return?'_

She thought for a moment that she would faint, she felt so light-headed that she had to grab onto a chair by the door to keep her from falling face-first onto the floor. She held her head with one hand until she could stand on her own again. As she tried to catch her breath she heard her mother shouting, "Kagome, you need to leave now or you'll be late! Today's the big game; you don't want to miss it!"

Kagome took a few deep breaths until she felt her head return to normal and she could stand up on her own again. Rubbing her temple she picked up the comb that she dropped to stare at it for a minute. _'What the hell just happened?' _she thought to herself. That voice that she heard just now… she didn't know if was her imagination or not but she could have sworn that she recognized that voice. It was like a tune that you recognized but you didn't know the words.

She heard a knock on the door; she quickly put the comb back into the music box and shut the lid before her brother Sota came in. He looked really nervous as he stepped into her room and told her, "Come on, sis, we're gonna be late."

"Yeah, I'm coming Sota, I just felt sick a minute ago. I needed to rest for a moment, I'm better now. What's wrong? You look terrible."

He sighed, "I have to give a speech in front of the whole class today. You know how freaked out I get in front of other people? It terrifies me! But if I don't do it… I get a F… if I do it… I might pass out in front of the class which would make me look like an idiot, and then for the rest of my life… it will be a living nightmare."

Kagome smiled, "I know how you feel Sota. We all have something that we were afraid of when we were little. When I was your age, I used to be afraid of being sucked down the drain."

Sota raised his eyebrows, "You were?"

"Oh, yeah, so when you were a year old I put you in the tub and pulled the plug, and when you didn't go anywhere I knew it was safe."

"You tried to send me down the drain?" he said sounding outraged.

"Hey, you were only a year old I hardly knew you."

"Kids!" called their mother from downstairs. "You need to go now!" Sota jumped and ran from the room as Kagome went a little more slowly. "Sorry," she said to her mother as she went into the kitchen; she grabbed her bag, stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth then she and Sota ran out. "Oh, I can't believe I woke up late again," Sota said to her.

"But I needed to read that next chapter in Alice in Wonderland," Kagome retorted back.

"Shouldn't you be done with that book by now?" he asked.

Before she could think of a snappy comeback they saw something that was completely unusual. They were passing the old, run-down house that Kagome had fainted in front of 10 years ago. A small group of people where coming out of the house and were talking to a woman in a suit when the two of them passed by the front gate.

The place gave Kagome the creeps. It was no wonder that the 'For Sale' sign never came down, even before Kagome was born. She had to pass that house everyday on her way to school. She had seen buyers come and go: the newlyweds couples all saying that it was too expensive to fix up, the elderly saying that they couldn't go up the stairs, etc.

But those were all excuses. Kagome could see something in their eyes, every time, there was that fear. It was an unexplainable one. But it was nothing to the strange feelings that she got every time she passed that house. She shivered once before she and her brother continued to walk briskly to school.

**_(At school)_**

Kagome reached her first class, math, and sat down. Her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all came over to her to gossip like they always do. At least that's what she thought.

"Hojo?" she asked in amazement.

"We swear!" said Eri. "He's gonna ask you out today, after the baseball game. What are you gonna say?"

"It's it obvious?" asked Yuka. "She's gonna say yes. Hojo is like the hottest boy in the school. You'd be crazy to say no."

"Well," said Kagome uncertainly. "Call me old-fashioned, but I don't anything about Hojo. And he's really not my type." Her friends were looking at her as though she lost a ton of brain cells and was drooling uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Kagome, are you insane?"

"He's totally hot!"

"Do you know how many girls in the school would kill to have a chance of Hojo asking them out?"

"Then have him ask one of them!"

"Girl, listen."

"No, leave me alone!"

"Kagome!"

Thankfully the teacher walked in and told them to take their seats but Kagome knew that they weren't going to let this go. And all that day they've been coming up to her and asking to know what's going on. They couldn't believe that she didn't want to go out with Hojo and they demanded to know why.

The truth was she didn't know either. She could explain it… but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to go out with boys. Ever since she was in grade school, boys have been jumping for a chance to go out with her, but she always very politely refused.

She had no idea why. But she knew that she couldn't avoid her friends forever and like she thought they wouldn't leave her alone. Ayumi came over to her and asked, "Sorry about earlier, Kagome. Eri and Yuka just want the best for you, you know that right?"

The anger that Kagome had all morning slowly vanished, "I know, Ayumi, but I'm not ready to date anyone."

"Why didn't you say so?" said Ayumi. "I'll tell the girls off, but you have to give Hojo an answer by the end of the game." She then went running off. That was what she likes about Ayumi, she is always so naive and gentle that Kagome can always count on her to bail her out of trouble with the other girls.

But she was right. She had to give Hojo and answer and was simply going to tell him that she wasn't ready to date. Hopefully he won't take it personally.

The rest of the day went by slowly, so slowly it felt like an eternity of waiting to get the day over with. Finally, the last class was over with, and all she had to do was make it through the baseball game and she could go home. Once she made it onto the field she made her way to her seat and sat down, her friends spotted her and raced over. It was so hot out that she tied her long, raven colored hair up into a ponytail, and she thanked Ayumi for bringing her a bottle of water.

She never like baseball and she had no idea why she was here. She supposed it was for her friends, who loved the game; well all she could hope was that the game would be over as soon as possible. The first pitch was thrown and she heard cheers and boos coming from the people around her. But Kagome didn't even notice if the guy hit it or if it was a strike, they could have been playing in giant bear costumes and she wouldn't have notice. She was watching the game but she wasn't seeing it, because the only thing that was on her mind was the voice that she had heard that morning.

**_(I don't like baseball either so I'm just going to skip over the game and get to the good stuff)_**

Finally, after almost 2 hours the game was over. She was so tired she just wanted to go home and lie down on her bed. While she got up from the stands she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her and saw Hojo standing there. The one good thing about the game was that she had forgotten about Hojo going to ask her out.

"Can we talk real quick?" he asked politely. "Just for a minute?"

"Sure," she said wearily she just wanted to get it over with as soon as she could. She followed him down the stairs and by a chain-link fence. He turned to her as she waited patiently for him to ask her and she can tell him.

"Kagome?" he asked very confident voice. Kagome raised her eyebrows waiting for the rest. "I've wanted to ask you for a long time now. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

_'He sure has a lot of confidence,'_ she thought to herself. "Well, Hojo, the truth is…"

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a voice from nowhere. Kagome turned around to see a large, metal baseball bat flying towards her. With a cry of her own, Kagome tried to raise her arms to shield her head from it, but…

The bat slammed into her temple, sending Kagome flying. Her head bashed against the ground as she slowly skidded to a stop. Tears of pain pricked the edges of her eyes and she moaned in agony, chocolate-brown eyes blinking open to stare hazily at the darkling sky before her vision dimmed, like the lights were being turned low. Faces crowded her vision and she groaned again. She could hear voices calling out, screaming and crying, even someone yelling something about an ambulance. It hurt. Really hurt… then everything faded out.

Kagome finally came too after what felt like days. She swallowed, her throat closing up and choking her, making her struggle to breathe normally. Her vision was so blurry that she couldn't make anything out; her body was aching all over. Her limbs shook as she tried to push herself up, her back arching as she looked down at the ground; trying to make sense of everything around her. _'Where am I?'_ A groan escaped her lips as she fell forward, dust floating around her body on the dry ground.

How long she stayed there, Kagome didn't know. Her eyes stared unseeingly forward, watching the trees sway in the wind, the grass move together, then apart. Was there supposed to be trees and tall grass on the baseball field? And… what was that sweet sent? Flowers? There weren't any flowers on the field except for the occasional dandelions that grew here and there.

_'What's going on here?'_ Kagome blinked her hair away from her eyes as the breeze pushed it to frame her face. Her limbs twitched as she attempted to move them until she finally gave up and let the darkness surround her.


	3. A Pair of Eyes and… Dog Ears?

**_Chapter 2- A Pair of Eyes and… Dog Ears??!!_**

Kagome came to again and the first thing she was positive of a very gentle breeze and a very low light coming from a window in the room she was in. _'What happened to me?' _Kagome thought tiredly as she sat up, cupping her head as her hair fell about her shoulders.

Wait.

The last thing she remembered was that she had been outside on the baseball field, and she put her hair up because it was so hot…

With a great effort she was able force herself to sitting position and the blanket that covered her fell off. She wasn't dressed in the clothes that she had on at school that day. She looked down and blushed. No, she wasn't naked, but was in a red and white dress. She moved to place her barefeet on the floor and the ribbon that she had on the baseball field fell off the bed falling through the air like a silky snake. She quickly picked it up and held it close to her, which helped her to get a grip on her current situation. Her chocolate-brown eyes sought out anything else familiar. But she was in a room that she'd never seen before.

The room she was in had light blue walls, white curtains, and dark oak furniture with their dark stains and intricately carved embellishments, the room's additional furnishings — an antique fainting couch, vanity, side table and arm chair — look as if they came directly from a stately Victorian mansion. The single bed she was lying on had a quilt on top and a gold and black vintage pillow with beads and lace inspired the room's look and color palette. To go with the pillow, there was an iron bed frame featuring elegant scrollwork. And in the farthest corner stood a white sheet covering what looked like the shape of a very large mirror.

It was a very beautiful room but she had no idea why she was here or even where she was. She looked around and spotted a large opened window with a very elaborate framework that had the white curtains gently blowing in the light breeze she felt. She gently laid the hair ribbon on the bed as she forced herself up to her feet, stumbled over to the window, and pulled the curtains back to look out.

The first thing that she noticed was that it was late. The light that she saw was from a huge, full moon up in the sky. She had never seen it so big before in her life, and she gasped when she saw the sky was full of stars. She'd never seen so many or as bright as she saw these; she was completely mesmerized by them and felt that she could stare at them forever. After a while, though she looked down at the ground that was totally bathed in moonlight. The grounds where dark but she could see that even in this low light that in the day they would be fields of tall grass and wildflowers. But how could this be? She didn't live near any fields as large and as beautiful as these and the stars weren't as clear where she watched them from her room. Where the heck was she and why was she here?

It was then that her memory started to come back and she remembered that she was hit by a baseball bat… but that was about it. She thought at first that maybe she was in a hospital… but there is no way that this beautifully, elaborate room could be a part of a hospital. It was then that she heard a something.

A soft, cry…

Someone was crying outside the door. She froze, as she turned towards the closed door. She waited for someone to come in but the knob didn't even creak. She mustered up her courage and made her way to the door; not even noticing that her pain had vanished… as though she was never hurt in the first place. She put her hands on the doorknob, barely registering the fact that she had to reach high to place her hand on it.

She opened the door just enough for her to look out into the hallway. Nobody was there. But how? She could have sworn that she heard crying outside. And someone had to put her in these clothes on her, and she seriously hoped it was a girl. Somebody must've brought her to this strange house. And somebody was going to give her some answers…

"He-hello?" She called. Nobody. Biting her lip, Kagome stepped outside, her knees barely staying locked in place. She walked down a long, narrow hallway, you would have thought that this was your normal hallway, but just like the room she was sleeping in, it was old-fashioned; except for the fact that the walls were cover in mirrors of varying sizes, shapes, and frames.

Now, you wouldn't think that this would be creepy. But unless you've been to a house of mirrors, by yourself, in the dark, and not knowing where you were, then you might it just a little bit spooky. Kagome continued to walk down the hallway when she walked past a large, elaborate gold and black railing. The stairs were of a dark, oak and stretched downwards, Kagome was about to head downstairs when she heard the crying again.

She jumped. Looking wildly towards the sound and spotted a closed door at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath and made her way down the hall, not even wanting to look at herself in the many mirrors. She reached the door and gently put her ear to the door and listened. She could definitely hear a muffled cry… and it sounded as though it came from a young child.

Kagome bit back a small sob of relief. She was slowly growing hysterical with fear. She didn't know where she was, whose house she was in, and what was going on! But maybe this child could give her the answers. It was then that she noticed that she had to reach up over her head to reach the doorknob, and she stared at her hands as if they didn't belong to her. They looked smaller, like the hands of a little kid; she then whirled around and ran to one of the mirrors in the hall and looked into it. What she saw almost made her shout out. She raised her tiny hand to touch the mirror and the reflection of a very young girl touched back. Kagome was staring into a reflection of what she looked like when she was five.

She walked backwards until she bumped into the opposite wall and slid down to the floor; all the while staring at herself in the mirror. A girl that looked no older than 5 was sitting in the same place that she was, had her hands wrapped around her knees like she did, and wearing a red and white dress that she was wearing. It was her.

Now, she was scared. She wanted to go home, to mom and Sota, and to forget all this… then it hit her. A dream! This had to be a dream. There is no way that a 15 year old could shrink down to a 5 year old. She was about pinched herself hard to try to wake up but it was then that she heard the crying again.

She got up, took another deep breath, walked to the door, and opened it.

She could tell that she was in some kind of a nursery when she stuck her head in. There were bright colors and varied textures that made the room pop; the room was full of toys and stuffed animals. The room had a nice carpet, furniture, and wall treatments, even an old-fashioned rocking horse stood out like a sore thumb. But everything was old-fashioned, all Victorian styles, like the great big grandfather clock – in the center of the wall. Kagome stepped into the nursery, looking around her, and saw a large window sit with an even larger window. It was a tall, large sash window that was almost universal, the window seat was in high favor, and was no doubt in keeping with the Victorian style interiors. It differed much in decorative detail, but little in form. It stood as high from the floor as a chair; the two ends were identical, with a roll-over curve, more or less pronounced. The seats and ends were upholstered in rich fabrics and t legs followed the fashion in chairs and were square and tapered, or, somewhat, round and reeled.

The room was completely bathed in the eerie moonlight from the window, which was open and letting in the gentle breeze just like her room, and the curtains were blowing as though they were sighing. She looked around and then she spotted him. Sitting in the farthest corner of the room was a small boy that looked no older than herself, well, the way she looked now anyway. He was staring at the wall in front of him as if he was being put into time-out, and sniffing slightly.

She very quietly walked forward and knelt down when she was only a few feet away from the boy, and said in a whisper, "Are you ok?" The boy raised his head and turned to look behind him with big wide eyes… wide, golden eyes. She had seen those eyes before. But she didn't pay too much attention to them; because she was too busy staring at his ears and hair. He had long, shining, white hair and two tiny white, furry dog ears sticking up on top of his head.

"Who are you?" whispered the boy quietly. He was dressed all in red, and his ears twitched to the side a bit as if he was trying to listen better.

Kagome couldn't stop staring at his ears, but she had enough sense to answer him. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

He turned his whole body around to look at her and answered, "Inuyasha. Why are you here?"

"Like I haven't been asking myself the moment I got here, I just woke up in the room at the end of the hall. And I heard crying and I came here to see who it was. Was it you?" he sat up straighter and said in an insulted tone, "I wasn't crying. I was moaning."

"OK, ok. You don't need to sound so huffy," said Kagome defensively. _'Huffy?'_ she thought. _'I'm sounding more like a 5 year old every second.'_ "Can I ask you something?" she asked him timidly. "What?" he said worriedly. "Can—can—can I—can I touch your ears?" she asked him.

Inuyasha didn't see that one coming, he stared at her as if she was nuts and asked her, very seriously, "Aren't you scared of me?"

Kagome tiled her head slightly, "Is there a reason I should be?" she asked. Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry. "You mean that?" he asked. "You aren't going to make fun of me, hurt me, or run away from me?"

Kagome was shocked. "No," she said, "why would I do any of that to you?" Inuyasha blushed, "I'm a half-demon. I'm used to all that kind of treatment. Everyone is afraid of me, so they treat me like a monster." He looked into her eyes, "You aren't going to be afraid of me too, are you?" Kagome smiled and shook her head, "I just wanna touch your ears… can I?" she asked again. Inuyasha lowered his head and allowed her to touch and rub his ears. Kagome realized that they were real as rubbed his ears and silently giggled when he began to purr. How could anyone be afraid of him? The more she worked his ears, the more he purred. She giggled again and he opened one eye to look up at her.

"You really aren't afraid of me, right?" he asked her again as if making sure that she was telling the truth.

She leaned back to sit down on the carpet and asked him, "Should I be?"


	4. Playtime with a Half Demon

**_Chapter 3- Playtime with a Half-Demon_**

Kagome fell asleep in the nursery with Inuyasha soon after they met. When she woke up, sunlight was blazing into the room from the giant window and a wind was blowing against her face. She sat up and ran to the window to look out… and what she saw took her breath away. It was like watching a nature film but 100 times more vivid and beautiful. It was a garden of flowers so beautiful that the Garden of Eden would have been envious. There were so many flowers growing it was like they were swarming, gracefully and clamor in a field of golden grass. Each flower could open even the most closed heart to feel the love of nature. The flowers in the morning mist had crystal dew drops sparkling in the morning light. A giant cherry blossom tree was in full bloom as its pink flowering branches waved in the breeze. She could smell the sweet aroma from every petal.

Outside the window she had an orchestra, birds big and small singing in the huge apple tree filled with apples, feeling so free. Outside the window Kagome saw birds on the wing looking for places to nest, flying by with twigs and grass.

She stared out the window, completely falling in love with this place when she heard a voice behind her. "It's pretty isn't it?" she turned to see Inuyasha sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Kagome smiled and said, "Pretty? It's dazzling! I've never seen anything so beautiful!" she envied anyone who could live in such a beautiful place, which brought up an important question. "Inuyasha? Do you live here?"

He looked up at her, "No, I don't. I'm not…" he trailed off with a confused look on his face. "You're not what?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha gazed out into space… "I remember… going into a old, house and the next thing I knew I was here." He sat down on thewindow seat and looked gloomy. "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in a hesitant voice. "What is it?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "can we drop the subject for now?"

He seemed so miserable about it Kagome didn't press the matter but looked out the window again. "Can we go outside?" glad to change the subject; looking more cheerful Inuyasha got up and went to the door, "We have to go out this way."

They walked through the hallway of mirrors, which looked a lot less creepy in the daylight than the moonlight, Kagome felt so much better. This house didn't seem so scary now did it? But there was something still bugging her as she made her way down the beautifully elaborate stairs with Inuyasha. "So if you don't live here, who does?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, but when I saw you last night, I thought that you were a ghost at first who lived here. I've been here for a while now, and I only seen 3 other person here, and one's a pain."

"Who?" she asked him as they reached the end of the stairs and were in a large, front way with high ceilings, dark oak pine, and the whole Victorian style furniture. There was a very large dark door right in front of them, and Inuyasha answered her while they made their way to the door. "His name is Shippo, he comes out every once in awhile. He's a fox demon, but he is the most annoying little brat that I ever met."

"A fox demon?" asked Kagome. "You know I never met a demon or even a half-demon. I didn't even know that there were any."

"Well, we don't like to broadcast it. But have you really never seen or heard of a demon?" he said curiously. "Can't say that I have," she said as she reached up for the doorknob, then she remembered, she was a shrimp again. She frowned as she looked down at her hands. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No, just had a bad thought." She then turned the doorknob and pulled open the door… and gasped in wonder.

She was standing on the front steps and staring out at the most beautiful thing she ever saw. If she thought that staring out the window was beautiful, she couldn't have been more wrong. There were fields of tall, golden grass, and a spring wind flowed across the plain, filling the air with the sweet scent of flower petals. How she envied the freedom that radiates from the golden petals, with no weights to push and pull the flowers down. Pull them down until they are crushed and useless. They were erect and glowing.

There were golden butterflies embedded in gregarious hearts soar above silken clouds spreading joy  
inspiring laughter satin wings lightly brush bleeding souls healing pain within life's unpredictable canvas. The faces of the black-eyed Susan's watched over the meadow as they swayed to the music of the wind. She gave Inuyasha a glowing smile and started to run with the wind, searching for some fun, racing with the birds, beneath the summer sun. She threw back her head, and it felt as though shackles broke and she was reaching beyond the limits of any human being. This was a freedom she never felt before and one that she never wanted to lose.

She felt as though she could do anything, and she did, she wanted to fly, to soar and see things that no one else did before. And laugh towards the sky looking towards the place, where even the bird didn't fly. Once she would finish that she wanted to focus on a star and go beyond what any human would dare go. But she didn't want to go alone. She turned towards the house and saw Inuyasha still standing there as if nervous of being alone. She ran towards him and, before he could run back into the house, she grabbed hold of his hand and went running through the grass again.

"Don't be so shy!" she yelled as they ran. She felt her heart beating on inside of her chest, struggling to keep up, the birds overhead remembering the words, and singing songs. They ran through the fields of gold and after a while Inuyasha started to race her, instead being dragged by her. They ran this way and that, enjoying the sunshine and the wind, playing tag and rolling around until, breathless, they flung themselves under the cherry blossom tree on a windy hill.

Laying in the shade of the tree, trying to catch their breath and enjoying the gentle wind on their sweaty faces; she looked over at Inuyasha and smiled wider than she ever did before. And he in turn smiled right back at her. They both looked up at the sky through the branches of the blossom tree and Kagome said, more to herself than to Inuyasha, "I hate it when she's right sometimes."

"What?" said Inuyasha sitting up. "Oh," said Kagome sitting up too. "It's something that my mother said to me when I was very young. She said that 'in the cherry blossoms shade there's no such thing as a stranger.' And now I think she was right." She looked Inuyasha in the eye and said, "It's so strange. I only met you yesterday… but it's like I knew you for years."

The gentle wind blew the green leaves, and they watched them flutter and shudder. A lonely robin perched on a limb, waiting for his mate. They listened to loud, broaching bull frogs calling; white puffy clouds skidding across the sky, racing to nowhere, eventually disappearing. The aroma of wildflowers flowed through the air, bringing different fragrances to their noses. It wasn't until she was sitting beneath the tree did she notice that nature is wonderful, bringing magnificent things to life, the trees, animals, sky, and so on so forth; this was a day that she wouldn't miss for the world! They lay on their backs again and watched the blossoms gently drift down.

"I'm sorry," said Inuyasha suddenly. She turned her head sideways to look at him; he wasn't looking at her, but had become very interested in staring at the bright white and pink petals above him. "For what?" asked Kagome.

"For telling you to drop the subject if I lived here or not when we were in the nursery," he said still not looking at her. "The truth is, my father died not long after I was born and my mother died a few years after that. I was forced to move in with my older brotherSesshomaru, I call him 'Sessy'," Kagome giggled at the nickname but didn't interrupt as he went on, "he didn't want anything to do with me. He fell in love with a girl name Rin and after that, I…" he trailed off.

"What did you do?" asked Kagome quietly. He shook his head. "I don't remember. It was too long ago. But I do know that I ran off from home, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. It was right around then that I saw this really, old house, it'd been empty for years see? And I thought that I could spend the night inside without bothering anyone… but I don't remember anything else. Somehow I ended up here, but I didn't see no one else, well except for the fox demon I told you about earlier and… two other children."

"Two other children?" said Kagome in surprise. "There are other humans here?"

"Yeah. They are the only other humans I've seen besides you. Miroku and Sango… oh and Sango's cat Kirara. I've only seen them a couple of times though. Sometimes I see them out here or in the house. I thought at first that they lived there but whenever I asked, they said that they lived somewhere else. You're the first human I've seen in a long time."

"You've been alone till now?" she asked him sadly. "Why didn't you ever leave the house?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I remember entering the old house, but I don't remember anything else after that. Suddenly I woke up in one of the rooms and…" and he pointed to the house. It was only then did Kagome realize just how far they ran, because at this distance, the house looked no bigger than a Barbie dollhouse. Except it was built of a dark oak, like the woodwork inside, and had about 3 floors. The dark oak woodwork with its matching doors with transoms, all ceilings in the living area is about 10 feet. The front porch is of rounded design with many of the original features. The wood siding over the whole house had a molding to separate each floor. The second floor is sided with shakes. The attic dormers with crests give it a very sophisticated, upscale look.

The large front doors had a different wood on each side add variety to set off from the rest of the house. The windows are precisely made. They all seem to be made to appear seamless and go from wall to wall. They also have transoms above them. The windows are a variety of sizes and vary from room to room. The window frame and woodwork designs are different on each floor. Most of the windows had a triple groove interior shutter track. There had to be at least a dozen windows on the front of the house alone. All of which were closed… all closed except for two. They were both on the 3rd floor of the building and Kagome knew that they were the nursery and the bedroom where she woke up in the middle of last night.

"And," she said, "You don't remember anything from entering and waking up here?"

"No," he answered right back. "I thought at first that I was in a dream, but I've been here for a while now."

"Oh, really? How long?"

"I don't know. It's been a while now."

"I see. Is that why you were crying last night? 'Cause you were alone for so long?"

"I told you last night that I wasn't crying! I was moaning. Completely different."

"Sure, sure. If you say so." She leaned back on the ground, looking sideways at him, before saying, "I'm sorry." He leaned onto his back and looked at her sideways, just as she was doing. The petals of the tree fell very gently from the branches and fell onto of the two figures, staring at each other, as if trying to memorizing every part of their faces. And they stay like that for a long time.


	5. The Smell of Rain

**_Chapter 4- The Smell of Rain_**

It's just amazing that the moment one gives close attention to anything, even a blade of grass, it becomes a mysterious, awesome, indescribably magnificent world in itself. Kagome's mother used to say things all the time like 'I'd rather have roses on my table than diamonds on my neck,' and only now did Kagome really understand what her mother was saying. If she could live in a meadow filled with wildflowers, and had half a dozen pictures with some books, then she decided that she could live without envy.

Kagome had stayed with Inuyasha for 3 days now, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Inuyasha had a little bad boy attitude but when you get past all that, he had a kind and caring heart. She was still stuck in the body of a 5 year old, but she hardly ever thought about it anymore. It was like getting a second chance at a childhood. That first morning they spent the whole day underneath the blossom tree, they didn't even notice when it got late until they saw the moon beginning to rise.

They both went back to the nursery together and slept in there because the house becomes very scary in the moonlight and neither of them wanted to be alone. They both slept on the carpet but both awoke in the morning in good spirits, when they did wake up they were starving. It turns out that all the food that Inuyasha had been eating came from outside.

She could see the apple tree from the nursery window, but were also peach, cherry, pear, orange, and banana trees growing. Which Kagome thought was strange, but it slipped her mind as Inuyasha showed her the bushes near the house that were full to the brim with berries.

"You know," said Kagome stuffing her face with a handful of berries, "When you take a flower in your hand and really look at it, it's your world for the moment. I want to give that world to someone else. Most people in the city rush around so, they have no time to look at a flower. I want them to see it whether they want to or not."

"Poetic," said Inuyasha. "You could make a calendar. And have a cute saying every day, you'd make it big then cause there is a ton of sentimental saps."

"I'll take that as a complement," said Kagome. "But in case it wasn't…" she then threw a tiny berry at Inuyasha. And there never was such a furious war of berries in the history of the world.

**_(Later)_**

"Inuyasha? Where can I get a drink?" Kagome asked after the berry war. She wanted to get the juice and seeds off the pretty red and white dress that she was in. He then took her sticky hand in his own as he lead the way past the house and through the trees. It looked as if there were every tree imaginable in this forest, the sap on the bark of all the trees was icky and gooey and slick, Kagome had actually peeled a drop or two off and chew it like gum forgetting how tart and chewy it is. She spit it out while Inuyasha started to laugh, and Kagome smiled at him, deciding to make him laugh more, for she thought that it was a beautiful sound.

They continued on and she could see dark, rich green ferns by the base of the trees, just between rocks and mushrooms. She never could tell what mushrooms were ok to eat and ones that could kill people, not that she ever liked the taste of mushrooms. The path then became broken and littered with branches bare from too much rain and wind, and not enough sun, for, in this part of the forest in this particular neck of the woods the mighty spruce and fir mix along with the pine, all in a line straight and true like the official sentinels they were.

She kicked a pinecone along the ground and then another only to hear a squirrel running by as if to say, "Hey, that's my dinner there." And she laughed at the little squirrel as Inuyasha ran forward to try and catch it. With playtime sadly put away Inuyasha continued to lead the way to a small, crackling creek almost completely invisible by the tall grass.

"Beautiful," whispered Kagome. She thought she'd seen the most beautiful things that life had to give in the last 24 hours but it wasn't here till she realized that she have never seen such a lovely sight as the creek that was flowing with speedy delight and the glistening beauty of it all a glow.

It flowed over the rocks while making pretty white peaks and it rolls with rapid grace all the way down. The rustling water makes a wonderful sound, like a tiny whisper from a beloved one, as the water flowed by, its beauty only grew. This was a beautiful memory that she never wanted to forget. Never forget how the petals of the flowers and blossoms float down onto the water and be carried away. Never forget how cold, clean, and clear the water was, never forget the sound of it whispering to her, as if it was an old friend. To never forget the magic that nature can bring to this world.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha worriedly. He noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong?" Kagome let go of his hand and walked down until she stood knee deep in the beautiful water. "Nothing's wrong Inuyasha," she said her voice cracking. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

**(They spent all day playing in the water, getting clean and soaked wet. Laughing and playing, as if there was no tomorrow, but when the sun was going down.)**

They walked through the golden fields for Inuyasha had said that he smelled the rain on the wind. They followed the dimming path back and they caught glimpses of daylight being chased into the looming dark of night and the pinks and reds of a setting sun driving the last shafts of light. Down their way, Kagome stumbled and fell onto the ground and the smell of the dark, rich soil arising with a handful of black loam and dead pine needles. As Kagome began to cry; Inuyasha was there in a flash and helped her up, saying words of comfort.

Kagome stopped crying almost instantly. For some reason she found his voice the most comforting thing that she ever heard. And she wanted him to go on for a long time but she felt a drop of water on the bridge of her nose. All of a sudden, the world became wet, luxurious, damp, drenched drops hug the leaves, anoint the still budded lilac blossoms before their blooming rich purple and plum made richer by their watery skin. New leaves under the weight droplets heavy, hanging bowing the white pine needles undersides exposed to drink hushed in the rain temperature near the dewpoint sprouts of just planted flowers eager from the parched soil new puddles bloom too on the ground, while the smell of summer rain yet tears splash and spread silent shimmers, heralds, messengers in the spring rain.

Resurgent greens and stronger hues combined within the colors in-between will spring again, any reddish brown was gone and all the silver grays erased in darker shades that shine with slickly natured stains after the gentle, gentle rain. Clouded skies united and demonize the dry and dusty plight of days of brutal beating sun and scathing wind, the thin veneer was quickly peeled and puddle-swamped in bloodied muddled swirls of colored slushy earth that tinge with the tracks of small footprints. Oh what the heck? They were already soaked to the bone, so they ran out into the fields and enjoyed the sweet smell of the rain. They ran through the pouring rain, jumped through each puddle that they saw –he, she, both of them –they rain through a large gathering of creeping moss –pass the house and the garden; looking like two little storm-birds wing across! Finally, just when the clouds had disappeared, and sun returns to claim the earth the mist surprises, rising unabashed and clean again to grace the nascent waiting skies after the rain. Soaked to the bone, they made their way inside the large house, their faces red, hearts pounding, and gasping for breath.

**_(Later after they dried off, got warm, and where sitting alone in the nursery)_**

The books that she always hated to read back home came into her mind, how can teachers expect kids to read, 'To be or not to be?" while a person's thoughts can easily go stray at large down a meadow, where is richer read. And will not mind to hit their proper was good, and so was Homer too, that Shakespeare's life were needs to learn to get to the point, what Plutarch read, that was not good nor true, nor Shakespeare's books, unless his books were men. Here while she lied on the nursery floor, why should we care if the Greeks or for Troy won a war that never should have happened? If we can end war and work to grow a single living plant or maybe struggle to heave some rock against the sides of a mountain. Tell Shakespeare to attend some leisure hour, because now she had business with a drop of dew, and she saw, the clouds prepare for another shower—that would make the world a better place to live.

She was well drenched to the bone; as she watched the drip drip the trees for all the country round, and richness rare distills from every bough; the wind alone it is makes every sound, shaking down crystals on the leaves below. With a gentle serenade from Mother earth cooing as a gentle rain dances in the night, "Pitter-Pat, Pitter-Pat." And she too had learned to smell the rain upon the wind. Gentle raindrops continued to fall, droplets filled the window pane, and each drop lamenting sweet refrains of dreams that have remained patterns dance upon the glass, stirring thoughts of now and past, of love and life's enduring times, All the thoughts entwine patterns change, a sweeping rain, brought memories yet explained, cleansing all the doubts and fears, this rhythm is all you'll hear droplets smeared across the pane. Faded patterns to none remain clouds part, until the sun appears, thoughts and dreams still linger here.

Inuyasha was right; she could make a fortune making sappy calendars. Speaking of which Inuyasha came into the nursery and tossed Kagome a towel to dry her dripping locks.

All night the sound had come back again, and again falls this quite, persistent rain. What was she too with herself that she must be remembered, insisted upon so often? Is it that never the ease, even the hardness, of rain falling will have for me something other than this, something not so insistent-- am I to be locked in this final uneasiness. She felt Inuyasha sit next to her as they looked out the window… he was smiling. "Ok, that was a fun day."

She grinned at him, "You know I never went out in the rain when I was little. Mom was always afraid that I would catch my death of cold." As soon as she said that; it just hit her that her mother must be freaking out that she had been gone for 2 days. Inuyasha must have noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. She looked at him sadly, "My mom must be having a heart attack on not knowing where I am. Heck, **I** don't know where I am."

She then realizes that she said the wrong thing because the smile on Inuyasha's face vanished. "NO!" she cried as she took hold of his hand. "I don't mean that I don't like it here, I'm glad that I came here and meet you. These last couple of days was the best I've ever had! Please don't be sad."

Inuyasha stared at her with those golden eyes, "You mean that? You're not just saying it?"

Kagome could only smile as she shook her head. "Inuyasha," she said "If I didn't mean it, would I still be here? I only meant that I'm worried about my mother and little brother. They must be worried sick about me 'cause I've been gone for 2 days… but… I'm really glad that I met you."

…and before she knew it… they fell asleep on the window seat… still holding hands.


	6. The Looking Glass and the Third Day

**_Chapter 5- The Looking Glass and the Third Day_**

In the morning Kagome felt all the happiness inside herself and a strong sense of peace and belonging. The first thing that she saw was the wide window and a mist was coming; and the mist brought a very mystical look to the whole world. It was then that she noticed that her fingers were wrapped around Inuyasha's fingers. She felt a blush warm her cheeks and she quickly let go of his hand.

She placed her hand over her heart, and the blush continued to creep up her face. What's going on? She only knew this kid for a few days, and she was freaking 15! Well she was anyway. Why was she stuck in the body of a little kid? All of a sudden her questions that she had the moment that she woke up here came flooding back to her.

Everything that she did the last few days came to her, from waking up too staring at Inuyasha in the eyes last night. He gold eyes and… golden eyes… she had seen those eyes somewhere before…

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Inuyasha was staring at her. "Come back," he said. She jumped. She didn't know that he was awake, "come back from where?" she said startled.

"You left for a minute," he replied calmly. Kagome stared at him for a moment before seeing how unhappy that he looked. She didn't understand, last night he looked like he was having the time of his life. He laughed and played with her all day yesterday in the rain, so why did he look so miserable now? "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" he stared at her for a long time, and Kagome felt herself blushing once again before he got up and headed to the door. "Listen go outside, I'll be out in a minute. I need to tell you something."

Then he just left all of a sudden. Leaving Kagome staring at the door in worry? What was wrong with Inuyasha? He never acted like this before. So why now? What's going on? She stayed for a minute, lost in her own questions, before finally getting up and made her way downstairs and going outside.

The fields and flowers were as beautiful as it always was, yet she couldn't really enjoy it alone. Her mind was on Inuyasha. She walked through the fields, until she made her way to the blossom tree and sat down under it. She sat there for a long time, thinking of Inuyasha, and her own questioning heart. Lately… every time she looked at him… her heart skipped a beat. And his eyes, she had seen those beautiful golden eyes somewhere… she was sure of that much and…

Wait… beautiful???? Did she just call him beautiful? What the hell was wrong with her today? Why did any of this have to happen to her? She just clutched her heart and lay down on her side, trying to understand her own beating heart.

This bed of tall grass and wildflowers, nicer than any bed she could have slept in. A clover tuft was a pillow for her head, and violets quite overtop my shoes. And now the cordial clouds have shut all in, along with a gentle breeze as if to say all's well; and the few scattered drops from the rain last night were falling fast and thin, some in the pool, some in the flower-bell. She just held her hand close to her heart and listened to the sound of its beating.

She didn't move from that position for a long time. She just lay there and became lost in her thoughts and endless stream of questions and wondering where Inuyasha was. Finally after endless hours, when the sun was high she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly sat up to see Inuyasha walking towards her, with a sad look on his face.

Kagome stood up and met him half-way cross the field and she did something that surprised them both. She hugged him… hard. She didn't realize what she did until after she did it, and both faces were bright red when she pulled away. Which she did rather quickly.

"Inuyasha…" she said sounding close to tears, "What is going on? I know you are hiding something. What is it? Please tell me."

"Kagome," said Inuyasha quietly. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

"Then tell me what you're hiding from me."

He sighed as he took her hand and lead her to the tree. They both sat down while Kagome waited for Inuyasha to say something. He stared at the house in the distance for a minute before taking a deep breath and said, "The truth is Kagome, I don't know where we are, but I do know that you need to get out of here, by tonight at least. If you don't then you might never go home again."

He waited until Kagome was able to pick her jaw up off the ground. When she came to her senses she stood up and yelled, "What are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying? If I don't leave tonight I'll be trapped here? What on earth…"

Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth and waited until she calmed down enough for him to finish. "I told you the truth about me before," he said. "I ran away from home. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I spotted this house on a block, with a for sale sign in the front yard. I didn't think that anyone would be inside so I decided to spend just one night in the house. After that I would decide what to do in the morning.

So, I jumped over the spiked fence easily, and made my way to round the back and tried the back door. The door was left unlocked and I went in. The house looked like no one lived in it for years, it was really spooky." Kagome thought that maybe he was trying to cheer her up but she didn't crack so much as a smile. "I went up to one of the rooms and lay down in the bed. When I came too… I was here. I was so amazed by this…" he stretched out his arms indicating the beautiful landscape "all of this… I was sure that it had to be dream."

"I wanted to stay here. Live here, but after a few days… I realized… if you are here for more than 3 days… you become trapped here. And you can't leave. I was here for about a week before I found that out the hard way. I got lonely, see? I wanted to go back to my world, and be around other people. Even if other people hated and are afraid of me… I wanted to hear other voices again. I didn't want to be alone anymore. But then I found out the truth about this place. Anyone who comes here becomes a prisoner. Those other kids I told you about? Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? They've been trapped here too, but in different parts of this little world, so we can't see each other a lot. And I've been stuck in this place for a long time now, all alone… till you came." He turned his head away as if he was afraid of looking at her.

"Are you mad at me? For not telling you?" he asked her. "I always planned on telling you… but I didn't want to say anything until I had to. I didn't want to be left alone here."

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked Kagome. His head snapped around to her face. "I understand perfectly," she said sadly. "You don't want me to become trapped here too. But you didn't want me to go. I can't hate you for that. But I am glad you told me before it's too late." She looked down at her hands before asking.

"So, if I leave before tonight… I can go home? Then what? I mean what would happen to you?"

"From what I heard," said Inuyasha, "If you chose to go back, then you would forget all about this world… everything you did in the last 3 days… and me."

Kagome stared at him as she began to shake her head, angry tears forming in her eyes. "No," she said starting to cry. "I can't. I can't leave you alone. I don't wanna forget about you." He then very gently wiped a stray tear away from her face.

"If you don't go tonight, then you'll never be able to leave. You will become trapped in this world like me and the others. You have family and friends back home right? Do you really wanna leave them behind? Leave your world and stay here?"

Kagome gulped. Yes, she wanted to see her family again; and her friends. But she also wanted to stay here with Inuyasha. "You make it sound like this place is another dimension… or like we're on another planet."

He smiled bitterly, "I told you, I have no idea where we are. But wherever this place is… I can tell that we aren't on earth. Do you think that there is a place anywhere on earth as beautiful and peaceful as all this?" Kagome looked around her and silently agreed. There was no way that a place as beautiful and magical could exist anywhere she was from. But if they were on earth then where were they?

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha's voice from what sound far away. "You need to make a choice before midnight tonight. If you want to go home then I can help you get back but if you chose to stay then you will be trapped here forever."

"If I leave then I'll lose all my memories of this place… and of you… wont I?" asked Kagome tearfully. "Maybe," was all Inuyasha said. "But I do know of a way for you to get back your memories someday. It might take a long time but you will eventually remember everything."

That got Kagome's attention. "I'll remember everything even if I go back home?"

"Yes, but like I said. It might take a long time, months… even years but you will remember someday."

"But what about you? Will I ever see you again if I go back?" she said scared. She couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Inuyasha. But all he did was shrug, "Maybe. Look I don't want you to end up trapped in this place like the rest of us. I want you to go home and be safe. And if you get your memories back, then maybe we can meet up again. But I can't promise anything. If you do ever come back then you have to leave or be trapped here forever."

Kagome leaned right up against him, laying her head on his shoulder, she felt him blush, and felt the tears beginning to fall. "I have until midnight tonight?" she asked as if trying to make sure of the problem.

"I think that you already know the answer to that question. Is there anything that you need?"

"No," said Kagome sadly. "Just stay here like this. Sit beside me."

And he did stay with her even after the sun had risen overhead, and started to set. Neither of them said a word, wanting to savor the moment… as if hoping that the sun would never set… as if this moment would last for the rest of eternity.

They just sat there underneath the tree and listened to the sounds of nature… to what? Everything.

They watched the sunset, and Kagome closed her eyes and I can vision my sunset laid across the horizon with clouds gently placed on top. The yellow was so bright that it consumed her thoughts as she fell deeper into the colors of the sun so that she could touch the orange glow, what a soft feeling, it took her to another place and time where there will be no problem to tall to overcome. This vision was imbedded into her mind it is like a river running free a clear thought on a sunny day and it ends with just her and Inuyasha.

They watched the sun sink lower, and lower, and lower, until… it sank beneath the horizon. All of a sudden, the stars appeared, and the light from the billons of stars from above made things just a little bit brighter. A clear full moon had poked its head from outside a cloud and bathed everything with a eerily moonlit glow. Oh, how she wished that she were strong enough to go behind a cloud-streaked starry mask giving them light for ever, ever more. To watch the lush green earth turn into gold and orange in the fall, to witness every golden sunrise and sunset.

They sat together in silence for about another hour, until finally, Inuyasha said, "Its time." He stood and held out his hand to help Kagome up, but let go rather quickly. "Come with me." He walked a few steps from the tree when he noticed that Kagome wasn't following. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I don't want to say goodbye." He walked back to where she stood and took her hand gently, "Kagome, you need to go back to your own world. I don't want you to end up trapped in this place like I am. I want you to live safe and well back home."

Kagome tried to smile at him but she couldn't seem to stop the tears from flowing down her face. Inuyasha wiped the tears away from her cheek and together they made their way across the moonlit field towards the house in the distance. Kagome refusing to let go of Inuyasha's hand the entire time, how could she feel like this for a 5 year old? Oh, why did this have to happen to her?

They walked through the field, Kagome breathing as deeply as she could, trying to take in the floral sent from the flowers and the fresh air. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as they walked up to the front door, and Kagome looked at the star filled sky, one last time… and then she felt Inuyasha's hand on her arm as he dragged her back into the house.

The two of them walked upstairs not even noticing how creepy everything was; both of them so miserable that they could hardly take it. When they reached the top floor Kagome was sure that Inuyasha was going to take her back to the nursery; but he surprised her by leading the way towards the bedroom where she first woke up in this magical place.

"In this room?" she asked him. He nodded,"This was where you first woke up right?" He was right, if she got here through this room then it only made since that she could go back through here as well. "How…" she began but then felt Inuyasha let go of her hand and walked to the farthest corner of the room to the white sheet covering what she guessed was a very large mirror.

He reached up and with just one tug he pulled the sheet of a large circular mirror. Kagome tried many ways to describe the mirror she saw but nothing she thought of could even come remotely close. But she tried anyway. The mirror was propped up on two legs made of a dark wood, a wood that she'd never seen before. It was so dark that it looked like velvet; she could tell that it was very old, but the wood showed no signs of age. It was a very tall circular mirror, almost as tall as the room itself, and more than wide enough for both her and Inuyasha to be seen at the same time… that is if it reflected anything.

The glass itself was darker than the wood, completely black. It was as if you were looking into the very depths of space and time, with no stars can shine. Kagome reached out to touch the glass and gasped in shock, as soon as she touched it, the very tips of her fingers sank beneath the glass and ripples began to appear as if she stuck her hand in water. She jumped back, "What is that!?" she almost yelled.

"This," replied Inuyasha, "Is the Mirror Gate."

She looked at him in amazement, "The Mirror Gate?" she repeated as if she was trying to make a point. He walked over and touched the surface of the mirror but unlike Kagome his fingers didn't pass through it; instead he touched if as if it really _was_ glass.

"You see?" he asked sadly. "I can't leave this place no matter how hard I try. But you can… all you have to do is go through the mirror and you will be able to go home."

She didn't like the sound of that at all. Go through a freaky black mirror… that she has no idea on what could happen… and to forget all the beautiful things that she had seen these last few days… and to forget Inuyasha…? Her life couldn't get any more depressing.

"You sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Positive," he answered. "I've seen it done. All you have to do is walk through the mirror and it will take you home. But as soon as you get home… you'll forget all about this place… and me."

"Inuyasha," she said. And she couldn't take it anymore, tears were falling and she couldn't stop. She ran over and buried her head in his chest; tears continued to flow down her face. He seemed really nervous about this, and he just patted her back uncertainly as if he was afraid of making her cry even more. Kagome kept on crying until the waterworks had finally slowed down and she began sniffing against Inuyasha, who kept holding her and whispered words of comfort.

When she had a grip on herself she pulled away, to embarrass to look at him, she just turned away from him and rubbed her eyes. "Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha cautiously, and she could tell that he was afraid of making her cry again.

"Yeah," she said in a breaking voice. "I'm better now. I'm sorry; I just don't want to forget. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you here alone." She kept rubbing her eyes as she took deep, struggling gasps. She walked over to the bed and sat down, still not looking at him as she began to wring her hands. "How is this fair?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know if anyone ever told you but… life isn't fair," said Inuyasha walking over and sitting right beside her. "I know that this whole thing sucks. I know that this isn't fair, but it's just the way things are. But like I said, you can get your memories back over time. And if you remember everything then we might be able to meet up again. I can't promise anything though."

He looked outside the open window and said, "We're running out of time. If you don't leave in the next 5 minutes then, you can't ever leave."

"5 minutes?!" cried Kagome in horror. "Things were happening so fast that she was struggling to keep up. How can she say goodbye in just 5 minutes?

"How do I get my memories back?" she asked desperately. Inuyasha shifted his feet uncomfortably. "You need to take something from this world back with you. Miroku told me that if someone leaves this world that they forget everything. But if they took something from this world with them, then over time your memories return to you. How this works I don't have the slightest idea."

"Ok," said Kagome quickly. "I just need to bring something back with me." She looked around the room trying to pick something to take back with her. Inuyasha took her hand and put something in it. "Don't look at it now," he said. "But I want you to take this. It belonged to my mother."

If Kagome had anymore tears she would have cried again. "Inuyasha, this must mean so much to you. I can't take it."

"Yes, you can," said Inuyasha fiercely. "You were the only human who treated me like a living person. I want you to take this; even if you won't remember where you got this or who gave it to you, I want you to take it."

Kagome was truly touched, so touched that she couldn't speak. She moved her finger on the bed in little circles when her hand felt something silky. She looked up and saw her bright red ribbon, a ribbon that resembled the one that she lost when she was a little girl.

After she woke up in the hospital when she was a little girl, she lost her favorite hair ribbon. She asked her mother where it was but she said that she had no idea where it was. She said that she must have dropped it when the ambulance came. She had no idea why she suddenly thought about that now of all times, but it just popped into her mind. It was then that she had an idea.

She picked up the ribbon and put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "What are you doing?" he asked in surprise when she pulled away. He looked down and noticed the small, red hair ribbon around his neck like a dog collar. "I may not remember you for a while, but you will won't you? So I want you to have this; it's my favorite hair ribbon. This way you'll have something of me with you right?"

He touched it tenderly as if he was afraid of breaking it. "Thank you," he said not looking at her. "No," said Kagome. "Thank you. These last few days have been the best I ever had. Thank you for everything." They both stood up and looked at each other for another minute before Inuyasha snapped out of it.

"Kagome, you need to leave right now. As in right this minute or it'll be too late." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the mirror. "I want you to stay Kagome, but I don't want you to end up trapped here, when you have family on the other side."

"I know that," sniffed Kagome. She walked forward until she was less than an inch away from the mirror. She took a deep breath and raised her hand…

"You may forget everything that happened here but I just want to let you know that I'm glad that I got a chance to meet you Kagome." She smiled, not looking at him.

"Yeah, these last few days… have been the best I ever had. Even if I lose my memories, I'm glad that I got the chance to meet you too." She turned her head as she said that getting another look at his touch, yet sweet face.

"Goodbye," said Inuyasha sadly with a smile. He was trying to be brave for her, but it was clear that he didn't want her to leave like this either. "No," said Kagome gently. "Not goodbye. Once my memories return, I'll figure out a way to come back here, and then we can figure out what to do then. I promise that we will meet up again and then we can leave together."

"You promise?" he asked her quietly. "You promise you won't forget me or this place forever? That you'll return someday?"

"If what you said is true, then my memories will come back as long as I have this right?" she held the gift to her heart as if it was a priceless treasure. "As long as I hold onto this… then my memories will eventfully come back right?" when he nodded she went on. "Then I promise! If you promise not to forget about me?" she asked almost afraid.

Inuyasha shook his head softly while smiling at her and Kagome felt as though his smile lit up her world for the briefest instead. "How could I ever forget you? Alright it's a promise." Kagome ran up and hugged him hard for the last time. She didn't want to pull away but Inuyasha said, "Kagome! You have less than a minute! You need to go now or never." Never sounded pretty good to her right now; but she couldn't leave her family behind. "You sure this won't hurt?" she asked when her fingers where only half an inch away from the mirror's surface.

"Positive," replied Inuyasha. "You just walk through it." she took a deep breath, holding it, and walked through the mirror. And not a moment too soon."

It was a horrible feeling, but it didn't hurt her; more like it made her feel ill, like just got off a very rough rollercoaster. As soon as she had stepped through she was surrounded by strange colored auroras, and tiny twinkling lights like stars every which way she looked. (Just like going through the well in the anime)

She turned around and saw that a hole in this space, the exact shape and size of the mirror that she walked through was there. Like in the old cartoons, where you just cut a hole through a piece of space? It was just like that. And through this hole she could see Inuyasha's face.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled away from the mirror and Inuyasha; she felt as though a great wind was picking up and threatening to carry her away.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Don't worry," said Inuyasha, "you might forget about me for now. But as long as we hold these gifts then we'll meet up again." As he said that he put his hand up to the little ribbon tied around his neck, at the same time Kagome put the gift that Inuyasha had given her to her heart; which she still didn't have a chance to look at. "Your right, I might forget everything for a while. But as long as I have this then there's always hope."

He smiled at that "Until then… I will be waiting for you to come back." His face was growing farther and farther way until she could hardly see it anymore; could hardly hear him say that last sentence."

"Right," said Kagome not knowing if he could even hear her anymore. "You'll be forgotten for now… but not forever." Then suddenly a vast spread of darkness came over her. But not a normal form of darkness. The kind that speaks of mystery, the kind of darkness that reveals the beauty that lies beneath in the form of glittering stars. A countless beauty that seems to conceal a million stories that can make humans take a new look at life and the majestic moon that silently looks at down wondering how its serenity was disturbed by the little steps children from the beautiful earth. Yet softly smiling back and let the world sleep in its magical glow… a glow that soothes the world's senses and forget the pain of reality.

She floated through this space as she could felt her memories slowly slip away… she started to feel tired… as she forgot more and more every second… her eyes began to close…

It was then that she felt a slight pain in her right palm… with the last of her strength she raise her hand to look at the gift that Inuyasha had given her…

… it was a hair comb… the exact one that she had since she woke up in the hospital 10 years ago…


	7. A Dream… Or Was It?

**_Chapter 6- A Dream… Or Was It?_**

* * *

White… Kagome was staring up at a white ceiling…

She blinked a few times for her to realize that she was lying in a very large, comfortable bed. _"What happened to me?" _she thought. She felt weak and stiff… as if she had moved in days. She moved her hand up to her head, where she felt bandages wrapped around her head. How did she…?

"_INUYASHA_!" his name screamed in her head. She sat up straight in bed looking around as if hoping to see his face coming from somewhere. "Inuyasha?" she said… he didn't appear. But she was in a large white room… she had seen this kind of a room before… she was in a hospital room.

She looked down at her hands and saw that they weren't small anymore; she looked down at her body and saw that she was back to her normal age. No, she was always this age. The dream she had… wasn't a dream either…

She remembered everything now… she knew now where the comb that she had since she woke up 10 years in the hospital… where her favorite hair ribbon disappeared to…

She gave it to Inuyasha, and he in turn gave the comb to her.

It was then at that moment that the hospital room door opened a crack and a small head poked in. "Sota?" she asked uncertainly. "Kagome!" cried Sota running into the room, jumped on the bed, and hugged his sister tightly. She very gently put her hands on her brother's back as he cried into the hospital gown she was in. "I'm alright, Sota," she lied. "Where am I?"

"Kagome!" called another familiar voice from the doorway. She looked up to see her mother standing there, looking so worried and so scared that Kagome could feel a deep guilt inside her. "Oh, Kagome," said her mother running over to hug her also. "I'm so glad to finally see you with your eyes open," she said also starting to cry.

"Mom, Sota… what's going on?" asked Kagome completely bewildered. The only thing on her mind was Inuyasha, the magic mirror, that different world, and that tiny comb; she had no idea where she was or how she got here. "What is this place? What happened to me?"

Her mother pulled away to look at her full in the face and smiled through shinning tears. "Kagome? You were in an accident? Remember? It was after the baseball game at school. Some kids were practicing their swings and throws but they let go of the bats and hit some people. The other's didn't get to badly hurt… but one of the bats came flying to you and hit you so hard that it knocked you out. You've been out cold for almost 4 days."

That snapped her back to her senses. "4 DAYS?!" she cried out. "I've been out 4 days?"

"Kagome…" said her mother putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You're safe now. You finally woke up… your injuries weren't bad. The doctor said that you can go home in just a few days, well once you woke up anyway, and then everything will be the same."

_"No,"_ thought Kagome. Things won't be the same. Not until she saw Inuyasha again… she had to find her way back and find him. He had been waiting for her for 10 years, she didn't want him to wait any longer… she had to get back… if she knew how.

"Kagome?" asked her mother and Kagome knew that she was wondering why she didn't seem happy about being able to go home. "I'm fine," she lied again. "I'm just… feeling a little… over-whelmed… really light-headed… I think that I just need to sleep a little more."

"More sleep?" exclaimed Sota. "You've been asleep for days! And you still want to take a nap?"

His mother put her hand on his arm to stop him before turning to Kagome and saying, "I understand, Kagome. It is a lot to take in and you've been through a rough time… go back to sleep and we can talk when you wake up." Kagome forced herself to smile at her mother before lying back on the bed. She kissed her mother and waved goodbye to Sota as they left the room, "Oh, Kagome?" said her mother suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your friends have been here to see you and I thought that you would like to know that they've been very worried about you." Kagome smiled at that, "Thanks for telling me mom. Can you let them know that I'm alright?" after another smile and wave her family left the room… and her alone.

Kagome rolled over onto her side to stare out of a window that she didn't notice before… she could see the sky and the very top of some trees… all of which paled in comparison to that garden that she had played in. She understood everything now.

That place she had wasn't a dream. She did have a dream these last few days in the hospital but that must have been her getting back her memories. She silently thanked whoever threw the bat at her head. She would have been happier if she wasn't hurting so bad… but thanks to that blow to the head she remembered everything that she forgot.

The reason that she was in a coma for 3 days when she was little was because she wasn't here in this world; where she was and how she was both there and in this world at the same time was a mystery to her. The reason that she was young was because she was young when it happened, where her favorite red, hair ribbon disappeared to… where she got that comb from the moment that she woke up… why that memory suddenly came back to her the day of the accident.

In her room that voice came into her mind for a split second…_ 'Promise................forget…………………return?'_

She understood why that came to her… and the voice that sounded so familiar at the same time… it was Inuyasha.

She could still hear his voice in her head, "You promise you won't forget me or this place forever?"

She felt her stomach sink. She felt even sicker than she ever did before. She knew that getting her memories back would take awhile—but 10 years? Did Inuyasha still remember her? Was he still waiting for her to come back? Or did he give up on her ever returning? Was he still trapped in that strange beautiful world? She had to find her way back to him—to that world. She knew that she would never be able to rest again until she saw him again. She needed to fulfill her promise.

But how? How did she get there the first time? All that she knew was that she was walking home with her mother and brother from the store, she was looking at the…

She sat up so suddenly that she felt something crack. Of course—why didn't she see it before? Inuyasha said that he went into an old house and somehow he ended up in that strange world. She had fainted near a house that she would have betted everything she owned was the same house… and she remembered something else—a pair of golden eyes—eyes just like Inuyasha's.

She was sure of it—she was positive of this—what where the odds of this accidently happening? She knew that the way to get back to that world and to Inuyasha was through the house that she walked passed everyday for 10 years.

* * *

She walked pass the house every day on her way to school and she never noticed it? She was in the hospital for another 2 days until the doctor felt sure that she was in good health again. The very next day after she woke up, her friends had come to visit. They were so relieved to see her, and she in turn was glad to see them also. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were telling her everything that she missed at school since the baseball game and the boys who were playing around with the bats have all been suspended—and are now paying for all of the medical injuries.

The 2 other girls and 3 boys that were also injured have returned to school and are wondering if she was going to be ok. Kagome was touched that everyone was so worried about her—but she just couldn't seem to focus on anything else around her. And to make matters worse—Hojo was still planning on asking her to be his girlfriend.

She did not need this right now. She had made up her mind; she did not want to go out with Hojo. It's not as if she thought that she thought that Hojo was a bad person—he just wasn't her type. Book wise he's really smart, but with common sense—he's a compete airhead. Her friends all left school during lunch to see her, and they had to get back before someone realizes that they're missing.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Kagome," said Ayumi.

"Yeah, you'll be out here by tomorrow," said Eri.

"See ya later, Kagome," said Yuka.

"Oh, Ayumi?" asked Kagome quickly, "Can I ask you a favor?" Ayumi looked surprise but stayed behind as the other girls left the room. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome had her mind made up; she needed to find out as much as she could before she did something stupid or reckless—she was sure that she was going to do anyway. "You know that old house on the way I walk to school? The creepy looking-one with the spiked fence with the 'for sale' sign that's been up for as long as anyone can remember?" when she nodded Kagome went on, "Can you do some research for me on the house?"

She blinked in surprise. "Why do you need me to do that?"

"Because you're really good at research. If there's any information of a subject you always seem to find it. Please I just want you to find anything you can on the house and then tell me. Can you?" she asked. Ayumi shrugged, "I don't see why not but why do you need information on that house? Didn't you say that you always hated that dump?"

"Well, yeah," said Kagome uncomfortably. "But when I was in that coma, I had a very strange dream—and the house was in it… so now I'm really curious about it." Ayumi had a look of understanding on her face and the replied, "A nightmare?"

"Yes," said Kagome going alone with it. "I think that it would make me feel a lot better if I knew more about it."

She bought it. At the next minute she smiled and promised that she would try to find something. She then left the room and left Kagome, once again, thinking about that strange other world.

* * *

Two days had finally gone by, and Kagome was able to go home at last. She sat in the back seat with Sota of her mother's car and listened to them both talking happily. Her mother promised to make her favorite food tonight, and even Sota said that she could have the TV without him complaining about it. Kagome tried to be as cheerful as she could but her heart wasn't in it.

She was still waiting for the information that Ayumi had found for her, and to wonder what the heck she was going to do. As she wanted to do when she got home was go lay down in her room… when she finally got rid of her brother at her door—she went over to her music box—pulled out her comb—held it close to her chest—and began to cry.

She knew that it wasn't just a dream…

**_(Later)_**

_'…Down, down…'_

_'So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her.'_

_'There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, 'Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!' (when she thought it over afterwards, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket, and looked at the it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge.'_

_'In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again.'_

"Through the Rabbit Hole…" repeated Kagome sadly.

She was reading and rereading Alice in Wonderland over and over in her bedroom.

She couldn't help but feel that she had gone through her own version of Wonderland and felt some kind of special connection with Alice. The book seemed to come alive and mock her with the ridiculous idea, repeating the sentence over and over. How was she supposed to get back to her own Wonderland on the other side of looking-glass?


	8. Secrets and Mysteries

**_Chapter 7- Secrets and Mysteries_**

"Kagome, dear, come down for dinner!"

"Ok, coming!" Kagome called back. Though she found it hard to get into anything right now. She sighed and headed down the stairs and over to the dining room.

"There's my girl!" Kagome's grandfather beamed as she entered. "We were all so worried about you in the hospital. I'm glad to see that you're back to your old self." He helped himself to a large portion of whatever was on the first plate he saw. It was long and stringy, orange-blue in color, and smelled a bit like caramel. It looked like something she had done for her third grade science project. Today Sota wanted to help cook, Kagome concluded to herself. She grabbed a dinner roll, something relatively safe.

"Oh, Kagome, those are my strawberry rolls! Tell me what you think of them!" Sota announced proudly. Kagome almost saw hopeful stars in his eyes.

She suppressed a cringe. "Um…actually, I'm not feeling very hungry…" It was the truth, actually, and she had only just realized it. She hadn't eaten in nearly five hours and yet she felt almost full.

"Kagome?" her mother said sharply from across the table.

Oh no, she thinks it's just because of Sota's cooking! Kagome thought to herself. She turned to her mother with the best grin she could muster. "What is it, Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome, you're brother worked very hard to help me make you your favorite food and you don't even want to try it?"

Kagome groaned. Her mother was always so good at making her feel guilty. Why is it that mother's make you feel bad about not trying your sibling's food? She held her breath and quickly shoved a whole bun into her mouth and choked it down. She knew from experience that her brother wasn't the best cook in the world.

"You've been so depressed ever since you woke up, Kagome. I know that you've been through a lot in the last few days but I do wish that you'd just tell me what was wrong," Mrs. Higurashi interrupted sadly. It wasn't an order.

"What are you talking about?" she said worriedly. "I'm not depressed! I mean, come on, I'm the happiest person you know! Aren't you guys always telling me how happy-go-lucky I am? I'm just trying to get over being asleep for almost 4 days that's all."

Mrs. Higurashi continued as though there had been no interruption. "Are you sure that you're going to be alright though Kagome?" she asked again. "Yes, mom, really I'm just fine," she lied again. She refused to let her mother find out about this. What mother wants to know that their daughter wants to go to another world to fulfill a promise to a half-demon? She would end up in a hospital again, only this time she would be in a strait coat and she never did like those padded rooms.

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and Kagome knew that her mother didn't buy that for a second but she let it go. They went on with their dinner while Sota went on about what he did in school and what he did with his friends. "Oh, Kagome?" he said stopping with his story. "You're excused from the days that you were in the hospital. Your school won't make you do the homework you missed."

That cheered her up slightly; he then went on by saying "You're lucky sis. They're giving me a writing assignment; a nice, long, ten page writing assignment!"

"Really?" asked Kagome intrigued, "What is this writing assignment on?"

"What my life would be like if I could go to an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe?" said her grandfather dramatically. "Did I ever tell you the theory of alternate universes? They say that there are many other different universes, and that there's an alternate universe where the dreams can become a reality. And sometimes, we can cross over to these other worlds!"

"Yes, yes, grandpa, that's nice, but I really need to be going! See ya later, everyone!" Sota exclaimed before anyone else could add anything. Leaving his plate behind, he bolted upstairs. His mother shook her head exasperatedly before cleaning up his place for him.

"Grandpa?" asked Kagome in interest taking advance of her mother leaving the room. "What do you mean a universe where dreams can become a reality? And about crossing to these worlds?" her grandfather raised his eyebrows. Kagome was usually the one who hated his stories more than anyone.

"Why do you ask?"

She shook her head, trying not to look to eager, "I never heard you talk about that kind of stuff. I think that it sounds interesting," she lied.

"Well," said Grandpa looking delighted. "There are some people who believe that we are but a small part of a larger universe. That there are many other worlds living in other dimensions that coexist right alongside our own world. That throughout history there has been people who have claimed that they have been to these worlds and seen things that are beyond words. And it is said that there is one world, in particular, that was created through the dreams of the people in this world. And that anything can happen there.

"Created through the dreams of the people of this world…" repeated Kagome quietly. That place she was in sure seemed dreamlike to her.

Her grandpa went on as if he wasn't interrupted, "the people who claim to have been to other worlds have experienced a sort of out-of-body experience."

"Out-of-body experience?" repeated Kagome seriously. "What do you mean by an out-of-body experience?"

"Well," said grandpa a little concerned by the tones of her voice. "These people say that they have gone to these world but they remain in this world. They remain here in the physical form, but it's like their spirits leave them for a short time and they see other dimensions and different worlds separated from our own. I guess what I'm trying to say is that they leave their bodies behind temporary and their spirit leaves them for a while, when they travel somewhere else."

Kagome felt nub. This sounds just like what happened to her… she understood it all now… but why did it happen all of a sudden?

"Kagome?" asked grandpa's voice from far away. "What are you thinking, girl?"

"Nothing," said Kagome a little too quickly. "I just need to go up to my room and…" she trailed off as she put her napkin on the almost unused plate and almost ran from the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do."

She ran up the stairs, dashed into her room, and shut the door as she gasped for breath. She slowly walked to her bed and fell face-forward, and curled up in a fetal position, trying to get a grip on her too-confusing life. Everything that grandpa said sounded insane—but it sounded like what she had gone through 10 years ago. She understood now…

She fainted that day and fell into a coma… but she wasn't asleep though. Her body was here in this world, but her spirit somehow traveled to another world. And when Inuyasha showed her the way home, she fell into darkness; she could feel her spirit returning to her own body.

An odd ringing brought her out of her thoughts—the phone next to her bed was ringing. She lazily reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" said a familiar voice. She sat up hurriedly. "Ayumi?"

"Yeah it's me."

"How are you?"

"Fine, anyway Kagome I did some research and I found some interesting things about that house." Kagome felt herself holding her breath—waiting for whatever she had to say. "Well, see," said Ayumi, "From what I heard is that the house was built over a century ago and no one's ever lived there. I heard that a few people have broken into the house but they just disappeared without a trace."

"Disappeared?" repeated Kagome slowly.

"It's all just rumors, Kagome," said Ayumi half-laughing. "If you believe that a house has been empty for decades and that people disappeared then you might as well believe in the elves that live in my backyard, or the mermaid in my bathtub."

Kagome forced herself to laugh at that remark as Ayumi changed the subject. They talked on the phone for a long time but Ayumi didn't mention anymore about the house until right before she was about to hang up.

"Well, Kagome I'm glad that you're finally out of the hospital. I missed having you around."

"It's good to be back…" said Kagome. "Oh, one more thing Ayumi—why was the house built? Do you know?"

There was a moment's silence; "To tell you the truth, there was really no reason for the house to be built. I can find anything on why it went up or who it was that built it. It's all creepy huh?"

"Yeah," said Kagome a little absentminded. "Real creepy. Well, thanks for the information. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Ayumi. "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She then hung up after that. Leaving Kagome sitting on her bed wondering about what to do next; she hung up the phone with a sickening feeling in her stomach.

Kagome has always been very anxious and curious to discover new things. But how was she supposed to, get to a kinda—Wonderland? She couldn't think of another name to call that beautiful place except a Wonderland. Was it the kind of wonderland that was written here? Can people really go to Wonderland? Or do they just dream it all? And if Wonderland was real—how do you get there? She doubted that it was just over the hill or underland, or behind a tree.

When clouds go rolling by, they roll away and leave the sky. Where is the land beyond the eye, the people cannot see, where can it be? Where do stars go, where is the grass that`s gold? They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon. Where is the path to Wonderland? Over the hill or here or there, I wonder where.

* * *

The next day she dragged herself out of bed out of bed and made her way downstairs. She had another dream of the gardens, the stream, and her friend.

She had to do something. She knew that there was no way that she will be able to move on with her life until she saw Inuyasha again. But why? Why was she so obsessed with trying to see him again? Its been 10 years—for crying out loud what was with her. He might not even remember her—might have given up on her ever coming back. But still she knew that she had to see him again no matter what it takes.

She had to ask yourself the Great Riddle: What is this that I am looking for in life? What is this that I am seeing in every time I blink? Who was she? And why was she here? What was she doing? Why does she feel so anxious—so uncertain? By asking herself these questions, was giving her a headache. But her mind was made up—she was going to that house—she was going inside it to find the answers to her questions. And wither the answers are horrible or nice—she was going to go back.

Now she could understand how Alice must have felt when she went through the mirror. Kagome was going to go to Wonderland through her own looking-glass and, just like Alice, she had no idea what that new world was going to be like.

And yet she was going to dive in head first.


	9. Through the Looking Glass

**_Chapter 8- Through the Looking Glass_**

* * *

The morning went as normally as possible. In fact you couldn't guess that anything important had happened at all recently. Her grandfather went back to the shrine where he worked and lived last night, her mother was cooking some scrambled eggs, her brother was sitting at the table eating a bagel with grape jelly, and she was walking in looking for her bag—normal as any other day. Except she wasn't her normal self anymore—she wondered if she would ever be the same again.

She ate her breakfast, changed her clothes, grabbed her bag, said goodbye to her mother, and walked out the door with Sota. He was as happy as he always was and talked the whole way to school, he didn't even notice the glum look on his sister's face.

She just followed behind him not saying a word. And she didn't say a word until she stopped dead in front of the house—the one where people have disappeared… including Inuyasha. What irony it was—all these years of walking pass it and she never noticed. It looked as empty and haunted as ever now—but she knew that this was the way in. How to get to that world again she had no idea… but if she got there once she could do it again.

"Kagome?" called Sota from up ahead. "You coming?"

"Yeah," and she hurried after her brother; although she watched the house until it was out of her site. Her day went about as normally as possible; well aside from all of her friends and students came running up to her wanting to know the dirt. Wanted to know if she was angry at the people who knocked her out, if she was plotting revenge, if she was ok… the questions go on and on.

They hardly left her alone all day, it was only when she said that she wasn't feeling well and that she still had a headache did they finally leave her alone. She sat in her seat in the back of the class, just gazing into space—wondering. It wasn't until she was sitting in science class did she finally snap.

Her teacher was putting up posters of animals on the blackboard—what he was talking about she didn't pay too much attention but it wasn't till he put up the second to last poster did she start to snap out it. The second to last picture was full of dogs—and in the corner was a large snowy, white dog. A dog with ears identical to Inuyasha's. That was what did it for her—she was going no matter what happened, or how scary it was.

She was going back to Wonderland.

That is _if_ it really was Wonderland.

She stood up in her seat, surprising her classmates and her teacher. "Kagome? Is something wrong?" asked her teacher. She didn't know how her face looked right now but she didn't care. "I need to go," was all she said. And before anyone could stop her, before anyone could say a word, she ran out of the classroom. She ran to her locker to dump all of her books and pencils, and to grab her light jacket; she slammed the door shut and headed for the exit.

"Hey, Kagome!" called an all-too-familiar voice. She looked back hurriedly, and she groaned. She was right, in who it was who called her. Hojo was running towards her with that same goofy smile; only now did she notice now annoying that it was. But she didn't want to be rude, "I'm sorry Hojo," she called to him. "There's something that I need to do." She turned to leave but he called out, "It won't take long."

She resisted the urge to moan but she turned and waited for him to catch up to her. He stood there for a moment, and every wasted moment felt like an eternity of waiting. "Hojo," she said in a serious tone, "I need to go now. What did you want to talk about?"

He only smiled more and said, "Oh, I see. You still need to rest right?" that Hojo was such a health nut. "Yes," said Kagome playing along. Anything to get her out of here faster.

"Well, I'll be quick then," said Hojo. "I wanted to say that—well—I liked you for a long time. But I could never find a good way to tell you—I guess what I'm trying to say is—what I'm trying to ask—do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She had completely forgotten all about that. She didn't have an answer… she couldn't give him one yet. "I—I'm—I Hojo—I don't know what to say."

"Oh, that's ok," said Hojo quickly. "I know that this is a bit much and you still don't feel well. You can wait to tell me the next time I see you."

"Great," said Kagome a little too cheerfully. "I mean. I appreciate that Hojo. I promise to give you an answer the next time I see you." And without another word she turned and almost ran to the exit. _'Sorry Hojo,'_ she thought. _'But you're gonna have to wait for awhile for an answer.'_

She didn't waste any time. She ran home… and saw that her mother wasn't here. She must have gone shopping today. Which she was glad for; it would have been too hard to explain this one to mom.

She didn't waste any time dumping the rest of the junk in her bag out and to stuff it with things that she might need. She packed it with a first aid kit that they always kept in the medicine cabinet, some food that you just add water to, a small box of matches, a couple bottles of water, and small rope that they kept in the basement for emergencies.

After she packed all that she ran upstairs to her room to an extra pair of clothes. She grabbed her favorite shirt and green skirt as she was about to head out of the room—she noticed something—her music box.

Her comb. She couldn't leave that here; she wanted to give it back to Inuyasha. She walked over and took out her treasure—now understanding for the first time just how important it was to her and how important it must have been to Inuyasha. She very gently wrapped in up in a small cloth and tucked it away in her pocket where she knew that it be safe from getting ruined. She was about to walk out when she saw her 'Alice in Wonderland' sitting on the shelf and she thought '_what the heck? You never know what you're gonna need.'_ She picked it up, took one last look at her room before running back downstairs.

She reached the kitchen and put her clothes and her book into her bag. She then took a pen and a small piece of paper that they always kept on the fridge to write notes. She thought for a moment on what to say to her family—how do you say that you are going to another world to help a friend that you met in an out-of-body-experience?

Well, that was easy. It's the whole getting locked up in a place where strait jackets were dress code that was the problem. She shook her head and wrote:

-Mom, Sota, and Grandpa

Sorry to take off like this all of a sudden without saying goodbye face-to-face.

But there is something that I need to do. I made a promise to a friend

of mine a long time ago and I need to keep it. Mom you always told me to

keep a promise to a friend. I'm sorry but I need to do this. I might be gone for a

long time but, please don't worry. I promise to be back as soon as I can.

And Sota, stay out of my room while I'm gone, Grandpa, sorry but you have

to find someone else to pretend to be interested in your stories, and Mom you can

ground me when I get back. Just don't worry about me, I promise to be careful.

And I would appreciate it if you could think of some excuses for school till I come back.

I'm sorry again. And I love all of you.

-Love Kagome.

PS. Sota I'm serious stay out of my room.

PSS. I'll explain everything when I come back.

_'If I come back'_ she thought. No when she came back. Don't even think like that. She tore the paper form the fridge and left it on the counter in a place where they were sure to find it. Took one last look at the kitchen before heading out the door. Heart-pounding—but in a good way.

* * *

Kagome was already quivering with fear, and she hadn't even walked up the stairs leading to the house yet. She had run most of the way here, and didn't stop until she had reached the gate. She knew that this was the way to get back to that strange, beautiful world… and Inuyasha. She just didn't know how yet.

She took one step up…two…three. Walking in, Kagome saw nothing but piles of broken cement from the slowly cracking walkway, and peeling paint from the walls, broken glass from doors and windows. Kagome carefully making sure that no one was watching and made her way to the front door. She walked past the overgrown, weed-infested lawn and tentatively reached her trembling hand to the silver knob of the front door to the most dreaded place of her life.

Never in a million years had she seen herself doing this…except in her nightmares.

She carefully turned the door handle. It surprised her that it was unlocked… but the lock must have been broken.

Yeah, she can watch scary movies and laugh her head off… but when it came to her own, her knees were shaking… _'Suck it up Kagome!'_ she told herself. Her back straightened and her face fixed into a determined expression. She needed to do this.

Kagome swung the door open and stepped inside. When you look down the long dark hallways, every door is open, or broken off and lying on the floor.

The door slammed shut behind.

The house had swallowed her up.

It took all of Kagome's will power not to scream.

She gulped deeply and looked around the foyer of the house. The rich oak wood flooring was smooth and it was the same wood the adorned the banisters of the two winged staircases. All the walls around her were bare, and painted a deep green color.

Kagome forgot her fears as she walked up the winged staircases and down a hallway on the right, her curiosity peeked. The walls changed to a red color as she paced deeper into the house. To the right side of the hall, she saw a door, and went to it. As she opened it, she noticed a light switch, and flicked it on. The room was empty, and the walls were bare, just as the foyer had been. Kagome turned the light off and shut the door.

She started down the hallway again, and she saw a door at the end of it. There were dark shadows lurking in the still air, along with a faint smell of sadness hanging in the chilling darkness of the dark. Echoed whispers that sounded like laughing with the sound of footsteps that were coming from nowhere. Squeaky doors, floorboards that creaked like an old man wheezing, dust bunnies and cobwebs, shadows, eerie noises… it was creepy central.

She couldn't hide it. She was scared. But she kept going and saw that there were double doors at the end. She was drawn to those doors, and she soon found herself at their entrance. She placed her hand on one of the doors, tracing her fingers on the intricate cravings. The doors slowly creaked open. Kagome gasped…

… she had stepped into a small bedroom… one that was identical to the bedroom where she had slept in the first night that she was in that other world. The room had the same light blue walls, white curtains, and dark oak furniture with the same dark stains and intricately carved embellishments. The same additional furnishings — the same antique fainting couch, vanity, side table and arm chair. The same single bed with the same quilt on top and a gold and black vintage pillow with beads and lace. The same pillow, the same iron bed frame featuring elegant scrollwork; only everything was covered with a thick level of dust. Her throat tightening at the thick dust floating in the air and sunlight slipped through the cracked boards covering the window, illuminating a child's wooden rocking horse sitting out on a tattered rug. The toy's wooden seat was worn smooth, coated in dirt, and cobwebs matted the corded mane and tail. The air shimmered and a young boy flickered into view. Kagome gasped, watching his hands grasp at the mane, pulling him into the seat. Slowly the horse began to rock, much to the jubilation of its rider. A small boy with a fluffy tail and blue bow in his red hair appeared on her rocking horse.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you who I think you are?" he asked.

Kagome blinked at him. "Who are you?" she asked the boy. "Are you a ghost?"

He got off the rocking horse and walked over to her. He looked to be about a foot high, and had fox ears, feet, and a fluffy fox tail. He sent her into a fit of squeals. "Oh, look how cute you are!" Kagome shrieked, picking him up and pulling him into a tight squeeze, ignoring his protests.

"I know, I know, but cute things have to breathe too!" the boy gasped.

"Oh…sorry," Kagome said, putting him down reluctantly. "Umm…so what are you, now?" Goodbye, Mr. Tact, it was nice knowing you!

"I'm the great demon-Fox, Shippo!" the little kid announced proudly. "And you've kept me waiting here for a long time." He changed his tone at the end as if he was a scolding parent telling his kid off for being late.

Kagome looked at him in amazement… "Did you say Shippo?"

"That's right!" he said proudly again. "And like I said I've been waiting here for you to come back. To tell you the truth I wanted to meet you for a long time now but I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up."

"Shippo… are you the same Shippo that Inuyasha told me about?"

"Well of course. He's the one who asked me to come here and wait for you. Well, he ordered me to come here and wait for you. He can be a big—"

"INUYASHA?!" she cried making him jump.

"Where is he? How is he doing? What's been happening since I left? What's going…"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Shippo. "It's a long story. I can't talk about it here. But if you want to see Inuyasha again, I don't see why you would, but if you want to see him then you better come with me."

"Go with you were exactly?" asked Kagome.

"Back to that world," said Shippo simply. "Like I said. I can't talk about it here. I have to tell you when we go back. But only if you want to go back of course. If you come with me now; you might not be able to come back. But if you do come then you can get the answers that you're looking for. What do you want to do Kagome?"

Her mind was already made up. She had made her decision when she ditched school today. "How do I get back?" Kagome asked him.

He jumped for joy at that. "I knew that you would come!" he cried happily. "I knew that you would help us. This way!" he leapt away.

He leapt for a distant corner of the room where there was a large sheet covering something that could only be a mirror. The Looking Glass she called it was really here. It was all real.

"Help me pull of the sheet," said Shippo tugging at a corner. She walked over and easily pulled it off. And lo and behold it was the same mirror that she saw before. That or it looked just like it. The mirror was propped up on two legs made of a dark wood, a wood that she'd never seen before. It was so dark that it looked like velvet; she could tell that it was very old, but the wood showed no signs of age. The glass itself was darker than the wood, completely black. It was as if you were looking into the very depths of space and time, with no stars can shine. Just like before.

"This way Kagome!" called Shippo happily.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Wait; tell me what's happening to Inuyasha and everything else!" He couldn't be leaving already! She had so many questions!

"If you want to know the truth then you have to follow me!" Shippo shrieked. He then ran to the mirror and jumped into it.

"Shippo…what on EARTH…?" Kagome stared at him blankly as he stood just behind the mirror. It was the scariest thing, she was looking into the mirror but all it showed was Shippo reflecting it.

"I'm LATE!" he shrieked, and with that he disappeared completely.

"Maybe I really am going insane…" he had just vanished beyond the mirror… then again, it's just how she got back to this world. She knew that this was her final chance. She could just go home right now and pretend that this never happened. That it was all a dream and go on with her life. She knew that if she walked through that mirror she might never see her family, friends, school ever again.

"Umm…Shippo…?" Kagome muttered stupidly, very gently touching the surface of the mirror only to see the ripples like she just touched the surface of water.

"C'mon Kagome, aren't you gonna come?" Shippo's voice called from mirror.

"Of course I'm coming!" Kagome and without a second thought, she walked through the mirror. It was just like last time she walked through it. It was the same horrible feeling, but like the last time it didn't hurt her; more like it made her feel ill. As soon as she had stepped through she was surrounded by strange colored auroras, and tiny twinkling lights like stars every which way she looked.

She floated there in the deep space for a few seconds and… nothing else happened. Nothing pulled her like the last time. She tried a different approach and announced loudly, "Uh…I'm late…?"

"Now that's the spirit!" Shippo's voice exclaimed from what sounded like from everywhere.

In a flash, Kagome Higurashi was transported from one world to another, not giving


	10. Welcome to Ariellica

**_Chapter 9- Welcome to Ariellica_**

Kagome could hear the crackling of a fire pit next to her. Her eyes slid open and she stared up at a thatched roof, her breathing suddenly something so very conscious to her, her heartbeat loud in her own ears.

For some reason, nobody was in the hut. _'That was anti-climatic,' _Kagome thought as she sat up, cupping her head as her hair fell past her shoulders. When she looked down she saw that her clothes had changed; she was dressed in a red and white priestess attire. She looked around the small hut she was in; which looked about the size of her bedroom back home, the walls were made of a light wood, there was a small fire in the middle of the room, and she was lying on bed. She could feel a light breeze coming from the screen for a door, and the smell of earth was all around her; she could tell that it was very late because the only light was coming from the small fire at her feet.

Her backpack was lying write besides her which gave her a strong comfort. She reached over to rummage through it to make sure that she had everything; it was then that her hand at thrown to her pocket… before sighing in relief. The comb was still there—safe and sound.

But where was she? Struggling to her feet and having to grab the side of a wall for support. She was tired but not weak; which meant that she couldn't have been out for too long. Chocolate-brown eyes sought out some sort of friend, somebody she'd know. Nobody was outside. But why? Somebody must've put her in these clothes. Somebody must've made the fire. And somebody was going to die when she got her hands on them…

"He-hello?" she called. Nobody. Biting her lip, Kagome limped outside, her knees barely staying locked in place. She was right in knowing that it was very late; for it was very dark except for the millions of twinkling lights in the sky.

"Oh," she whispered. It was a road of stars, millions of them covering the night sky. She could stare at them forever. It was them alone that calmed her down; because she remembered just how beautiful this place was. Even if she didn't know where she was, whose house she had just left, and what was going on! It was at that moment that she heard a cry of pain…

She jerked to the side, eyes flashing dangerously. The cry sounded painful. She tossed her bag back into the hut and ran out to where she thought the cry came from—it sounded familiar. She ran across a large field and the light of the hut she had just left spread enough to illuminate boys, obviously just thugs out for a bit of fun, kicking a young boy.

"Yeah! Not so funny now, are you?" one of them asked, his back turned to Kagome. The large boy kicked a small child on the ground, who whimpered and curled up in a fetal position.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, running forward. "Leave him alone!"

The boy turned to her and Kagome gasped, stumbling back slightly.

He wasn't human.

This guy had a long, almost like a fat crocodile's, snout, pointy little teeth sticking out from the bottom and upper jaws. Beady little eyes focused on Kagome who took a step back, not liking the look he was casting her. A look that clearly stated, 'Dinner.'

The other snorted, crossing his arms, fixing red eyes on her. He had pointed ears and tanned skin, looking much more human than the other. "Who says? You? Run along home little girl."

"Just leave him alone, ok!?" Kagome shouted at them, clenching her fists at her sides, readying herself for a fight though praying that she wouldn't; she hated fighting. "He wasn't hurting anyone, was he?"

The human looking one snorted. "Whatever. Come, Manten. I think we wasted enough time here anyway."

Manten laughed, tilting his head back and clapping his arms gleefully like a small child. "Oh, good one, Hiten! Good one!"

"Besides," said Hiten throwing up and down in his hand a small money pouch. "We got what we came for, right? So there's no need to stay here. We were just trying to stave off some boredom." they both walked away laughing.

"Jerks" Kagome hissed under her breath as she watched them leave. She ran forward, and fell to her knees beside the young boy. He shivered and whimpered softly as she gently put a hand on his shoulder. Emerald eyes shot open and he gave a hoarse sob, struggling away, lifting his arms as if to protect himself from imagined blows Kagome would deal him. She then gasped… it was Shippo.

"Shippo? Is that you?" she asked him gently. He opened one of his eyes, very slowly, "Kagome?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she reached down and very gently picked him up as if he were a baby. His face was dirty, his own blue shirt and pants were almost black due to the dirt rubbed in, his fur vest wet and limp. "Are you ok?" she asked him as she stood up and they made their way back to the hut. "Where does it hurt the most?" She flashed him a small smile, entering the small hut and sitting down on the bed. "Don't worry," she said softly. "I won't hurt you, I promise!"

"That-that's what they said to me before… before…" Tears welled up in the kits eyes and he bit his lip, pointy little fangs pricking his flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh…" Kagome breathed. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened next.

She just held him close to her; whether it was because she seemed to radiate acceptance and warmth, or because he just needed somebody to comfort him, he grabbed a hold of her, grasping the front of her clothes, pressing his face against her chest as her arms encircled him, holding him close, letting him cry.

They sat there for a long time. By the time they boy's sobs settled down, Kagome's legs were numb. She struggled to her feet, looking sadly down at the boy. "Shippo," she whispered to him. "What is going on here? I need to know. Who were those two… thugs?" she couldn't think of another thing to call them. But thug didn't seem to be a bad enough word for them. "Just who are you Shippo? I only met you back at the house and then you stepped into the mirror and I followed. You said that I would get some answers… so what's going on here?"

Shippo just sniffled.

"Shippo… You don't need to worry. I won't let anything happen to you; I promise," she whispered, walking back inside the hut. She set him down on the bed and went for her bag. "Glad that I thought to bring this with me," she said as she pulled out the first-aid kit. She went to work tending his many cuts and bruises, "This will sting a bit, but it won't last long."

She just kept saying soft, comforting words to Shippo as she took care of him. She decided that her questions could wait until she was finished. It took awhile, he was a mess, but she had him cleaned up, bandaged, and had the crying down to a deep breathing.

"Feel any better Shippo?" she asked gently. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

He shook his head, "Thank you," he said without looking at her. She smiled before making him lay down on the bed. "We can play Q&A in the morning." She laid down right next to him and he curled up right besides her and almost immediately went back to sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to a scream. Sitting bolt upright, shaking from sleep and weariness, she looked around wildly, her eyes stretched in surprise and fear. Shippo, was sitting up in bed too, looking around fearfully. His emerald eyes landed on Kagome, the pupils contracted until they were just two pinpricks, almost lost in the sea of green; tears where falling from his face.

"Shi-Shippo?" Kagome asked softly. "What is it? What happened? Are you in pain?"

"Last… night…" Shippo croaked out. Suddenly, he jumped up. "Hiten… Manten…" He froze, his eyes widening, then his face crumbling in sadness. "They… they…they… took…" he screamed, throwing himself back onto the bed.

Kagome knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back as he sobbed in the pillow. She didn't know what she could do to take away his pain except just being here. She talked with words of comfort she made soft "Sssssh"ing sounds until Shippo's sobs became small sniffles. Kagome rubbed small circles on his back, tears stubbornly staying in his eyes, making them shiny and glossy.

Shippo turned, blinking up at her. He stood up and tottered over to her, stumbling and landing on Kagome's lap, nuzzling his face into her knees. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his shoulders shaking with soft, suppressed sobs. "Sorry."

Something inside Kagome broke as she enveloped Shippo with her arms, holding him tightly to her. "It's alright. Those guys last night were jerks. You don't have to apologize for anything. But I'm not going to let them hurt you again if I can help it. I'm here with you now…"

"You're… You're not leaving me, are you?" Shippo hiccupped and Kagome's arms tightened slightly.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

She continued to comfort Shippo for the rest of the morning; it turns out that those jerks (Hiten and Manten) had taken all the money that he had been saving for years. Every last coin he had.

She was horrified. What kind of people (or things) would do that to a little kid? Who would go out and take money from a little kid? Did no one hug them when they were little? Not that she was surprised—come on who would want to hug them?

"Shippo?" she said softly. "I'm sorry—but I need to know what is going on. Back at the house you said that if I wanted to get some answers—I was to come here with you. Can you give me those answers please? I need to know what is going on if I'm going to help anyone."

Shippo sniffled again… was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "It's hard to explain. But I'll tell you everything on the way to the market."

"You have a market here?" she asked surprised. "Just where are we?"

Shippo slid off her lab, and stood up, "I'll tell you on the way there. Come on."

* * *

"Kagome," Shippo asked meekly, holding her hand like his lifeline as they made their way across the dark green field. This place was very beautiful; the air was clean and had a very faint smell of flowers that was mixed with the salty scent of the ocean water not too far off. The sun was bright, and the sky was the exact shade of forget-me-not blue, with white fluffy clouds covering the sky.

"After get to the market, can we go to the festival? It should be soon…"

"There's a festival?" she asked interested. "It is a special occasion?" Shippo's face drew very dark for a moment before saying in a low voice, "Something like that."

"Shippo?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Well," he said. "You said that you wanted some answers… well I guess we need to talk." He took a very deep breath and said, "As I'm sure that you know that know, if you're here longer than 3 days then you become trapped here. That's what happened to me. My mom died when a long time ago—she got sick and she just couldn't get better."

"Oh, Shippo," she said gently. "I'm so sorry."

Shippo shook his head, "I'm sorry too. I really miss her; but my father… he was killed."

"OH!" she picked up Shippo and hugged him close. Shippo let lose a few more tears as she held him, "its ok," he said. "It's been a lot time since then. And I guess that it's ok now." He jumped onto her shoulders and waited until she started walking again before starting to talk. "As I was saying, after my father was killed I had no choice but to run away. I'd been running for days and I need to rest somewhere for a while. I still don't know how I got to this place; but you see I ran into this really old, haunted looking house and the next thing I know… I'm here."

"The house where we first met?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I went in and went to sleep and when I woke up… I was here."

"But wait…" said Kagome. "I thought that if you become trapped here… you can't go back… so how come you were in my world?"

"Because," he said Shippo. "I can return to the house… but only the house… I can't leave it no matter how hard I try. It's like there's some kind of barrier around the house so I can't set one foot outside the door. Anyway, I've been waiting for you to come back after I talked to Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha…" echoed Kagome softly. "How is he? Is he mad that I didn't come back for 10 years? What is this place?"

"I'm getting to that," said Shippo. "This place," Shippo said, gesturing towards their surroundings. "This place is kinda like the world of dreams. At least that's what Miroku said. This place was created by the dreams of children back on earth; and sometimes people accidently find their way here. Sometimes by accident—other times they jump in head first."

"World of dreams…" echoed Kagome.

"Ariellica to be exact," said Shippo. "Ariellica is the realm of dreams. This whole world is all made up of wishes, memories, hopes, and dreams. Sometimes people just find their way here… how they get here no one seems to know… but most don't usually go back… even if you're lucky enough to find the way back to your world before the 3 days are up—people chose to stay—because this world is so peaceful and beautiful… at least it used to be."

"Used to be?" asked Kagome. "What do you mean by 'used to be'?"

"Well, that's the difficult part that needs explaining. This world used to be a bunch of different parts that were part of something bigger."

"Ok," said Kagome slowly, "Let's pretend I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. What do you mean a bunch of different parts that were part of something bigger?" Shippo jumped down from her shoulder and started to pull out things from within his coat. Kagome couldn't believe how much he had stored up his sleeves…

… he pulled out little mushrooms with eyeballs, a couple balls, a tiny top, some tiny charms, a toy horse, a toy snake, little statues, leaves, and acorns. "This is the only way that I can explain," he said. He then arranged the toys, leaves, and acorns on the ground before drawing a large circle with a stick around them. "Ok," he said. "Imagine that this big circle is Ariellica. And all the things inside represent a different part of this world." He looked up to see if she understood. She nodded; she got it so far.

"Now, imagine that little red ball is Monkeybirds Island…" he began again.

"Monkeybirds?" asked Kagome half-laughing.

"You should see them," said Shippo. "They're half monkey, half bird. They look like silver apes but have the heads of birds. Some of them learn to talk to but they usually just repeat everything that someone says to them. Like a parrot would."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Kagome trying to imagine Monkeybirds.

"Not really," said Shippo. "They like to be in left alone most of the time. But they are strong, and they have wings underneath their arms so they can fly away if there's trouble but that's not the issue here." He picked up the ball and put it near the edge inside the circle before picking up a few mushrooms, setting them around the edge of the circle and saying, "Now, imagine that these mushrooms are The Desertsands, Gizu Grasslands, Onime Grasslands, Dragon's Passage, and the Golore Jungle. The Desertsands is a giant desert swarming with demons and monsters; best to avoid it if you can. The Gizu Grasslands are usually very peaceful plains—you don't need to worry about being attacked. But during the dry season everything dries up and it's a lot more dangerous with thirsty creatures walking around. During the rains, everything usually floods so you have to be careful then too… in fact just be careful period, in the Gizu Grasslands.

The Onime Grasslands are a lot bigger than the Gizu Grasslands and much prettier. It has lots of hills, flowers, a few trees, some mountains in the distance—and bigger creatures. But gentle ones—not like big monsters that are in the Desertsands. The Onime Grasslands are usually called the home of the gentle giants. Passing through there isn't too hard. Now this mushroom is the Dragon's Passage, do not take that path unless you have no other choice. That place is swarming with Dragons."

"Did you say Dragons?" asked Kagome in a strangled voice. "As in real, live, fire-breathing, flying—Dragons?"

"Yep," said Shippo cheerfully. "Don't worry they never leave the Dragon's Passage. But if you're either brave or stupid enough to try and go through there, there are dozens of crossroads that leads everywhere in Ariellica. You go down one road and you could end up anywhere… which won't do much good if you're eaten by a Dragon," he said thoughtfully.

"Oooooooookkkkkkkkkk," said Kagome. "That's disturbing."

Shippo was picking up the last mushroom and saying, "Now this is the Golore Jungle. It's like a rainforest, with tall trees and lots of animals and lots of rain. It rains almost every day."

"Are there monsters and demons there too?" she asked as she knelt down besides Shippo. Shippo nodded, "Yeah, but they only come out at night. You have to cross through it fast; but it's worth it—because it's so pretty there. I can't describe it. You have to see it for yourself." He picked up 3 little statues and the toy snake and arranged them in the circle too. "Kay, this statue represents Nalana-a dungeon. All the bad people get sent there… usually."

"Usually?" said Kagome worriedly. "What do you usually?"

"In a minute," he said. "Let me finish. This statue is the Hensue Mines. I don't know all that much about the mines yet so don't ask. And this snake is Arachnid… a city where the king lives," she couldn't help but hear the bitterness and the anger behind his voice when he said the word 'king.'

"King?" she repeated.

"Yeah," said Shippo angrily. "He calls himself a king but everyone else calls him a tyrant. Which he is… even if I don't know what that means yet. And this last statue is the Imperial City of Arachnid."

He sighed before picking up the acorns and laying them out, "This one acorn is Bujerba. You have to see it!" he cried out in excitement taking Kagome by surprise. "Bujerba is the city in the sky!"

"A flying city?!" exclaimed Kagome. "No way. There is no way that there's a floating city!"

"But its true!" cried Shippo. "I've never been there but I've seen it! It's a city that suspended by magic. And it's huge!" he leaned down on his elbows looking at the little acorn for a minute before turning on his back and looking up at the sky. "I can wait to go there one day!" he said with a dreamy look on his face. She let him dream for a few minutes before asking, "What are these other acorns?"

He turned over and picked up his second acorn and told her, "The second one is Jahara. It's where my friend Sango and her cat Kirara lives. It's a tribe of demon slayers and Sango is the best slayer they have. I think that you will like her. It's the demon slayers jobs to go around killing demons and making sure that they don't get to far out of hand." He then picked up some leaves, "This leaf is The Great Rift. The Great Rift is a canyon. Just think of the Grand Canyon back on earth and that's a lot like how The Great Rift looks. Except that the walls are made of crystals—not rocks. I think that you would like it."

"It sure sounds like I would," said Kagome daydreaming of a city floating on top of clouds and a canyon of crystal. "Here is The Salikawood," said Shippo picking up another wood. "I've never been there but I heard that it's a calm and peaceful wood. That it's one of the safest places in Ariellica; and its where the most magical creatures live like the phoenixes and the unicorns—yeah I wanna see it someday too."

"Unicorns…" whispered Kagome under her breath. She could hardly believe it—she'd want to see a unicorn ever since she was a little girl. "This last leaf is The Flayywood. You need to be careful here—they say that it has a mist that surrounds the forest once a day and if you stay near it too long then it can destroy your memory and rot your mind."

"Just like cartoons," said Kagome to herself. "Another place to avoid if I can help it."

Shippo smiled sweetly, "No one said that Ariellica is all beauty and not dangerous." He then picked up two little charms and putting them in the circle, "These are the sacred mountain Mt. Bur-Omisace, and the Shrine of Miriam on the top. This is where Miroku lives—he's a monk—and a lecher. Be careful around him—he asks every pretty girl he sees to 'bear his first born child.'

Kagome could feel her face turn beet red, "_Bear his child_?" she yelled indignantly. "And you're positive he's a monk?"

Shippo just shrugged. "Miroku's family has always been like that; they'll lechers, all of 'em."

"They won't all be hitting on me… will they?" Kagome asked, suddenly worried for her virginity.

Shippo's face darkened for a moment. "There isn't any way they can do that… unless you can somehow talk to the dead."

Kagome blinked, and then paled, realizing what Shippo was saying. Opening her mouth to apologize, she looked sadly at Shippo. "I'm-"

"It ok," said Shippo. "You don't need to apologize to me. You'll meet him soon; just keep your distance from him and you should be ok."

"I'll remember that," said Kagome as she watched Shippo pick up the toy horse. "Imagine that the toy horse is the Elyntis. That's where we're standing now." Kagome looked around her, "This is Elyntis?"

"Nope," said Shippo putting the horse the closest near the edge of the circle. "The city of Elyntis is a little bit farther that way," pointing to the east. "We're gonna go there for the market and the festival! I cant wait to see the look on your face when you see it!" And finally picking up the last item, the top, and saying, "The top is the Royal Palace of Ariellica."

"Royal Palace?" asked Kagome in amazement. "You have a palace here?"

"We did," said Shippo sadly. "It's all in ruins now."

"Oh," said Kagome. Open mouth and insert foot.

"That's ok. But see," he placed the top in the very center. "The Palace of Ariellica is in the center. Where the spiral ends."

She could see what he meant, all the things that he put in the circle made a spiral—it started off with the toy horse which was the closest to the edge (Elyntis) and then went spiraling towards the center—to the palace."

"You see now?" asked Shippo standing up and gathering all of his things. "We are a small part of the bigger Ariellica. To get to one point you have to go through other parts. It's hard to explain, I know that Miroku can do it a lot better than I can, but this is the best that I can do. Sorry."

Kagome put her hand on Shippo's head and said gently. "That's ok, Shippo. Just tell me as best you can on what's happening here and I'll try to keep up.


	11. The Lost City of Elyntis

**_Chapter 10- The Lost City of Elyntis_**

The two of them started off down the hill again as Kagome started asking endless questions about Ariellica. Like the kind of people who lived here—more about the different places—who Sango and Miroku were—and everything else that came into her mind.

"Hey, Kagome?" asked Shippo cautiously when Kagome was trying to catch her breath. "Do you mind if I ride on your shoulder?"

Kagome smiled warmly down at Shippo as she hefted him up onto her shoulders. "Sure, Shippo!" she said, her smile widening slightly as he grinned and looked around, his meekness and shyness disappearing in an instant.

The little kit had attached himself to Kagome like an extremely adorable, furry tailed leech. Truth be told, Kagome didn't really mind. He could help her here, and she could act like a surrogate mother for as long as he needed, or as long as she stayed there. She had learned a lot about Shippo in a very short time; he's really hot-tempered, but with the innocent mind of a child, she could tell already that he was the kind of person who likes to help out whenever possible. He's very observant of other people's feelings, even if, like a kid, he blurts things out a bit too much.

They talked for a long time; about anything that came to mind—except about the one person that she really wanted to know about… she opened her mouth to ask Shippo how Inuyasha was doing when—all of a sudden—she saw it!

She saw the city that Shippo had talked about—it was Elyntis! It had to be…

The city was all made of circular belts of sea and land closing one another alternately, some greater, some smaller, two being of land and three of sea, which was carved as it were out of the midst of the island; and these belts were it even distances on all sides. In the middle of these rings was the center of the original island. She could see two springs on the central island, with water so clear and clean that it was completely new shade of blue. Out beyond the third water ring was a plain that covered most of the island. A red, white, and black stone wall plated with metal was built on each land ring and on the central island. The metals used for the walls were made of a strange crystal that Kagome had never seen before. She could also see tin was used for the wall on the middle ring and brass for the outer ring's wall. There was also an outer stone wall that circled around the outermost ring. The city of Elyntis had buildings of red, black, and white marble of dazzling splendor, that it looked like it was formed of some kind of crystallized light.

In the center of the city was, what looked like a large temple with a pinnacled roof that was so high that clouds drifted around its spires, and it contained an enormous image sea nymphs and dolphins. The unique beauty of the city, on its circles of land linked by great bridges across the circles of water, was further enhanced by brilliant gardens, groves of flowering trees, and innumerable sparkling fountains.  
Great universities, observatories, libraries, laboratories and academies for all the people who lived there.

Kagome could see the forms of the skilled craftsmen who wrought in base and precious metals, and of fresh sea breezes which cleared the smoke of their foundries from the air; of the busy markets where people sold the rich and colorful produce of their farms; and of the frequent festivals which brought crowds of people singing and dancing in the streets.

To be able to sail to and from the central island, there was a large canal through the outer island to the central island wide enough for large ships to pass through. The islands were all connected by bridges to the land rings from the city. Next to the bridges, were the covered channels that were built for the ships to pass through. The plain on the island outside the rings looked like it was used for farming. There were vineyards, orchards and cornfields, among other types of large gardens of trees and fruit; while giant towers of what looked like water and light woven together, and had fountains of water falling down its sides.

Kagome couldn't help it. Her mouth was dropped open as she stared at Elyntis. She could never have imagined such a large and beautiful city as this—no one could.

Shippo pulled on a small strand of her hair and asked, "You like it?"

For a moment Kagome was speechless at the question. "Like it? Who wouldn't? I'd never seen a place like this before."

"No one outside Ariellica has. Like I said—this whole world is made up of the combined dreams of children from earth. No one other than children could create a city like this."

"You know—it just hit me," said Kagome smiling at her friend. "We're sure not in Kansas anymore Toto."

* * *

Kagome and Shippo walked their way towards the city. It was even more beautiful up close as she and Shippo crossed the first bridge. She could feel the spray from the water that fell from the towers to the entrance. She could see every stone in the stone road and walls of the surrounding city, she could smell the scent of the gardens, fruit, and everything else as she walked forward, and she could hear the sound of hundreds, if not thousands, of people shopping, eating, playing, dancing, laughing, talking, and singing. It was all pretty overwhelming.

She felt another tug on her hair, "Hey," said Shippo. "Look down. Below the bridge."

She went over to the edge and looked down; wondering was there was to see. What could be more amazing then the city?

Oh…

She gasped. There… underneath the surface of the water… was a whole underwater city! She could see the images of thousands of buildings that looked like it was made of the same material of as Elyntis. There were tens of thousands of shells and colored stones littering the floors of the buildings fish of every size and color, plant life that looked like it came from another planet, whales and dolphins and seals, and…

… ok this was too much.

There were—people—people with fins! Mermaids!

There were actually real live mermaids, mermen, and sea nymphs! The mermaids and mermen, all had long glistening, scaly green tails from the waist down. The women all wore dresses made of seaweed and jewelry made of shells. All the sea nymphs were dazzling beautiful and swam together, through the windows and open doors of the underwater city. Diving through the kelp and plants while racing through the arches and streets side by side with the fish, whales, dolphins, seals…

"Selkies," said Shippo as if he read her mind. "The seals are called Selkies. They turn into seals when they go into the water but… oh look!"

Kagome turned her head to see one of the Selkies lumber his way out of the water and onto the bridge. For a moment nothing had happened, but then to Kagome's amazement, he began to shrink.

He got smaller, and thinner, and started to have limbs growing from its sides until… a young man laid there. He was a very handsome man that looked about 30; he had a very dark tan with brown hair and muscles, and he was dressed in an outfit that looked as if it was woven from strong seaweed and thread. He stood up and walked in towards the city as if nothing happened.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo's voice. "Are you ok? We need to go into the city now." it was then that Kagome realized that her mouth was wide open as she stared after the Selkie. "So…" she said, trying to act calm. "Even the animals here aren't what they appear to be."

"Nothing in this world is what it appears to be," said Shippo laughing. "Elyntis is the second largest city we have here in Ariellica. This whole city is made up of the dreams of children who dream of a legendary city that sank beneath the waves."

Legendary city that sank beneath the waves?

"Shippo," said Kagome slowly. "Could this—is this—is this whole city—Atlantis?"

"Oh, so that's what they call it," said Shippo. "I guess that's where the name came from. This city was made by the children who dreamt of the lost city of Atlantis. They all dreamt what they thought the city would look like—and well—where we are!"

Shippo then jumped down from her shoulder and took a hold of her hand. "Come on! We have to get to the market before the parade starts or we'll be in big trouble!"

"Trouble?" cried Kagome as Shippo dragged her along the bridge and through.

"The parade is here to celebrate the '_king'_ leaving, and going back home," said Shippo who said king as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "The _King_ had been staying here in the city for the last few days and he's finally going back to Arachnid. The parade is here to say goodbye and to wish him luck. Of course, everyone knows it's just a way to celebrate him leaving and hoping that he never comes back."

_'Wow. This king sure was popular,'_ though Kagome as she let Shippo drag her into the lost city of Atlantis—I mean Elyntis

* * *

Kagome and Shippo wandered around the city for hours taking in its beauty and glory. The many fountains in the city streets, which had both hot and cold running water that looked and felt so clean that it almost was a shame to drink from it. It was the best water that she had ever drunk.

"What is that crystal made of?" asked Kagome as she looked at the wall on the middle ring.

"It's a stone that Miroku calls orichalcum. I don't know how it works but Miroku says that it's very powerful. They are what made these buildings."

It turns out that the many building were made of crystallized light. The orichalcum stones could actually turn light into a substance that was used for building material. They saw the hundreds of statues of sea nymphs, mermaids, mermen, whales, selkies and dolphins. They walked on the circles of land linked by bridges across the circles of water, to see the brilliant gardens, groves of flowering trees, and innumerable sparkling fountains of healing water. They went to the look at universities, observatories, libraries, laboratories and academies for all the people who lived there.

Kagome met some craftsmen who worked with the precious metals, when she and Shippo had finally made their way to the market. The market was busy, it had dozens of stalls full of everything from jewelry that would make any girl flip for, clothes of silk and cloth, books in languages that she never seen before, and food that smelled like a slice of heaven. It was only then did she realize that she wasn't hungry…

How could that be? She hadn't eaten anything since the morning she left… and even then she hardly had breakfast…

"I don't see why they bother," said Shippo looking at a young couple buying fruit that looked so delicious that she longed to bit into. "Don't bother with what, Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"I'm sure that you noticed by now, that you aren't hungry?" he asked her. "Well that just it. See here in Ariellica—you're hardly ever hungry. Most of the time people eat only when they want too—people can go for months without food and still be happy."

"Are you serious?" asked Kagome. _'Oh course, he's serious,' _she thought to herself_. 'Why would he lie about this?'_

"Yeah. You only need to eat once every few weeks to stay healthy. Most people eat only when they want to—the last time I had a meal was about 2 weeks ago."

"Wow, that's one heck of a diet." She didn't say anything else until something caught her eye. She stopped by a stall that had a small hand-held, circular mirror. Kagome picked it up.

It was just a tiny thing that could easy fit into a normal, average size purse. It was a silvery color, with a plan design on the handle, but it did have a circular golden jewel on the back and had several small crystals surrounding it that were in the shape of flower petals. Normally, it was the kind of thing that people would just walk past it without giving it a second glance. But Kagome—it was almost as if she was being drawn to it.

"You like the mirror?" asked the sale person.

That voice startled Kagome for a second. She looked up and saw a smiling old lady with a patch over her right eye. "My name is Kadae," she said. "And I see that ye like that mirror. Ye know; ye are the first person to actually take an interest to it."

Kagome only nodded. She wanted to get it—but she didn't have any money on her and besides, she had no idea what they used for money in this city. She placed the mirror down and was about to walk away when the old lady called her back.

"I'll sell this to ye for free if you can answer one riddle." Kagome turned to look back at the old woman who smiled kindly at her like a grandmother would. "Would ye like to try? And if ye guess it right then I'll sell ye this mirror for free?"

Why not? Kagome came back to the stall and said, "Sounds fair. What's the riddle?"

"You can see me but I can't see you. Everything within me is clear and true. Clear in the front and silvery in the back. If I'm broken I just multiply. And become sharp as a tack. You gaze at me and see the world backwards, you see who you are, but it's what it shows may not always be the truth... a laughing face… a weeping face… when all the masks we hide behind are torn away… what will our truth face show? What am I?"

Kagome only looked at her with a dumbstruck look on her face. What? She had no idea but she had to at least try to guess… let's see…

It's clear and true—clear in the front and silvery in the back—if broken it multiplies—and becomes sharp as a tack—gaze at it and and see the world backwards—suddenly it hit her… she thought of the book that she left behind in the hut… Alice in Wonderland!

"The answer's a mirror!" she said. Kadae only smiled wider. "Here is your prize—free of charge." She handed over the small mirror. "Thank you!" cried Kagome happily as she turned from the stall to show Shippo. "Shippo!" she called. Shippo had been looking at a stall filled with toys and small gadgets when he heard her calling him. "What is it Kagome?"

She showed him the mirror and told him what happened. "Wow!" said Shippo. "You think you can get me a few of those toys that way?" he asked her with a grin as he leapt up to her shoulder again. "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Kagome asked him.

"That writing on the edge of the mirror?"

"What writing?" it was then that she noticed writing was engraved on the edge of the mirror surrounding the glass.

_'If you don't know where you are going, any road will take you there. Even if you've have not gone the way you intended to go, you end up where you intended to be. If you become lost however, just remember which side you stand on of a two sides of a one-way mirror. When in doubt, retracing your steps is a wise place to begin.'_

"That's weird," said Kagome. "What does that all mean?" Shippo merely shrugged. "Who know?"

Suddenly, something bumped into her, almost making Kagome fall. She almost fell on a stall full of silk robes; making things spill off the table they were on. Mutterings apologizes and 'Excuse me's to the startled sale woman as she and Shippo started to pick up the silks.

Kagome was looking around trying to see what had almost knocked her down, until a horse clomped in front of her. Kagome had dropped the silk scarves that she was holding, her eyes had become wide with fear. The horse she was staring at right in front of her was… it had…

Fire danced around the horse's hooves and mane as it whirled around on her, smoke snorting out of its nostrils as ruby eyes glared down at her. There was a man with a heavily bandaged faceriding the giant horse.

"Watch where you're going wench," barked the man riding the giant demon horse. "The parade for King Naraku is starting soon."


	12. King Naraku and the Resistan

**_Chapter 11- King Naraku and the Resistance_**

Kagome choked back a sob as she scrambled even farther back, a hand grabbing her wrist and lifting her up into the air.

"Leave her alone you big bully!" Shippo yelled, leaping onto the man's hand and biting hard. The man yelled and shook his arm, shaking Kagome and Shippo at the same time.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!" a voice boomed. The man let Kagome go and she landed painfully on the ground.

Guards dressed in samurai footmen clothes surrounded her, their spears pointed straight at her, pushing her back away from the street. She could hear another guard grab Shippo. "Shippo!" Kagome shouted, jumping up and taking a step towards him. The ends of spears rose up to meet her, keeping her back from helping the poor kit who was crying out her name loudly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" cried out Kagome. "HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. LET HIM GO!" she had no idea what she was going to do but there was no way that she was going to let them hurt Shippo.

"What's going on?!" cried a female voice from nowhere. Kagome turned her head around but didn't see anyone around her, except for the jerks who were pointing spears at her head. "Up here, idiots!"

Kagome looked up to see a women floating on a giant feather. This was a new one on her; if she didn't spend the whole day walking around a place that was based off Atlantis, looking at a completely underwater city, meeting magical creatures, and being treated like a criminal by some samurai wanna-be's—she would have been very surprised by this. The feather that she was riding on sank lower and lower until, when she was a few feet off the ground, she gently jumped down. The feather began to shrink—until—it was a normal sized feather in the woman's hand.

The woman had long dark hair that was tied up in the back of her head with a simple hair ornament. She was dressed in a blue robe with a floral pattern; with a very light and elegant armor. She also wore a pair of green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads each, and was carrying a very large fan, that she was beginning to gently fan herself.

"What's happening here?" she asked calmly as she continued to fan herself. The man with the bandaged face spoke up, "This girl is disturbing the peace!"

"Disturbing the peace?!" shouted Kagome outrage. "You almost ran me down with that demon horse, took my friend, and have giant spears being pointed at me! And you think that I'm the one that's disturbing the peace? Just let my friend go and we'll leave!" she was breathing harder than when she dealt with those thugs last night that were kicking Shippo around like a football. She promised that she was going to protect her new friend and she intended to keep it that way.

"Miss Kagura," said old bandage-face. "It's clear that she must be part of the resistance. We should put her away where she won't cause us any more trouble."

"Be quiet for once in your life Onigumo," snapped the woman who sounded deeply annoyed. "Just let the girl and the kid go and get Enti up to the palace. Naraku must be wondering what's going on by now. He's gonna be mad if that demon horse isn't there on time. And I hate to see him take it all out on you," of course she didn't sound like she would have hated it.

The guy who was holding Shippo dropped him and Shippo didn't waste any time running towards Kagome. She knelt down and he ran into her open arms.

"Kagome!" he cried.

"Are you ok, Shippo?" she asked him.

"Listen," said Kagura. "Get out of here now. I don't think that you can get of a second time."

Kagome nodded as she stood up, holding Shippo, and backed away as far as she could from the street and into the stunned looking crowd. Kagura turned towards everyone else and called out, "Don't just stand there! Get going!"

Immediately everyone started running off, returning to whatever it was that they were doing. The woman was about to walk away when she saw something on the ground and picked it up. Whatever it was she stuffed it into the sleeve of her robe and took off on the feather.

"Are you ok, Shippo?" Kagome asked him again. Shippo was sniffling slightly as he clung to Kagome. All he did was nod. They walked as far and as fast as they could from the market and didn't stop until they turned down a small alleyway with no one else around. She sat on the ground with Shippo on her lap and she began to talk very gently to him; trying to calm him down.

"Hey? You alright?" said a familiar voice. Kagome's head snapped up as she saw Kagura leaning against the side of the wall.

Kagome leapt up; "Kagura!" what did she want?

"Relax," she said. "I just came to give this back." She then pulled out from her robe the mirror that Kagome had gotten earlier. She had been so worried about Shippo that she had forgotten all about the mirror.

"Oh… tha—thank you," she stuttered taking the mirror back. "Thank you for helping us out earlier," she said.

Kagura looked from Shippo to Kagome and back again. "Don't mention it," she said turning away. "I mean it. Don't mention it. I have enough problems without people thinking I'm with the resistance." Suddenly a great gust of wind came out of nowhere. Kagome closed her eyes for a second; and when she opened them again she saw that Kagura had taken off and was up above the city.

"I'm glad that she's on our side," said Shippo.

Kagome looked at him. "Our side?" asked Kagome. "What do you mean by that?" Shippo jumped down from her arms and looked around him to see if anyone else is around. Kagome also looked around… but she couldn't see anyone. Shippo gestured for her to lean down. She got back on her knees and Shippo began to whisper into her ear.

"The resistance are the people who are serious about putting a stop to Naraku. He used to live in the city of Arachnid but he used trickery to gain power." Shippo shook his head and went on, "He tries to get people to hate others. He hopes that they would be driven to kill others; it's his same old trick. He tricks people by tricking friends into betraying each other, makes siblings fight, curses people in love. Naraku will say and do anything to get what he wants. He takes every advance of someone and once he realizes that he doesn't need them anymore he kills them."

Kagome stared at him in horror and disgust. "That—that—he…" she couldn't think of a name horrible enough to call Naraku.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, we all feel that way. Naraku had done some pretty bad things. Naraku is a shape shifter, and he uses this to trick people into thinking that their friends and family have betrayed each other. But no one's ever seen Naraku's real face. He wears a white-furred baboon pelt that hides all but the lower half of his face. But he's really powerful; so taking him down won't be easy. That's where we come in," he said that last sentence with pride.

"You're in the resistance?" asked Kagome in a hushed tone.

Shippo looked around him again; making sure that no one else was around before telling her, "Yeah, there are a handful of people who do everything that we can to cause as much trouble for Naraku. There's gonna be a meeting of the resistance later on today, after the parade, and we are gonna talk about what we are going to do. You can come too. But you have to swear that you'll never tell anyone else about what the resistance is up too. If Naraku ever found out about what we're up to then…" he shivered at the very thought of what could happen.

"Don't worry," said Kagome. "Sounds like Naraku's the last person I'll tell anything too." She shook her head before saying, "But what does this have to do with Kagura? Is she in the resistance to?"

"Shhhhhhh…" said Shippo looking around him. "Naraku has these giant poisonous bugs called Saimyōshō. Naraku uses them to spy on his enemies, and he has Demon puppets that look just like him. He controls them from far away and can see through their eyes. So we have to be careful that we aren't being watched."

Shippo took her hand and lead her deeper down the alley speaking so quietly that Kagome had to listen very hard to keep up. "Yes, Kagura is in the resistance too. She is actually on of Naraku's creations, but he holds her heart in his hands, which means that she is bound to his service, and if she betrays him then he'll kill her."

"That's got to be one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard in my life!"

"Yeah. Naraku created her, but she hates Naraku and secretly works for the resistance to destroy him. She gets us useful information on the inside, so she's got to be careful when she's around him."

At that moment they heard a loud trumpet coming from somewhere up ahead. Shippo jumped, "The parade's starting! We need to go and watch it. I was told to keep watch and if I see anything that might be useful to the resistance I have to tell them."

Shippo lead the way back to the street in no time at all; although Kagome was more than happy to stay back in the shadows, she followed him back. After a few minutes they got back to the street where they were almost run down by a demon horse. The two of them stayed far back this time and watched the parade take place. There were armed and armored creatures that were leading the way for a chair that was being carried by the ugliest creatures that she ever saw.

They looked a little bit like humans but they had rubbery skin, canine faces, and slumping forms. They also had a bit of a greenish color to them. Shippo muttered into her ear as he leapt up onto her shoulder again, "Ghouls Subterrene, they're his favorite kind of servant. They ally themselves with whoever is strongest."

"What? Don't they have any pride?" muttered Kagome in disgust. Then an elaborate chair came right in front of their view as the ghouls subterrene walked in front of them. Kagome looked up at the chair to look at the man being carried—she couldn't see his face. He was dressed in a white baboon pelt. But Kagome could help but get a kind of chill coming from him—as though he sucked the warmth from all around him. So this was the infamous '_King'_ Naraku.

All around her, Kagome heard people muttering things about Naraku, all of which wasn't nice at all.

"Demon," said a man that looked like he might be a Selkie.

"Monster," said a little girl with a ponytail.

"Murderer," said an old man with white hair and a beard.

"Dictator," said a woman dressed all in blue.

"He sure doesn't have too many friends," said Kagome. She looked up at the chair again and tried to get a good look at his face. His head turned… and looked down right at her. She felt her insides turn cold—and a terrible feeling passed over her—like she was about to pass out. She staggered slightly.

"Kagome?" said Shippo worriedly as he held onto her shoulder. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I—I'm fine, Shippo," she said. She looked back up but the chair had already passed right by them and was heading down towards the front gates. "What a jerk," said Shippo. "He gives me the creeps."

Kagome shivered. "I know the feeling," she said. She heard people around her starting to run around, starting to celebrate… glad that their dictator was gone for now. Shippo leapt down once again and said, "Come with me, Kagome. Now that Naraku is gone I can head back to headcounters. I want you to meet Miroku and Sango. They can tell you what's been happening since you left."

As soon as he said that… something came back to her… the reason she came here in the first place.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked him hesitantly. "You never did answer my question… Inuyasha… where is he? And how is he doing?"

Shippo put down his head and didn't look at her for a moment, "Inuyasha is the leader of the resistance… and a few days before you arrived… he and a few other people who are fighting Naraku… they got sent to Nalana."


	13. Enter Miroku, Sango, and Kirara

**_Chapter 12- Enter Miroku, Sango, and Kirara_**

Kagome felt as though there was a blade of ice in her chest. Shippo said that Inuyasha was sent to Nalana… he also said that's where prisoners were sent to.

"I'm sure that he's ok," said Shippo worried by the look on his face. "He's tough. He's the leader of the resistance; he's not going to go down without a fight."

Kagome still didn't believe that things were alright. She needed to talk to him again… but how was she going to do that with him in prison? Shippo said, "It gonna be alright. Now that Naraku left, I can take you to the resistance's headquarters and my friends can tell you everything." She liked that idea. She put the small mirror into her large sleeve before saying, "Lead the way, Shippo."

She followed Shippo left, right, right, left, middle fork, right again, throughout the city. It was a confusing maze of streets and she was having trouble keeping up. He led her towards the center island of the city and he didn't slow down until he came to a small door.

Kagome had finally caught up with him, gasping for breath, as Shippo waited for her. He turned to the door, knocked twice, and the door opened a crack to reveal a brown eye.

"Raid on Nightmare Castle," said Shippo quietly. The door opened widly and a young girl was standing there. "Shippo, finally, I was starting to get really worried," she said.

"I'm fine, Sango," Shippo said to the girl.

So this was the Sango that she'd heard so much about; she was the best in a village of demon slayers even though she looked no older than 16. Sango is a very pretty teenage girl with long dark hair, brown eyes with pink eye shadow. She had a kind and gentle face and Kagome could tell that she was humble but she had a warrior's spirit. This was a girl who was strong, independent, and caring—not someone who would be easy to bully… Kagome could see why she would be in the resistance.

She was dressed in a black skin-tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor, and apparent armor-plates made of what looked like demon parts. She looked up from Shippo to look at Kagome, she paled.

"It's alright," said Shippo noticing the look on Sango's face. "This is Kagome. And she wants to help us in the resistance." He turned to look at her and said, "You do don't you?"

Kagome nodded. Sango's face soften at that and stood back to let them in. Shippo jumped forward happily as Kagome followed in; Sango looked around the area to make sure that no one was watching before she quickly shut the door.

Kagome was in a small house, it was completely empty except for a large worn out, gray rug in the middle of the floor. Kagome couldn't really see anything why this house would be the headquarters for a resistance… at least until Shippo went over to the rug and pulled… to show a small wooden door.

She should have seen it coming…

"Down here, Kagome," he said struggling to pull the small door up. Sango came over and easily pulled the small door up to reveal stone steps; "Quickly," she said. Shippo didn't need to be told twice and bounded down the steps; Kagome was more hesitant. Sango must have seen the look on her face for she held out her hand and said, "It's alright."

Kagome tried to smile, but she was so nervous she couldn't seem to bring herself to grin… what had she gotten herself into? Nevertheless, she took Sango's hand and followed her down. "Close the door behind us, Kagome."

Kagome turned her body around, grabbed the small door, and gently pulled it over them—and they were immediately left in the dark.

* * *

They were in the dark for a brief second… then the walls suddenly began to glow. It was like the walls had been painted with glow-in-the-dark paint, only this was brighter. It was like the walls were letting off a light all their own, like they could shine by themselves…

"Creepy," said Kagome.

Sango smiled grimly. "That's exactly what I said when I first saw them. But Miroku thinks they're cool. I'm glad that I finally found someone who thinks they're creepy."

She and Kagome walked along the tunnel that seemed to steep deeper and deeper, Shippo leading the way. While they walked Shippo was telling Sango what had happened since they met at the house back on earth, the meeting with Hiten and Manten, and how she stood up to Naraku's men. Sango was impressed, "Hey, anyone who can stand up to Naraku and his men is a friend of mine."

They continued to walk down deeper, while Sango started to talk about her home in Jahara. She lived in the village with her younger brother, Kohaku, and their adopted father who's also the head of the village. This village consists of powerful humans that have learned to master the techniques of demon slayer and frequently helps others remove the demons that stray from their territories.

When she was only 6 years old when her mother died giving birth to her little brother and her father had died in an accident not long afterwards. She took her brother and ran off in the middle of the night because some people were gonna separate her from the only family she had left… she couldn't stand by and let her brother be taken away—so she did the only thing that made since to her at the time.

And somehow she and Kohaku ended up in Ariellica, in the Desertsands to be precise, and if their adopted father didn't find them—she said that they would have been eaten.

"But how did you get here?" asked Kagome confused. "I don't know how I got here the first time, but I got here through a magic mirror."

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. I ran off that day and kept running in and out of houses to try and get the police off my trail… and somehow… I was here. My father found me and my brother stuck in the Desertsands and took us in. we were lucky that he and other demon slayers were paying a visit to Ilarnek at the time… if they didn't I'm pretty sure that we would have been eaten."

"Ilarnek?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, Ilarnek is the desert trade capital. I've been there a few times and it is huge! You don't expect a desert city to be that big; it's great… though you want to watch your step though. It's a dangerous city if you aren't careful."

Kagome let it go after that remark.

Sango went on… being the daughter of the village leader, she learned demon slayer from her adopted father, who wanted nothing more than for Sango to live strongly in life. Sango was more than happy to take up the job…

Sango talked a little bit about her great weapon, her Hiraikotsu, a huge boomerang. She talks about how she uses it to slice the enemy, whether it's one big demons or a bunch of them together, and to block attacks. She can also use a small katana very well, and there is a hidden pop-up dagger on her right wrist. That was where Shippo jumped in and sad that Sango is skilled with two basic weapons, a sword, and the Hiraikotsu, which was made of the bones of demons that have been killed. She also uses assorted weapons such as gas bombs, hand-to-hand combat, and the help of her pet demon, Kirara, who is a flying fire cat-like creature.

"Is she really?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Sango who looked like she was enjoying herself. "Kirara is a two-tailed, cat demon. When she battles, she grows in size and even flies through the air; most of the time though, she's such a lovable little cat. She's very good-natured and she puts up with other peoples stubborn ways… I think that she could teach everyone else a lesson."

They talked on for a while as they walked down the tunnel; Kagome was beginning to think that it would never end… until Sango said, "We're reaching the end. We'll be out soon. We have tunnels like this, all out Ariellica—useful for getting in and out of places quickly."

Kagome nodded, "Sango—why are you in the resistance?" she thought that it was a simple question… she had expected Sango to answer immediately… what she didn't expect was for Sango's face to go very pale and sad… she looked as if she had fallen into despair.

"Sango?" asked Kagome worriedly. Shippo stopped walking and looked up at Sango with a sad look in his eyes; "come on, guys," he said trying to sound cheerful. "We have a plan to defeat Naraku! We're gonna beat him this time for sure! Let's get going!"

Sango let out a small sigh, and she put on a brave face, "Yeah, come on Kagome, I want you to meet Miroku and Kirara. I know that you're gonna love Kirara, and Miroku is a decent person… give or take a few issues that he needs to work out." she hurried them along the tunnel.

Kagome didn't need to be a genius to see that something had happened to Sango… whatever it was… it couldn't have been good. She wanted to ask her what had happened but she didn't want to upset Sango than she already was. She could see that Sango is a brave, kind, and a loving person; Kagome really wanted her as a friend. She'll wait until Sango wants to talk about it.

* * *

They walked on for another ten minutes until Shippo said, "We're here!"

_'We are?'_ thought Kagome. They were at a dead end; there wasn't anything here except a solid stone wall with a tiny hole, that looked like it was big enough for you pinky finger in. All that walking—to look at a stone wall? Sango stepped forward… put her hand on the stone… and said quietly, "Two sides of an one way Mirror."

The wall began to glow in a dark light, Kagome gasped, the small hole in the middle of the wall began to grow… it grew bigger… and bigger… and bigger… until she thought that maybe a small elephant will be able to get through the hole without any problems.

Sango looked over at Kagome and said, "That's the password to get the door to appear. Remember it."

Kagome merely nodded. Why she was surprised, she didn't know. She had seen things that were considered impossible back on earth… why was she was surprised by a hole in the wall magically growing bigger?

Kagome just stood there as Shippo and Sango headed through the hole without her. Sango must have realized that Kagome wasn't follow because she turned and asked, "Something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome just stood there, for a moment she couldn't say anything. "It's just…" she said at last, "I'm starting to think that nothings impossible."

Sango grinned. "It's only impossible, if you believe it is. Come on."

Kagome, feeling slightly nervous, followed Sango and Shippo through the hole in the wall.

* * *

Kagome knew that secret passages have hidden or secret doors that are camouflaged so that they appear to be part of the wall, or so that they appear to be an architectural feature such as a fireplace, like a built-in bookcase. Some entrances are more elaborately concealed and can be opened only by engaging a hidden mechanism or locking device. Other hidden doors are much simpler; a trapdoor hidden under a rug can easily conceal a secret passage.

She had also known that some buildings have secret areas built into the original plans, such as secret passages in medieval castles. Some medieval castles' secret passages were designed to enable the inhabitants to escape from an enemy siege. Other castles' secret passages led down to an underground water source, which provided access to drinking water during a prolonged siege.

But she never imagined that there would be secret tunnels with a glowing wall, that she now knew was made of some kind of crystal, that lead to a dead end that magically grew into a doorway. After they walked in she was standing in a large room that looked like something that you would find in an old mansion. The room had no windows, and had that classic Victorian furniture with a large empty fireplace, along with a large door. Over it was a strange banner with a large, purplish-pink jewel in the very center. Surrounding the jewel was a large sword that looked like a fang, a large boomerang, a long monk's staff along with strange prayer beads, a small top that she recognize as the one that Shippo had showed her before, and a small ball of fire.

It had a thick, blue carpet, with blue walls, and blue furniture… in fact everything was blue. There was a large crystal chandelier that was emitting an eerie blue light; it gave the impression as if everything was bathed in moonlight.

"That chandelier is made of the same crystal that the tunnel is made of," said Sango. "There are other secret passages that have built later on. These tunnels have been created as escape routes in case we ever get found out. These escape tunnels can end up leading to almost every place in Ariellica."

She walked a few feet into the room, looking around at the large armchairs, tables, and huge couch scattered everywhere. There were papers, blueprints, and maps of tunnels and what looked like castles; she felt Shippo leap up onto her shoulder. "This is the home of the resistance," he said proudly. "Sango says it's like an underground mansion."

"It is," said Sango. "Just imagine a huge, windowless mansion underground—and here we are. We found this room by accident and added dozens of tunnels. It's not much but Naraku doesn't know about this place so it's safe." She looked were Kagome was looking before saying, "Like the banner? Me, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha are the leaders of the resistance. The fireball is for Kirara, she's an important part of the team as well, and we control the other chapters of the resistance hidden throughout Ariellica. That banner is the banner of the resistance.

Kagome looked at Sango and asked, "Shippo told me that Inuyasha was sent to prison. What is going on here? I want to help, but I need to know what's going on here."

At that moment, there were footsteps coming from beyond the second door. "Oh," said Sango, "That must be Miroku." Kagome couldn't help but here a slight excitement in her voice as she said that. The door opened as soon as she said that to reveal a young man that looked no older than 18. He was handsome, with black hair tied back in a small ponytail, he was dressed in the purple and dark robes of a monk… and Kagome couldn't help but notice a strange binding on his right arm. He was also carrying the same staff and had the prayer beads from the banner.

His purple and black robes were modest enough for any person. And yet this man had a certain… almost regal air to him. Not snotty and in your face regal like that some people can be, but it wasn't wild and free regal, either. More like calmed, collected, and when angered a force to be reckoned with regal; the type you'd expect from a strategist general or lord of legends.

On his shoulder was the cutest little cat that she had ever seen. It was about the size of a large kitten, with black ears, feet, and stripes on, not one, but two tails. She also had a small black mark on her head in the shape of star and large red eyes. She was so cute that she wanted to pick her up and hug her.

The man walked forward, "Sango," he said smiling. "I'm glad to see you back safely. I was starting to worry." It was then that he noticed Kagome standing in the room. He blinked once, twice, three times. "Who are you?" he asked in surprise.

"This is Kagome," said Shippo happily. "She says she wants to help us with the resistance. I've seen her stand up to Naraku's flunkies. I want her to stay!"

Kagome was deeply touched that Shippo wanted her to stay. "He's right, Miroku," added Sango. "She's not one of Naraku's servants. She really wants to help us."

Miroku relaxed instantly. "If you both say so." He walked over to Kagome and said, "My name is Miroku. And this here," the cat jumped off his shoulder to the floor and walked over to stand at Kagome's feet, "this is Kirara."

"Ooohhh," said Kagome. "She is so cute." Kagome picked up Kirara and began to pet her; Kirara just leaned back in her arms and closed her eyes lazily. "Kagome is it?" began Miroku.

She looked up, "Yes?"

Miroku walked forward, grasped one of her hands and said, "Would you be willing to bear my child?" his hand then reached forward, grabbed a rather personal part of her body…

…and Sango then proceeded to unceremoniously beat the crap out of the monk, beating Kagome to the catch.

"And you're positive he's a monk?" Kagome gasped at Sango, as she glared angrily at Miroku's unmoving body (the occasional twitch excluded).

Sang shook her head with her eyebrows raised, "I wonder about that all the time. Miroku's everything a monk shouldn't be. He's a real skirt-chaser, and asks every beautiful woman he meets if she'll do him the honor of bearing his child. Miroku's earned where he is now... by cheating, lying, and stealing. His trick is to lure folks into believing that a dark spirit is stalking them, and then "helping" them out while getting to spend the night and eat a hearty supper. The next day he finds another poor sucker to set up and he leaches from them for a night or two, and so on. But… he is a valuable part of the team. He's determine to beat Naraku no matter what it takes; he may be a lying, cheating, womanizing crook… but he also does whatever he can to help others and uses his spiritual powers to fight demons."

"Um… should we leave him just… lying there?" Kagome asked uncertainly, glancing down at him as he twitched slightly.

"He'll be fine," said Sango actually stepping on his back. "He's tougher than he looks." She walked through the open doorway and said, "If you want to know what's going on… then follow me. I'll show you to your room and then later we'll tell you everything you want to know.


	14. Map of Ariellica

**_Chapter 13- Map of Ariellica

* * *

_**

The headquarters was bigger than Kagome first thought. There were so many rooms that it was easy to get lost in the labyrinth. Thankfully, Sango seemed to know her way around and lead her easily through the maze. The whole place was a lot like the house that she met Inuyasha in so long ago… except that there were no windows. She followed Sango through room after room after room, until finally she stopped outside a pair of French doors.

"Here, you can stay in this room for now," she opened the doors for her, to reveal a very large room with a queen size bed with a wood frame and curtains. The room had a large wardrobe and a dressing table with a large mirror hanging above it. It also had a soft carpet, a couple large and comfortable-looking armchairs, and a crystal chandelier letting off the same blue light as the rest of the mansion.

"This can be your room," said Sango. "A little later I'm gonna take you to the meeting room and we'll try to answer all of your questions. Do you need anything?"

When Kagome shook her head Sango went on, "Great. Listen I better make sure that Miroku's gonna recover from the beating I just gave him. I'm also going to make sure that he leaves you alone from now on, so you don't need to worry." Kagome smiled, "Thanks Sango."

Sango just waved as she left, "Don't mention it. I'm just glad that we have another girl around this place now. Shippo and Kirara do you two want to stay?"

"You bet Sango!" said Shippo happily.

"Mew," said Kirara.

Kagome smiled at that cute little 'mew' and held her hand up as Sango left. As soon as she closed the door Kagome went over to the bed and flopped down, face-first. She didn't realize until that point just how tired she was.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo as he leapt up onto the bed right besides her. "Are you ok?"

"Meow," spoke up Kirara who had jumped up on Kagome's other side. Kagome smiled at her new friends, "I'm fine guys. I'm just really tired."

"Oh," said Shippo yawning. "Now that you mention it, I'm tired too. How about you Kirara?" Kirara just scratched behind her ear, not even listening. Kagome laughed softly. Kagome rolled over onto her back and stared up at the crystal chandelier and became lost in thought for a minute before asking Shippo, "Shippo? Who built this place?"

Shippo shrugged. "I don't know. Like Sango said earlier, we found these tunnels by accident. And it just lead us here. The whole mansion was empty when we first got here, and we filled it up with all the furniture. It may be gloomy and depressing down here, and it is far away from the rest of Ariellica, but down here, we're all safe from Naraku."

"I see," said Kagome absent minded. She really wasn't paying too much attention. She was thinking about her family and her friends back on earth… she was wondering about how worried they must be by now… her mom and brother and…

Brother? That brought up another question, "Shippo? You said that Sango had a little brother? Is he in the resistance too?" she had expected Shippo to laugh and say 'of course!' what she didn't expect was the sad and darkened look on Shippo's face.

"Shippo?"

Shippo looked at the door quickly, his tiny pointed ears perking up… he was listening for footsteps…

"Please don't ever tell Sango that I told you this," he whispered. "But Naraku killed every demon slayer in her village."

Kagome gasped, she felt sick… she wished that she never heard it… wish she could take back her question. "He killed them all?" she asked horrified.

Shippo merely nodded, "The demon slayers were a strong village, until one day. Sango, Kohaku, and the very best slayers are called to exterminate a large group of demons that destroyed the city of Sarnath and killed all the people. But this was all part of Naraku's trap. See, the demon slayers were all fiercely devoted to protecting Ariellica. And as long as they were around, he was going to have a problem. Naraku had let loose the demons on Sarnath in the first place... and then he lured the demon slayers into his trap. As soon as the best slayers left, Naraku had even more demons go after Sango's village… and…" Shippo had wiped his eyes as he said that last part. Kagome once again picked him up gently and held him against her chest. She felt tears in her own eyes beginning to form.

Shippo went on after a minute, "Naraku then possessed Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, and forced him to kill his own father and all the rest of the demon slayers. Sango tries to stop him but she realized that he's being controlled too late, and ends up getting hit in the back with Kohaku's weapon… she's still got a scar…"

Kagome had to fight hard to keep the tears back now, "Sango was badly injured… that was when Naraku appeared… he took Kohaku and brainwashed him into becoming his servant. Sango's been trying to save Kohaku this whole time."

Kagome placed Shippo on the bed before getting up and beginning to pace the room, wiping her tears angrily… she was trying to think of a good word to call Naraku… but nothing seemed good enough for the demon. "I can't believe that…" she was angry—her brother said that she gets scary when she gets angry and she finally believed him.

Shippo and Kirara had curled up in the corner on the bed—holding each other as they watched Kagome pace the room. She took a few deep breaths before she was able to calm down enough to sit down on the edge of the bed. She took a few more calming breaths before she sucked up the courage to ask Shippo, "So, what happened to Sango after Naraku took her brother?"

Shippo eyed her cautiously before crawling over to her and saying, "Sango's whole village had been wiped out—except for Kirara. She was the only one who survived the slaughter." As he said that they both looked back at the little cat that had curled up and closed her eyes, lazily. "After the village had been killed she left to find Sango. Kirara is very protective of Sango and the rest of her friends. She can't talk, but she's still smart enough to completely understand what other people are saying and what's going on.

She found Sango, who Naraku had just left her there to die, but Sango was really hurt and Kirara couldn't move her on her own. So she left to find help. And she found Miroku not long afterwards; she then brought him back to Sango and he took care of her."

"Miroku?" said Kagome in amazement.

"Yeah," said Shippo nodding. "Miroku may be a lecher, but he's also a good person. Kirara lead him to Sango and he took care of her until she'd recovered. When she told him what had happened, he swore to help her in any way that he could to get her brother back. He was very kind and took care of her for about 2 weeks until she had fully recovered… he even waited until she was feeling better to start hitting on her."

Kagome smiled at that. "It sounds like they've been friends for a long time."

"They have," said Shippo. "They both met when they were younger and were really good friends. But once Sango started to learn demon slaying, and Miroku started to learn about how to use his spiritual powers—I guess they just fell apart. Until that day anyway; ever since then they've been doing what they could to help each other to defeat Naraku. Sango really loves her brother, and hates to see him being used. She's been trying desperately to get her brother back, but not the lifeless shell that Naraku has made… the real Kohaku."

"That's sweet," said Kagome. "Being friends for that long, and doing what they can to help each other and Kohaku."

"Yeah," said Shippo sadly. "All the people here are suffering because of Naraku. That's why we're doing what we can to stop him." He sighed. "You think that you can really help us?" he asked her. "We're losing this war… and we need all the help that we can get. Do you really want to help us?"

"If I wasn't going to help you guys then I never would have left home in the first place," said Kagome rolling her eyes.

Shippo looked at her with a surprised look for a moment, and then he leapt up excitedly. "I'm gonna tell Miroku and Sango! I'm gonna see if we can talk about what we're gonna do! Wait here for a minute!" he ran to the door and dashed out without another word. Leaving Kagome staring at the door with a startled expression. She then smiled, shaking her head, as she reached over and started to pet Kirara.

"Is he always like this, Kirara?" she asked her.

"Meow," said Kirara, purring loudly. Kagome smiled again as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the small mirror that she got that day… and was reading the words around the brim once again.

_'If you don't know where you are going, any road will take you there. Even if you've have not gone the way you intended to go, you end up where you intended to be. If you become lost however, just remember which side you stand on of a two sides of a one-way mirror. When in doubt, retracing your steps is a wise place to begin.'_

_'What did this mean?'_ she thought to herself. She leaned back a little bit while looking at the edge… something was poking into the side of her leg… she put her hand on her side… realizing what it was… and reaching into her pocket.

She pulled out the small comb that she held onto for most of her life. She held it in her hand, staring at it as she traced her finger over the one of the long tassels. She then reached up and gently put it up into her hair.

She always felt so uneasy back home whenever she wore it… here she felt… right. She didn't feel uncomfortable about her family seeing it and asking where she got it. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled brightly. She wanted to wear it from now on.

* * *

She sat cross-legged on the bed, petting Kirara and listening to her purr. She heard a knock on the door a little time later, "Come in," she said. Sango poked her head around the door and said, "Let's go," she said simply. Kirara jumped down from the bed and raced to the door as Kagome got up. "I hope you like your room?" asked Sango.

"Yes," said Kagome walking through the rooms beside Sango. "I love it."

"Hey!" said Sango suddenly. She reached up and touched the comb in Kagome's hair, "Where did you get this? It's beautiful!" she said sounding slightly jealous.

She grinned, "It was a gift," she said simply as they headed through the rooms. They eventually made their way to a long room with a table that stretched its length. In every room that Kagome had seen was a crystal chandelier with the glowing blue lights. The room was very plain, with dozens of wooden chairs that surrounded the table. Miroku and Shippo were both seated at the end of the room talking quietly with each other. The girls walked to the end of the table, Sango sitting next to Miroku and Kagome sitting next to Shippo. He noticed the comb in her hair, and talked about for a minute before Kagome asked Miroku. "Are we the only one's here?" she looking down at the empty table. Surely there had to be people who filled in the other chairs. "There were," said Miroku glumly. "Most have gone to other parts of Ariellica to do what they could to help other people. And others have been captured and been sent to Nalana, for now anyway."

"For now?" asked Kagome. She was trying to make small talk as she tried to avoid thinking about the one person that she had been longing to see.

"Inuyasha's one of the leaders of the resistance. He along with a few other members were caught and sent to Nalana. But I highly doubt that they'll be there for long. If I know him as well as I think I do then they'll break out soon." Miroku smiled as he shook his head, "Any day now we're gonna hear about how a group of insurgents broke out of prison." Suddenly, Sango slapped him so hard that she left a red mark in the shape of a hand. "Keep your hands to yourself!" she yelled. Kagome didn't have to think hard to realize what he was doing with his hand under the table.

Kagome shook her head in amazement, "You're disgusting."

"True," said Sango. "But, just because he was raised by baboons doesn't mean that he can't belong." Kagome and Shippo laughed at that. But Kagome stopped almost instantly. "What is going on here?" she asked Miroku. "I've been here all this time and I still don't know what's been happening. I was in this world once before, 10 years ago. I met Inuyasha here, and he helped me get back to my world… and then I come back to find that he's in prison and an evil king is going around doing terrible things… and I'm suddenly brought into a resistance to take down the king… I think that I deserve to know what's happening here."

Miroku got up to pull out a very large map before answering, "Good point. Well, I think that the best part is to start at the very beginning. The world that we're all in is known as Ariellica… but it has another name—the Dreamlands."

"The Dreamlands?" she asked.

Miroku nodded, "As sure as you now know, this whole world is made of the dreams of the children back on earth. This world is in another dimension, one that's normally very difficult to get to. To reach the Dreamlands, someone must find an unusual stairway in a dream and somehow… they make their way here. When entering the Dreamlands this way, the person leaves his or her physical body safely in the waking world. If the dreamer is killed during his or her travels, the person's body will suffer only a shock. Sometimes, however, this can be fatal—dream death of this kind makes return to the Dreamlands impossible. Waking up causes a person's dream self to disappear; thus the individual may have difficulty recalling anything learned or experienced while asleep which is why most people forget what happened to them in the Dreamlands."

So that's why Kagome forgot everything when she left. Miroku went on, "A dreamer who dies in the real world while his dream self is still alive may have the option of retiring to the Dreamlands for the remainder of his dream self's "life." The Dreamlands can be entered in other ways, including physically. Usually though don't really recall how you got here… like me, Sango, Shippo and many others. How people get to the Dreamlands physically, we still don't know much about how we get here, except for the mirror. The mirror that you got here through?"

Kagome nodded as Sango said, "Sometimes, time flows at a different rate in the Dreamlands—each hour on earth represents a week or more here. So a traveller can spend months in the Dreamlands during a single night's sleep on earth."

"That's cool," Kagome said.

"Here in the Dreamlands, the West is the most well-known region and is probably the most inhabited as well, we're in the West region right now. I'm sure that you already seen Eylntis. But there is also the Baheim Port and the port of Dylath-Leen on the shores of the Ridorana Cataract. The Ridorana Cataract is the name of the ocean," he finished when he saw the confused look on Kagome's face.

"The Desertsands aren't far from here, as are the Onime Grasslands which are dangerous to say the least. The Great Rift is also known as the crystal canyon is right past all that. As is the flying city Bujerba, the peaceful Gizu Grasslands, the Flayywood and the town of Ulthar, where the animals are the ones in charge."

"The animals?" interrupted Kagome. "The animals in that town are like people?"

"Yeah, there the animals are just as smart as the people, who knows? Maybe even smarter. Other important cities are the coastal jungle city Hlanith and the desert trade capital Ilarnek. The land of Mnar is nothing but burnt wastelands; they used to be so beautiful until Naraku had it all burned to ashes. Pass the land of Mnar are the ruins of Sarnath, which are found near the southern border. The home of the demon slayers, Jahara, is right past that point. As is the Golore Jungle, the jungle of demons."

Kagome stayed quiet as Miroku mentioned Jahara. She still felt sick to think of how Naraku wiped out a whole village—Sango's home.

"The Salikawood is also found here. It joins the South, which is the southern coastal region of the continent shared by the West along with the islands of the Southern Sea, including the isle of Oriab, the largest. The South's land-locked regions and its coastal areas are known as the Fantastic Realms, because they contain nightmarish and sometimes incomprehensible zones. Otherwise, the islands of the Southern Sea are fairly normal.

The East is a continent that is largely uninhabited, except for Ooth-Nargai. The city of Celephaïs is the capital of Ooth-Nargai... very strange place. There are also the Forbidden Lands, which are mostly unexplored, dangerous realms. In the Forbidden Lands are the Endless Catacombs, which is a giant maze that stretches for miles before making it to the Imperial City of Arachnid, and to the Tower of Darkness, which is where Naraku lives. Nalana and the Hensue Mines are close to the city so that Naraku can keep a close eye on his prisoners. The Dragon's Passage isn't too far from there, but don't worry, the dragons never take sides with anyone. There're far too stubborn, proud, and strong to be used. The Ancient City of Giruvegan is also there, but it was wiped off the face of Ariellica by Narkau also." He shook his head at that before going on, and Kagome felt another rush of anger towards Naraku.

"The North is a cold, mountainous continent notorious for its Plateau of Leng, a violent region shared by man-eating spiders and satyr-like beings known as the "Men of Leng". The North also has a number of friendlier places, such as the city of Inganok, famous for its onyx quarries and Mt. Bur-Omisace that is a sacred mountain. I used to live, at the Shrine of Miriam that's at the very top of Mt. Bur-Omisace," he said proudly. "The Mountain of Mirrors is right beyond all that."

"A mountain made of Mirrors?" said Kagome having a hard time believing that there were such a thing.

Shippo nodded, "it's a mountain with mirrors that reflect who you are on the inside."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome.

"Well no one knows for sure," jumped in Sango. "No one's ever return." Kagome gulped. She made a mental note to avoid the mountain of mirrors.

"In addition to these regions, the Dreamlands have a few other places that are very difficult to get to," said Miroku as if no one had interrupted him. "The Underworld is a subterranean region that runs beneath the whole of the Dreamlands. Its main inhabitants are ghouls, who can physically enter the waking world through crypts. The Underworld's deepest realm is the Vale of Pnath, a dangerous lightless chasm inhabited by enormous unseen beasts. And the moons can also be dangerous here."

"The moons?"

" Interestingly, it is possible for a ship to sail off the edge of the Dreamlands and travel through space to the moon."

"No way?" said Kagome in amazement.

The others laughed at the look on her face, "Really, Kagome," said Sango. "After everything that you just heard, do you really think that going to the moon is surprising? There is another city up there that keeps watch over all of Ariellica. Beneath the 3 moons that Ariellica has, there is a place known as the gardens of dreams. And near that is the royal palace of Ariellica."

"But what does all of this, have to do with me?" asked Kagome a little desperately.

"That's just it," said Shippo. "Naraku's trying to take over all of Ariellica. He's committed terrible crimes, and uses everything and everyone to gain power."

"He suddenly came out of nowhere one day. He rose quickly to become an adviser in the Palace of Ariellica. He used trickery and was somehow able to take over… and now he's taking over all of Ariellica and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"And… what does he want?" asked Kagome.

The 3 of them looked at each other for a minute before saying at the same time, "He wants the Sacred Jewel."


	15. Getting Some Answers

**_Chapter 14- Getting some Answers_**

"The Sacred what?" said Kagome.

"The Sacred Jewel," repeated Sango. "It's a jewel that has the power to grant one any wish. Naraku's been after this jewel from the very start; but he can't seem to find it. This is why he's been invading and wiping out cities. He's hoping to find the Jewel."

"A jewel that can grant you any wish?" asked Kagome. No wonder he wanted it… anyone would want it.

"Any **_one_** wish, Kagome," said Miroku. "What Naraku doesn't know is that the jewel doesn't grant your wish completely; it grants it to a certain degree, but you have to give something up in exchange. Very few people know what that something is but Naraku is determined to do whatever it takes to get his filthy hands on it."

"What is he going to wish for?" asked Kagome.

"We don't know yet," said Miroku in a defeated voice. "We've been racking our brains for weeks now, ever since we discovered that he's after the jewel, but we can't seem to think what he could possibly want to wish for."

"That sucks," said Kagome.

Shippo laughed at that. "So," went on Kagome. "How long as this been going on?"

"Almost 4 years," said Sango sadly. "But if feels so much longer than that."

They sat in silence for a while until Kagome asked the one question that she had been dying to ask since she arrived here, the one that she was afraid to ask, "What's happening to Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes, "That's something that I've been wanting to ask you," he said. "How is it that you know Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked down at her hands for a moment before saying, "It's a long story."

"We have nowhere to go right now," said Shippo.

Kagome shifted her shoulders, took a deep breath, and told them of the accident 10 years ago and why she had to come back…

* * *

"So," said Miroku, "you met him ten years ago and he made you go back home with your memories gone, and you just got them back?" he said all of this as if he was trying to put it simply.

After about half an hour she finished her story—but she left out a few parts like him giving her the comb and her giving him her hair ribbon.

Kagome merely nodded before looked up at them and asked, "What is happening to Inuyasha? Shippo said that he was taken to a prison? Nalana, I think it was?"

The 3 of them looked at each other uncomfortably, before Shippo said, "Guess I own Inuyasha an apologue."

Kagome looked at him confused before Shippo went on, "I was waiting for you for a few days now in that creepy old house because Inuyasha told me too. He said that a girl might come through the house to return to Ariellica and I was to help her get there. I thought that he just wanted me out of the way…"

"Wait… he told you to wait for me?" asked Kagome in surprise.

Shippo nodded, "He said that he had a feeling that someone was going to show up soon and he told me to go to the house and wait there until someone came… I thought that he was only saying that so that I would leave him alone. Why am I always the one who has to hand out apologies?" he said that last sentence loudly.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge," said Miroku. "Inuyasha is stubborn, hot-headed, rash, and needs anger management issues worked out but he he's nothing but a big softy underneath that hard-nose exterior."

"Despite his appearance he really does have a kind side to him," said Sango. She turned back to Kagome and said, "A few weeks ago Naraku came to Eylntis… probably to torment the people here… but anyway, we, the resistance, thought that this would be our best chance to get rid of Naraku once and for all. Inuyasha, along with most of the members of the resistance, thought that they would take advance of a lax watch at the palace while they were getting ready making a feast for Naraku… to feed him a length of steel for his supper. I guess Naraku's used to such hospitality. Clever… he used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the reinforcements. A fine, bloody banquet," she said bitterly.

Kagome felt herself turning green, "What happened to the members?"

"As you know they were taken to the prison Nalana and forced to work in the Hensue Mines," said Miroku. "But like I said," he smiled at that, "I doubt that even Naraku's prison can hold them for long."

Sango suddenly said, "I just hope that they get out before Inuyasha and Koga kill each other."

"Koga?" asked Kagome confused.

"Oh, Koga is one of the resistance leaders in the eastern tribe of wolf demons. He and Inuyasha hate each other."

"Why do they hate each other?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know they just do," said Shippo unconcerned. "Don't worry, they can fight forever, but I'm pretty sure that they'd never kill each other."

"You see Kagome," said Miroku. "The point of the resistance is to do whatever it takes to dethrone Naraku. You in?" they all looked at her with worried looks in their eyes, as if they were afraid that she would say no.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, she reached up to brush a stray hair from her face, and her hand stopped for the briefest moment on the comb. She lowered her hand, Inuyasha had faith that she would come back one day, she had made him a promise that as soon as her memories return she would return to help him come back…

… there was no way that she was going to break her promise now.

"Of course, I'm going to help," she said seriously. "But how can I? What do I need to do?"

They all looked thrilled for the extra helping hand and then Miroku said, "We need all the help we can get for Naraku. Listen, he's not just some street punk that we can knock off in a few days, he can back up his threats. When he says he's gonna do something, he can and will do it. You need to be careful no matter where you go because Naraku has these wasps from hell called Saimyōshō. He uses bugs for spying on his enemies, and gathering information, and they have stingers that can poison humans and demons alike. But they are rather weak as demons come and are thus easily slain. He can take the form of anything he chooses, and change his voice along with his physical appearance. He can also change his body however he wants. He can create life-size puppets that he controls them from afar and can see through their eyes. They are mostly made of mud and soil, and are able to spring roots in order to attack opponents.

Miasma, Naraku's trademark, is a poison that kills anything that touches it and is far stronger than a normal demon and can move faster than the eye can see. As he is made up of multiple demons in one body, Naraku is able to manipulate their body parts at will in order to restructure and strengthen his body, and he can also regenerate himself from injury and reform his body parts if they are cut off. He is also able to absorb other demons into his body, adding their powers and body to his own. This is primarily how he gains strength, by seeking out and absorbing strong demons, giving him access to their powers. He has the power to create a barrier which prevents the foe from finding and attacking him.

Kagome stared at Miroku, she was starting to feel sick to her stomach once again. "He can do all that? No wonder you guys are having trouble getting rid of him. What are we going to do?" she asked that last part a little desperately.

Miroku raised his hand and said, "Calm down, Kagome. We can't do anything with most of our members in lockdown. We have to wait till they break out… once they're free and return safely then we can decide what we should do next. Sound good?"

She nodded, "Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for awhile."

* * *

"Sing Kagome!" Shippo shouted. Kagome had been staying with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo for almost 3 days and she was enjoying every minute of it. She had developed very strong, and unique, relationships with each of them. Shippo almost like a little brother, or maybe even a surrogate son. Kagome has become very protective of Shippo and has decided that she will protect him if he is in danger.

While Miroku is a lecherous pain in the ass, she respects his knowledge and actions and knows that he would gladly give his life for his friends if the need arose for. But she learned early on that she has to watch out for him. She and Sango have become almost like sisters toward each other and they tell each other secrets and what they think. Sango has become her new best friend.

She and Shippo were going through some of the supplies that they had littering the floors in some of the many rooms. These supplies were stolen from right underneath Naraku's nose, and it was Kagome and Shippo's job to go through it all. Shippo was having such a fun time that he just shouted for Kagome to sing.

"Why?" Kagome shouted back.

"Why not?" he answered.

"Good point. What to sing? I know!" Kagome then started singing,

_As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the fire_

_As the rain fills every ocean  
And the sun, the Earth_

_With your heart kindle my heart_

_Take my heart, take my heart  
Kindle it with your heart_

_And my heart cannot be  
kindled without you_

_With your heart kindle my heart_

When Kagome finished Shippo just stood there. Then he clapped. "You have a great voice! Why'd you pick that song? Will you sing another one? Please?" By this time Shippo had put on the puppy eyes.

Kagome laughed, "Thank you Shippo. I picked that song because my mother used to sing it to me when I was little. 'My little sun and stars,' was what she used to call me, every time when she sung it. Hmmm, will I sing another song? Of course I will. This one will have a slower tune though." Kagome started singing again,

_You bring so much beauty to my life  
Like the setting sun that paints the sky  
With red and orange hues  
I find no confusion in you  
no dishonesty  
no pain  
Just the most wonderful of sensations_

Shippo had once again stopped. He just stood there in a kind of trance. By this time Miroku and Sango had arrived. They came through the door when they heard singing. They sat down on the bottom steps just listening. Miroku then bowed and offered Sango a hand. She accepted and they began a slow waltz. Swaying and turning with each note. Kagome was completely oblivious to them as she was completely wrapped up in her song.

_Every time we touch  
You gaze at me with a smile on your lips  
And my soul melts into warmth  
You stand by me the only one  
Under the blackest of skies  
Beneath the pouring rain  
That my life brings  
You have so much courage  
So much heart  
Such a strength of soul  
How can I not find you beautiful?_

As Kagome's voice trailed off Sango and Miroku stopped dancing. Miroku gave a deep bow and Sango curtsied. Shippo started clapping and was soon joined by Sango and Miroku.

"That was great!'

"You have a beautiful voice Kagome."

"Will you sing some more?"

Kagome was startled; she hadn't realized that Miroku and Sango were standing there. But she smile and said, "Thank you all! I'll sing later if we have enough time." Kagome scooped Shippo up and they disappeared into her room. She had enjoyed her time here but she was itching to do something… anything to help defeat Naraku. She was glad for the little things she was able to do… like helping go over plans, maps, and everything else that she was needed for.

She had been studying up on Ariellica's history as well as healing, and medicine. It was decided that she would become the healer for the resistance; a day after she was brought to headquarters Sango had left to find more volunteers who were sick of Naraku and were willing to fight him. She came back a little bit later, with Kagome's backpack.

"Shippo told me that you left your stuff in that old shack, south from here. I was passing by that way so I thought that I would just skip over and grab your bag." Things were very quiet for the next few days, the others pretended not to care, but Kagome could tell that all this waiting was killing them as much as it was her. After she and Shippo went back into her room, he started going through her stuff, trying to find anything interesting to play with. He was really interested in her "Alice in Wonderland" book and begged her to start reading it to him. He may have been an important member of the resistance, but he's still just a child.

She had just read to him the part where Alice had gone into the white rabbit's house, after being mistaken for 'Mary Ann' and was looking for his gloves when Sango came bursting in.

She was gasping for breath, and her face had turn very pale. "Be prepared to evacuate!" she cried. Kagome and Shippo leapt up, letting the book fall to the floor with a loud thud, "What's going on?!" they both cried out in panic.

"Naraku, somehow, found out where we are! He sent some of his soldiers after us. Start packing! We have some time before they reach us!" they didn't need to be told twice. Kagome picked up the book and started grabbing everything in her sight and stuffing it into her yellow backpack. Shippo had already run out and bolted to his own room, Kagome knew that he was grabbing all of his gadgets and toys.

She, herself, had run into the meeting room and started grabbing the maps and papers before running out with them. She ran into one of the rooms and saw Sango taking down the banner that hung above the fireplace and stuffed it into the one of the few bags at her feet. She whirled around when she heard Kagome run in and cried out, "Grab as many as the bags as you can and follow me!"

Kagome flung her bag onto her back and then started grabbing whatever was on the floor in front of her. It was then that she heard it…

Wham…

Wham…

Wham…

She and Sango both turned slowly to stare at the door with wide eyes. For every wham, the door shook… someone was knocking to come in. And they didn't seem to care if they had to knock down the door.

At that moment, Miroku and Shippo came running in with Kirara on Miroku's shoulders. He too, had armfuls of papers and bags, "I never thought I'd say this… but… PREPARE TO ABANDON HEADQUARTERS!" he cried.


	16. On the Run to the Ridorana

**_Chapter 15- On the Run to the Ridorana Cataract_**

"Run," hissed Miroku out of the corner of his mouth. That alone was enough to snap them out of their stupor and run for their lives. Kagome, with armfuls of bags and supplies followed Miroku and Sango through the mansion until they came to a large empty room. Miroku walked over to the opposite wall and was running his hand over as much space as he could, before Kagome could as what he was doing, his hand stopped.

"Here," he said. As Kagome looked closer she saw another, perfect hole and she knew what was coming. Miroku stood back and said, "For the sake of Ariellica!"

As Kagome had thought… the hole in the wall began to grow… it got bigger and bigger and bigger until it was wide enough for everyone to get through. "All aboard!" called Miroku. "Next stop… anywhere but here!"

Miroku ran in first with Shippo on his shoulder, Kagome followed close behind, Sango and Kirara brought up the rear. Kagome heard a loud noise, like stone being dragged across a rocky pavement, and she knew that the magic doorway had closed behind them. Not that she stopped running of course. She would run to the edge of Ariellica is she had to.

* * *

What would you do if you could see something no one else could? Something no one else would have thought was possible? Who would you tell? How could you tell them? What would you say? Nothing of course. Because who would believe you?

Kagome knew that if she ever made it back home that she was never going to tell a living soul about this place.

She always thought that underground living refers simply to living below the ground's surface, whether in naturally occurring caves or in built structures. But she never once thought that she would be running from demons, monsters, and who knows what else to save a world from a power-hungry demented madman.

She and the others had been running down in these tunnels for hours now; the tunnels were just like the one that she walked down with Sango and Shippo to get to the resistance's headquarters. Except that was only one straight tunnel, and here, there were at least a dozen different directions you could go; and once you made a choice you would even more directions to go in.

At first she was worried that they could end up lost down these tunnels forever at least till Sango told her that they were the ones that built them. They made them so that if they were ever found out then they could get out and if anyone tried to follow them, then they would be trapped by the labyrinth forever. Miroku at that moment pulled out a scroll of paper and showed it to Kagome.

She sighed with relief when she saw that it was a map of all the tunnels. But a thought just accord to her, "But what if Naraku has this place surrounded? We could be walking into a trap?"

Miroku said, "I highly doubt it. These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions, there is no way that he could know every exit." It was then that he looked down at his sleeve and said, "Ah… it looks like I soiled my clothes. If a dungeon awaits us at the end of the night, then it better have a change of wardrobe." Kagome knew that he was trying to cheer her up, but she still felt uneasy. They all walked on in silence for a little while until Sango started to bring up some stories of the past.

Like the time that Shippo switched out Miroku's glass of water for liquor on Christmas Eve a few years ago. The thing about Miroku… he's like a sports car; you can't just put anything in there.

"It was the night before Christmas and all through the yard, Miroku's hitting the trees and hitting them hard," recited Sango as she and Shippo started laughing their head off. Oddly, Miroku didn't think that it was funny. "I wish that you told me that it was liquor I was drinking!" he said a little irritably.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked Sango, trying not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"Think of it this way," said Shippo. "But then gravity does what gravity does."

"That does it Shippo. You are one typo lesson from a butt-kicking," said Miroku but he was smiling when he said that.

"Well, talk to the paw, 'cause the tail's not listening," said retorted back.

"Why is it that when you're right, no one remembers. But when you're wrong, no one forgets?"

"We aren't laughing at you, Miroku," said Sango.

"Yeah," jumped in Kagome. "We're laughing about you."

* * *

They went on… laughing and joking for quite a long time. They were all telling each other stories of when they were kids, and what they all intended to do once that Naraku was brought down, they asked Kagome what earth was like as she asked them more questions about Ariellica.

They just finished telling her the story about how Shippo had his face forced into his birthday cake a few years ago and Miroku was saying that the cake was too dry anyway, Shippo jumped in at that moment and said, "Don't you ever make fun of cake. That cake loved you when your parents didn't."

They all laughed at that when Miroku stopped walking. He checked the map again and said, "Good, we're almost out of here. We take a left, right, right, another left and we'll be on the cost of the Ridorana Cataract. We'll stop in Baheim Port or the port of Dylath-Leen and find out more about what's going on and what we should do."

Kagome was glad to hear that they'll finally get out of these tunnels; so she followed him without any complaints. Left, right, right, and left again and they reached a dead end. Kagome knew what was coming as Miroku stepped forward and spoke a password, "If you love something let it go, if it comes back it's meant to be; if it doesn't, it never was yours to begin with."

The stone began to glow brightly and just vanished. All of a sudden, they were blinded by sunlight. Kagome covered her eyes, and turned her head away. She felt a hand on her shoulders as she was pushed forward into the light; she had been underground for so long that this light was hurting her, and for a while she didn't want to move.

Eventfully, little by little her eyes readjusted to the sunlight and the pain vanished. She blinked and stared in front of her. She was standing in the shadow of a large cliff that was hanging above her; and there were mountains of sand, cactuses, and a blaring sun that was burning her sensitive eyes. But to feel the warmth and the light again, oh she didn't realize how much she missed the sun.

"Why are we here?" asked Sango in surprise. "I thought that we were supposed to be on the cost, not in the desert. Where did you take us Miroku?"

"Miroku?" asked Shippo, "Is this the Desertsands?"

"It sure looks like a desert," replied Kagome.

Miroku was staring at the map and then behind him, Kagome could see that he was trying to figure out what went wrong. "I don't understand," he said confused. "I was sure that we took the right path to the coast. But I think you're right Shippo; we are somewhere in the Desertsands."

"Didn't you guys tell me that the Desertsands are dangerous?" asked Kagome. "Like aren't they filled with monsters and demons?"

"Yeah," said Sango looking around her. "The good news is that it looks like that its high noon."

"High noon is the best time to cross this desert," explained Shippo. "The demons don't like this much sun and heat and all go into hiding until dark."

"I don't blame them," said Kagome darkly.

"Yeah," replied Sango. "It looks like that we have a few hours until the sun sets and the monsters come out." she walked over, snatched the map out of Miroku's hands, and said harshly, "We'll talk about this map of yours later."

* * *

Walking through a desert isn't as much fun as you might think that it is. Especially when you're carrying half a dozen heavy bags, hardly any water, little food, with a fox demon, a demon slayer, and a perverted monk across a demon infested area. But if you disregard all that then it's a blast!

They walked on for about 20 minutes, and then Shippo asked, "You and Sango could've taken on whatever Naraku has up his sleeve. You guys could take out any demon that he'd send after us, so why did we have to run? If we stayed and fought maybe we wouldn't be walking through a hot desert!"

"Shippo," said Sango. "We have no idea what Naraku sent after us. The whole headquarters could have ended up destroyed if we didn't leave and we would lose everything inside."

"That's beside the point," put in Miroku. "Even if we did stay in fight, I know that Naraku's demons and servants are playing with fire, and I rather not get burned. We'll go the old-fashioned way."

"Yeah," grumbled Shippo bitterly. "Across a hot desert."

And it **was** hot. The sand was everywhere, and it seemed to stretch forever… and knowing this place it just might! The sun shown them no mercy as they continued onwards; and Kagome felt as though her brain was starting to melt. Once in awhile they would pass by a large boulder or a cactus which was a relief to her eyes from the never-ending sea of sand. Kirara had transformed and they were able to put the bags onto her back. It was a shock for Kagome when the sweet little kitten had suddenly burst into flames. The fire grew bigger and bigger until it was a huge fireball; she leapt back in panic, "It's alright!" yelled Sango. "This is normal."

Just what is considered normal anymore?

Kagome looked back at the fireball and saw a large cat that resembled a saber tooth tiger in the exact place where Kirara had been standing a moment before. "Ki… Kirara?" croaked out Kagome. Kirara looked at her, and then very gently rubbed her head against Kagome's arm, purring softly.

"That really is you isn't it?" squeaked Kagome in surprise. The others laughed at the look on her face. "Really now Kagome," said Miroku. "Nothing is impossible here in Ariellica."

* * *

They piled all of the bags onto Kirara's back, except for Kagome's backpack and a small sack that Sango carried with her. She asked if she could be excused for a minute as she went and changed out of the simple, light robe she was wearing, and into her demon-slayer outfit from behind a large boulder.

When she explained all of her weapons to Kagome, she felt a little safer crossing the Desertsands. Her main weapon is the massive boomerang, which is actually made of the bones of demons that have been killed. She also carried a small dagger that she kept hidden within her sleeve and can be retracted. She had at her side, a short one-handed sword, some paralyzing poisons that paralyzes demons, and some numbing potions that are used for humans.

At her back she also had a light thick chain that she says that she uses to constrict her enemies. (A.K.A Miroku)

"Once we cross the Desertsands," said Miroku once Sango had finished showing off her neat 'toys' and telling them what they were going to do. "There is a small post around here that we'll be able to rest at for the night and then we cross the Onime Grasslands in the morning."

"You sure that there's no other way that we can get to the coast faster?" asked Kagome trying not to whine. Miroku shook his head, "Right now we look like simple travelers. We should try and keep it this way, in case anyone could be watching."

Kagome was about to ask what he meant when she suddenly remembered what they told her about Naraku, 'he has spies everywhere.' So she sucked it up and continued trooping through the hot sands.

"Sango?" asked Shippo wearily after a few more minutes of silence. "Do we have to walk all the way?" Sango stopped walking and turned to look at him, "Come on Shippo, once we reach the coast then we can board a ship or something."

"But why do we all have to walk all the way to get there?" he asked again.

"Sorry pal," croaked out Miroku. "Walking is the only safe way we can reach there. Besides… I don't see anyone around here who can give us all a ride. Do you?"

Shippo let out a long sigh and began to walk on. "Wait a moment Shippo," said Kagome. She walked over, picked him up, and placed him on her shoulders. "I can carry you for a little while."

Shippo perked right up, "Really?! Oh thank you Kagome!" you could hear the gratitude in his voice. Not long after that, they began to notice that the sun was slowly beginning to set… the bright sun was dying and the air was getting cooler; which to Kagome was a great relief.

"We're almost there!" called out Sango in front. "The outpost isn't too much farther from here!" Kagome let out a happy sigh as she speed up to walk side by side with Sango; Shippo had fallen asleep in her arms. "We can finally rest up there?" she asked.

Sango gave her a tired smile, "Yeah. We'll be safe there for tonight. We then cross the Onime Grasslands tomorrow, which will take us through the Crystal Canyon. Beyond that we'll reach the Gizu Grasslands which then leads to the coast.

"That's a long way," whined Kagome.

"Don't worry," said Sango. "Once we reach the Crystal Canyon we'll be able to take some Magah birds."

"Ma… mag… magah birds?" reapeated Kagome uncertainly. "What are they?"

"Oh, that's right, you've never seen them. They're lovely prismatic-hued songbirds that live in and around the Crystal Canyon. They are big enough that they'll be able to carry us through the canyon and take us to the edge of the Gizu Grasslands. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see them up close! They are the most beautiful birds that you will ever see; and their songs…" a dreamy look suddenly came over her face. "You haven't lived until you heard one of their songs."

Kagome daydreamed for a moment, wondering what their songs could end up sounding like when Sango suddenly stopped dead. Kagome walked right into her, "Sango—what?"

"Shhhhhhh…" hissed Sango as she got down on her knees. Kagome knew that something was wrong and she too dropped down, which caused Shippo to stir. "Kagome, what's going on?

Miroku had dropped down besides them and put his hand over Shippo's mouth. "There's no one here," he said softly.

"If there's no one here," said Kagome annoyed, "Then why are we down here?"

"That's just it," whispered Miroku. "There's supposed to be somebody on watch around here… but there isn't."

"Do you think something happened to them?" whispered Shippo. "Where did they go?"

"You two stay here with Kirara," said Sango seriously. "Me and Miroku will go ahead to see what's going on." Before Kagome or Shippo could say anything else, the two of them had taken off. Shippo had tighten his grip on Kagome, and she could feel him shaking as she held him. "Kagome?" he asked suddenly. "Do you think that they'll gonna be ok?"

"Sango sure," Kagome answered. "Don't worry. We just have to wait here for them. They'll be back soon."

_'I Hope,'_ she thought privately to herself. She and Shippo moved closer to Kirara and waited. For hours they waited and waited. The sun had sunk beneath the sands and everything had grown dark and still they kept waiting but Sango and Miroku never came back. Kagome was really starting to worry now. the only things that kept her from losing it were Shippo, who was holding onto her like a lifeline, Kirara who lay purring right besides them, and occasionally brushing her hand over the comb in her hair. Ever since she put it on 3 days ago, she hasn't taken it off once. For some reasons that she couldn't explain, she felt safer… as if there was someone protecting her…

Kirara stood up so quickly that she startled Kagome and Shippo. "Kirara?" asked Shippo uncertainly. "What is it?" her fur started to stand on end… her teeth were bared… she let out a loud growl…

Kagome didn't need to be demon slayer to understand that something was wrong. She immediately stood up and looked around them, but not seeing anything. Not that was saying a lot; it was pitch black no matter what direction she looked in.

She could hear a horrible strangled, sound coming from all around her. She backed up against Kirara with Shippo in her arms, and shutting her eyes as she tried to block out that terrible noise. Kirara suddenly left her side and she heard those same sounds only a hundred times louder and they were shrieking in pain. Kagome didn't need her eyes open to know that Kirara was attacking—something.

She just held onto Shippo as tight as she could and held on; hoping that the fighting was going to end soon.

But something else… rather, several things, happened at once. She didn't know what it was—except that she felt as if something sinister was right behind her and Shippo. She then felt something strange inside… like some kind of beast that was awakening from a long hibernation. Sure it felt scary… but for some reason it didn't feel harmful… at least to her. She could feel a strange kind of—gentleness coming from it.

Suddenly, she knew what to do…

… she stood up and turned, without opening her eyes, she let lose this energy that was inside her. It felt as though a strong, yet pure fire had just exploded from her body; she could feel this power leaving her body. She could see a bright, pinkish light through her closed eyelids and heard that horrible, strangled sound only much, much louder. As she let go of this energy from inside her, she could hear voices calling out her name, but she couldn't answer back. When this power had left her, she felt empty inside… as if there wasn't anything left.

The light that she could see through her eyelids had faded, as did the shrieks from whatever attacked them. She tried to move but she was so tired that she felt herself hit the sandy ground; and she fell into a peaceful slumber.


	17. I'm A What?

**_Chapter 16- I'm a What?_**

It was so warm and soft… Kagome felt as if she was sleeping on a cloud on a warm, summer night. She didn't want to open her eyes; she wanted to black out again… that is until she heard voices around her.

"She's been asleep since yesterday," said a worried voice that she recognized as Shippo.

"I promise that she'll be fine, Shippo," said a male voice that she knew was Miroku. "This kind of thing happened to me all the time when I was first learning. It can take a lot out of you."

She then heard Sango's voice interrupt them, "But I don't see why Kagome never told us. I know that we've only been friends for a few days… but she didn't have to hide something like this!"

"My dear Sango…" said Miroku's voice, gravely. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know it herself. My powers didn't awaken until I first arrived and my life was in danger. Luckily, for me, the monks on Mt. Bur-Omisace were the ones who found me. If they didn't take me in, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"So we are we going to do?" asked Shippo worried. "Is Kagome gonna be alright?"

"She's just very tired, Shippo. We have to let her rest and regain her energy. I have to say though, this makes things more interesting."

"How is it interesting?" snapped Sango. "After she destroyed all of those Ghasts; she fell to the ground and wouldn't move. I was sure that she was…" Sango trailed off. Kagome's mind was spinning, _'Ghasts? She destroyed Ghasts? What in the hell were Ghasts? Power? What power were they talking about? What is going on?'_ with a great effort, she forced her eyes to open.

Her vision was blurred as she tried to make sense of everything around her. She couldn't tell where she was; only that it was very late and that she was lying near a small, crackling fire.

"Kagome?" said a hushed voice from next to her. She looked to her right, to look into Shippo's worried eyes. "Shippo?" she croaked out weakly. Sango and Miroku were suddenly there in a flash,

"Kagome!"

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

She gave them all a confused look before she was able to sit up on her own. The light blanket that was covering her fell off and she looked around. She looked up at the stars right above her, before she realized that they weren't in the desert anymore. She was lying in a stretch of soft grass with even softer moss for a pillow, and her friends were all looking at her with concern.

Shippo jumped, lightly into her lap and gave her a hug. "I was so worried!" he cried out as he clutched her front. "I thought that you were finished for sure that time! When those Ghasts attacked us… you were able to blow them all up! But then you fell down and we all thought…"

"Shippo!" interrupted Kagome as she returned the hug. "I feel fine! Just a little tired."

"That's to be expected," said Miroku. "I fainted like that all the time when I over-used my own powers. But I have to say that I've never seen powers as strong as yours. And I grew up with the monks at the Stillshrine! With a little training I'm sure that…"

Kagome interrupted Miroku this time, "Power? What powers? And what are Ghasts? Where did you guys go? Where are we now? How did we get here? How long have I been asleep? What happened to me?" she said all this real quickly. She wanted answers; she needed to know what had happened to her… why she felt so tired… and everything else.

Miroku gave Sango a smug smile before he answered, "Calm down Kagome. First of all, me and Sango left to go to the outpost. We were worried when we didn't see a scout or guide keeping watch, so we knew that something had to have happen; and we were right." His face darkened. "The outpost had been burned to the ground… and all the people where were there had vanished. They had been killed, captured, or fled. Personally, I hope that they were able to escape. By the time that we had gotten back, you three were under attack by Ghasts."

"I'll ask again," said Kagome. "What are Ghasts? The ones that were making those awful screeching sounds?"

Miroku nodded, "Those were creatures called Ghasts. They're servants of Naraku, and are carnivorous creatures that look a little bit like kangaroos but are larger than horses. They have yellowish-red eyes and a scabrous face that is so curiously human despite the absence of a nose, a forehead, and other important particulars. And they screech like that to intimidate their prey."

"Well, they certainly intimidated me," said Kagome bitterly. "But what did you mean that I got rid of them? I don't remember fighting back. All I do remember is this feeling inside of me and… I don't know how to explain it…

… I could feel… something deep inside me… I could feel something… evil right behind me… and then… I felt like some kind of creature was inside of me… one that was waking up after a long sleep… it… it felt terrifying… but it didn't feel bad… I could feel a strange kind of… warmth.

Suddenly, I just let go of this energy in me and I felt like a strong and pure fire had just exploded from my body. I could feel it leaving me and I remember seeing a pinkish light and more of that horrible noise that those… Ghasts were making. And then I felt so tired... and the next thing that I know is I'm waking up here." She looked up at them as they stared at each other.

"What's happening to me?" she asked seriously. "What power were you talking about?"

Miroku had taken a deep breath and said in a comforting way, "Don't worry Kagome. Nothing is wrong with you. You're gonna be tired for a little while but that will wear off after awhile. Kagome, you have spiritual power. Like what I have. You have the sacred powers of a priestess."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "I'm a what?" she asked in amazement.

"A priestess," said Miroku. "And you have the potential to become a powerful one with the right training."

"Wow," said Kagome as she stared in front of her as she let the shock wear off.

"Same thing happened to me," said Miroku. "I didn't know that I had spiritual powers until after I arrived in Ariellica and I was attacked. The monks at the Stillshrine had found me soon after that and took me with them. They taught me how to use it to help others and how to control it."

"Kagome," said Sango. "This is really amazing! With enough training and practice, there's no limit to what you could do!"

Kagome gave them a bright smile, "But why did I faint like that? And how did I tap into that power? Is it all gone? I feel… empty inside."

"When your life was in danger," said Miroku, "You were able to tap into your spirit and able to call it forth to protect you. But you ended up using so much of it that it drained you of energy and that's why you fainted. It takes a lot of practice to be able to tap into it at will; but they aren't gone. Your powers are just rusty for not being used for so long. You may feel weak now, but that's only temporary. When they come back completely, you're gonna feel like a million bucks."

She let all of this sink in before she looked around her again, she couldn't see any sand, and the air didn't feel as dry as it did before. "Where are we?" she asked again.

"In the Onime Grasslands," answered Sango. "You were still out cold so we had to put you on Kirara's back and walk over here. Right now, we're save here, and as soon as the sun rises we'll move on… if you feel better by then."

"Yeah, we'll talk more in the morning. You go back to sleep and get back as much energy as you can while we're safe here," said Miroku. Kagome nodded, she felt her eyelids droop, she didn't think that she could stay awake for much longer anyway. She laid back and felt herself fall back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"You can talk to me, but you can't talk at me," said Sango in an annoyed voice.

Kagome opened her eyes when she suddenly heard a loud 'Slap' and knew that Miroku was up to his old tricks again. There was a bright sun right above her and she could feel soft grass and moss right beneath as she sat up to get a look around.

"Pretty," she said getting a good look at the Onime Grasslands. She was lying on top of a small hill that was able to overlook everything. As she stood up and ran down the hill she could see that the wide open plain had grass that reached up to your knees. The grass was a dark green color and swayed happily in the breeze, there were a few trees that were scattered around the area, and she could see the various species of grasses. Most that she could recognize like purple needlegrass, blue grama, buffalo grass, and galleta. The grasslandalso had small gatherings of flowers like asters, blazing stars, coneflowers, goldenrods, sunflowers, clovers, psoraleas, and wild indigos. It was nowhere near as beautiful as the field that she played in with Inuyasha, but it was without a doubt pretty.

"How are you feeling today Kagome?" called out Shippo. Who landed right next to her.

Kagome stretched out her arms and said, "Yep. In fact I feel pretty good to tell you the truth."

"That's good to hear," said Miroku who joined them. "I was worried that we would have to wait another day if you were still too tired to move."

Sango leapt gracefully down, right besides them and said, "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get going! We have a ways to go to get to the Crystal Canyon. And Kagome I wanna see the look on your face! "


	18. The Lovebirds Song

**_Chapter 17- Lovebird's Song _**

You would think that traveling through grasslands that are **supposed** to be infested with demons would be scary and dangerous. Turns out… it is!

She would have loved the Onime Grasslands… if not for the locals. Every mile or so, a pack of demons would come out of nowhere and attack them. Thankfully, Sango and Miroku took them down every time without too much trouble. The biggest surprise was when Miroku had given Kagome a small bow and a quiver of arrows.

"When we went to the outpost to see what had happened," he said when he gave her the bow, "Everyone was gone, and the place had been abandoned. So we helped ourselves to the storage and the armory. When we found out that you are a priestess, I went back and got this. These weapons will enable you to use your spiritual powers without weakening you as much. It will take some time for you to learn how to use your power like when you took down those Ghasts. But in the meantime… these should help. And you will have some kind of protection while we're on the road."

Kagome could feel herself going red as he handed her the bow. "Thank you," she said simply putting her head down. Yes, she would feel a lot more useful and safer now. But the thought that he and the others cared about her was worth more than she could say. She merely pulled it onto her back and continued to walk with the others.

After traveling by foot for hours they had finally arrived.

Imagine looking at the Grand Canyon. Only, imagine it 10 times bigger, 10 times wider, and 100 times more beautiful. Kagome was staring at the walls made of every colored crystal that was known to mankind, and she could also see some that she knew didn't exist on earth. The sun was right overhead, and the sunlight was bouncing off the 10s of thousands of simmering crystals, sending millions of tiny sparkling lights in every direction.

"What do you think, Kagome?" said Sango smiling.

Kagome couldn't speak. She was too stunned to say a single word. She just gasped like an idiot at the canyon and ignored what they were saying around her.

"She can't talk," said Shippo's voice. "That means that she likes it!"

"Can't blame her," said Sango. "I was too stunned to talk when I first saw this place."

Kagome suddenly felt a hand in a place that it shouldn't be. That alone was enough to snap her out of her daze. She whirled around and slapped Miroku as hard as she could muster.

"Oh, I give that slap a perfect ten," said Shippo. "Plus, a bonus for the 5 feet that he went flying." Sango had then walked over and hit Miroku over the head with the hiraikotsu. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" she had yelled. "We have to get to the coast if we plan on living any longer!" She snapped her head over to Shippo and barked, "Shippo, hurry and see if we can get some Magah birds to fly us over the canyon."

"Yes, ma'am," said Shippo quickly. Smart boy, he knew that now was not a time to bug Sango.

* * *

Sango had said that she couldn't wait to see the look on Kagome's face when she saw her first Magah bird. Well, she got her wish.

Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw what was so amazing about them. They were so big that they could have easily picked a human up with just one of its claws. They looked to be about the size of a small airplane. They had long beaks of bright yellow and large black eyes the size of dinner plates that looked at us as if they were bored. Each bird had a different color, (4 in all) red, blue, yellow, and pearl. Sango had been right; they are the most beautiful birds that she will ever see; and their songs…

They had begun to sing when we approached them. It was like the most beautiful lullaby that Kagome had ever heard. The songs seem to echo from inside her, filling her with a since of peace that she could couldn't remember having before. She wanted to just lie down and listen to them sing for the rest of eternity. Until Miroku had snapped her out of it again. They took him down even faster than the last time.

As he was on the ground in terrible agony, Shippo had leapt over to them. "These birds had agreed to give us all a ride!"

"Alrighty," said Sango cheerfully as she took off the heavy bags and began to load them onto the blue Magah bird. Kagome walked up to stare at the one closest to her, the pearl colored one, and smiled. The bird looked at her with a peaceful expression and blinked down at her. Kagome could feel the smile widen even more as the bird looked at her just as curiously as she was looking at it.

"Ready?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked at her confused. "Ready for what?" she asked.

"This," answered Sango as she held her arms out as if she was going to fly. She was standing so close to the edge that if she lost her balance she would tumble head-first into the canyon. Kagome had taken a few steps towards her, ready to grab her if she fell, when all of a sudden the bird behind her had taken off. Watching them take off and began to soar through the air was so beautiful that it took Kagome's breath away. But she still couldn't see what was going on.

At least until the red one, had swooped down and picked Sango up between its giant claws and lifted Sango away. Kagome had let out a loud scream as Sango was picked up as easily as if she didn't weigh a thing. The Magah bird had its claws grasping her shoulders, and Sango in turn had reached up and held onto the legs. She was smiling!

Sango was actually smiling about being carried away by a large bird!

"It's alright Kagome," said Shippo's voice suddenly. "This is normal."

"What is normal anymore?" Kagome cried out in frustration.

"Its fine," said Miroku walking forward, rubbing a red handprint on his face. "The Magah birds won't drop us. We just stand on the edge and they'll pick us up. We then leave everything up to them." as if to prove his point he walked to the edge and held out his arms just as Sango had done, and waited. A second later, the yellow Magah bird had swooped down and picked him up as easily as the last one held Sango.

"You guys are nuts," said Kagome as she took a few steps back. "There is no way that I can do this."

"Come on Kagome!" said Shippo. "It's safe. You just have to remember to grab hold of the claws when they pick you up!"

"And if I don't?" she asked sounding close to panicking. At the sound of the panic in her voice, the last two birds began to sing. Once again, Kagome felt herself calm right down. She felt as if all of her worries had been carried away… she was so calm that she hardly noticed that she herself had walked to the edge of the canyon and held her arms out as if she was about to fly away.

With a great sound of rushing wings she felt claws grab onto her shoulders and lift her up. Normally, she would have been bothered by this, but she couldn't bring herself to be bothered by anything anymore. She reached up to grab onto the legs of the Magah bird and let it carry her off.

Oh, the feeling was unlike anything she could imagine. She was flying! She was soaring through the sky like when she used to dream of it when she was younger. She remembered how she longed to fly as she ran with Inuyasha those few precious days… how she wished that she could soar where no one ever had been before… how she wanted Inuyasha to come with her…

She needed to find him. She needed to see him again… she had to tell him that she was sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Onward she and her friends flew. Over the canyon, above the precious crystals that sparked so bright that it was almost blinding. Oh, she wanted to soar like this forever, as she felt the soft wind hit her face and whipped her clothes and hair around. They had all been flying for a few hours; and the sun had begun to go down. That was strange, usually, the 3 moons had risen long before now… but tonight she couldn't see any trace of them. Maybe this was the night of the new moons… Sango told her about how the moons would disappear every once in awhile. She put that out of her mind however, as she looked down again. It turns out that the canyon is even bigger than she had first thought. As she looked below, she could see a large river rushing through the canyon. The water was a forget-me-not blue, and let off tiny rays of rainbows from the sparkling lights from the crystals.

As she closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to enjoy the rush of freedom, she could feel a bad feeling from deep inside her. She opened her eyes again, and she began to worry. It was just like how she felt when those Ghast snuck up from behind that night. But nothing could attack them from up here? Then again, in the last few days, she had seen towers made of light, seen walls move, glowing crystals, and giant birds that will carry you places. So she shouldn't assume that they were safe up here.

She heard the shriek of rage coming from behind her. She turned her head to her right to try to make out what was going on and where that noise came from. It sounded like one of those Ghast creatures, only it sounded more birdlike than last time. Something then flashed right next to her, although when she turned her head quickly to try to see what it was… it had already disappeared. Ok, now she was getting scared again.

This was not her day.

"Nightgaunts!" yelled out Miroku's voice from somewhere behind her. Judging by the panicked tone that he had, she was willing to bet that Nightguants weren't friendly. She heard another shriek from her left and looked again; although this time she saw what had been making the noise.

She now understood the saying her grandfather used, 'Sometimes, too much information is a bad thing.' Flying right beside her, were man-sized flying creatures. They were thin, horned, and had barbed tails and membranous wings. They also have black prehensile paws. But what scared her most weren't the tails, wings, or horns. It was the fact that these creatures had no eyes. They had just long, beak-like noses and mouths that stretched from one side of the face to the other with rows upon rows of knife-like teeth.

She wished that she didn't look. She would have felt better NOT knowing. The creature let out another shriek that seemed to penetrate her brain and she couldn't even hold her ears to protect herself from the sound. The Nightgaunt, at least that's what she assumed it was, suddenly disappeared. Kagome looked around her, but couldn't see the ugly creature anywhere. That is until the thing dropped out of the sky like a missile and hit the Magah bird that was carrying her. The Magah bird let out a loud cry of pain, and then dropped the person that it had been carrying.

If you never fell from a great hit; then count yourself lucky. I can't even begin to describe the terror that Kagome felt when she fell.

Kagome never knew what hit her. All that she knew was that she was falling.

Down… down… down…

She let out a terrified scream as she fell through the air thinking that her whole life was over when...

SPLASH!

She hit the river below her. Kagome sank like a stone and kept sinking until her feet hit the bottom of the river. Well, at least the fall didn't kill her… although now she had another problem… drowning. She pushed herself up from the bottom and swam to the surface. As soon as she broke through, she realized that she was being carried away by the water. It wasn't a calm river that she had thought, but thankfully, it wasn't like rushing rapids as she had been afraid of. The 'Nightgaunts' or whatever they were called swooped low, as if they were hoping to pick her up and carry her away. There was no chance in hell that she was going anywhere with these things!

She took a deep breath, and dove under the water, hoping that they couldn't swim. She stayed under for a few minutes before she would to come back up for air. Every time that she did, the creatures would try to grab her. She had been able to dodge them every time, but fighting the river was draining her of precious energy. Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to keep fighting forever.

She cursed herself in her mind. She had the powers of a priestess, but she didn't know how to use it! How is that even remotely fair?

"HIRAIKOTSU!" yelled out a familiar voice. A giant boomerang came out of nowhere and the Nightgaunt was then beheaded. Normally, Kagome would have been horrified, but she was much stronger now, and was so relieved to have someone to help her. She twisted in the water and saw that Sango was flying on Kirara's back. Kirara could really fly! She thought that they were just kidding around. Sango caught the Hiraikotsu that had come flying back to her, before she leaned over Kirara, and stretched out her hand.

"Grab it!" she cried.

Kagome didn't need telling twice. She raised her hand, and felt Sango swoop down and grab her easily. She then was able to swing Kagome up behind her.

"Why didn't we all just fly on Kirara's back?" she yelled at her.

"Too risky," Sango yelled back. "Kirara, has a minor injury from when the rest of the resistance were captured and it hadn't had much time to heal. And we didn't want to take a chance of making it worse!"

She then threw the Hiraikotsu and killed a few more of those Nightgaunts before adding, "We have to make it to the Gizu Grasslands! Come on! The others are waiting!" and without another word they were high above the canyon, and were under the cover of darkness.

* * *

Naraku had been staring into a small circular mirror for a long time. The mirror was being held by a young girl, that appeared to be an about ten years. She was almost eerie in her appearance with snow white hair, pitch black eyes, and almost no expression on her face. She clutched the mirror to her chest, as if it were attached to her hands. Her manner expressed either extreme politeness or complete lack of emotion. Her dress tended to bring to mind the latter as the outfit was pure white with no color whatsoever. Even the flowers adorning her hair were white.

"Kanna," said Naraku. "It appears that they had are nearing where the jewel is rumored to be." He suddenly stood up and crossed the room to the window. "It won't be too much longer now," he said to himself. "Soon, I will get my hands of the jewel and use it to gain what I have been searching for."

At that moment, the door had burst open and one of Naraku's servants had barged in. "Lord Naraku!" he cried out. "We have just discovered some of our men knocked unconscious with their armor stolen! We also found out that some of the prisoners in Nalana have escaped! There is a breech and we think that they might have been able to enter the castle!"

Naraku turned his head in the servants' direction. "So, I guess that the members of that ridiculous 'resistance' didn't appreciate my hospitality. Once you find them, bring them to me. I want the pleasure of destroying them in person."

The servant had left in a hurry.

* * *

Of all the rotten times for all three of Ariellica's moons to disappear. A mere human wouldn't stand a chance against Naraku right now. He would have to wait until sunrise, and hope that he wouldn't be caught until then. This time, he would finish Naraku… he had to destroy Naraku. As soon as he and a few other skilled members of the resistance had escaped their prison and were able to enter the castle, they had snuck up on some unsuspecting guards and easily took them out, as well as steal their armor. But during the new moons, when all three of Ariellica's moons had disappeared, his superhuman powers had left him. This couldn't have happened at a worse time.

He had no choice but to wait just a little bit longer. Until that point, the only thing that had been on his mind was killing Naraku and ending his rule. But as soon as Kanna had held up the mirror and shown them a group of people in the claws of some Magah birds, flying over the Crystal Canyon, and hearing Naraku say that they were nearing where the sacred jewel had nearly caused his heart to stop.

_'Damn it,'_ he thought. _'Naraku's army found the others.' _He recognized Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara right away, and gave a small sigh of relief when he saw that they were alright. But there was a new girl with them…

The pair of golden eyes looked out from the helmet he stole, and he was staring into the mirror at the newest girl. He watched the peaceful expression on her face as she flew through the air in the claws of the bird and saw her look of panic when she fell. He had felt his own heart speed up, felt panic and fear as he saw her fall, and felt a warm, sweeping relief when he saw that she was alright. The young girl had a heart-shaped face, love raven hair, chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to shine. It had been many years since he had seen that face… she was older now… but he would recognize her anywhere… Kagome.

_'It's been a long time, Kagome,' _he thought to himself._ 'You really did come back.'_

(If you can't guess who's under the helmet, I will personally go to your house and beat you over the head with your keyboards)


	19. Unexpected Help

**_Chapter 18- Unexpected Help_**

Sango and Kagome flew on Kirara's back through the clouds as Sango filled Kagome in on what the creatures that attacked them were.

"They're called Nightgaunts and as I'm sure you might've guessed- they're Naraku's servants."

"Great," snapped Kagome. "I'm glad to know what their names are. That's a big help!"

"Sarcasm is NOT going to help us now Kagome!" cried out Sango. "You can complain later. But we have to hurry before Gozu and Mezu awake from their sleep."

"Who?" called back Kagome.

"Gozu and Mezu, the guards of the next gate. In order to pass through to the Gizu Grasslands you have to pass through a pair of gates. Once a day, these two giant statues come to life and kill anything that tries to go through. We have to get through before midnight or we'll have to wait until the sunrise. Cause they awaken at midnight and they won't turn back to stone until the sun rises."

Kagome could only nod as she struggled to keep up. "But what happened to Miroku and Shippo?" she called back through the wind.

"Like I said, they're fine!" Sango called back. "They must have made it through the gate by now so we have to hurry!"

She urged Kirara to fly faster and Kagome had to hold on tightly to make sure that she didn't accidently fall off. Onward they flew, the cold air wiped past her, making her shiver. Her hands had grown so numb from the cold that she was finding it harder and harder to hold on.

To think that not long ago, she was flying in the claws of some songbirds and she felt safe. Just her luck. She didn't say another word as they continued to fly through the clouds, Sango kept looking around her, as if expecting another attack any second. Kagome prayed that her search was in vain.

"NO!" shouted Sango. Praying just doesn't work like it used to.

"What is it Sango?" called out Kagome.

"Fiends. And a whole lot of them! Kirara! Head towards the ground now! We'll try to lose them!" Kirara did as she was told to, and went into a downward spiral so fast that Kagome had to muffle a scream.

"What are we gonna do?" called Kagome in a panic as they dove down.

"Go down there," Sango called back pointing below them. Kagome looked down and was able to see a thick forest right beneath them. "That's the Salikawood! If we can reach the trees, then we should be able to lose them!"

Kagome thought that it was wistful thinking as they speed towards the safety of the trees. Just when she thought that they were going to make it, a large tentacle-like arm came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Kirara's back leg. The sudden jerk was enough for Kagome to lose her grip and fall…

"KAGOME!" cried out Sango as she was lifted away by the arms of the fiends. "KAGOME, GET AWAY WHIL E YOU CAN!"

"SANGO!" screamed Kagome as she fell once again.

Down… down… she knew that there was no river to save her this time…

CRASH! CRUNCH! SNAP! OWWWWWWWWW! Were the only sounds that filled her ears as she landed on the treetops and broke through. The branches that she landed on snapped and broke as she tumbled down; leaves filled her mouth and twigs got tangled into her hair. She could only scream and pray for it all to end…

And then it did.

"Oooohhhhhhhhh," moaned Kagome as she lay on the ground. She put her hand on top of her head, "Oww."

She was underneath a large tree surrounded by leaves and the debris from her fall. Her clothing was torn and stained with mud, filth, and blood; her hair hung in loose waves, entangled with bristles, twigs, and dirt. When she looked straight up, she could see a hole through the treetops… that was a long way…

This defiantly wins first prize for the worst night ever.

After a little she was able to stand up, her breaths became shaky and staggered as leaned up against a tree and holding her ribs. She didn't think that they were broken, but they must have been really, really bruised. Oh, God it hurt.

She took some deep breaths when she was finally able to take a few steps away from the spot where she landed. She had to find Sango and Kirara… she had to get out of here…

She suddenly heard the awful moans from the goons that attacked her and Sango. Kagome whipped her head around in panic; judging by the sounds of it… it was a large crowd of fiends heading her way.

Swiftly, silently Kagome raced through the woods with long plants slapping across her face, causing her face to feel as if it were on fire. She had her arms around her ribs as she ran… but how long could she keep running? Her breath came in ragged gasps, her heart felt as if it were going to explode. Further and faster still she ran from the demons. In the distance she could hear their shrieking and knew that they were getting near.

She kept stumbling on the uneven ground and on the roots, but continued running; there was no way that she was going to be torn apart and eaten by a pack of demons. Just when she thought that this forest was never going to end, she could see a clearing up ahead. With a sudden burst of speed, she charged through the last few trees into the moonlit clearing; it was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. The moons had come out from behind the cloudy sky and cast a pale unearthly glow upon the blossoms; while on one side there was a lake and a waterfall.

In the center of the field a woman sat, picking herbs under the light of the moon. Kagome moved closer, uncertain whether it was safer to approach the person, or if she should try to hide. Suddenly the woman looked up.

Kagome held her breath. The woman was dressed in similar clothing that she was wearing… and if that wasn't freaky enough, the woman looked nearly identical to her. She looked like… the two of them could easily pass as twins.

The woman stood up and looked at her again, then towards the forest that housed the fast approaching demons.

"I am safe girl. You may hide with me to escape your pursuers," the woman spoke in a hauntingly, mysterious, yet still beautiful voice. Kagome stared at the woman in amazement.

"Hurry," she said gesturing for Kagome to follow her. "They are fast approaching."

Kagome darted forward and followed the woman through the clearing until they reached the waterfall. At first Kagome thought she was going to get wet but was surprised when the woman took her hand and moved quickly through the waterfall and into a lit cave on the other side.

The woman gently placed her down on the hard stone floor and told her to be quiet for a moment.

Kagome could just hear the sounds of the fiends screeching and moaning as they drew nearer. Kagome sucked in her breath as she waited for some kind of demon to come bursting through the water and kill them both. But as soon as the noise from the monsters had come… they had disappeared.

They both sat there in silence for a long time until the woman then stood up.

"You may leave now," the woman told her calmly and walked out of the cave, back into the large clearing. "The demons have left the area and they are heading back to Naraku's castle."

Kagome followed the woman out of her hiding spot. "Thank you," she told her new friend and savior while shivering. "I have nothing to offer but that."

"That is all I need," she said while turned around and began to walk away, "My name is Kikyo, and I am certain that we will meet again another day. Until then… take care of yourself… and your friends."

"But…?" repeated Kagome who was startled by what Kikyo said. How did she know about her friends?

"Kikyo?" she stopped talking right away. The woman had disappeared. "Kikyo?" she called out again. "Kikyo? Where did you…?" Kagome looked around her in a panic. There was a woman standing here just a moment ago right? Was she just starting to lose it? No…

She was sure that she felt that woman's hand when she led her behind the waterfall. So what's going on here?

She was so lost in thought… that it took her a while to realize that something was glowing. A small light caught her eye… a small object was glowing slightly on the ground where the woman had been standing not just a moment ago. Kagome bent down to pick it up… what was it? A… a jewel?

**_Sorry. I've been having a bad case of writer's block and it's really hard to work on Fanfiction. I know that this isn't one of my longest chapters. But I needed to put this part in and I couldn't find another place to put this scene. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. It will be the riddle of humpy dumpty_**


	20. Riddles of Humpty Dumpty

**_Chapter 19- Riddles of Humpty Dumpty_**

A jewel? A small, glowing, pink jewel was in Kagome's hand. Kagome stared at it for a long time before she started to look around her for Kikyo again. Where did she go? One minute she was here… and then the next…

"Kikyo?" she called out. "Kikyo? Someone? Anyone? Hello?"

Not surprisingly, no one answered her. Was that woman really here? Or was she just finally losing her mind? No… she had to be real… where else could this jewel come from? Then… did that mean that Kikyo was a ghost or something? Great, the fun never ends in this place.

She looked back down at the jewel in her hand and one last look around her. If Kikyo wanted to keep the jewel, then she wouldn't have left it here, right? And Kikyo said that they would meet again right?

She made up her mind then. She would give it to Kikyo the next time she saw her. She pocketed the jewel and started walking in the direction that she was heading with Sango and Kirara before they were attacked.

She only hoped that she could survive in this world until she found her friends.

_(A Little Later)_

Kagome had been walking through a large forest without any problems at all. Sango had been right to say that this was a very peaceful forest, and not to worry. The trees were all at least as tall as the redwoods would be… maybe a little larger, and were all covered with a strange glow-in-the-dark moss. There were hundreds of fireflies all fluttering around her, and they gave her the impression of dancing stars. And, to her delight, there were tiny little winged fairies that were all dancing with the fireflies; all laughing and playing… how sweet.

These were fairies that you would see hanging out with tinker bell and the kind that you see in your favorite story books. As soon as Kagome was sure that the fiends were gone, Kagome had greatly enjoyed her hike. But after a while, she was glad to see that her hike through the forest was over and was in a large green pasture.

At least she thought it was green, for it was still very dark out. As soon as she stepped out of the forest, she remembered what her friends said to her when she first arrived. This was a world that was created from the dreams of people back on earth. When she looked around her, she was suddenly giving a flashback to an old saying she heard in school. 'Every great idea begins with a doodle.' It wasn't until then did she truly begin to respect that saying.

When she went running down the hill, she began to sing softly,

_I've lost_

_myself_

_in fantasies_

_Of you and me together._

_My teacher_

_says to concentrate:_

_So what-_

_his name_

_was Peter the Great._

_The kings_

_and queens_

_will have to wait,_

_Cuz I don't have forever._

_*About an hour later*_

Piece of advice, when wandering around in a strange dream world in another dimension, bring a map. Because if you were in Kagome's shoes, you would be wishing for one right about now. Kagome had been wandering around endless fields for what seemed like hours. She was longing to find someone that she recognized; what had happened to Sango? Was she and Kirara alright? Did they fight off the fiends?

Normal teenagers just have to worry about passing tests and finding a cute boyfriend or girlfriend. Not this! Oh well, no sense in complaining about it.

She just continued to head in the direction that she and her friends had been going before they had been attacked by those Nightgaunts.

She was so deep in thought that when she heard his voice she jumped out of her skin.

"Hello, miss. Need any help?"

Kagome jumped and stared around her, trying to find the source of whoever spoke. Not too far away from her, she spotted, what looked like a giant raccoon-dog in clothes waving merrily towards her. "Need any help?" he repeated.

He seemed friendly enough. But… she knew that she still had to be careful. After everything that had happened to her in the last few days, she didn't trust anything that she saw anymore.

"Yeah," she called as she made her way over towards him. "I guess I could use a little help. I'm trying to find my way to the Gizu Grasslands. Do you know the way?"

"Maybe," replied the raccoon-dog.

"Well can you tell me?" asked Kagome when she came nearer to him. As she expected, he answered no.

"Why not?" said Kagome trying not to sound like she was going to start crying.

"Sorry," he said. "If you want to know anything you have to answer my riddles."

"Riddles?" repeated Kagome in confusion.

He rolled his eyes, "You must be new around here."

Kagome, who by this point was tired of having people treat her like she was dumb, asked him, "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh me? The name's Hachi," replied Hachi. "However, back on earth I have a different name. I believe that you call me Humpty Dumpty. Ring any bells?"

Kagome felt her jaw drop. "I thought that Humpty Dumpty was an egg," said Kagome in amazement. Was she actually talking to the REAL Humpty Dumpty?

Hachi, a.k.a Humpty Dumpty, began to laugh, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that." He then began to recite:

_"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put Humpty together again"_

Once he finished he looked back at Kagome and said, "Nowhere in that rhyme does it tell us at all that Humpty was an egg."

Great. So not only is she getting told off by Humpty Dumpty, but it turns out that her favorite nursery rhythm is a lie. Just her luck.

"Alright, Humpty Dumpty," she began.

"Just call me Hachi," Hachi cut across. "Humpty Dumpty is such a tiring name."

"Right, Hachi," went on Kagome. "So if I solve your riddles will you help me out?"

Hachi just nodded. "Alright, then shoot," said Kagome.

Hachi cleared his throat, "Riddle number 1: What always ends everything?"

Kagome stared at him. "Why would I know that? Is this a trick question?"

"Yes, and I should tell you that you aren't allowed to ask questions."

"Why of all the lousy…" began Kagome.

"Temper, temper," said Hachi. Kagome gave him a dark look before she began to think long and hard about the answer. What always ends everything? It's a trick question… which means that it was so simple to think of it… oh duh…

"The letter g," said Kagome proudly.

Hachi clapped his paws excitedly. "Finally! I've asked that riddle to countless people and most of them couldn't get it!"

"That's nice, but can you help me now?"

"Nope! You answered 1 riddle. You still have 2 left," said Hachi.

"Oh, come on!" said Kagome. "In the last 24 hours, I've found out that I have special powers, flew on some magic songbirds, was dropped into a river, flew on the back of a flying cat, been dropped several hundred feet into a forest and chased by fiends. So please can't you take it easy on me and just give me some directions to find my friends?"

Hachi just shrugged. "Sorry, rules are rules."

"What rules?" cried out an exasperated Kagome. "From the moment that I arrived here… this world doesn't seem to have any rules!"

"Oh, you can't escape rules," said Hachi. "That's just how it works here. Besides if you guessed one riddle right, then you're sure to get the other two."

"Why are they easy?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"Ah, no. but if can get one then you can get another…"

"Oh fine," snapped Kagome. "Just give me the damn riddles."

"My, someone has a temper," said Hachi. "Fine, riddle number 2: when one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing… what is it?"

"Why can't you tell jokes instead?" said Kagome. "At least you would have everyone laughing!"

"Hmm, not a bad idea…" stated Hachi thinking about it for a moment. "But too late! Now what is your answer?"

"How am I supposed to know what something is, but if I know it then it's nothing? You and your annoying riddles… wait… that's it isn't it? If you don't know what it is… then it's a riddle… and when you do know it… it's not a riddle anymore… the answer's a riddle!"

"Bingo!" cried out Hachi. "See? I knew you could guess the answer. Now it's onto riddle number 3! Answer this right and I'll help you out!"

"Ok," said Kagome a little bitterly. "What's the riddle?"

Hachi cleared his throat, "You cannot see them in the same way as you see others. Their voice is different than what you hear. They are always with you when you are alone or in a crowd. They listen to each and every word you utter and they are your best friend but speak to you once in a blue moon? They are always the ones who stare back at you. Who's is it?"

Kagome goggled at him. "I don't have the slightest idea what you said." Kagome fed up, sat down on the damp grass in defeat. She was really starting to miss earth right now. "I don't know what you mean," was all she could say to him. "I mean… what are you talking about?"

"Think hard about it," said Hachi simply. "Think the way that you want to."

Kagome started up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of seeing things the way that others see them," answered Hachi. "You got to open your mind to the endless possibilities."

"Are you saying I'm closed-minded?" said Kagome sadly.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't think in the way that others do," said Hachi. "Think about it. The answer's been right in front of you this whole time."

"Fine," said Kagome as she thought long and hard. "Let's see… I can't see them in the same way that others do… and their voice is different than I hear… they are always with me… they listen to everything I say… but only speak to me once in a blue moon…"

"You're forgetting that they always stare back at you."

"Yeah," said Kagome not really listening.

"I really don't know the answer," she said honestly. "I mean… come on… they're always staring back at me? I can't even look in the mirror like everyone else can… because sometimes I can't see myself."

And then it suddenly clicked. "Me… myself… YOURSELF!"

Hachi let out a cry of joy. "Finally! Someone gets all three riddles right! I knew that you could do it!" Kagome stood up suffering only from the sin of pride. "I can't believe that I got them right," she said to herself more than Hachi.

"If you don't mind me asking," asked Hachi curiously, "What do you mean that you can't even look in the mirror like everyone else can?"

Kagome blushed. "Because… I don't know who I am. Every time that I think I have myself figured out… I learn something new and then I start all over again. And every time I look in the mirror… I get confused… I really don't know how else to describe it. It's complicated."

"Wow," said Hachi. "That's deep."

Kagome laughed darkly, "Yeah, but it really doesn't make sense."

"Oh, you can't help that. Most everything here doesn't make sense. That's what makes life interesting."

"Well that's certainly true," said Kagome. "So now are you going to help me get to the Gizu Grasslands?"

"Nope," said Hachi.

"NO?" screamed Kagome. "I answered your 3 riddles and you promised to help me! And now you're saying NO?"

"I'm just saying that there's no longer any point to ask me," replied Hachi. "You don't need my help any longer."

"Why is that?" snapped Kagome.

"Just look above you," said Hachi pointing up. "Your friends came looking for you."

At that moment Kagome heard a familiar voice from above her cry out, "KAGOME!"

Startled, Kagome looked up in a panic, thinking of more of those fiends, before smiling in relief. It was Sango and Kirara!

"Good luck," said Hachi. "I hope you find your answers before your adventure is over." When Kagome turned back to look at him… he had disappeared.


	21. The White Dog

**_Chapter 20- The White Dog_**

"Kagome!" cried Sango as she leapt off of Kirara and ran forward to give Kagome a hug. "I am so sorry about what happened," she said. "I swear… I had no idea that those fiends were behind us I…"

"It's alright," said Kagome as she hugged her back. "I'm just glad to see that you and Kirara made it out in one piece."

"I should be the one saying that," said Sango as she let go. "You were the one who fell from that height! What happened? How did you survive the fall? How did you get here? Are you alright? And do you hate me for what happened?"

"After I fell, a bunch of branches and trees broke my fall. I walked all the way here, I've definitely been better, and no of course I don't hate you. I mean how could you have known what would've happened?"

"Still…" said Sango, sounding a little shamefully. "I still feel responsible for letting you fall like that. I mean… it took a while but I was able to deal with those fiends so I should've been able to prevent them from attacking. And now I…"

"Sango," said Kagome firmly. "It's alright. I swear… I'm just fine now. Let's just get going before anymore fiends or monsters come. I'm starting to get worried about Shippo and Miroku again. And if I'm worried about them, imagine how worried they are about us."

That snapped Sango back to reality… or… can Kagome really say 'reality' in the dream world? No matter. She tugged Kagome back over to their flying kitty and just jumped onto Kirara's back. Kagome couldn't do anything but hold on as they leapt up into the air.

"So," asked Sango once they were airborne. "Did anything interesting happen while you were alone?"

"Well," said Kagome shrugging as if it was no big deal. "I met Humpty Dumpty."

Sango began to laugh. "Hachi right? Did he ask you any of his annoying riddles?"

"Yeah," said Kagome rolling her eyes. "And I was close to strangling him." Sango nodded sympathically and Kagome saw that her friend's eyes were beginning to droop.

"You alright?" asked Kagome in concern. "You look so tired."

"I'm fine," said Sango though she didn't sound fine at all. Kagome decided to let the subject drop and just held on tighter to Kirara's back. She knew that Sango was tired, and Kagome didn't want to make matters worse. She she just shut up.

They flew on through the rest of the night up until the 3 suns had poked their heads up and cast an unearthly glow upon the land.

She heard Sango let out a loud yawn and Kagome knew that she wasn't fine. "Sango?" asked Kagome again worridly. "Maybe we should take a rest? You sound like you're about to fall asleep."

"I'm fine," repeated Sango but Kagome didn't by the lie for 1 minute.

"Well," said Kagome as she thought quickly. "I'm really tired, so how about we just land and take a quick break? I mean, I don't know about you, but I don't want to fall asleep up here and fall off again."

Sango looked delighted at the excuse to land and quickly obliged.

They landed on the edge of the green pasture but a large mound of boulders as they leapt off Kirara's back. Kagome turned to ask Sango that maybe she should get some sleep too; only to see that she was already leaning up against one of the boulders that she had actually fallen asleep.

Kirara then shrunk down to her kitten size before she curled up in Sango's lap before joining her master in sleep. Kagome smiled and gave a small awwww at the two sleeping friends.

She watched them both for a moment before she looked around. She was tired, yes, and she wanted to go sleep also, but at the moment she was more thristy than anything. She decided to take a quick walk to see if she could find some water and maybe some food.

_*A few minutes later*_

Kagome soon found a dirt path that looked like could lead creek. As she walked down the dirt road a sudden wind began to pick up until it became so strong that it whipped around her like a mini tornado

_'What's going on?'_ she thought. But as quickly as the wind picked up it was gone.

She looked up and standing on the path in front of her was a very familiar woman.

"Kikyo?" said Kagome in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Hello Kagome," she greeted her with that same calm, and mysterious voice that she used when they met in that field. "I've been expecting you."

Kagome stared blankly at her. What was she talking about? Kikyo smiled at the expression on her face. "I can tell you're confused. I guess I should explain things to you. My name is Kikyo and I'm a fairy godmother."

Fairy godmother? Ok, now Kagome heard it all.

"And I was the one who brought you to Ariellica in the first place."

"WHAT?" cried out Kagome. "You mean 10 years ago…"

"That was me," answered Kikyo before Kagome had a chance to finish asking her question. "I brought you here to the land of Ariellica for a reason. It's time for you to begin your own fairytale."

"My own WHAT?" All right, now she was lost. What was Kikyo talking about?

"Your own fairytale." Kikyo repeated softly. "Everyone and everything from the fairytales that you have heard in your world lives here in this world. Their stories are told constantly… over and over again… you, of course, are one of the rare ones. We don't get too many people destined for their own fairytales from your world. Which is why I have come to explain things to you."

Kagome blinked. She really didn't know what to make of it. _'I think I've read one too many fairytales.' _She thought to herself as she tried to think of a way she could answer Kikyo.

"You don't believe me at all, do you?" Kikyo asked, as if reading her mind.

Kagome shook her head. "I want to, it's just that…"

"You just don't know what to believe. I understand. Maybe the jewel I gave you will help you in believing."

Kagome started. She reached into the pocket and pulled out the jewel that she had completely forgotten about. Kagome held out the jewel to Kikyo but she just shook her head and pushed the jewel back into Kagome's hands. "This jewel was meant to be with you."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Um, thanks," she said uncertainly as she took back the jewel and looked at it. She placed it back inside her pocket and looked at Kikyo. "I have a question, just what am I supposed to be doing in this '_fairytale'_?"

Kikyo gave her a mysterious smile. "That is for me to know and you to find out. Now if you excuse me I am needed else where." As she spoke the wind started to pick up once more. "Good luck on your adventure Kagome."

The wind grew stronger and stronger… and just like that she was gone. "Kikyo?" Kagome asked timidly as she looked around for her. But she was gone.

Sighing, Kagome felt like she was about to lost her mind. "Even if I am supposed to have my own '_fairytale'_, how do I know what I'm supposed to do or even where to go?" she said to herself bitterly.

A slight breeze picked up. _"Let your heart guide you," _Kikyo's voice whispered in the wind.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at the dirt path before finally settling her gaze to a small stream. Something within her was telling her that's where she should be going. _'Well, as they say the first step is the hardest. Or at least I think that's what they say,' _she thought to herself.

She continued down the path that she had started on to reach the stream. As she walked along the path, the trees along the path turned into bushes. Kagome stopped walking when she thought he heard a rustling in the bushes. She froze as she stared at the bush. Was this it? Was this her fairytale? Had she been brought to this world only to be killed?

Kagome stared at the bush. She couldn't move, her feet felt like they were made of stone. The rustling continued for a few more moments; she was expecting some ugly and awful monster to jump out and eat her… what she wasn't expecting was large, white dog to come bounding out of the bush. When Kagome saw that it wasn't a monster she let out a sigh of relief and she fell to her knees.

Kagome glanced back at the dog, only to see the dog was staring at her with beautiful golden eyes. "Hey, doggy," she began in a soft voice. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

She held out her hand to the dog who looked at her with a strange look in its eyes before it went bounding over to her. He came over so fast that he ended up bowling her over like she was a bowling pin.

The dog was right on top of her, it's paws on her chest, and was licking her face enthustasically.

"OK!" called Kagome said laughing as she forced the giant mutt of her. "I get it! I'm glad to meet you too!"

She sat up and began to rub the dog's thick fur, as he lept up and began jumping around her. He, Kagome guessed that it was a he, seemed to be out of his mind in happiness. As Kagome stood up, he stood up on his back legs and put his giant paws on her shoulders.

"Get down," laughed Kagom as she forced him to get off her. But as he did, Kagome noticed that in contrast to all the white fur, was a red collar. "Come here," she said as she reached for his neck. "Let me see who you belong to."

As the dog finally calmed down, Kagome was able to get a good look at his collar—only to see that it wasn't a collar—but a ribbon.

A bright red ribbon.

A very familiar bright red ribbon.

**(I've just gotten a huge burst of inspiration to this story!)**


	22. Hitting the Town

**_Chapter 21- Hitting the Town_**

Kagome stared at the bright red ribbon… before she gazed deep into the dog's eyes… two golden jewels.

"What's your name?" she asked, half expecting an answer. I mean, all other animals in this place seemed to be able to talk back after all. But surprising, the dog only barked. Kagome frowned slightly; disappointed.

"Well boy, I'm Kagome," she said as she got up and petted the dogs head. The dog looked up at her with a strange look in its eyes, as if it was trying to tell her something. Kagome looked at the ribbon again… it looked like HER hair ribbon… the one that she had given to Inuyasha.

The dog's ears and eyes also looked so familiar to her… as if she had seen them before countless times…

Kagome shook her head. "Ok, this is just going too far," she said to herself. "I mean… there is just no way that you could be…"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome spun around to see Sango come running down towards her. She saw Sango give a sigh of relief when she saw her and had slowed to a walk. "Kagome… don't do that to me."

"Do what?" asked Kagome as Sango came over to her. "And I thought that you were sleeping?"

"I wasn't," said Sango indigintifly. "I just dozed off for a moment. And when I came too, you were gone. You scared me half to death! Don't do that again! I thought that you were the one who's tired."

"Sorry, I was dying of thrist and I saw this path and I thought that it would lead to a creek or something," said Kagome.

Sango ran a hand through her hair wearily. "It doesn't matter anyway." She pointed down the path and went on, "The town of Ulthar is just a few miled down this way. It's on the verge of the Gizu Grasslands. It's also were Shippo and Miroku are waiting for us."

Kagome brightened up. "Are they?"

Sango smiled at how happy Kagome was. "There," she pointed again through the trees, "If you look hard enough you can see the top of the town. "But who's your friend here?" Sango addressed the dog that was going nuts around Sango as he did around Kagome, only not as energetic.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, he just came out of nowhere and ran me down."

Sango scratched behind the dog's ears. "He must be from Ulthar then. In that town, it is considered the highest crime to kill an animal."

"Is it hard to get to Ulthar?" asked Kagome.

"It's not that difficult getting to town. All you really have to do is follow the path there. And the path is all downhill as you can see."

"How long does it take to get there?" Kagome asked.

"Not long if we fly."

"So what are we waiting for?" demanded Kagome.

"We'll that's the problem," said Sango. "We're gonna have to walk."

"WALK!" shrieked Kagome.

Sango shrugged, "We have no choice."

"WHY?"

"You know when I said that I came too after I dozed off?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I came too after I heard a fiend sneak up on me.

"Another fiend?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't strong at all. It went down easy. But that's not the point; the point is that if we hit the skies, then we'll be spotted. Not only that," she gestured down to the small kitten Kirara who was in Sango's arms. "Kirara's so tired. So we have to go the old-fashioned way."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Figures. Well, let's get going. I'm tired, hungry, thristy, and in desperate need of a bath."

Sango put her arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. I have the perfect cures for all that."

Kagome gave her a small smile before she looked at the white dog and asked him, "How about it? You want to come?"

The dog jumped for joy and then began to lead the way down the road. She and Kagome gave each other identical, tired looks and followed the dog.

_*A couple of hours later*_

The walk to town had taken about four hours. Most of the path was on a downhill slope, making it much easier to travel. In fact it had taken much less time than Kagome had expected it would.

They'd all been deathly quiet during the entire walk to town; neither human nor animal made a sound due to tiredness. No one said a thing until they finally reached the edge of the city.

"Well, here we are," Kagome announced as she looked at everyone.

"Finally," said a weary Sango. "Let's find the boys."

The town had a late medieval feeling to it. Each building had the bottom half made out of bricks and the top half made out of wood. In the distance rising above all of these buildings was a magnificent stone castle. "This is such a cute little town," Kagome said as they walked down the streets, looking at everything curiously. She had never seen a place like this before.

"Yes, this is the city Ulthar."

"Is this under Naraku's control?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Oh, it's still free," answered Sango. "At least for now."

Kagome had stopped walking and now was watching a woman weave. It was very interesting. Being in this whole town was like taking a step back in time. Next to the woman weaving was a tavern. The teen looked at it curiously. A group of rough looking men suddenly walked out. "Move out of the way wench," a drunken man said as he brushed past Kagome, knocking her out of the way.

Kagome stumbled backwards before falling into a puddle of mud.

"HEY" yelled Sango marching forward and punching the guy so hard that he was knocked into a wall. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" To bad he was drunk, which means that he won't feel anything until tomorrow. Sango went back to Kagome and helped her up, "You ok?"

Looking up Kagome embarssed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Sango." She stood up and tried to brush the mud off. The dog was growling at the drunken man's friends menacingly. Judging by the growls and the teeth, was just daring them to take another step forward. Luckily, they seemed to have wise up; they grabbed their friend and went running off.

When they were gone, Kagome went over to the dog. She gave him a brief hug and a quiet thank you to him also.

"I'm so sorry," Sango apologized. "Those men think that they can push everyone else in town around. It's really annoying." She paused, "Though they're not really that physical with anyone."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean exactly?" she asked.

"I mean, they don't really push anyone around, in the literal sense, like they pushed you. Come on, Miroku and Shippo are just this way." She grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her down the street.

The shop Sango said that the boys were was on the edge of town. It looked like one of the older buildings and no light was coming from the inside. "I know it looks empty, but the others are inside."

Sango knocked before she pushed open the door to the shop and entered with Kagome right behind her. The shop might've looked small from the outside, but it was rather large on the inside. The entire downstairs area was one room. Leaning against the walls of the shop were rolls upon rolls on canvas. This must've been the shop and the stairs to the left must've lead to the living area.

"Boys, are you here?" Sango called up the stairs.

"Sango?" called a familiar voice as a just as familiar boy with a fox tail came dashing down the stairs. He looked up, saw Kagome, and broke into a bright smile. "KAGOME!" he screamed in joy and ran forward to leap up into her arms.

"Shippo!" cried out Kagome as she returned the hug. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen that sweet little face. She missed him so much.

"Kagome, Sango," said another familiar voice. Kagome looked up to see Miroku coming down the stairs with a big goofy grin. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him too.

Miroku went over to Sango and gave her a surprise hug. Sango musta so surprised that she didn't move. That or she because she was tired that she couldn't react. "I'm so glad that you both are alright." He said this so serenely that Kagome was touched. But then the moment was ruined by Sango smacking him across the face… hard.

"Pervert!" she said. But she was so tired that it came out rather weakly.

"Sango?" asked Shippo worriedly.

"We're fine Shippo," said Kagome. "We're just tired."

Shippo looked up at her and said, "Well why are you still standing?" He jumped down from her arms and jumped up the stairs. "Come on! You need to sleep!"

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. "It's alright," answered Sango. "I'm going to tell Miroku what happened and then I'm going to bed too."

"There's a bathroom upstairs," went on Miroku. "If you want to clean up. No offense, but you look terrible."

Kagome looked down at herself and realized that he was right. Her clothes were all torn and muddy. She had cuts on her hands and arms, and her hair was a tangled mess of hair, twigs, leaves, and filth. Kagome gave them all a grateful smile and said, "A bath sounds perfect right now."

"Kagome?" asked Shippo in surprise. "Who's your new friend?" He pointed to the white dog who had followed them into the room. He looked up at Shippo, and Kagome could've sworn that he rolled his eyes.

"He's a friend," said Kagome. "Think of him as a guest. He'll be staying with us until he wants to go. If that's alright?"

"Fine by me," said Miroku as he helped Sango to a small chair. Sango just shrugged in a 'I don't care' way and Shippo just leapt on Kagome's shoulder. "What's his name?" he asked.

Kagome looked at the dog, who looked back up at her. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I haven't thought of a name yet."

"Oh," said Shippo. "We'll think of one later. Till then, lets get you cleaned up."

She walked upstairs with Shippo, who lead her to the small bathroom. As Kagome began a nice hot bath, Shippo knocked on the door and called that he had her bag with all her things. She opened the door, gave a thank you to Shippo, and shut the door again. Kagome pulled out a bar of soap, some shampoo, and other bath supplies with a relish. She pulled out her mirror and looked at herself for the first time in days, "I look like a corpse. Or rather a corpsette."

She lay her mirror down as she reached into her pocket to pull out her comb. She had been worried that it had been damaged in light of what had happened recently. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was still perfect. She lay it down next to her gently as she took off her clothes and stepped into the bath. It was best bath she ever had.

As she bathed, she pulled out the jewel that Kikyo had given her… and she just ended up staring into it for a long, long time.

Once she had finished with her bath, she changed into her spare clothes and left the bathroom. Once she stepped out, Shippo, who seemed to have been waiting outside with the dog looked up. "It's about time!" said Shippo. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna get out."

"Sorry," answered Kagome. "But that water felt so good that I didn't want to get out." Shippo just shook his head as he lead her down the hallway. The upstairs was slightly smaller than the down stairs; and on each side of the hallways there were two doors. Shippo led them to the second door on the left side of hall.

"Here we are," he said as he opened the door for them.

Kagome walked into the room with the dog close behind her; he seemed to made it his duty to follow her around everywhere like a bodyguard.

It was a quant little room, with a small window on the right side with a double bed right under it, with a tiny bedside table with a candle on it. Looking out the window she saw that it was dusk; surprised she looked at Shippo and asked, "Have I really been in the bath that long?"

"Pretty much," he answered. "I was beginning to think that you drowned in there. Oh well, you must be really tired. You know… falling into a river, nearly getting killed by monsters, and everything. Sango's been sleeping for a while now and she told us what happened. Are you ok?" he said this last part with a slight whimper as if he was afraid.

Kagome gave him a gentle smile and another brief hug. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need some sleep and I'll be good as new by morning."

Happy with that answer, Shippo headed to the door, "I'll show you around to all the best places tomorrow! Get a good night sleep Kagome!"

"Goodnight Shippo. Oh, and by the way, thank you."

Shippo blinked. "For what?" he asked. What had he done that needed thanking?

"Well, for caring about me. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Kagome," said Shippo shaking his head in amazement. "You're part of the resistance now. That makes you family. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," with that Shippo left the room, shutting the door behind him.

_'I wonder what time it is back home?' _she thought as she looked back out the window at the darkening town. Did these two worlds have the same time or were they two different sets of time? She yawned as she sat on the bed; to weary to think anymore.

Kagome put her things down on the floor except for the comb, jewel, and the mirror, which she placed on the small table next to her. She pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed; once she was comfortable, she looked down at the dog, who was sitting on the floor next to her. "Where do you want to sleep?" she asked. "On the bed, or on the floor?"

The dog glanced at the floor before looking up at Kagome, their eyes meeting. Then without warning, he hopped onto the bed at Kagome's feet and lay down.

Kagome shook her head as she laid her head down on the pillow next to where the dog was sitting. "Goodnight," she yawned as she closed her eyes. In no time at all, she was asleep.

A smile crept onto the dog's face as he watched the girl sleep. Before long he found himself looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. He looked from her, to the comb that she put on the table and then back to her face. He let out a wistful sigh before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


	23. The Girl in Red

**_Chapter 22- The Girl in Red_**

It had been exactly three days since Kagome had arrived in the town of Ulthar. At the moment, she was was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. As she rolled over onto her side a sigh escaped her lips.

"Still trying to figure things out?" Shippo's voice asked.

Kagome glanced up at Shippo who was sitting on the bedside table and she nodded. Three days. It had been three days since she'd been in Ulthar. Three days since she had met her fairy godmother and was told to fulfill her own fairy tale. Three days since she had began staying here with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. And during those three days it was quiet; except for the dog that seemed to think that anywhere that Kagome was, he should be. Not that she minded… she couldn't help but feel attached to the dog. The only problem is that she couldn't think of a good name to call him. He absolutely refused to come to any of the names she had tried. Names like 'Fido', 'Silver', and especially 'Fluffy', were all names that he hated. Though now that she thought of it, she wouldn't want to be called fluffy.

"Well, these things take time. I hear the stories of the people from your world take longer to unfurl than they would if you were from Ariellica," said Shippo supportably. Kagome sat up, reached over and picked up Shippo, and placed him on the bed in front of her. "Unfurl? What do you mean by that? My fairy godmother told me that people make their own stories."

"Yes and no. Most stories have been repeated countless times. Because of that the magic has a basic outline of how those tales should go. But it's the choices you make that influence whether you follow the good magic towards a happy ending. Or the bad magic that leads you down a path of a sad ending." He paused before asking, "Who is your fairy godmother?"

"Kikyo, she said her name was Kikyo."

Shippo looked at her, surprised by the name, "Kikyo? Kikyo's your fairy godmother?" Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded. She waited for Shippo to tell her that Kikyo wasn't a very skilled fairy godmother and that she might have lied or something. But he didn't; instead his eyes widened as he said, "Wow, your story must really be something if she's you're fairy godmother."

Before Kagome could respond the door burst open and Sango came bounding into the room. "Kagome? Shippo? I need you to to deliver a letter to a friend of ours on the other side of town."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute," Kagome told Sango. She nodded before leaving the room; once she was gone Kagome turned back to Shippo and asked, "Which friend is it?"

Shippo shrugged. "I don't know. I think that she's just giving us something to do."

Kagome laughed, "Well, it's sure better than sitting around here all day." She then turned to the dog, "Do you want to come?"

He barked happily and wagged his tail. Smiling, Kagome picked up her bag, Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and she said, "Alright, let's go."

The town of Ulthar was a lot bigger than it looked. The trip to the other side of town to deliver the letter to Sango's friend was about a good fifteen-minute walk. While Shippo went inside an inn, delivering the letter, Kagome stood outside leaning against the wall, thinking.

"Its true, I tell you!" a voice yelled.

She was snapped out of her thoughts and craned her head towards the source of the yelling. At the same time the dog poked his head around her to see what was going on. They saw a group of people gathered around two men. "What if it isn't?" the second man yelled.

"What do you think their arguing about?" Kagome asked the dog. "Think we should go over and ask one of them?"

The dog barked as if in accord, Kagome nodded as she walked over to the crowed. "Excuse me." she said as she tapped someone on the shoulder. A young woman turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you could tell me what going on here."

The woman sighed and shook her head, "They're arguing about what happened at Naraku's castle in Arachnid a few nights ago."

Kagome blinked and looked the woman, trying to figure out what she meant. "Naraku's castle? What happened?"

The woman looked at her startled, "You…you haven't heard about it?" she exclaimed. "I thought that everyone heard about it! The members of the resistance that were captured and sent to Nalana escaped and attacked Naraku's castle."

Kagome felt herself go very white as she listened to the woman. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard Shippo calling her. She turned around and walked back over to the inn. "Ready to go?" asked Shippo cheerfully.

Still pale, she nodded before she started walking in the direction of the shop. "Yeah, let's go." Shippo gave her a worried glance, "You ok Kagome? You don't look so good."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine… or… no I'm not. I'll tell you when we get back."

When the three of them got back to the house, Sango and Miroku were both sitting at the table with solemn expressions. Kagome walked over to the table almost cautiously. "What's wrong?"

They both looked up sadly. "I'm sure you must've heard in town," said Miroku. Kagome nodded.

Shippo looked up at them with bewilderment. "Heard what? What's going on?"

Sighing, Sango looked up at Shippo. "We just heard about it ourselves." She paused, wondering if she should tell them exactly what happened. A moment passed and she figured she should.

"What happened?" asked Kagome, surprised by how calm her voice was.

Miroku and Sango gave each other one more nervious look before Miroku stood up and said, "Inuyasha… along with the members of the resistance who were captured by Naraku were taken to Nalana. But just like we thought; they broke out of that prison. However, instead of coming back to meet up with us, they got cocky and snuck into Naraku's castle to try to kill Naraku."

A great silence fell. No one spoke for a long time. Until…

"Well?" asked Shippo jumping up onto the table. "What happened?"

Sango sighed as she also stood up. "The important word here is 'TRIED'."

Shippo stared. "They lost? What happened?"

Sango shook her head as she walked around the kitchen with her head in her hands. "They attacked early in the morning. I think that they caught Naraku off his guard—but it didn't last long. Naraku's men had completely over-powered them. All of them were either killed or sent back to Nalana."

Kagome leaned against the table for support; she felt as if she was about to be sick. "And… Inuyasha?" she asked fearing the worst. The dog walked over to her and gentle nudged her hand in a comforting way.

It was quiet for a moment… and then…

"We don't know," answered Sango. "His body wasn't removed from the castle, and he wasn't sent back to Nalana. We know that he was one of the members that snuck into the castle. But we don't have a clue to what happened to him."

Breathing deeply, Kagome looked up, "But… he's still alive?"

Miroku shrugged, "We… we honestly don't know." He shook his head, "We don't know what's happened to him."

"Oh," said Kagome as she collaped into the chair; feelings of both relief and panic washed over her. Relief because she knew that Inuyasha was alive, panic because she had no idea where he was or what happened to him.

"What exactly are we gonna do?" she asked nerviously as the dog put his head on her lap. "I mean, it's not like we can stay here forever right?"

The others walked around the room, not looking at each other. "What we need to do is leave. We'll be staying in this house for a little while longer, but you're right," said Miroku. "We can't stay here forever. I don't know, but we have to start traveling across Ariellica and hope that we can figure something out."

Kagome stared at Miroku; it was safe to say that she was the most confused one there. First Kikyo tells her to fulfill her own fairytale and now she goes on an journey throughtout a world that she knows nothing about to find who-knows-what. Everytime she gets one question she gets a few dozen more in its place.

Kagome pushed back her chair and stood up. "I need to be alone for a while. I need to sort this all out." She left the room and walked across the hall to her own; once she was alone in the room that she shared with the dog she walked over to bed and flopped face-down.

As she thought about what Miroku just shared her thoughts drifted back to her own world. She wondered if her family was wondering what had happened to her. And if they knew that Kagome was missing, were they looking for her? Yeah, and probably cursing her name from dawn to dusk for running off with nothing but a note left behind. As her mind filled with thoughts of her home, her eyes grew heavy. It wasn't before too long until her body succumbed to sleep.

When Kagome had left to go to her room, the dog followed her… and he watched over her as she slept.

A week later Kagome was in her room packing, and while she packed Shippo was sitting on the bed watching her with a sad look on his face. "Do we really have to go?" he asked for what probably was the tenth time that day. It really didn't seem fair. It seemed like they had just got here now of the sudden they had to leave.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do," repeated Kagome for the tenth time that day. "We all talk about this all week, and we all agreed that it's not safe for us all to stay here. Sango said that our best chances are if we head west. That's why we're packing."

"Bark, bark," yapped the dog that was sitting in the doorway as if in agreement. "That should be it," said Kagome as she finished putting the rest of her belongings into her bag. She did one last quick scan of the room when her eyes fell upon the dog. It was strange, but at times she forgot that this nameless dog **was** a dog. Most of the time she felt that he was just another person; a person who listened and cared about her. It didn't feel right leaving him without him, "Hey boy," she said smiling at him. "Do you want to come with us?"

Did he just smile? Can dogs smile? If they do, she could've sworn that he just did.

"I guess that means yes," said a familiar voice from the hallway. Sango stuck her head in to see how the packing was going. "Read?" she asked. When Kagome nodded, Shippo sighed before he leapt up onto her shoulder and they all headed downstairs.

"We all have to be careful," Sango began as she reached the first floor. "You know Ariellica is a land of dreams new as well as old. And some of the tales are more dangerous than others. So we all have to be careful for you never know what could happen. We all have to keep our guards up at all times."

The others nodded; even the dog seemed to nod. "You don't need to tell us twice."

It was time to leave. There was no denying it. Everyone was packed and now ready to set out across the land of Ariellica. After sending all but a few maps and papers over to some other members of the resistance that were hidden all throughout the town (That's who the letters were for) their loads had been lightened considerably. They all packed a few weapons, food, money, and some camping supplies, and Kagome had to admit that it was a relief to get rid of all those papers and maps that they were all forced to carry before. As they all were heading out the front door, Kagome took one last look around before following the others. Kagome couldn't help but feel sad about leaving this place behind; she knew that it was probably the last time she was ever going to see this town.

She slowly walked away from the shop, closely following the others, and tried her best not to look back. She knew if she did, it would just make her feel worse than she already did.

"Do we have everything that we'll need?" she asked as she tried to get her mind of leaving.

"I think so," said Miroku, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. Shippo, who was still on Kagome's shoulder asked, "We're coming back right? I can't help it, I need to ask. I want an answer from him."

Kagome looked down to see the dog looking at Miroku curiously; as if he also wanted to know if they were coming back. Miroku was quiet for a brief moment. "I…I honestly don't know Shippo," he answered truthfully"But if we can, then we will."

Naraku was leaning up against the wall as he watched the scene play before him in Kanna's mirror. He smirked as he watched the sad looks on their faces. But once in a while he would glance at the dog that was walking besides them with almost a bragging smirk.

"Things are getting interesting," he said to Kanna.

They hadn't been traveling for very long before Shippo, who was getting tired of the uncomfortable silence, asked them all, "So, what's this way?" They had made their way through the town, and it looked like they were all heading to a forest, but he wasn't too sure because there was also a path that lead out of the town in that same direction.

Sango and Miroku both shrugged. "Kagome said that this will be the best way," answered Sango.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just going to do what Kikyo told me to do and let the magic guide me."

Miroku smiled. "If you aske me, that's the best advice that you can give to anyone, especially to someone not from Ariellica."

"Even if the don't believe in magic?"

Sango nodded, "Especially if they don't believe in magic."

When they reached the edge of the forest Miroku pulled out the map. "According to the map it looks like we're about to enter the Golore Jungle."

Kagome looked back at the town one last time before taking a deep breath and said, "Well, you know the saying? Every journey starts with a single step."

Golore Jungle was a dense concentration of trees. The trees were so close together it made it hard to get by them. The floor of the forest was over grown with vines, and the lack of light didn't help very much either. It was the perfect place for shrouded creatures, horrible monsters, and evil demon to hide out in. "Guys?" asked Kagome as they walked deeper into the jungle, "What kind of monsters or things live around here?"

"From what I heard of," said Sango with one hand on her weapon and glancing around. "But you never know, so let's tread cautiously."

"Alright," she stammered as she slowly began walking, trying her best not to trip over the vines or entangled roots.

Miroku glanced down at the map again quickly locating Golore Jungle. "It looks like some kind of path goes through here. It sure will be easier to travel through the forest that way, but how do we find it from here?"

Sango was silent for a moment. "Well, where did we enter the forest from?"

"I'm not really sure, all I know it was from the edge of town."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "I guess that means if we're meant to find the trail, we'll find it."

Kagome ran her hand through his red hair. "Or it means that we should've been paying attention."

Shippo smirked, "There's that too."

After that they travelled in silence for a while. Kagome saw that in the distance, vines and ferns seemed to be suddenly cleared away. Her eyes followed the newly cleared path to an opening. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked, wondering why she had stopped walking.

"Do you think the people in that cottage right there know how to find the trail?" she asked as she pointed at a log cabin right in the middle of the clearing.

Shippo's gaze moved from Kagome and to the house and back again. The house was made of thick dark logs and had a very rustic feel to it; the windows were covered in a maroon colored fabric and it was surrounded by a white fence and had a small vegetable garden next to it. "Maybe."

"I wonder who lives there?" said Sango

"My brother lives there," answered new voice came from behind them.

They all spun around at the sound of the voice just in time to see a figure emerged from the brush. Kagome let out a sigh of relief; seeing that this wasn't a demon or monster but a little human girl. As Kagome studied the girl she saw that she was dressed in a red cloak and carrying a basket full of sweets. The girl practically screamed little red riding hood.

The figure also studied them for a moment before she removed the hood of her cloak reveling the figure of a girl that looked no older than 12. She had pale skin, dark hair that was tied up into a pony-tail, and dark eyes. "Why you are traveling in the Golore Jungle?" she spoke in an excited voice. "Not many people travel through here because it's dangerous."

"We're just letting the magic guide us," said Shippo jumping down in front of the girl and blushing red. Kagome looked at the embarrassed look on his face before looking at the girl and smiled. Looks like Shippo has a crush… how adorable.

"My name's Shippo," Shippo said quickly. "And these are my friends Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and a mutt." The dog growled slightly at that; as if he were made at being degraded like that.

The girls smiled back at them, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Satsuki."

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Miroku and Sango at the same time.

After all of the introductions were done Kagome glanced back at the small house. "So, you said that your brother lives there?" she asked politely.

Satsuki nodded, "Yes, but she's ill. So my mother wanted me to deliver a basket of homemade sweets to her." Kagome couldn't believe it. Little Red Riding Hood used to be one of her favorite fairytales when she was growing up and here she was meeting her in the flesh.

Satskui looked over her shoulder as if she was afraid of something. Shippo noticed the look and asked her what the matter was.

Satskui tried to deny that anything was wrong, but Shippo kept asking until she finally said, "I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" asked Kagome gently.

"That I'm being followed."

Before anyone could ask her what she meant, they heard a low growl echoing throughout the jungle.


	24. Meeting Again

**_Chapter 23- Meeting Again_**

Kagome glanced over at Satsuki only to see her quivering with fear. "It's him," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Who?" asked Kagome and Shippo in unison.

"The one that's been following me," said Satsuki sounding terrified, "He's called Rouyakan."

"Rouyakan?" Kagome repeated, trying to remember if the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood ever had a name.

Satsuki nodded, "Yes, he's the guardian of the forest and he gobbles up anyone that travels through here. He can summon a pack of wolves from his mouth, and for some reason he always does it whenever I'm going somewhere."

There was silence for a moment before another growl came; and Satsuki's face paled even more than it already was. Kagome's own face was set, there was no way she was going to put this little girl in danger. "Come on, we have to get out of here," she grabbed Satsuki by the wrist and pulled her in another direction away from the small house with the white dog and the others close behind them.

"Do you think that he'll follow us?" Kagome called as the dog ran right besides them.

"Oh, I know he'll follow us," Satsuki called back. "But we can lose him through the trees if we hurry."

The group ran for some time, weaving in and out of trees trying their best to lose Rouyakan. When they thought they had lost him they stopped and slowed their pace to a walk; and they all started to relax. After a while they stopped to rest by a small brook. As Kagome leaned up against a tree to rest her feet, the dog came over and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" she asked the dog.

The dog panted and shut his eyes as if he was tired.

"Is he alright?" Satsuki asked as she sat down next to them. "I'm sorry, he's tired because of me.

"He'll be just fine," Kagome reassured her, "He just needs to sleep," Kagome gently rubbed the dog's ears with her hands, trying to persuade him to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," repeated Satskui.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh as she shook her head. "Did you tell Rouyakan to come after us? No, it's not your fault, like I said, he just needs to sleep. He should be fine when he wakes up." Leaning back against the tree, Kagome found herself looking up and through the thick forest canopy. To her surprise, she saw that it was just turning to dusk. "Let's just rest here for the night."

Satsuki nodded as she sank down next to Kagome with Shippo on the other side. Sango and Miroku both leaned up against some trees right across from them, with Kirara curled up in Sango's lap. Kagome reached down to bush away the fallen leaves, clearing a spot for the dog to sleep; he walked over, and fell asleep almost instantly. "Good night," she said softly before giving him a small kiss on his nose.

After that, she glanced to her other side and saw Satsuki and Shippo sleeping soundly together.

She grinned and giggled softly; they both so cute when they were sleeping. Her eyes grew heavy and her body told her that it was time to go to sleep as well; and in no time at all, she drifted off.

Unknown to them was that a pair of eyes was watching them from the bushes.

_*Sometime around midnight*_

A pair of golden eyes slowly, as if their owner was dreading to wake up. The dog, glanced next to him and saw Kagome sleeping with a peaceful expression. A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he watched this beautiful young woman sleep.

_'Beautiful? Where did that come from?' _he thought to himself as he sat up. _'Well, I guess I always thought she was beautiful so I guess… wait a minute… since when can I sit up?' _He looked down and the first thing that he saw was a pair of bare feet attached to a pair of legs.

In a daze, he pushed himself up on his new feet. And like a toddler, about to take his first steps, he lost his balance and fell right back down on his butt. Cursing, he forced himself to stand up again; it took him a few tries, but he finally got his footing back.

Once he was used to walking on two feet again, he searched the area around. He found one only twenty yards away from where everyone else peacefully slept. He kneeled down next to it and saw his reflection in the glassy water. His eyes widened when he saw himself… not a white dog… but a person. He had his body again with golden eyes, long white hair… everything… he let out a loud scream of surprise.

Just what the hell was going on? He was a dog just yesterday, and now he was a human again. Or rather a half-human. But Naraku had said that the only one way to break the curse was if…

But he didn't remember anything that could've changed him back. The last thing that he remembered was curling up and going to sleep next to Kagome. So what was happening?

_*Kagome*_

Kagome groaned as she sat up and yawned; she didn't know what had woke her up, but she glanced around, as if she was expecting something. To her right she saw that Satsuki and Shippo were still sleeping, as were Sango and Miroku. But to her left where the dog should've been was gone. She blinked, and she got on her hands and knees, searching for a trace of white hair.

_'Oh no,'_ she thought as her heart stopped. _'Where'd he go?' _She hadn't realized until that moment, how attached she was to the dog. She didn't understand why, but she needed to find him.

"Kagome?" Satsuki asked sleepily as she sat up.

Kagome looked at her, "Sorry, Satsuki," she croaked out, "Did I wake you?"

Satsuki shook her head before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for that dog, I can't find him anywhere."

Right at that moment they heard a loud scream coming from the brook, which woke everyone else up, looking at each other before running off in the direction of the scream.

It didn't take them long before they came to a river, and next to the river they saw a young man kneeling down by the water. Kagome studied his profile for a moment, even though she had never seen him before there was something strangely familiar about him. She looked him over and turned red when she saw the red material of his shirt cover the well-toned muscles of his chest. He was breathing hard, which confused her since she didn't know what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Satsuki asked as she slowly approached him. Startled the young man looked up in their direction. He smiled when he realized who they were, and Kagome was able to get a better look at the man's face… especially his eyes.

They were the color of melted gold.

Pure liquid golden eyes that Kagome felt that she could get lost in. He didn't look any older than she was, and as far as she was concerned, he had a faultless face; a face that was curtained with long and flowing silver hair that reached pass his face. He was tall too, about a good half a foot taller than her, and Kagome saw two furry looking dog ears poking out from the top of his head, which flickered in their direction as they picked up sounds. But nevertheless, she couldn't take her eyes off his mesmerizing golden orbs. As she looked into his eyes, his became locked onto hers… the way that he was looking at her… like someone was looking at something that they cherished… her heart skipped a beat. And then…

"Inuyasha!" screamed out a voice from besides Kagome making her jump. Shippo went running over and leapt onto his shoulder. "You're alive Inuyasha! You're alive!"

"Well," said Miroku relaxing as soon as he recognized his friend. "This is a surprise. How in Ariellica did you get to this forest Inuyasha?"

"You alright Inuyasha?" asked Sango putting down her weapon. "You had us worried for awhile Inuyasha."

"Keh," he said. "You think one little fight with Naraku would finish me off? Jeez, I can't leave you guys alone for a minute."

"Well, you can't blame us! You had us all worried sick!" snapped Shippo.

As Miroku shook his head in astonishment, he noticed the strange look in Kagome's eyes as she was looking at Inuyasha. At first he didn't understand… but then he remembered that she and Inuyasha were friend's long ago… and this was the first time that they've seen each other in 10 years.

"Sango? Shippo? Satsuki?" asked Miroku calmly wanting to give Kagome and Inuyasha some alone tine. "We can all argue with Inuyasha later."

Sango glanced at Miroku with a confused look and was about to ask why when she saw the look on Kagome's face. "Yes," she agreed as she walked over and picked Shippo off Inuyasha's shoulder, "We can talk later."

Shippo gave them all a bewildered look as he left in Sango's arm, with Satsuki next to them. "Why are we going?" he asked.

Miroku spoke up just loud enough for only Shippo to hear, "We're giving two old friends some time alone to catch up."

Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone… for the first time in 10 years. Kagome looked at him and she couldn't help but smile; she couldn't believe that this tall and handsome man was the same sweet little kid she met in that house so long ago. The same little kid that she had played with, and talked two for those 3 wonderful days…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha began as he took a few uncertain steps towards her, "It's me Inuyasha."

There was no doubt about it. It definitely explained that familiar feeling she got from him, "I know," she said as her gaze fell to the ground, her face red. Neither one spoke for a moment before Kagome said suddenly, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha snapped his head to look at her. "For what?" he asked not understanding why she was apologizing.

Kagome sighed as she walk towards him hesitantly, "I'm sorry for taking so long. While I've been safe and sound back on earth, you've been in danger and fighting for your life. I…" but she stopped when Inuyasha intruppted her.

"It's alright," he said as he came closer to her. "I told you that it would take a long time for you to get your memories back. I'm glad that you were alive and safe back in your world. I didn't know when we would meet again but…" he put his hand on his throat for a moment, "But I never once stopped thinking of you." He held out… what else… but Kagome's red, hair ribbon. Kagome felt her eyes water, and warmth spread throughout her body; she was so touched that he held onto it for all this time.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the comb and held it out to him, "This is my greatest treasure," she said to him. "I never understood why this meant so much to me… but now I do." She looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile, "You were the dog weren't you? And I never realized it until now."

Inuyasha blushed as he turned his head to the side as he nodded, but he went redder when Kagome suddenly flung herself into his arms. Taken aback, Inuyasha only had enough time to catch her before they both went falling to the ground.

After getting over the first shock, he had his hands on her waist for a moment before he brought them up to her back and hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let go. But now he had just one big question left… who turned him back from being a dog?

_*Naraku*_

Naraku peered out the window of the stone castle to the courtyard below. It was a dark and desolate place and some might call ugly, but to him it was more than perfect. Sullied darkness, in his opinion was more beautiful then anything else. Ever since he had forced his way to power in this world, he had come to hate the light and magic from these so called fairytales and dreams.

Naraku turned around and went into another chamber that was one long hallway filled with pillars of black stone; he then set himself on a black throne at the end of the hall. _'Soon,' _he thought to himself. _'Very soon and my own dreams will be realized.' _

Naraku then snorted at the thought of the curse he put onto Inuyasha… now trapped in the form of a dog. He didn't have to worry about him anymore; everything was going as he had planned.


	25. Over the River and through the Woods

**_Chapter 24- Over the River and through the Woods_**

Inuyasha was beyond frustrated. He wanted to know why the curse was broken. He had been going over what he remembered over and over again to see if he could think of anything new but nothing else came to mind. It was just the same sequence of events over and over again. Once he and Kagome had finished their reunion, they returned to the others and they listened to him tell what happened.

"So let me get this straight…" said Shippo slowly. "**You** were the dog?"

"Pretty much," said Inuyasha bitterly.

"But how did that happen?" ask Sango.

"I told you," Inuyasha said in frustration. "Once we launched the attack on Naraku's castle, we were all hopelessly outnumbered and he decided that my punishment should be much harsher than the others."

_*Flashback*_

_Inuyasha was tied with thick, heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. He knew that his attack on Naraku's castle was reckless and stupid, but he had to take this chance._

_"Where are the others!" he demanded as a servant pulled his hair, forcing him to look up into Naraku's disgusting face._

_Naraku walked around him with that smirk that Inuyasha hated more than anything. "Don't worry," he said in a dark voice that made his skin crawl. "The ones who weren't killed have been safely returned to Nalana mines; where they will work for the rest of their short lives. But you Inuyasha… I'm afraid that I can't allow you to leave with them."_

_"Keh, if you're going to kill me, then hurry up and get on with it!"_

_Naraku laughed, "Kill you? Kill you? Inuyasha I have a much more interesting plan in mind…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

"So to make a long story short, Naraku put a curse on me that turned me into a dog," finished Inuyasha.

"But why would he do that?" asked Miroku thoughtfully. "I mean… he had his chance to kill you and not have to worry anymore…"

"This is Naraku we're dealing with though," said Sango harshly. "If he let Inuyasha live, then he must be planning something."

"What gets me though…" said Miroku looking at Inuyasha, "Is how the spell was broken. I highly doubt that it just wore off on its own."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Naraku said that there was only one way to break the curse."

"And that would be?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Was if… ah…" Inuyasha froze.

"What?" asked Shippo interestedly.

"Nothing," said Inuyasha. He turned to Kagome and asked her, "Kagome," he began. He figured he might as well go ahead and ask. "What happened after I feel asleep?"

Kagome stared at the ground. _'Should I tell him that I kissed him before I went to sleep?'_ she thought, but then added. _'No, bad idea.' _

"I cleared a spot next to the tree for you and went to sleep," she said. _'It's not like I'm lying… I'm just not telling all I know,'_ she thought.

Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh. "Oh." Well that had gotten him nowhere.

_*In the distance*_

Rouyakan watched the group from where he was hidden from behind the trees. He looked around the camp and noticed a few things. First, it looked like the dog that had been with them only yesterday was gone. Second they had a new companion with them. Questions quickly clouded Rouyakan's thoughts. Where had that dog gone to and where did the half-demon come from? It was strangely coincidental that as soon as the mutt had disappeared they added a new person. The only way it would add up and make sense was if this person and the dog where one and the same.

Rouyakan thought for a moment before snickering. The dog and their new companion were one and the same. It sure explained a lot of things. A new question arose however. People didn't turn into enchanted animals without a reason. Though his mother had once told him that enchanted animals were rare. And there was only one way to break that kind of curse…

_*Morning*_

Eating and packing had surprisingly taken less time than Kagome had thought it would. While she and Satsuki were packing, Inuyasha had decided to use the time to get used to walking on two legs again, while Miroku and Sango had gone on a little ways ahead of them to see if they lost Rouyakan. Shippo had taken the opportunity to ask Inuyasha all about Nalana and if the rest of the resistance were ok after the invasion.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered truthfully. "I last saw Koga and the others being dragged off by Naraku's men. I don't know what happened to them."

While they packed the rest of their belongings up Kagome told Satsuki everything that had happened up to their current point in time.

Well everything except for the kiss and a few… other things that she felt that Satsuki didn't need to know about. Leaving out a few details couldn't hurt anyone could it? It was the excuse in which Kagome tried to convince herself that that was the only reason she didn't tell anyone. The real reasons that she didn't want to talk about it was that she didn't feel comfortable sharing them with anyone, especially to a certain half-demon… at least not yet.

Kagome picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, I think that's everything," she said as Inuyasha made his way back over to them with Shippo on his shoulder. "I think we should travel along the river for a little bit and see where that leads us."

Satsuki nodded as she got back to her feet picking up her basket of sweets along the way. Basket of sweets? Her eyes widened. Grandma! Her grandmother must've been worried that she hadn't shown up yesterday. She almost considered going back there to see if she was alright, but Kikyo had told her to go with Kagome when she met up with her. _'I'm sure everything is all taken care of,' _she thought.

The small group walked along the river in silence for a long while, trying to find Miroku and Sango. Occasionally Kagome found herself glancing up at Inuyasha, studying him more in depth then she had last night or in the morning. If she had been asked to describe Inuyasha in one word the one that came to mind was… different. He seemed to be have a bad-boy attitude, and rough around the edges; but he seemed to have a gentle side, and didn't know how to express his feelings. She couldn't believe that this was the same sweet little boy she met in that house so long ago.

He seemed so different… and yet…

…he seemed right. Everything about him just seemed to fit; his golden eyes, his long silver skin, his toned body, even his attitude.

Everything.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that the others had stopped walking. She bumped into something hard and fell backwards; at least until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Looking up she saw that the one that she was thinking about, was the one that had kept her from meeting the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her back up into a stable standing position.

Blushing crimson at his touch, Kagome nodded. She quickly stepped away from him and looked around to find the reason why they had stopped. There was a bridge across the river with the path they had been looking for.

"About time we found the path," Inuyasha stated rather unnecessary as they crossed over the bridge.

The new found path seemed to flow rather smoothly and eventually led them to a fork in the road. "Which way?" Satsuki asked as she studied both paths. One looked like a carry-over of the path that they had been traveling on; it looked calm and easy going. The other one however… the trees were all bent and twisted… a creepy mist seemed to lightly cover the road. _(Like the two paths in Beauty and the Beast)_

"Yeah," Shippo asked shaking slightly. "And where are Miroku and Sango? We should've met up with them by now."

Kagome studied the two paths for a moment before she closed her eyes. She lifted a hand and pointed towards a path. "This way… we'll meet up with the others soon," she announced as she opened her eyes to see that she chose the darker path.

Satsuki's eyes widened at the choice. "A-are you sure?" she asked, her voice strained. She didn't mean to question Kagome's choice, but why did it have to be that path? There was no telling what could happen if they went down that path. At least the other path didn't look as creepy.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, let's go."

"If you're sure… not that it matters to me or nothing," Inuyasha whispered as he, Shippo, and Satsuki followed her.

_*In the distance*_

Rouyakan grinned to himself as he watched them start down a new path. He couldn't ask for a more luck! The lack of light almost completely made it so he could follow them easy without them knowing.

_*Farther down the road*_

Hakudoshi was sitting up in a tree, bored out of his skull. Jumping through the trees, he glanced down at the trail; as he did, he noticed Inuyasha was, not only free from the curse, but had joined with the few remaining members of the resistance who were still free.

_'But that's impossible,'_ he thought to himself. _'How could Inuyasha be free of the curse? The only way to break the curse is if…' _

His eyes fell on the young woman who was walking right next to Inuyasha and smirked. "Oh I see now. That anwers one question… but where are they headed?" he mused to himself. From the looks of it they looked like they were headed towards where Juromaru and Kageromaru were busy looking for the jewel.

As he tried to think of what he could do, a wolf demon came into his line of sight. _'Ha, this is just too perfect.'_

He could certainly use this to his advantage. He smirked to himself as he dropped down off the branch and right behind Rouyakan.

_*Back with Rouyakan*_

Rouyakan had been close behind them until something or rather someone dropped right behind him. "Who are you?" he growled at the child dressed all in white, and with the ghastly skin.

"Allow me to get right to the point. I am Hakudoshi and I was wondering if you would like to do something for me."

Rouyakan studied the child in front of him. "Do something? Do what?"

Hakudoshi tilted his head to the side before saying, "I know you're following Inuyasha and his friends, and I don't want them to go down this path."

Rouyakan raised a fuzzy eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I don't think Naraku would appreciate it very much."

Rouyakan's mouth formed an 'o' shape, and he glupped. "Alright, I'll help you," he said shaking with terror.

Hakudoshi smirked, "Get going."

_*Inuyasha gang*_

Satsuki's eyes widened as she looked around them. Every which way she looked were old, decrepit trees with branches bent down so far that it looked like they were trying to lean down a grab them. Light was barely visible more so than it had been before and the hooting sounds of the owls seemed to echo, causing chills to shiver up her spin. "Kagome, are you sure that this is the right way?" she asked as she ducked under a branch.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I can't explain it, but I just know that this is the right way, and we're going to meet up with Miroku and Sango soon."

Inuyasha sighed as the teen lead them down the winding path. _'Why would magic lead us down this path? Why would it hurt someone as kind as Kagome? Or as pretty… shut up! I'm not going to think about that. Not right now.' _Inuyasha turned red as he shook his head, trying to erase his thoughts.

Satsuki and Shippo glanced that way that very moment noticed this and blinked. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

He froze at the sound of Satsuki's voice, his mind trying to come up with an excuse. "It's nothing. I'm fine, come on. We're falling behind." Inuyasha took off running trying to catch up with Kagome so Satsuki wouldn't see his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked Satsuki as he studied Inuyasha for a moment. Satsuki smiled when she noticed the way Inuyasha was looking at Kagome. "You don't think…?" she asked slowly. "That… is it possible that Inuyasha could have feelings for Kagome?"

"No way!" Shippo hissed quietly; but he thought it over for a moment, "You really think…?"

They were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't realize just how far they was falling behind the other two. "HEY! WAIT FOR US!" they both called as they ran to catch up with them.

_*A little later*_

A strong wind blew by and carried not only the owl's hoots, but a wolf's how as well. Satsuki's heart nearly stopped. "Is Rouyakan still following us?" she asked shakily. Inuyasha stopped walking and started to smell the air. "Damn, that wolf just doesn't know when to give up, does he?"

As if on cue the bushes rustled before a large demon with an enormous head and wide red eyes, dressed in samurai armor came into their sight. He licked his wide lips as he eyes the little demon, two humans, and half-demon. He was trying to choose which one of them was going to be his next meal. His eyes met Kagome's brown ones and he smiled maliciously, bearing his teeth. Her mind going numb, Kagome pulled Satsuki behind her and she began backing up.

Fury burning inside him, Inuyasha launched a full out assault on Rouyakan, knocking him flat on his back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Take Satsuki and Shippo and run. I'll deal with this low-life."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Inuyasha really asking them to just leave him behind? "But Inu…"

"Just do it!" he screamed as he turned back towards the wolf-demon. He wasn't really in the mood for an argument right now.

Kagome glanced at Shippo and Satsuki who both looked scared. "Let's go. Come on," she said as she took them both by their hands and the three of them backed off slowly; trying not to draw Rouyakan's attention. When they were out of sight, they walked on for a little while but soon stopped. "I hope Inuyasha's going to be alright," Satsuki wondered outloud. "Rouyakan looks more vicious than normal."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Kagome said, though it felt like she was just saying to convince herself. _'No, I'm sure that Inuyasha can handle that demon. He's going to be alright. He has to be alright.' _

She didn't know what she should do. A part of her kept telling her to take the children and run… but the other part…

"We should go back there."

"What?" asked Shippo horrified.

"We should go back there and help. It's not right just leaving him there. We have to help somehow."

Satsuki blinked, "How?"

Kagome looked at Satsuki and asked, "You still have those sweets don't you?"


	26. The Impure House

**_Chapter 25- The Impure House_**

Rouyakan and Inuyasha stared at the other; both of them trying to keep their guard up, both waiting for the other to make the first move as they circled each other. Rouyakan was crouched low to the ground, (Well as best he could, considering his height) getting ready to attack. The sharp end of the branch that Inuyasha held was aimed right at his head.

"Well, well, well," Rouyakan taunted him. It was time to test his theory and see if he truly was who he thought he was. "It looks like the leader of the resistance has returned. I see the curse is gone… to bad no one will ever see you again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. What? How could Rouyakan know about the curse? It must mean…

"I get it!" he yelled furiously, "You work for Naraku don't you?"

Rouyakan took advantage of Inuyasha's distraction and attacked. By the time Inuyasha realized what was happening, it was too late; he had been pinned to the ground. The branch had been sent flying into the bushes. _'If only I had my sword back, I could kill him easily. And not only would we have a giant meal, but Satsuki would finally be left alone,'_ he thought, angry with himself for falling for such an obvious trick.

He felt the wolf's hot breath tickle his face. Saliva dripped form Rouyakan's huge mouth and onto his check. "You know, I could've easily had killed the puny demon and the two girls. I let them go because I thought that you'd be stronger and actually put up a fight. But seeing you on the ground like this, I guess I was wrong. After I kill you, I'll slowly kill Satsuki. That way your other friends see what will happen to them."

Inuyasha swung his foot up and kicked the wolf right in the stomach, the force was strong enough to throw him off and Inuyasha was able to get back onto his feet. "You want any one of them you have to get through me first!" he yelled. "They didn't do anything to you. Why are you following us anyways? Did Naraku send you?"

Rouyakan let out another growl, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

That was the last straw. Inuyasha was crouching low to the ground, thinking of the best way to kill him when…

"Hey, Rouyakan!" Kagome's voice called. The two of them looked over and saw Satsuki and Kagome standing there. "NOW!" Kagome cried as she and Satsuki both threw whatever sweets they had in their hands in another direction. One of Satsuki's didn't quite make it and hit Rouyakan in the head. "Oops," she muttered.

Rouyakan looked down at the piles of sweets and his mouth started to water. "What's going on?" Satsuki whispered confused.

"I thought that a guy like him wouldn't be able to resist free sweets," Kagome responded. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Inuyasha watched as Rouyakan approached the sweets and he seized his chance to run. He ran towards Kagome and Satsuki. "Let's go!" he yelled as he grabbed Kagome by the wrist, pulling her along. Kagome reached out and grabbed Satsuki.

_*Juromaru and Kageromaru*_

Juromaru and Kageromaru barely had any trouble corrupting the magic from this particular story. The little girl had been easy to steal magic from; the 3 bears on the other hand had been harder. However they had been able win in the end. Now their job was to corrupt the magic on the cottage. Kageromaru was finished with what he had to do and was now waiting for Juromaru to finish up.

At that moment in time the sadistic Hakudoshi had just showed up and was looking at the dark house. "Are you two done yet?" he asked coldly.

Kageromaru looked over his shoulder to see Hakudoshi standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were keeping a look-out."

Hakudoshi just shrugged, looking bored, "I was, but I tired of waiting and wanted to see if you were done yet."

Juromaru just stared at Hakudoshi for a long moment before Kageromaru said, "Almost, I'm just waiting for Juromaru to finish up. Once we're done, we can go report to Naraku."

"Report what?" Hakudoshi asked with a sick smile.

"Don't play dumb," said Kageromaru, "Report that we have started corrupting the magic in Ariellica and looking for the damn jewel."

Hakudoshi merely smiled even wider as he said, "I'm taking it that you haven't found it yet?"

The disgusting looking Kageromaru said, "What do you think? No one's seen the dumb jewel since Kikyo had hidden it."

Hakudoshi shook his head as his smile slowly faded into a grimace, "Well then?"

"Well what?" demanded Kageromaru.

"Why don't we go and ruin another happy ending in Ariellica? It will just look like we're slackers if we haven't ruined more than one fairytale."

Juromaru started making a strange sound as he opened his mouth to say something… but then they heard what sounded like voices. Kageromaru glared at Hakudoshi and hissed "You idiot! This is why you were supposed to be the look out!"

"Well, excuse me if no one ever travels this way," replied Hakudoshi looking unconcerned.

"Let's just get out of here before they find us," Kageromaru whispered as they ran off into the woods.

_*Inuyasha gang*_

Satsuki began to fall behind the others; they had long stopped running when they felt they had put distance between themselves and Rouyakan. She was tired and wanted to rest; her eyelids beginning to droop. She was so tired that she didn't even notice when the others had stopped and shen ended up walking right into them. Glancing up out of her stupor she was about to apologize when she saw the reason why the sudden stop. In front of them was a small cottage… only instead of color… the entire house had turned black, and seemed to pulse darkness.

"What is that? Why does that house look like that?" Kagome asked as she took a step forward.

Reaching out Inuyasha grasped Kagome's wrist, "Don't go any closer. Unless you want to be corrupted."

Kagome lept back, but still not understanding what's going on, "What are you talking about? Just what is it?"

Shippo leapt onto her shoulder and spoke up, "It means that there's no pure magic left. All of it has been defiled, and pumping out evil."

"Everything that has color means that they have either been touched by magic or is magic," Satsuki finished.

"So…" said Kagome starting to get it, "If you touch it what will happen?"

"You become defiled," said Inuyasha. "You become a mindless, souless servant to the person who corrupted the magic that you touched in the first place."

Kagome gulped, "What should we do?"

"Move on. There nothing we can do," Inuyasha said. Then his eyes widened as he realized that he was still holding Kagome's hand and quickly let go. He turned his back on her and said, harshly, "C-come on! Let's get going. Where do we go from here?"

"This way," Kagome said as she led the others in the direction away from the polluted house.

_*A few hours later*_

The path they followed led them through the forest that eventually thinned out to wide clearing in the forest. Kagome stopped walking and said, "I'm really starting to get worried about Miroku and Sango… we should've run into them by now."

Satsuki nodded as she looked around the clearing. "Do you think something happened to them?" she asked.

What they didn't know was that there were people up in the trees looking down at them.

"Do you think that they're the ones that we were told to help Momiji?" asked a young girl dressed all in blue and white.

"I think so, Botan," replied her friend that was all in red and white.

"But how do you know?" Botan asked.

"Kikyo said that we were to look for a group of travelers… and they don't look like they work for Naraku. And look at that cute little demon with them! And a little girl to? They can't possibly be working for Naraku."

"So we should help them out?" Botan asked excitedly.

Momiji nodded.

_*On the ground*_

"Maybe we can take a little rest here" Satsuki asked as she crouched down to give her legs a rest. "I'm really tired."

"That would be nice," Kagome commented as she leaned up against a tree. "Just for a minute. We've been walking for hours."

"Keh," said Inuyasha sitting down. "Man, you humans can be a pain to be with."

"Now now, Inuyasha," said Shippo sitting next to Satsuki. "The girls are tired! We have to let them rest."

Satsuki clapped her hands together and said, "Thank you Shippo!"

Shippo flushed a deep red.

"Excuse me?" said a voice from above.

Everyone leapt to their feet and looked up to see two girls sitting on the branches above them. A girl with red hair, and dressed in red and white clothes waved cheerfully as the girl with blue hair and blue and white clothes smiled gently.

"You're more than free to rest here!" the red one cried out.

"Yep! This part of the forest is safe!" the blue one agreed.

These girls didn't seem dangerous so Kagome smiled and waved back. "Thank you!" she called up the tree. "Why don't you come down and we can talk?"

Both girls looked at each other, nodded, and slid down the trunk of the trees and landed in front of them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the blue one replied.

"My name is Momiji," the red said.

"And I am Botan!" the blue said.

Kagome smiled at them again and said, "Momiji? Botan? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but… you see… we've been traveling for a long time, we can't find our friends, and we need a place to rest for a little while. I mean I know you don't kn-"

Momiji laughed as Botan intruppted her and said, "No, it's alright. You guys are more than welcome to rest here for awhile."

Satsuki smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you! I'm Satsuki, and this Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha." As she said their names, she pointed to each one of them in turn.

"Well, it's nice to meet all three of you," Botan said.

Momiji then said, "We've been expecting you."

"You have?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yep," Momiji chirped. "Kikyo, the fairy godmother told us you would be coming soon and we were to help you out."

"Kikyo told you about us?" Kagome asked as she looked from one to the other, who nodded. "That fairy godmother sure seem to get around."

"Yes, and she asked us to aid you with whatever you needed," Momiji explained. "And if you need a place to rest then so be it."

"Thank you, again," Kagome said gratefully as she sat down next to the tree and leaned up against it.

Inuyasha grunted as he sat down next to a different tree and began to doze off. In no time at all, Shippo and the girls all fell asleep with Momiji and Botan watching over them.

_*Later*_

Satsuki and Shippo were the first to awaken from their naps. As they waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to wake up, they spent their time talking with Momiji and Botan. They chatted about all kinds of things for a while until Satsuki asked, "Hey guys? I have a question for you two."

Boton blinked as she titled her head to the side, "What is it?"

"What are you supposed to do when you have two people who you are pretty sure want to be more than friends with each other?"

"Try to get them together of course," answered Momiji as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Satsuki sighed. She had thought that would have been her answer. "Yes, but how do you do that?"

The girls thought about it for a while before Momiji said, "Well, I'd try to get them to do something together. It really depends on the people." She gave a defeated shrug, "Sorry."

Satsuki gave her a half smile. "It's alright. Thank you anyway though."

Shippo looked from Satsuki to the sleeping Kagome and Inuyasha before he looked back at her and asked, "How do you know if people who want to be more than just friends, really WANT to be more than just friends?"

Satsuki shrugged and said, "Women can just tell."

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome both began to stir, and woke up in just a few minutes. Boton leapt up and said, "Oh, good. You two are up."

"So," Momiji began as she looked at them all, "Where are you guys heading?"

The others were quiet for a moment before Satsuki answered truthfully, "We're not too sure yet."

"We were traveling with a monk and a demon slayer and a cat demon…" said Kagome, worriedly. "But we haven't found them yet."

"Maybe if we look at our map, we might get a better idea of where to go?" Shippo suggested, uncertainly. Inuyasha took out the map, unrolled it, and laid it out in front of them. Momiji and Boton watched them pour over the map as they sat patiently.

"So, where should we go from here?" Satsuki asked as she pointed to a spot on the map, the spot that marked where they currently were.

Kagome scanned the map. There were at least a dozen different directions that they could go in, but her eyes fell on one place in particular. "I think we should go to this town here," she said as she pointed to the city labeled Hlanith. "If we're to find Miroku, Sango, and Kirara then I say that we head to the nearest town."

"Hlanith?" Momiji asked as she looked over to where the town was marked on the map. "Boton and I go there a lot, right Boton?"

"Mmhm," said Boton. "We can take you there if you'd like?"

"Oh no, we couldn't ask you to do that for us," Kagome said quickly. They had given them a safe place for them to rest and not have to worry about being attacked. Taking them to the next town would be too much to ask for.

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha gruffly. "They're volunteering aren't they?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said warningly.

Momiji held up her hand to stop them from continuing to argue and said, "You don't need to worry. We go there a lot anyway so it'll be no problem taking you there with us."

Boton nodded, "That's right! Besides, Kikyo said that we were to help you anyway that we can."

Satsuki smiled widely, "Thank you; I was worried that we would get lost on the way."

But before anyone else could say another word, they all heard a loud growl from somewhere above them. Everyone looked up, and they could see through the canopy of the trees that there was a fireball in the sky, streaking towards them… only this fireball had flaming red eyes. Kagome recognized who it was immediately. Momiji and Boton both stumbled back and let out startled screams.

Kagome went to them, "No! Calm down its ok! She's a friend of ours!"

"It's Kirara!" Satsuki cried excitedly.

"And not just Kirara!" Shippo yelled out happily. "Miroku and Sango are on her back!"

The giant cat spotted them; it flew down lower and lower until it landed just a few feet in front of them. Kagome's happiness quickly turned to horror as she watched Sango leap off Kirara's back, and turned to help Miroku. Miroku was pale and covered in blood…

"What happened?" Kagome gasped as she ran to them, with Inuyasha, Shippo and the girls behind her.

**(Does anyone have any requests for a fairytale they would like to see make an appearance in my story? I'm open to any suggestions! ;-)**


	27. A Different Cinderella Story

**_Chapter 25- A Different Cinderella Story_**

"What happened?" Kagome gasped as she ran to them, with Inuyasha, Shippo and the girls behind her.

Sango helped Miroku down, and he collaped on the ground, clutching his right hand. His breathing was shallow, and he looked as pale as a sheet as he leaned against Sango in pain and blood flowed down from a wound in his shoulder.

"What happened?" Kagome repeated as she rushed over to Miroku's other side.

Sango looked up at her with anger in her eyes and hissed, "Naraku's fiends is what happened! We just finished taking a look around and we were coming back when a whole gang of demons ambushed us! We were able to fight them off but…" she looked down at Miroku as her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha walked behind them, and easily pulled Miroku up, "Come on! We have to get him to town! He needs help."

_*Elsewhere*_

Spread out across the rickety, wooden table was a map of Ariellica. This map wasn't an ordinary map however; it had everything that a normal map would have, but it also reveled all the fairytales that were happening and where. Once the magic was sealed away from those fairytales or any other parts of Ariellica, they would just vanish from the map completely. Gathered around the map were Hakudoshi, Juromaru and Kageromaru.

"So, what other parts of Ariellica shall we seal away the magic from?" Hakudoshi asked.

Kageromaru traced over the map with one of his scythe like hands. "Well, it depends. Are we going for fairytales that have happy endings or are we going for any fairytale regardless whether or not they have a happy ending? Or should we just go for the parts of Ariellica that have the most magic?"

Hakudoshi ran his fingers through his hair with a wicked smile, "Well, how about this? How about we seal all the magic from the fairytales that have happy endings first and then we go back and get the fairytales that don't afterwards. And once we finish those, and we still haven't found the stupid jewel, we'll go for any parts that are left? How does that sound?"

Juromaru drummed his fingers along the table as Kageromaru said, "That sounds reasonable; if that's the case then what fairytale should be the next?"

"How about this one?" Hakudoshi asked as he pointed to a spot on the map.

The other two glanced down and looked at where the third was pointing at. "Alright, looks like we're heading to Hlanith."

_*On the outside of Hlanith*_

On the way to town Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others were all riding in the back of the horse drawn cart. Momiji and Boton were riding up front, Boton holding onto the reins of a unicorn (Yes I said a unicorn… this is the dreamworld, and nothing makes sense) and were looking back every now and again at the others with worried expressions.

On the left side of the cart sat Sango with Miroku lying unconscious with his head was lying in Sango's lap and Kirara on her shoulder, mewing softly. Kagome and Sango had bandaged him best they could, but Sango had said that he had been poisoned by some of Naraku's insects… she had given him an antidote, but he was still going to need plenty of rest just to survive. Kagome and Inuyasha both sat on the edge of the cart and just watched the scenery go by, not really paying attention to anything else.

On the right side of the cart were Satsuki and Shippo. "Hey do you think that your grandma is worried about you?" Shippo asked in concern.

Satsuki shook her head, "Don't worry, my grandma is really forgetful. I'm sure that she already forgotten that I was supposed to be visiting her. I'll be fine." She told him as Shippo looked over to the other side of the cart to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting side-by-side. His eyes lingered as he saw a long glance that they gave each other before they both quickly looked away.

Satsuki looked back at Shippo while he said, "Um, well, you know what? I think that you might be right about those two."

Satsuki just nodded with a smirk that clearly said, 'I told you so' before she said, "I know. I have an idea how to get them tother. Well, once we get to Hlanith."

Shippo blinked a couple of times in surprise, "Really? What is it?"

"Well," said Satsuki her voice dropping so that the others couldn't hear her, "If you really want to get them together than I know of a place in Hlanith that's perfect. There's a Rose Maze not too far from town square."

"Rose Maze?" Shippo repeated.

Satsuki nodded, "I've never been there, but I've heard all about it. They say that it's a maze that is constantly moving and changing around. It's rumored to be made up of millions of roses, of every color, and that it streatches for miles in all directions! And in the very center of the maze, there is a fountain made of flowers and the purest water flows there… A lot of young couples go there to test their love for each other. They use it to see whether or not they can work together and to prove if their love is true. They say that if you and your partner can navigate through the maze and get to the fountain, then it proves that you're meant to be together. There are 2 Rose Mazes in Ariellica and one of them is in Hlanith."

Shippo's eyes went all dreamy for a second as he thought of him and Satsuki walking in the Rose Maze together before he said, "Sounds like a great idea. Let's give it a try."

_*Later*_

Hlanith was a fairly medium sized town, not too small and not too large, filled with dozens of shops and a tall white castle over-looking the city. Momiji and Boton pulled the cart in front of a building that looked like a medieval version of a hospital and stopped to let everyone out of the back. Inuyasha was first, followed by Sango with Miroku.

Boton said, "This is the best hospitial in Hlanith. They'll take care of Miroku."

Sango nodded in gratitude as Kirara transformed and Miroku was slid onto her back so that they could carry him inside. Satsuki and Shippo both leapt off the cart, as Kirara carried Miroku inside, followed lastly by Kagome.

When it came time for Kagome to get out Inuyasha reached up; he knew it wasn't that far off the ground, but figured he should still help her get down. "Here, let me help you," he said as he placed his hands on Kagome's waist.

"Thank you," Kagome said as her cheeks became tinted red from the contact. _'Why am I blushing? All he's doing is trying to help me down.'_ She tried to push all other thoughts to the back of her head as she was lifted down.

But instead of landing of the ground, she was suspended at least an inch above the ground before being gently placed on her feet. "You know," Inuyasha began in a low voice that only the other could hear. "In some ways you've changed a lot… but in others… you haven't changed a bit."

Kagome cotched her head in confusion before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Hey guys," Shippo began as he looked at the others. He pretended not to notice what was going on. "Satsuki told me about a maze that's near town square, let's go check it out!"

"Yeah!" Satsuki said with excitement as she winked at Shippo; which caused him to blush and blink dreamily. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as he glared at them.

"What?" asked Shippo.

"Why the sudden interest in a maze?" Inuyasha asked. "We're supposed to be looking for a way to defeat Naraku."

"Yeah," Satsuki said again, "But what's the harm in having a little fun?"

"Who asked you?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Well. Excuse me for wanting a chance to relax and to enjoy living for a change," said Satsuki grumpily.

"Knock it off!" Kagome cut in before it became a full blown argument. She turned back to Satsuki and Shippo and said, "That sounds like fun. Let's go."

"YES!" cried Satsuki, she really wanted to go to go and see the Rose Maze anyway. She had never seen it and this might be her only chance to go.

She reached up and took Kagome's hand and led the way down the road.

_*Elsewhere*_

Three sets of eyes watched as a man placed a silver pair of sunglasses on top of a crimson pillow before climbing into a carriage. "This is certainly a new twist to Cinderella," Kageromaru commented as the footman signaled to the driver that they were ready. "Why is it sunglasses instead of a glass slipper?"

"I believe it's because this _'Cinderella'_ is supposed to be a blind girl," said Hakudoshi in an unconcerned tone.

"Blind?" Kageromaru said in surprise.

Hakudoshi smirked, "This is the Dreamworld… made up of dreams from humans on earth. Anything can happen here. Even if the 'happily ever after' part is sickening."

Juromaru just shrugged. True, it was a different twist, but it was the twists that kept the tales similar, yet, different from each other.

Unbeknownst to the three there was a forth pair of eyes watching as well. They belonged to a small, kid that looked no older than Shippo's age who was watching from the rooftops. He was dressed in samurai armor and had long black, curly hair that was tied in two pigtails so that it looked like 2 wavy poofs on his head. He had red eyes and a wicked smirk as he watched the carriage roll down the street. _'This is all going as planned' _he thought to himself. _My only questions are when and how do I make my move…' _

_*Back with the Inuyasha gang*_

"Hey," Shippo began as he stopped walking as a carriage baring the crest of the royal family rode past them. "What do you do you think is going on with the royal family?"

"Oh, there was a ball a few nights ago," said Satsuki. "Rumor has it that the prince fell in love with one of the guests, but she left before she could tell him who she was. Now the prince is doing all he can to find her."

Before anyone could say anything else, the carriage came to a halt right in front of them. The footman hopped down from his post and opened the door to let another man out. They watched as a few figures stepped out of the shadows and approached the man. "Excuse me," Hakudoshi in a sly voice as they approached the man.

The man turned to look at them and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked in a cold voice.

There was a pause before Kageromaru appeared out of Juromaru's mouth which caused the man to shrink back against the carriage.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could see those sunglasses there."

The man drew the pillow closer to his chest. "I'm sorry, but I sure don't remember you lot at the ball two nights ago. Now please leave me alone. I have a job to do."

Juromaru snatched up the sunglasses before the duke could do anything and examined it. And the next thing that anyone knew was the three of them running off down an alleyway.

It took a moment before the man could fully comprehend what just happened. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled as he dashed after them. The man ran after them as best as he could before stopping in front of Inuyasha and the others. He gasped, "Please, please help me get back those sunglasses. I don't know what they want with them, but I need them to find the one the prince wishes to marry."

"Sure, we'll help you," Kagome and Satsuki answered at the same time.

The duke let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank you so much."

Kagome flashed him a smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." She turned to Inuyasha and said, "Well? Come on."

After leaving Satsuki with the man, they all took off down the alleyway after the thieves, Inuyasha mutterind darkly under his breath.

"What?" demanded Kagome.

"This is taking too long!" Inuyasha said grumpily. "Get on my back!"

"What?" Kagome cried again. And before she knew it, Inuyasha had pulled her and Shippo up onto his back and began to run at an inhuman pace.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha said as they made a left, "Go and tell Sango what's happening! We'll deal with these lowlives!"

Shippo nodded as he jumped off and began to run in the opposite direction.

_*Up on the roofs above them*_

The child with the pigtails also watched the whole thing unfold. _'I don't care why they want those sunglasses so bad. But if they can't find the one the prince wants to marry then I say it's a good thing.' _

_*The Chase*_

As they were running through the streets Hakudoshi looked over his shoulder and saw people following them. "Hey, we got some followers," he called to the other two.

"Well, then let's split up." Kageromaru commented as they came to an intersection in the street; Hakudoshi turned right as Juromaru and Kageromaru turned left.

"They split up," said Kagome as they were finally beginning to catch up.

"Duh," Inuyasha commented as they followed Hakudoshi on the right.

_*Hakudoshi*_

Hakudoshi ran down the streets through an open air market place. He took a peak over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him and sure enough they were. _'I'm not even the one with the sunglasses,' _he thought to himself. _'I wonder how I could get them off my tail.' _

That's when a crate of fruit caught his attention; he smirked as he stopped next to it.

Then he waited, waited, and waited for the right moment. When his pursuers came into view, he knocked over the entire stack at the right moment.

All kinds of fruit, even some that didn't exist on earth, spilled out all over the street and neither of them noticed before it was too late. Inuyasha slipped and Kagome went flying off before they came came tumbling down on top of each other.

"Damn that bastard," Inuyasha cursed under his breath and rubbing his sore head where he banged into the ground. He looked underneath to see Kagome staring right back at him.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I…I think so, but you're kind of squishing me," Kagome answered, blushing slightly.

He blinked a couple of times before he understood. "Oh, sorry," he apologized as he scrambled up to his feet as if given an electric shock. Once he was up, he held out his hand, "Here."

Kagome grasped his hand with her own and was pulled up. But almost immediately she sank back onto the fruit littered ground and winced in pain. "Owww!" she hissed as she held onto her ankle and looking up at Inuyasha. "I think I sprained my ankle."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath before glancing up to watch as the brat disappeared into a crowd of people. He turned back to the Kagome and asked if he could look at her ankle. After they both looked at it, they saw that it was bruised, and was starting to swell up. There was no way she'd be able to walk on it until they had it properly looked at. "Lay back," Inuyasha ordered.

"What?" Kagome hissed through her teeth in pain as she held her ankle.

"Lay back, I'm going to carry you," Inuyasha repeated.

Blushing, Kagome nodded as she leaned back slightly and Inuyasha was able to pull her into his arms as easily as if she were a sack of flour. He turned and carried her bridal style back through the streets, looking for the others.

_*Sango and Shippo*_

Shippo had made it back to the hospital and tolded Sango what was happening. They left Momiji and Boton to look after Miroku and they both ran out to try and catch the thieves. They leapt onto Kirara's back, and in no time Shippo recognized two of the criminals that were running in the alleyway.

They flew down low, weaving in and out of buildings, ignoring the startled gasps from the people below them. The entire time they did their best to keep the thieves in sight; only losing them a couple times.

They were getting closer and closer and before they knew it, they were right behind the two purple-haired thieves. It only took a few more seconds to fill the gap and Sango leapt off Kirara with her weapon over her head and attacked.

The sudden attack caused Juromaru to stumble and trip, which caused the sunglasses to go flying out of his hands and up in the air.

**_Hey, I'm wondering if I should continue to have Satsuki travel with them… should I leave her in the story? Or cut her out after the next chapter? And sorry for not updating for awhile. But school is really wearing me down... i'm so tired._**


	28. Weren't You Afraid of Me?

**_Chapter 26- Weren't You Afraid of Me?_**

The sudden attack caused Juromaru to stumble and trip; which, in turn, caused the sunglasses to go flying out of his hands and up in the air.

Kirara watched them go flying… right into the hands of a young child.

The little girl looked at the sunglasses curiously, before she looked around her, wondering where they came from. As she examined it for a few more minutes Kirara glanced over at the demons, who were getting their butts kicked by Sango, before she transformed back into a kitten form, and taking a few steps forward to the girl. It was time to put on her 'cute kitty' act.

She fipped her tail and gave a small 'mew' as she approached the little girl. The girl giggled as she came closer. "Hi kitty," the girl greeted as she began to stroke Kirara's head. Kirara just purred softly, but loud enough for Shippo to hear. He turned to see the little girl petting Kirara and the silver sunglasses in her hands.

Shippo raced over to them, "Excuse me?"

The little girl looked up and said, "Is this your kitty?"

"Ahhh," said Shippo thinking of a good answer. "She's a friend of mine."

"Oh," said the little girl. "Then are these sunglasses yours little raccoon?"

Shippo's tail drooped as an annoyed look came over his face, "Yes… and I'm a fox."

"Well, alright. Here you go," she said as she passed the sunglasses into Shippo's tiny hands, and patted Kirara on the head one more time before she went running of. Right as he took the sunglasses, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sango running after the crooks, Satsuki coming from one way and Kagome and Inuyasha coming from another.

"Yea! You did it Shippo!" Satsuki yelled happily. "You got them back!"

"What? Well I…" he began trying to explain what happened. But when he saw the happy look on Satsuki's face he couldn't help but say proudly, "Yeah! Yeah that's right! No one stands a chance against the Great Fox Demon Shippo!"

As Satsuki clapped her hands, Inuyasha said under his breath, "Listen to the big talker."

"Be nice Inuyasha," said Kagome grinning at the cute couple.

"Looks like we should go tell that man that we got the glasses back," Satsuki said as Shippo placed them in the palm of her hand.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked when she noticed that Boton, Momiji, and Miroku were gone.

"Oh, they're making sure that Miroku's getting good treatment," Satsuki answered. She then noticed that Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, "Why is he carrying you?"

"I fell and I hurt my ankle," she responded, not really wanting to get into the full details.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sango's voice suddenly yelled, startling them all. The turned to see Sango yelling after the crooks who were long gone down the alley.

Before another word could be spoken between them the man from before came running up, gasping for air. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! You got them back," he said as he took them from Satsuki. "As thanks… I'd like to personally invite the four of you to the palace so I can tell the prince himself of your good deed."

He turned to the footman and handed him back the sunglasses, "Guard these with your life! And find the one that these belong too!"

The footman just nodded as the carriage picked up and drove off.

_*Rooftops*_

_'What?'_ The child thought as he peered from behind a corner watching them. _'They got the sunglasses back? Well, there goes that plan. I guess it's time I came up with a plan of my own.'_

_*The Palace*_

"Wow!" both Satsuki and Kagome said in awe as they looked around the palace foyer. Hanging down from the ceiling was a waterfall of crystals flowing out into a ring candles, while off to both sides were carpeted stairs leading up to the unseen floors above them. In front of them were two large wooden oak doors that lead to the throne room. They had arrived at the palace only a few moments before, and were driven through a silver gate in a horse-drawn carriage.

As they looked around the man ordered a servant to show both Inuyasha and Kagome where the healer was so they could look at Kagome's ankle.

The healer had informed her that her ankle had just been sprained, and that she could walk on it with proper bandaging. So, with a bandaged foot they walked back down to greet everyone.

Before they walked into the throne room, Sango turned towards one of the servants and said, "Please… we have a companion who is staying at the hospital… and we're very worried about him…"

The servant waved his hand and said in a croaky voice, "Not to worry my dear girl! I'll have the driver go over and see what they can do for him."

As Sango began to thank him and tell him what had happened to Miroku, another servant came in from the throne room. "His highness will see you now."

No one said a word as they followed the servant into the throne room. As they approached the dais the prince turned to face them; as they did, did they all swept down into a bow, that is except for Inuyasha who refused to bow and just stood there looking grumpy.

"Your highness," they chorused.

"Please rise," the prince told them.

As they rose up from the bow, the prince looked each of them over and an awkward silence filled the throne room. "My servants told me that you were the ones that retrived the sunglasses when they were stolen this afternoon. I must thank you for that."

Kagome gave him a gentle smile before saying, "You're very welcome. But ah… if you don't mind me asking… what's so special about a pair of glasses?"

Before anything else could be said the door to the throne room opened and the footman entered followed by a young woman with brunette hair and swinging around a thin cane. Everyone's gaze moved from the footman onto the young woman standing behind him. "You highness-" The footman began.

"I know," the prince cut him off as he brushed by everyone else until he stood right in front of the young woman. The woman merely stared in front of her unblinking, and Kagome gasped, _'Is she blind?' _she thought.

The prince reached out a hand, and gently touched the woman's face, "You're the one, don't ask me how… but I just know it. What's your name? "

"Suijin, you're highness," she answered calmly.

"Suijin," the prince repeated, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue. He placed his hand under the blind girl's chin and raised her head so they he could stare into her sightless eyes. "I know this is sudden, but I feel like I've known you forever. That's why I want to ask you this, will you marry me?"

Suijin gave him a wide smile, "Yes. Of course, your high-"

"Please, call me Takeda Kuranosuke… or even Lord runny-nose if you want to?"

The girl laughed as she then said, "Yes." He paused for a brief moment. "Yes, Kuranosuke, I will marry you."

"Aww," Sango, Kagome, and Satsuki cooed. Shippo made a gagging sound and Inuyasha let out a sigh of annoyance.

Kuranosuke turned and looked at the group. "Seeing as you're the ones who brought the sunglasses back to me… you had helped me to find my one true love. In gratitude, I invite you all to stay as long here for as you'd like."

Sango gave him a nod, "Thank you, my prince. That is most kind of you. We were hoping to stay here, at least until our friend in the hospital has recovered."

The dark haired prince nodded before motioning to a guard standing along the side. "I want you to find a servant that can escort them to their rooms."

"Yes sire," the servant said.

_*That night*_

Kagome was curled up on the bed in the room she was staying in, loving the fact that she was on the softest bed she ever had in her life. And thinking of a few questions…

_'That was so sweet with the prince and the blind Cinderella. But what did he mean that it felt like he knew her forever when they only met a once before? What am I doing here? Kikyo said that I had my own fairytale to complete… but what did she mean? What am I supposed to do now?' _She couldn't come up with an answer to any of her questions… expect for one; how did she feel about Inuyasha?

She let out a sigh as she rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling. _'Well, I dislike the fact that can be so stubborn and thick-headed,'_ she thought it all over. _'But I can't help but get the feeling that he's keeping something from me… I guess he has his reasons. I mean I've kept something from him as well. I didn't tell him I had kissed him back when he was a dog.'_

She sat up when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called out, expecting maybe a servant coming to ask her if she needed anything.

The door opened and Inuyasha poked his head in the room. "It's me, can I talk to you?"

Kagome blinked several times in surprise before she said, "I guess."

Inuyasha took the invite and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kagome.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Kagome, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you for a long time…"

"What?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha took in a breath and said, "I was born on earth. Born between a human and a demon parents… I'm not one or the other. Not really human, but not demon either. I'm not either… there was no place for something like me so I had to make one up for myself. And then one day I realized… I did have a place… the problem was that I was the only one in it. That's pretty much how my whole life has been."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, trying to understand why he was telling her this stuff now of all times.

"Humans hated me for being half demon. And demons looked down at me for being half human. I've been hated and despised all my life. By the time that I realized that… I was all alone. I wanted to ask you why you didn't hate me or were afraid of me back when we first met. Remember?"

Kagome nodded, thinking long and hard for an answer. I mean what do you say?

"I don't know why I wasn't afraid of you. I think I was more scared of being in a house where I had no idea where I was. When I heard something down the hall I had to go and see what it was. And then I found a little boy sitting in that playroom all alone… I couldn't help but feel…"

"Scared?" Inuyasha cut in. "I mean… weren't you afraid of me at all? I was a stranger in a house that you knew nothing about. But you weren't scared at all?"

Kagome shook her head. "I was sad. Seeing a little boy crying about being left alone in a dark room in a creepy old house."

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped. "I was NOT crying! I was moaning."

Kagome smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that. But my point is… I think that I was so relieved to see someone else in that house that I wasn't afraid anymore."

"But how did you know that I wouldn't hurt you?" Inuyasha pressed on.

Kagome shook her head violently. "I don't know why… but as soon as I saw you… I felt safe. Don't ask my why, but I just couldn't help but feel safe with you… and besides…"

She turned to him before reaching up to touch his adorable little dog ears. "You had the cutest ears!"

"HEY!" Inuyasha said pulling his head out of her reach.

Kagome laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen, and she could almost swear that she felt him blush."I don't know Inuyasha. But I just knew that you were a good person. Who cares if you're half-demon? The way that I see it, you get the best of both worlds right?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a minute. "I-I guess."

Kagome waited for him to speak, but when he didn't she asked him a question of her own. "Inuyasha? I'd been meaning to ask you something too. I know that Naraku turned you into a dog, but did he tell you how'd you get turned back into your real form?"

"Yes, yes he did. He told me that I'd return to my real form if…" he stopped there, debating on whether or not to finish the sentence.

"If?" Kagome echoed softly. "If what?"

He changed his gaze from Kagome to stone floor. "It's nothing important. Just… are you sure that you didn't see anything strange that night?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. _'I…kissed him. But did that have anything to do with it? Or am I just fooling myself?'_ She bit her lower lip trying to think. What would he say if she told him? Maybe she was better off just keeping her mouth shut.

"No," she said at last. "I didn't see anything unusual that night." It wasn't a complete lie… she just wasn't telling everything that she knew. She really didn't see anything strange that night… it was what she did that was strange.

Inuyasha merely nodded as he glanced out the window to see the moon rising in the sky. "It's getting late," he muttered as he turned away from the window to face Kagome.

All fell silent once more as they looked at one another. Their eyes met and without them noticing it, they began to lean in towards each other. As they got closer Inuyasha's heartbeat quickened in excitement. He closed his eyes and waited for contact, but it never came. Instead he felt added weight leaning against him.

Confused he opened his eyes and looked down only to see Kagome peacefully sleeping against him. Despite the fact that he was feeling slightly disappointed, a small smile graced his lips as he watched her sleep for a few moments.

As carefully as he could, he gently laid Kagome's head against the pillows and brought a blanket up around her. He yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes, knowing he should go back to the room that he was given…

But he didn't. He fell asleep right at Kagome's bedside…


	29. What's in a Name?

**_Chapter 27- What's in a Name?_**

While the entire palace was in a deep slumber a figure made its way down the dark hallways until it reached a door. Slowly they pushed open the door and let itself into the the throne room. As quietly as he could he snuck across the floor until he reached the throne at the end of the hall… where sat the silver sunglasses.

The figure reached up, took the sungglasses, and creep back down the hallway just as the first rays of morning light came shining through the windows.

_*Another part of the castle*_

The sun climbed high in the sky the rays spreading over the town waking everything and everyone up to start the day. It squeezed through every opening that it could find, even the ones in the palace. It shone through a window and snuck across the blankets before shinning its rays over Kagome's face silently telling her to wake up. Groaning, she lifted her arm up to shield her eyes from the sudden light before she rolled over and continued to sleep.

However the sun had awoken someone else in the room. Slowly, a pair of gold eyes from the second figure on the bedside opened and glanced around wondering what was going on. As Inuyasha went to sit up he found that his right arm was pinned under Kagome's body. Glancing over he saw the sun had casted an ethereal glow around her face, making her presence seem to come from that of another world.

Slowly he reached up and gently caressed Kagome's cheek with the back of his free hand; Kagome's skin was so soft to his touch. He smiled to himself as he drew the hand away. The girl looked so peaceful sleeping and he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

He knew that he would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to the sleeping figure next to him. _'But why? It makes no sense. I am supposed to end up with the one that breaks the spell, but since no one broke it does that I can be with whoever I want?'_

Inuyasha frowned when he saw Kagome beginning to moan and shift. He didn't want Kagome to wake up… not yet. He wanted to stay like this longer, feel what he was now feeling longer. But he knew that sooner or later reality was bound to set in.

Wanting to sleep another few minutes Kagome rolled onto her side only to come into contact with something else. She opened her eyes only to see a pair staring back at her.

"AH!" She cried as she moved back as far as she could.

"Morning to you too," Inuyasha greeted her sarcastically as he sat up.

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own room?" she said, but as soon as those words left her mouth Kagome immediately felt bad. She didn't mean to come off like she didn't want Inuyasha to be with her. It was just surprising to see him here with her RIGHT now.

Inuyasha said nothing as he watched Kagome get over her sudden shock before explaining the situation to her. "Well, last night after you fell asleep, I guess that I must've fallen asleep." A part of him wanted Kagome to mention what almost happened last night, and yet, another part of him didn't. And if Kagome remembered it left a question; where did they stand with each other now? He glanced out the window and noted how high the sun was in the sky. "I think we should get up."

"I suppose…" Kagome quietly answered, unsure of what else to say. An awkward silence filled the air as their gazes focused on everything else in the room rather than each other. A few minutes passes and finally, Kagome decided to say something else. "I think part of getting up means getting UP?"

"OH! Right," he said as he moved away from her bed, now making it possible for Kagome to get up.

(Just to make it clear, Inuyasha wasn't IN the bed.)

"Thank you," she said as she stood up. As she looked at Inuyasha, it looked like he was about to say something. She waited, but when he didn't, she said, "What? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha had just opened his mouth when a sharp knocking came from the door. They both looked at each other before Kagome went to go open the door. On the other side was Satsuki, who looked very upset.

"Satsuki, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! You're awake, I was afraid that you were still sleeping…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed the other person in the room. "Err, Did I come at a bad time?"

"What?" Kagome said as she looked behind her at Inuyasha before looking back at her, "No!" she assured the little girl. "What's going on?"

Satsuki looked back and forth between the two for a moment before continuing, "I came to tell you is I just heard from a servant that there is something going on in the throne room. It has something to do with the prince, and a small demon."

"A small demon?" The other two echoed as they looked at each other before looking back at Satsuki. What would a demon want with the prince and the blind Cinderella?

Satsuki shrugged before saying, "That's what I heard, but I don't know the whole story. This is only what I've heard from the servant. OH! But I did hear that Miroku was a lot better and that he was coming here later!"

Kagome nodded, "Well, at least that's one bit of good news. But now we have to go and find out what's going on." She and Inuyasha both followed Satsuki out into the hall and through the castle.

The three of them walked together for a while, but it wasn't before too long before Satsuki grasped Kagome by the arm and pulled her forward a bit. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kagome was a little taken aback, "Uh, sure you can. What is it?"

Satsuki told Inuyasha to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Once he had left, Satsuki stood there for a moment, debating on whether or not to ask what it is she wanted to ask. _'Well, I need to know,'_ she thought as she took in a deep breath. "Kagome, I suppose there's no other way to ask this, but, do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked several times, not believing what she just heard. "What do you mean by 'like'? Do you mean as a person, a friend, or what? I mean…"

"Well," Satsuki began as she began to twist the bottom of her red hood. "Either as a friend or… you know?"

"What do you mean by 'you know'?" Kagome demanded a little hysterically.

Here was her chance to ask and she just couldn't do it. "Oh nothing! I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something stupid! You know? Just forget that I said anything," Satsuki said turned and walked away; half relived that she had stopped right there, but a deeper part of her wanted her to go back and finished what she was going to say.

"Ah… alright," Kagome said as she looked from her friend to the outside world through one of the open windows. What was Satsuki going to ask her?

_'What was she going to say? Do I like Inuyasha as a friend or as what?' _she thought, wondering if she should go and ask Satsuki to finish her question. _'I wonder what she was going to say…' _Kagome began thinking when suddenly it hit her. _'Wait, duh. She was going to ask me if I like him as more than a friend. Now I see why she didn't want to finish.'_

"Kagome? Are you coming?" Satsuki's distant voice asked.

"Huh?" Kagome said coming out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you were coming. What's wrong? Are you alright?" Satsuki's face held an expression of guilt.

"I'm fine. Satsuki, if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a few minutes."

"Huh? Oh alright. We'll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs."

Kagome nodded in agreement before she watched the little girl heading downstairs to join an irritated Inuyasha.

"She wants to be alone for a minute. I told her that we'd wait for her at the bottom of the stairs," Satsuki said to Inuyasha when she came downstairs. _'In other words, she probably figured out what I was going to ask.' _

Inuyasha was slightly confused, but tired his best to shrug it off and continued to wait for Kagome at the bottom of the stairs.

_*Kagome*_

Kagome walked down the hall until she reached the open window and leaned up on her elbows to stare out at the rising sun. She looked out and down at the city below, how the city lights went out one by one… the stars all fading… the sun beginning to rise with all kinds of reds, oranges, and yellows… almost as if the sky was on fire.

And then the colors changed to an almost rose color as it spread throughout the grounds, and then into the city before reaching the castle. It got brighter and brighter until everything began to glow…

A breeze blew by and her raven-colored bangs swayed as she leaned against the sill. She closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to last night. Wondering what her feelings for Inuyasha were before he came in.

Satsuki's question got her back to thinking about it otherwise she probably wouldn't have gotten back to it until later… that was a good thing right?

_'Do I like him as a friend or something more? Good question. I don't even know. All I know is that I've never felt like this about anyone. But what does he make me feel?' _She sighed as she opened her eyes once more and looked down at the streets wondering what to do.

Another thing that confused her is that she didn't know how things worked in this world. Back on earth the idea of true love at first sight was laughable. She had been told all her life that it took years to fall in love… 2 and half years at least.

But here it seemed to be different.

Kuranosuke and Suijin were a good example because they were truly in love and wanted to get married yet they only met twice. Did the people here not care as long as you were truly in love? Or was it because this place is made up of dreams? And everyone dreams of true love at first sight? How do you know that it really IS true love? Is it love or just a crush?

This is so confusing.

Knowing she wouldn't come to an answer today she stared out the window for another moment longer before turning away. Satsuki and Inuyasha were waiting at the bottom of the stairs like they had promised; both of them too busy thinking to strike up a conversation. Finally, they heard the sound of descending footfalls on the stone staircase. Looking up they saw Kagome coming down the stairs. "Hey, sorry about that. I needed a chance to gather my thoughts," she said calmly.

"It's alright Kagome," Inuyasha said looking at her and making Kagome's heart flutter.

"Now, maybe we can find out what's going on," Satsuki said as they walked through a stone arch way.

_*Downstairs*_

Standing outside the door to the throne room was Suijin. When they neared she looked up at them and smiled. "Oh good, you're up."

"We heard something was up. So what's going on?" Inuyasha asked before he muttered under his breath, "This better be good."

"Yeah, what's going on where?" another familiar voice asked. They all looked behind them and saw Sango and Shippo coming through from another part of the castle.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Nice of you to join us."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged, "Watch yourself dog-boy I can still kick your butt. So fill me in, what's going on?"

"I was just about to get to that," Suijin said before clearing her throat. "Last night someone broke into the palace and stole my sunglasses."

They all looked at each other, not really seeing what the problem was. "And that's bad how?" Shippo asked as he looked from Suijin to the others. "You and Kuranosuke are together now, right?"

"No, you don't understand. Kuranosuke's father only agreed to hold the ball because Kuranosuke didn't want to marry the Snow Maiden. They both agreed that if Kuranosuke could find someone else at this ball then he may marry them instead." She paused for a moment and looked at the ground. "Then he met me at the ball. I guess you could call it love at first sight. I left but I dropped my glasses and he told his father if he could find the one who the glasses belonged to would be 'the one.' The king left early yesterday, but said when he got back he wanted to see the proof. But I no longer have it since that demon child took it."

"And the demon won't give it back unless you guess his name?" Satsuki finished for her. "That's what I overheard the servants saying."

Suijin nodded, "Yes. I don't mean to sound like I'm begging, but could you possibly help Kuranosuke think of some names? He's running out of names to guess since the demon keeps denying everything that he thinks up."

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, we'd be happy to help."

Suijin gave her a grateful smile as she stood back to let them enter the throne room. Kuranosuke was pacing back and forth in front of the throne calling out random names. "Karan?"

"No," came a reply a moment later. Sitting on the throne was a rather bored looking child who was truly adorable. His elbow was propped up against the arm rest of the throne and his dulled eyes watched the man try and guess his name.

(F.Y.I this is the same person who was watching them all run through the streets in the last couple chapters)

Shippo titled his head to the side as he study the figure on the throne. This demon's appearance looked all too familiar. However he couldn't place his figure on where he had seen him before.

"Touran?" the prince said desperately.

The demon's nose scrunched up at the name. "No."

"Shuuran?"

"No."

"Oh, can I make a guess?" Inuyasha asked, seeing that the prince was getting nowhere with his guesses. When the prince nodded, Inuyasha grinned widely. "You're name has got to be Jeffery!" he yelled. Silence befell the throne room as everyone just stared at him. "I'll take that as a no."

Kagome looked at Kuranosuke before looking at the demon. "I have a guess as well. Is it Rumpelstiltskin?"

The demon's chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he glared at Kagome. "How did you know my grandpa's name?"

Kagome blinked when he denied her guess. "That's not your name?"

"No, nice try through. I have to give you credit though; it was the closest anyone had ever gotten to guessing my real name.

_'This is bugging me.'_ Shippo thought to himself. _'I know I've seen him before I just don't know where.'_ He closed his eyes and tried his best to think as far back as he could.

_*Flashback*_

_Shippo was walked through the woods clutching looking for some acorns. He had just found a couple and was going to head back when he let out a startled cry when the bushes started moving. _

_"Geeze kid, relax," the bushes responded as a demon around his height came into the clearing._

_Satsuki stared down at him, he looked hardly older than he was. "Hey who are you going around and jumping out at people like that? And I'll let you know that I wasn't scared at all!"_

_"Could've fooled of me," the demon retorted. _

_"What? Why you little…" Shippo began outraged. "Glad that you aren't a girl, 'cause now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." _

_As he reached for his top the demon said, sounding just as outraged as Shippo did, "I'M A GIRL!"_

_Shippo blinked and blinked again. "Oh," he said dumbly. _

_"Yeah OH!" she said. "The name's Souten. And don't you forget it!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Shippo stepped forward and looked at Kuranosuke who just nodded. "I know your name," he spoke up as everyone looked at him. "It's Souten."

The demon's eyes widened as she tried to figure out how he had figured out her name. "WHAT? Who told you? There is no way! I never told anyone my name!"

Shippo shook his head. He wasn't surprised that she didn't remember either since it only been a onetime meeting. "No, you told me your name a long time ago."

Souten narrowed her eyes, not sure whether or not to believe him. "I did?"

"Yep."

Souten stared at Shippo for another long moment and remembered that day a long time ago in the woods. "Wait… you mean that your that rude shrimp from back then?" she questioned.

"RUDE SHRIMP?" Shippo screamed, "Now you listen here you big…" Shippo was about to call her something when Kuranosuke stepped forward. "I hate to break up this reunion, but I believe you owe us the sunglasses."

Souten blinked several times before she remembered what this fight was about in the first place. "Fine! Take them," she said as she tossed the glasses at the prince. She could care less about who the prince was going to marry anyway.

Kuranosuke placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you."

"SHIPPO!' Satsuki screamed and gave him a hug. "That was so amazing! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Shippo said blushing crimson red. "Ah… I mean, yes I am!"

Satsuki smiled at him.

"AWWWWWWWWWW," said Sango and Kagome as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

(Hey... who wants Souten for the rest of the adventure? And any requests for a fairytale they would like to see? Let me know if you have any ideas.)


	30. First Kiss

**_Chapter 28: First Kiss_**

"My lord," a servant said to the large group. "I beg you forgive me for this intrusion. But breakfast is ready."

The prince nodded as he turned and looked at everyone. "Before we all head down for breakfast, I want to talk to you all."

"What is it?" asked Satsuki curiously.

"My doctors have informed me that your friend… Miroku was it? He is now well enough for travel and shall be here to join you all this afternoon."

Hardly anyone heard that last part, because they were all overjoyed that their friend was still alive.

_*Dinning Hall*_

The dining room possessed a long, rectangular table that had all sorts of delicious food. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Satsuki were already seated and eating when Kagome noticed some people were missing.

"Inuyasha, where's Shippo and Sango?"

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up from his plate of food. "Oh, they're skipping breakfast."

"Really? Why?"

"Sango said something about wanting to go and check on Miroku for herself… and I don't have a clue to where Shippo went."

The dark haired prince to a sip of water before clearing his throat and everyone looked at him. "So, where are you all headed?" he asked, looking at the three.

No one said anything as they looked at each other. "What's north of here?" Kagome asked.

Kuranosuke's blinked several times. "North? No one ever travels that way. In fact I strongly recommend you all turning back."

"Why not?" Satsuki asked.

"It just leads to nothing but trouble. Up north from here is Naraku's castle and the Henne Mines; along with the city of Giruvegan which was once a beautiful city… until Naraku came in and pretty much burn it all to the ground. There are also The Forbidden Lands and The Plateau of the Demon Head where, not only the spirit of a demon head rules, but a violent region with man-eating spiders called Spiderheads that take delight on preying on unsuspecting travelers. And for another thing there are the two mazes."

"Mazes? What's so bad about a maze?" Inuyasha asked.

Kuranosuke shook his head. "You don't understand. There are two Rose Mazes here in Ariellica. Once is here in my kingdom… the other is up north where the ruins of Giruvegan reside. It is idenitical to the one here, and probably the only nice place left in the entire north. But there is also another maze known as the Endless Labyrinth. This maze has the power to change people… and not in a good way."

"What does that mean?" asked Satsuki as she began to eat her eggs as the prince talked.

"It means that if you go in that maze… there is no guarantee that you'll come out the same. There is no guarantee that if you enter the Endless Labyrinth… you will even be human anymore," Kuranosuke said gravely.

Satsuki gulped.

Kagome sighed as she took a bite of food and glanced at Inuyasha who nodded. "Well, that's the way we should go."

"If that's the way you say we should go then we'll go that way." Inuyasha said as if he wasn't bothered at all.

Kuranosuke blinked a couple of times. "Did you not hear what I just told you about the maze? It's dangerous."

"I know, I heard you. However, it's just the way we should go." Kagome explained to the prince, not wanting to get into the whole explanation of why they were going to head that way because she didn't have the slightest idea why either… something just told her that it was the right path… and maybe… it was the magic telling her?

Kuranosuke was about to protest, but then thought better of it. "When are you going to leave?" He asked instead.

"When everyone is ready," Kagome replied as she then looked at Satsuki. "Satsuki? I think that it'll be better if you stay here. You'll be safer than coming with us."

But Satsuki stood up indigently and said hotly, "No way! You guys aren't dumping me off here! There's no safe place anywhere anymore… thanks to Naraku. And I think that I'll be safer with you guys than staying here!"

And the next thing that everyone knew, Kagome and Satsuki where both arguing on who show stay or go.

_*Outside*_

While the others were at breakfast Shippo and Souten were in the courtyard, sitting on the edge of a fountain. The trickling sound of water served as the only noise along with the occasional song of a bird.

"Hey Souten, I wanna ask you something?" Shippo said after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it kid?" Souten asked.

Shippo gave her a grumply look before asking, "Well, why did you take the sunglasses?"

"Oh, well, it's kind of hard to explain. You see… Princess Kaguya, princess of the moons told me to. She wanted to marry that thick-headed prince but he loves that blind girl so… it gets kinda complicated."

Shippo merely nodded. _'Man do all grown-ups get crazy when it comes to love? I never want to grow up now.'_

_*Later*_

As soon as breakfast had finished everyone had gone off to do different things; the prince and the blind Cinderella were walking together thoughout the palace getting to know each other, Satsuki had gone off to see if she could find Shippo, and Kagome had slipped away without so much as a word and Inuyasha went to go find her.

Fortunately for Kagome she had lost Inuyasha after wondering around aimlessly thoughtout the castle for a short while; however she got herself lost in the gardens without any clue of how she got there or how to get back to the main hall of the palace. So she just resorted to walking around the garden, which she wasn't complaining because it was very beautiful.

The green hedges were trimmed back so perfectly that no stray branch hung over the stone path. Outlining the perimeter of the hedges were exotic flowers, some of which she never seen or even heard about, in colors such as vibrant blues, purples, yellows, reds, and even some colors that she had never seen or heard about before.

Stopping, Kagome plucked a purple iris from its bush and inhaled the scent before continuing on her stroll throught the garden. On the other side of the floral border there was an opening with marble steps that lead up to a weeping willow; and curious, Kagome made her way towards the drooping tree. She went to move the veil of branches when she heard someone call out her name. Looking back out over the garden she saw Inuyasha making his was towards her.

_'Oh now what?' _she thought as she retracted her hand from the tree and began to walk around the trunk as if hoping that the branches would hide her from his view.

"There you are," Inuyasha called as he made his way up the steps. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to find you?"

"Oh, hey," Kagome greeted softly as if she hadn't heard a thing he said. "Well, looks you found me."

"I just followed your scent," Inuyasha replied. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Kagome asked, twirling the iris in her fingers and walking around the tree, keeping the trunk between her and Inuyasha who was following her around in a circle.

"I just want to know why you've been avoiding me. Lately, every time I see you in the halls you disappeared down another corridor. Why is that?"

Sighing, Kagome kept turning, trying to keep the tree between them. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"We've got time," Inuyasha told her softly.

A slight breeze blew by and Kagome shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Inuyasha, who had finally caught up to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close.

"You really want to know?" Kagome commented to herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly and nervously. Kagome looked up at him to stare into his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, only to be met with a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. Her brown eyes widened before sliding closed; within moments, Kagome found herself kissing back, enjoying the sensations that tingled on her lips and into her mouth. The iris fell out of her grasp and to the ground unnoticed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Their lips pressed against each other, as a warm glow seemed to surface, and the two were lovingly sharing a kiss that they meant.

A few moments later they parted and looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. "Um, excuse me," a voice interrupted. Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped and began turning a beet red when a servant had appeared out of nowhere. Reluctantly, they drew away from another and turned to him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked him harshly in a voice that clearly said, 'Do you mind? We were busy'.

"Forgive me, I am truly sorry if I have interrupted something, but I've come to tell the two of you that his highness is requesting your presence in the courtyard."

Kagome gave him a nod. "All right, tell him that we will join him in a few minutes."

Bowing at the waist the servant said, "Yes, right away." He then rushed off down the steps and back through the garden.

As soon as he was gone Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "I guess we should go to," Kagome said after a moment, before turning away and descending the steps and followed the servant out of the garden with a red blush covering her cheeks.

Inuyasha stood there for another moment longer, a small breeze blowing by before following Kagome through the garden and to the courtyard, grinning from ear to ear in the process.

_*Courtyard*_

Eventually the two found their way through the winding palace halls and ended up in the courtyard. "It's about time you two showed up," Shippo said, who was standing to Satsuki who in turn was looking smug. She and Kagome had argued for what seemed like for hours before Kagome finally caved in and decided to let Satsuki come with them.

Also standing with them were Sango, Kirara, and Miroku who was looking completely heathly and was throwing off a brilliant smile. He waved at them and began to repeat his story on how his near-death experience had changed him and that he was a new man…

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. "Yeah right," they both said. Miroku was then left to care for his wounded ego.

Kuranosuke shook his head and looked at them all. "Anyways, before your group started to make your way north I wanted to tell you something. Your supplies have all been replished and I will have a carriage take you out of town and as far as they can go so you don't have to spend half the day walking."

" Kuranosuke, you already done so much for us, you don-" Sango began to protest, but the prince held up his hand and cut her off.

"It's the least I can do," he told them.

"Your highness?" the driver called as he climbed up and took the reins. Kagome gasped as she saw that the driver looked like a giant flea dressed in uniform before he started speaking. "Everything has been loaded and we're all ready to go."

"Ah, thank you Myoga," he said to flea before turning back to the group in question. "Well, it looks like this is good bye."

Everyone murmured in agreement as they all piled into the carriage. On one side sat Sango, Miroku, and Satsuki who had Kirara on her lap; leaving Inuyasha to sit next to Kagome and Shippo between them. As soon as everyone was comfortable the driver shut the door and, with a sudden lurch of the carriage they started rolling smoothly along.

Kagome glanced around at everyone, an amused smile formed on his lips. _'So we've got Little Red Riding Hood, a lecherous monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, and a dog version of the Frog Prince all riding in a carriage together. Now this is something I'd never thought I'd see.' _


	31. Bring Her To Me

**_Chapter 29: Bring Her To Me_**

For the most part, the carriage ride was silent, but every once in a while someone spoke a word or two; hoping to break the uncomfortable silence. But before they knew it the carriage came to a halt.

"What's going on?" Satsuki asked as she looked out the window. Kagome followed her example and looked out to see that they were in the middle of a large green field. No one said anything and right when Satsuki pulled her back inside the door opened.

"I'm sorry," The driver named Myoga said. "But this is as far as we're going to go."

"Why?" demanded Shippo. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah… well…" the overgrown flea said hesitantly. "It's supposed to be very dangerous from this point onwards."

"Oh, I get it," Inuyasha said catching on and getting annoyed. "So you're running away and leaving us to deal with it?"

"I… ah…" the flea began looking scared, but Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before saying, "It's alright."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before he gave a 'Keh,' sound and let the subject drop.

As soon as everyone climbed out of the climbed out of the carriage they found themselves on a dirt path the middle of nowhere. Right as Satsuki turned around to thank them for bringing them this far it was already going back the way it came.

"Well, I guess we're on our own from here," Shippo said, turning into a giant pink balloon with big eyes.

The unlikely group each picked up a bag that contained some supplies and started to make their way down the path. Their walk was going to be nothing but a long, warm, and possibly sweaty one. "Summer's almost here," Satsuki said as she blocked the sun from view. "It's almost too warm to keep moving on."

Shippo glared at Satsuki. "Yeah, well, you try walking in it with a big tail; then you can complain. That's why I transformed. A balloon is a lot cooler than fur. "

"I don't think you have the right to complain either," Miroku told him. "You can transform into all kinds of things but we're stuck like this."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. " I have a question for you; can you even turn into anything else _other _than a balloon?"

Shippo looked at him questionably, "Of course I can."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Fine," Shippo growled. "The next time that we get into trouble, I'll transform and show you what I can do."

"Sure, if you aren't to busy running away that is," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Good, I was hoping you would!"

While the two of them began to bicker, Miroku and the girls just ignored them as usual. Their pace quickened in hopes that they would find some place to cool off at such as trees or an oasis of some sort. They walked until they came to the edge of a cliff, and as they looked down they saw a crystal clear lake shimmering in the sunlight.

"Well, we found a place to cool off at, but how do you suppose we get down from here?" Sango asked as they both looked around.

"There! I see a path," Kagome said a few minutes later. And sure enough there was another dirt path winding down the hill.

Looking behind them they saw that Inuyasha and Shippo were both still fighting, while Miroku and Satsuki were trying to keep them from attacking each other. As far at they could tell, they didn't seem to notice what they found. Sighing Sango turned to Kagome. "Do you want to race to the lake?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not? See you at the bottom." And with that, Kagome took off running.

Sango stood there for a moment before fully comprehending what just happened. "HEY! That's wasn't fair!" she yelled as she chased after Kagome.

It was then that their companions noticed that they were gone. "Did… did they just leave us here?" Inuyasha asked as they watched the two disappear down the path.

"Where do they think they're going in the first place?" Miroku asked as the two figures disappeared down the hill.

"Oohh, a race! Fun!" Satsuki said as she ran down the path after the other two.

"HEY! Get back here!" the boys yelled simultaneously as they chased after them.

Reaching the end of the path Kagome skidded to a stop right by the lake, and a few moments later Sango joined her; out of breath, sweaty, and even warmer than before. As they caught their breath Satsuki soon joined them.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're coming."

Both boys looked up in time to see both Inuyasha coming towards them. "Where's Miroku and Shippo?" Satsuki asked, looking around.

Not even out of breath, Inuyasha just jabbed a thump behind him before he sat on the ground next to them. A few minutes later, the monk and the fox appeared.

"Are you two all right?" Kagome asked.

"Oh we're fine, but a little bit of WARNING next time might be nice," Shippo said from where he lay on the ground.

"How can you two be tired, it wasn't that long of a run?" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut it dog boy!" Shippo snapped at him.

"If it makes you feel any better there's a lake right over there," Kagome informed them.

Both of them sat up and looked at each other before looking at Kagome. "Really?"

"Yup, it's the reason we had a little race down here," she explained as she pointed at it. Everyone expect Kagome and Sango leapt up and headed towards the water.

"Hey, wait, you two don't even know what's in that lake. It could be dangerous," Kagome called to them. Without so much as heeding her call they just jumped into the water, sighing in satisfaction of how cool the water was.

"Come on in ladies, the waters nice and relaxing in the hot sun," Miroku called after a few moments.

Both Kagome and Sango skeptically looked at each other, unsure of what to do until Satsuki called, "Oh come on you two. There's nothing wrong with the water."

"I don't know…" Sango trailed off as they both stared at the blue water. Without any warning Shippo came up and grasped Kagome's shirt and pulled on it, causing her to fall into the lake.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed in surprise, flailing her arms as she fell into the cool pool of water. A few moments later she surfaced and coughed up a bunch of water.

"Are you all right?" Satsuki asked as she knelt down next to the lake.

*Cough, cough* "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" It was Inuyasha that asked this time before he glared at Shippo.

"What did I do?" he asked, "I just wanted to have some fun."

"You're the one that pulled her in here!"

"It's in the shallow end!"

"Inuyasha! Let it go! I'm all right. Really, I am." Kagome cut in. Inuyasha didn't look like he believed her, but he let it go.

"If you say so," he grumpled, but he watched Kagome swim back over to the edge of the lake.

'_Oh, I can't do this anymore. I need to tell him. It's really unfair and he deserves to know that it was me.' _Kagome thought as she pulled herself back onto the bank and sat next to Sango, who had her feet dangling in the cool liquid. Looking up, Kagome saw the Satsuki and the others starting some sort of water war. _'Tonight, that's when I'll tell him that I kissed him when he was a dog.'_

Not really wanting to get caught in the heat of the day the group agreed to spend the day at the lake. When the sun began to set was when they would talk about whether or not they would continue on that evening or if they would wait until the next morning before moving on.

_*Naraku*_

Naraku examined the clear jar in front of him, noticing that it was only half way full. "This is all you have to show for your work?" he asked the three on bended knee in front of him.

"Yes, Naraku," they all answered in unison.

"You only took this much magic and you still haven't found the jewel?" he demanded. Naraku let out a sigh as he turned away from them. The search for the jewel was going very slow, and the magic that was being collected wasn't doing much better. That's when a thought struck him.

"Hakudoshi," he began turning back to them.

Hakudoshi tilted his head slightly, "What?"

"I believe a week or so ago you mentioned that you believe that you saw a girl with the powers of a priestess. Am I correct?"

"Yes," he answered. "I don't think that she is from this world. She must be from earth, but why bring her up?"

Naraku smiled wickedly as an idea formed in his head. "That's good, very good. When did you last see her?"

"Just recently," Kageromaru answered. "Why?"

"Because I want you to capture and bring her to me."


	32. You Kissed Me?

**_Chapter 30: You Kissed Me?_**

The three of them stared at Naraku, the shock was clearly written on their faces. Separating the group from on another once they got to the maze was no problem. Causing trouble among the group was no problem. Attacking them and making them fear for their lives was no problem.

But why would Naraku want that girl?

"Yes, Naraku," was all they could say in response to their new job and they all headed to the door.

_*Inuyasha's group*_

When the sun began to set the group reconvened and decided that it was best that they set up camp for the night and begin once more in the morning. Everyone had a job assigned to them before they went off to fulfill it. Sango was to see how much food was to be rationed each night. Miroku was supposed to be setting up the sleeping arrangements while Shippo and Satsuki were to dig a pit in case they needed a fire.

Lastly, Kagome and Inuyasha were to gather fire wood for a fire to put in said pit if it got cold that night.

_'This might be the only chance I get,' _Kagome thought as she walked alongside Inuyasha on a path that wound around the lake to a small forest on the other side.

For the most part they were silent all the while they searched for the right amount of firewood. It wasn't until Inuyasha looked over in Kagome's direction was something said. "Are you alright? You look distracted."

Without looking up at him Kagome shook her head.

"Keh, you know that you're a bad liar don't you?"

"No I'm not!" Kagome said quickly, looking up at Inuyasha before blushing and turning away. She was quiet for a brief moment before she asked, "Can I really tell you? You won't get upset with me if I do?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a weird look. "What are you talking about?" Kagome chose to act like he hadn't said anything and went back to picking up some more wood for the fire. "Kagome? What's going on?"

"You really want to know then?" Kagome asked still not looking at him.

Inuyasha nodded. Something was going on with Kagome and he knew it. It looked like she wanted to tell him something but was holding back for some reason.

"I really should have told you this earlier," Kagome began quietly. "But I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react to it, but it's not fair to keep this from you."

Kagome paused and Inuyasha nodded, "Go on, what is it?"

"I know what really happened the night when you got turned back into a human."

"What do you mean whatreally happened?" Inuyasha asked his voice calm as he tried to figure out what was going on. "I thought you said you didn't know anything."

"I-I lied. I do know what happened after you fell asleep; I kissed you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at Kagome. "Wait… _you_ kissed me?"

Kagome avoided his gaze as he looked at the ground. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, really, I am. I was just scared of how you were going to react."

"You didn't tell me because you were scared about how I was going to react?"

"Yes, and it was unfair to keep it from you and I'm sorry."

There was silence between them for a long moment and Kagome thought Inuyasha was going to hate her or do something drastic but after a long pause he turned away from Kagome and picked up a few more pieces of wood for the fire.

"Why don't you take the wood you've gathered so far and go back to camp?" he said surprisingly calm.

"But… but what about you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I just want to be alone for a minute," was his simple reply.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before saying, "All right and I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Inuyasha said nothing as Kagome left him alone and went back to camp.

As soon as Kagome was gone Inuyasha sighed as he just set the sticks back down on the ground. Walking for a little while he found a long, mossy log that had once belonged to a tree. He walked along it for a little bit before sitting down on top of it.

As he sat there alone just enjoying the silence of the forest he went over the information Kagome had just presented him with. When he got turned into a dog by Naraku, he had been told that he's get turned back by… well this certainly makes sense. He sat there a few moments longer before getting up and making his way to the camp.

Arriving back at camp he found Kagome and Satsuki sitting in front of a small hole in the ground that he guessed was the pit that the kids had built for the fire. Off to the side was a pile of the sticks and twigs Kagome had brought back with him. Saying nothing to the other two he set the wood he collected right next to Kagome's pile. He looked around before looking at the two that were talking quietly. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"They went off to catch fish for dinner," Satsuki answered as Inuyasha walked over and set next to Kagome, who just kept her gaze on the ground.

Inuyasha lifted an eye brow. "Why? We have food."

Sighing, Satsuki just shook her head and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." A moment later she stood up and looked at the other two. "I'll be right back."

When Satsuki had gone it was silent for a while. Kagome was trying her best to avoid Inuyasha's gaze.

"Kagome," he said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not mad at you, you know," he informed the smaller as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not? Why not? I mean I'm glad you're not mad at me, but I still am wondering exactly why not?" Biting her lower lip she looked away embarrassed. "I mean I'd be pretty mad at someone if they kept something like that from me."

"Well, I'm not happy that you kept it quiet for this long but… you finally told me ok?" He placed his hand under Kagome's chin and turned her head until he was looking at her. He rested his forehead against Kagome's, their noses almost touching. "Get it?"

The both looked at each other for a long time until they heard Satsuki's voice come from what sounded far awayr, "Um, am I interrupting something?"

They pulled away from each other as Satsuki walked back over and sat next to them. It was uncomfortable for the next few moments but it went away after a while.

_*The Lake*_

As she stood on the edge of the lake, Sango studied the water. It was a clear day and though the sun made it shimmer in distance it looked empty. "Are you sure there's fish in here?" she asked Miroku and Shippo.

Shippo's nose twitched as he paced back and forth. "There better be fish in there," he answered as he peered into the water. "I don't know what kind of lake it will be if there's no fish in it.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just find the stupid fish and ten head back to camp."

It wasn't more than half an hour later when they returned empty handed. "No fish I take it?" Satsuki asked the small group made their way back over to the camp.

Sango was smirking to herself, "I told you that there weren't any fish here," she mumbled to them as she sat down. As Miroku was about to come up with a good comeback, a large bag came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head.

He glared in the direction that the bag had come from. "What was that for?" he barked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed the bag of food next to the rest of the bags. He stood up and walked over to the pile of wood that they had created. Picking up a few logs he carried them back over to the pit and placed them in the pit.

"How are we going to light the fire when it's time?" Kagome asked, earning her a look from her other companions. "What?"

Satsuki blinked, "What do you mean?"

It was Kagome's turn to blink. "What do you mean, what do I mean? I just asked you were going to start the fire."

"How do you think we're going to start it?" Sango asked.

As if waiting for someone to ask that question, Kirara jumped up from out of nowhere and transformed in her beast form. In a few more seconds there was a roaring fire going.

"Nice one Kirara!" said Shippo in a impressed tone.

"Meew," Kirara answered as she turned back into a kitten.

"What are we going to about the blanket situation?" Satsuki asked once the fire had started.

"Is it even cold enough for a blanket? I mean we've got a fire going. Should that be enough?" Shippo asked.

"We'll see. It's not completely dark yet, but I doubt that it'll get any colder than it already is," said Miroku.

"So, no blankets?" he asked as if disappointed.

"I think it would be safe to say no. However, since we don't have any pillows I guess we could make the blankets into pillows." Kagome added.

_*That night*_

That night before bed they gathered up the blankets and folded them to create a sleeping spot. Since there were three blankets Satsuki and Kagome each got their own pillow and Sango decided to share a blanket-pillow with Shippo while Rouyakan made a make-shift pillow from all the leaves he could find. Inuyasha of course just leaned up against the tree and was the first to fall asleep.

The sky was painted with the colors of purples, yellows, organs, and blues. The water on the lake was nice and peaceful until a young girl walked over to the lake and touched down on the water.

The rays of the sun stretched out over the sleeping group trying its best to wake them. Inuyasha was the first to rise and when he did he walked over to the lake and proceeded to get a drink of water. Raising his head he saw the young girl just sitting on the edge of the lake, her feet in the water.

He looked back at the group before looking back at the swan. _'Crap, I hope they don't wake up before I have a chance to scare the girl off,' _he thought to himself make himself known.

The girl looked up from where she was sitting in the water and glanced at the half-demon. She just stared at it for a few minutes wondering what it could possibly want.

Growling Inuyasha jumped into the water and yelled at the girl, trying to scare her off. Startled, the girl let out a scream, her best to wake one of the members of the sleeping group.

Which in no time were wide awake. "What's going on?" Sango asked sleepily as he looked around.

Miroku looked around as well, his eyes widened in horror at the sight she saw. From where he sat it looked like Inuyasha was attempting to scare an innocent girl."Oh no," he gasped as he quickly stood up, grasped his staff, and ran in the direction of the lake.

Kagome sat up and looked around. "What's going on?" she asked as she watched Miroku run towards the lake.

"I'm not too sure," Shippo answered as they both got up and followed Miroku over to the lake and just left Kirara there sleeping.

"Inuyasha, leave that poor girl alone!" he yelled. "How dare you frighten a woman like that?"

"Miroku! She could end up working for Naraku! Or a bandit! Or who knows what else! Why would a human girl be here all alone anyway?" Inuyasha yelled back. But the girl took her chance of escape and almost flew over to the water's edge and hugged Miroku.

"Thank you so much," she said to Miroku. "I thought for sure that monster was going to eat me."

"Who you calling monster!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Who else?" Miroku said looking like he was in heaven with his arms around the young girl's trembling form. "You Inuyasha are a savage!"

"SAVAGE? Why I outta..."

"What's going on?" Kagome said as she, Shippo, and the other girls appeared. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Hey look, I was just trying to get this girl to run! She could be working for Naraku or another enemy!" Inuyasha shouted, looking like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Who?" the girl asked. "Look I don't know who you're talking about, but I don't work for anyone but my grumpy boss at the grocery store where my job is. Please just let me go home!"

"Home?" Kagome asked. "Wait, you're not from Ariellica?"

"Ariellica?" the girl repeated. "Where's that? I've never heard of that place. Look, my name is Koharu and I have no idea where I am or how I got here. I just want to go home!"


	33. The Rose Maze

**_Chapter 31: The Rose Maze_**

Everyone stared at Koharu for a long moment, surprised at what she just said. "You're from earth as well?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow, looking over the girl with some sort of interest and pity.

The girl nodded, looking around at all of them. "I most certainly am. But isn't that where we are now? I don't know how I got here and I just want to go home."

"Easier said than done," Inuyasha said grumpily.

Koharu looked at him startled. "What do you mean? Does that mean that I can't go home?" She then began to cry, "I've been wandering around this forest for almost a day now and I don't have the slightest idea where I am, or even how I got here!"

She continued to cry as Kagome, Sango, and Satsuki all began to comfort her; Kagome giving Inuyasha a nasty look for being so insensitive. "It's ok," Sango said. "You've been here for only a day right? Then you should be able to get back."

"But how can I get back if I don't even know where I am?" Koharu asked desperately. "Where am I?"

Kagome looked at everyone else before she said, "It's a long story. Come on, we'll tell you. My name is Kagome, and these are Inuyasha, Mirkou, Sango, Satsuki, Shippo, and Kirara. And I guess… welcome to Ariellica."

They all led her back to the campsite and sat down as they began to tell Koharu everything about this world, the people, and most importantly Naraku.

_*Later*_

"So…" Koharu said quietly after a few moments of silence. "This is a completely different world? And I somehow ended up right smack dab in the middle of a war happening?"

"Ah, yeah. That's pretty much the idea," said Shippo brightly.

"Just my luck," she said. "All I wanted was to go down to the store and get some snacks. Not go to some alternate dimension. Is there any way for me to go home? I didn't sign up for this and I'm sure that my family is worried sick by now."

Sango began to start packing up their supplies. "I think I know someone who can help you," she said. "I mean, you didn't ask for this… and you can't come with us. So I guess that we can take you to see old friend."

"Who?" Kagome asked surprised.

"A member of the resistance. They should be able to get you home," Sango answered Kagome but was looking at Koharu. Koharu looked as if all her prayers have been answered… that is until Sango went on, "The only problem is that we have to go all the way back to Elyntis. Which means…"

"We are NOT going back!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaned up against the tree. "We have to find Naraku remember?"

"But it's not like we can leave Koharu behind," Miroku said gently as he looked at the girl. She blushed as he took her hands in his own and asked her, "Koharu? Would you please consider on bearing my… OUCH!"

Sango had hit him from the behind with her weapon, "That's enough outta you lecher."

"Well," Satsuki said politely, "It always is fun to see Sango hit Miroku."

"Yeah, but it doesn't solve our problem here," Kagome said.

"Hey," said Shippo suddenly, "Why don't we have Kirara just fly her there?"

They all looked at him. "Yeah!" he went on. "She wants to go home, but we can't take her there ourselves, and we can't take her with us… so why don't we get Kirara to fly her back?"

They all looked from him to each other before Inuyasha said in a stunned voice, "Did Shippo actually come up with a good idea?"

"HEY! What do you mean by that?" Shippo shouted indigently.

"I mean, you're so dumb that you…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly.

"Um, excuse me?" Koharu said timidly. "Not that I don't appreciate all that you're doing for me… but how is a little kitten going to help me get home?"

"Little kitten?" Sango asked as she smirked. "A little kitten? Kirara… show her."

When Kirara became a giant firecat again, Koharu screamed and backed up against a tree trunk. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "It's ok. It's still Kirara… just bigger than before."

"B-b-but how?" Koharu stuttered.

"This is shape shifting," Miroku answered. "Our furry friend here can go between forms at free will."

After about an hour of trying to convince Koharu that it was the only way that she could go home; the petrified girl finally climbed onto the firecat's back.

"You sure this is safe?" Koharu asked as she nervously sat up.

Sango nodded. "Kirara will take good care of you until you reach a city called Elyntis. Once you are there, she will lead you to my friend Kaede. She should help you out."

Koharu nodded as she looked around at the group and bowed her head in thanks. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble. And thank you for helping me."

Satsuki smiled at her, "It's alright. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about Ariellica once you return home."

Kagome looked at Satsuki and nodded before turning to Koharu with a smile. "Satsuki's right, it could end up becoming a lot of trouble for the people here."

"Oh don't worry," Koharu said in a gasp. "I won't tell anyone. Not unless I want to go to the nuthouse." Koharu looked at everyone and quietly mumbled, "Thank you so very much."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. "Just get out of here already."

Koharu waved at them as she rose into the air. Everyone waved back while Sango called out, "Kirara? Come back as soon as Koharu's home ok?"

Kirara let out a roar that must've been her way of saying 'Of course!'

They flew up to the clouds… and the next second they were gone.

_*Naraku's group*_

Hakudoshi, Juuroumaru, and Kageroumaru all started at the maze for a long moment before all looking at each other. "So, we're here at the maze, how much longer until they all arrive?" Kageroumaru asked as he looked around the area.

Hakudoshi stood there for a long moment thinking. "Well, we don't know when that group will reach here now do we? I say we set it up now and then wait for them to come since that could really be at any moment."

"Well, yeah, that does sound reasonable because you're right, we have no idea when they'll get here," Kageroumaru agreed as smacked his lips. "I can't wait to eat some of those humans… that little girl with them looked especially tasty.

"You can eat whoever you want," Hakudoshi said in a bored voice. "But just remember. We need the woman Kagome. We have to take her back alive for some reason."

"I know that," Kageroumaru growled. "You don't need to remind me."

"Now we wait," Hakudoshi said.

_*Inuyasha's group*_

Kagome stood in front of the green maze, something didn't feel right and she wasn't quite sure what it was. She shrugged it off as they all approached the hedges and stood in front of the entrance. "It doesn't look like there is any way around it. We might have to go through it," Sango said as she looked around.

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't that hard to guide ourselves through it," Shippo said as he stared at the maze for a long time. "It can't be **that** big."

Inuyasha took a step forward towards the entrance. "Then what are we all standing here for? Let's go."

The group all nodded in agreement and started forwards towards the maze. As they stepped inside Kagome got a sinking feeling inside her stomach, like something was wrong. She looked around to admire the roses… "Is this the Rose Maze that you talked about before?" she asked.

"Yeah…" replied Satsuki a little too happily. "Pretty isn't it?"

Pretty was the understatement of the year. The hedges to the maze must've been at least 15 feet high, and were covered in every rose you have ever seen… even some that she knew didn't exist back on earth. The smell coming from the blossoms was so heavenly, that it was almost too sweet, and Kagome felt as if all of her worries and woes were just swept away.

That is until she stopped walking and thought about what they were all doing.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her, as he also stopped walking making sure everything was alright with her.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sighed, "I'm not too sure. It's just that something doesn't feel quite right here. I'm sure it's nothing though."

Inuyasha nodded, a little unsure, and then held out his hand for Kagome to take. Kagome stood there unsure of what to do, after a few moments she then reached out and grasped Inuyasha's hand in herown. Hand-in-hand the two then followed the others into the maze.

(But let go before anyone else noticed)

_*Naraku's group*_

As soon as everyone had entered the maze Kageroumaru looked at the other two from there vantage point from another spot in the labyrinth. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

"We wait until they reach the middle of the maze," Hakudoshi told him annoyed. "I thought we went over this already."

Kageroumaru shrugged as he looked back down at the group from their hiding spot in the trees. "So what if we did? I just wanted to make sure that it has it changed since then."

For the first time, Juuroumaru groaned and rolled his eyes. "Will you two stop it and shut up?" he hissed. "You're going to give us away."

Under their breaths the two muttered fine and turned back to the task at hand.

_*Inuyasha's group*_

The group moved throughout the maze winding through the turns and such. After a while however Inuyasha shot Shippo a glare. "I thought you said it wasn't going to take long to get out of here," he said lowly.

Shippo just glared back at him. "Well, how the heck was I supposed to know that it looks smaller that it really is?" he shot back.

"Will you two shut up please?" Miroku asked the two of them.

"Make us," they both said, turning their glares to the monk instead of each other.

"You want me to make you; fine I'll make you both shut up then," Miroku threatened the two of them.

The girls all sighed.

"Why are they always like this?" Sango asked to no one in particular.

"No idea," Satsuki answered.

"It's just a guy thing," Kagome said at the same time.

Kagome was about to take another step forward when she heard something behind her. She blinked several times before looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the passage they had just walked down through was blocked off by a hedge. "Um," she began. "Guys? We might have a problem here."

Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" Satsuki asked blinking several times.

Kagome looked back and pointed back at the way they had just walked through before turning back to look at the others. "The path we just walked down… ah… it's gone."

"How is that possible? We just came from that way," Shippo asked.

"I…I don't know, it just is. See?"

Everyone else stopped to see that she was right. "What's going on?" Sango demanded.

Miroku frowned as he neared the hedge trying to get past it. "Personally, I think that someone purposely blocked it so we couldn't go back that way.

Before anything else could be said, the same rumbling sound, sounded and the path foreword was being blocked as well.

"It looks like someone really don't want us to go anywhere," said Inuyasha as he crouched low, as if waiting for someone to jump out and attack them. Satsuki ran to Kagome and looked around nervously. Kagome held her close and tried to figure out what was happening.

As they were looking for another way out the corridor of the maze the ground began to shake violently. Sango flew up in the air while everyone else stumbled trying to get a good grip on something. Kagome reached and tried to grasp the branches from a nearby bush. She had it in her grasp when she was yanked away by arms around her. A muffled scream escaped her lips as she was cradled closely to someone.

Satsuki looked as a crack appeared in the ground before her. Her eyes widened as she blinked several times as a another hedge seemed to spring out from the crack; leaving Kagome and Inuyasha on one side and the others, minus Sango, on the other.

Miroku started in confusion for a long moment at the hedge, before the ground began shaking once more and split right from under him. As his forefeet and front feet started to split apart he jumped back making sure he was all on one side rather than just teetering on the hedge that had just come out of the ground.

_*Kagome and Inuyasha*_

Kagome kept her eyes squeezed shut as she and whoever had grabbed her rolled on the ground for a few feet before coming to a complete stop. She opened her eyes and blinked several times before she looked up at who was cradling her closely. Her cheeks were tinted a shade of red when she saw that it was Inuyasha who had his protective arms around her.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and blinked. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Kagome nodded as they sat up. "I'm fine," she paused as she looked around. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"It looks like we all have been separated," he said as he stood up and looked at the hedge wall that now cut them off from the others.

Sighing Kagome looked down. "Why would anyone want to separate us though?"

Inuyasha frowned and shrugged. "Beats me," was his answer as he looked around. "But we shouldn't really dwell on it; we should just keep moving forward on out of here."

"But the others?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Look, they'll be fine ok? We just gotta trust that they'll come through," he said bitterly.

Saying nothing, Kagome just followed Inuyasha through the open hedge. She really hoped Inuyasha knew where they were going and just hoped that everyone was ok.

_*Satsuki and Shippo*_

Satsuki stood up and looked around the surroundings in which she was trapped in. She wasn't entirely too sure what happened but it did look like they had all gotten separated. She had seen which way Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome went but she didn't know about Sango or Shippo. "Is anyone here with me?"

"Stop yelling," a voice answered a second later. "I'm here."

Satsuki blinked several times and looked down to the left a little. Seeing Shippo there she couldn't help but smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked, bending down next to him.

Shippo nodded as he sat up. "I'm fine," he brushed himself off before looking at Satsuki. "How are you?"

Satsuki gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. But what happened to the others?"

Shippo stood up and studied their new surroundings. The hedges were higher than they had been before. "If I had to guess… I would say everyone else is on their own or like us and we've all been split into pairs for some weird reason."

Satsuki sighed and turned the corner of one of the hedges. "Well, I hope everyone's alright." She paused for a minute before saying, "If we keep walking we might run into someone."

Shippo nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's keep going."

_*Miroku and Sango*_

Miroku lifted an eyebrow as he looked at their new surroundings. "Well, that was certainly odd," he muttered taking a few steps forward being careful of his new environment. "What would they possibly gain from separating all of us?"

"Weaker apart then together?" Sango suggested, rubbing her sore arm.

Miroku grunted in response, "I know, but why do they want us to be separated? What is so important that they have to split us up first?"

Sango was silent for a moment as she started at the top of the hedges. "If only we had Kirara. She could get us out of here."

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry my dear Sango. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to get you out of here… even if I have to…"

What he would've done, he never had the chance to say because Sango had just slapped him as his hand made its way to her butt.

"Keep your hands to yourself lecher," she growled. "Come on, we have to find the others. They better be ok, or else someone is going to pay."


	34. Where the Rose drips Blood

**_Chapter 32: Where the Rose drips Blood_**

Turning down another dead end corner Kagome let out a sigh. "It's another dead end," she told Inuyasha in a frustrated voice.

Inuyasha growled before looking at Kagome. "Doesn't seem to matter which way we go. 'Cause every way seems to be a dead end. This maze should have an opening somewhere." He looked over his shoulder to where they entered from. "Damn! Everywhere we look, the way is blocked. Come on, I'm getting sick of all these games."

Kagome looked up at him and frowned. "Do you think that they want us here for a reason with no way out?"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked around once more, "It certainly is starting to look that way."

"Very good deduction you two, it took you long enough." A new voice from atop the hedges said. Without saying anything to each other they quickly looked up to see the very last people that they were hoping to see. Sitting there with his arms crossed looking down at them was Juuroumaru. He stayed silent as he jumped down from his perch and landed in front of them; and in reaction they stepped backwards.

"Well, it looks like we certainly took you two by surprise," Hakudoshi taunted from behind them, stepping out of the shadows of a bush.

Out of instinct Kagome drew closer to Inuyasha and clasped his hand. If those two were here there was no telling where the third one was. "What do you want with us?" she heard Inuyasha ask them as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

Hakudoshi couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my, Inuyasha it's not the two of you we want." He paused and let his gaze rest of Kagome. "We only want the girl."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the finger that was pointed at her. "What do you want with me?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kageroumaru stepped into view and chuckled lightly. "It's not what **we** want with you, but Naraku."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled again as he pulled Kagome even closer to him so that she could hear his heart beating. "What do you mean by that?" he growled at them menacingly.

"It means," Juuroumaru began. "That we will take her with us."

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

Kagome glared. "I'm not going anywhere with you three," she said simply.

Hakudoshi sighed and shook his head. "Either you come with us quietly or we grab you and take you with us by force."

Without so much as another word Inuyasha took a step back and shoved Kagome behind him. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

Kageroumaru smirked. "What do you have to defend yourself against us?" he asked as all three of them prepared themselves for a fight.

"Maybe I should go with them," Kagome said quietly to Inuyasha. She was more worried about Inuyasha getting hurt than herself.

"No," Inuyasha whispered to her before looking back at the three nearing them. "I don't need anything to defend myself with against you three except my claws."

Before Kagome could really grasp what was about to happened she felt herself pushed back into the bush. For a long moment she stared up at the greenery that she was now lying in, a little in shock that Inuyasha had pushed her in the first place. The clanking sound of the swords she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She watched as the fight went back and forth. Inuyasha had nothing to defend with until he punched a sword out of one of the hands. He picked it up and it seemed to be going in their favor when Juuroumaru's sword slashed against Inuyasha's right arm. He cried out in pain and dropped the sword to grasp his injured arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of the bushes and ran over to her injured loves side. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and hissed as if he couldn't believe she had put herself in harm's way, "I'm fine; you were supposed to stay there though."

Kagome looked up as the three approached them. Inuyasha picked up the sword that he just dropped as he looked at the three of them. "I'll kill you all," he told them calmly.

Hakudoshi just burst out laughing. "I bet you don't even know how to sword fight."

Kagome knelt down on the ground as Inuyasha forced himself to stand up in front of her; shielding Kagome from view. "Shows how much you know!"

Hakudoshi just shook his head, "It'll just be pointless to fight someone who couldn't even break Naraku's curse on your own. What's it like to have a tail anyway?"

Kageroumaru let out a loud jeer of annoyance. "Can he just hurry this up? I'm getting tired of waiting."

It all happened so quickly that Kagome really had no idea what had happened. One minute she was next to the three of them in the grasp of Kageroumaru and the next she was back in the bushes. There was a bright light. And the next think that she knew was that she was blinking and looked around to found herself sitting there… alone.

"Inuyasha?" she asked her heart beat quickening as she stood up and looked around. "Inuyasha? Where did you go?"

But Inuyasha, Hakudoshi, Juuroumaru, and Kageroumaru

Kagome had gone very white. She slowly took a few uncertain steps forward before her pace quickened and soon she was running.

"Inuyasha?" she cried out sounding close to tears. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!"

By this point she thought that she might have had some idea how Alice must've felt when she was running through Wonderland from the queen and her army of cards. She had come by many weird things she was then running to try to find her way home. First a white rabbit, a bottle that made you shrink, a smoking caterpillar, mushrooms that changed her size and a mad tea party!

Kagome thought that she had some idea what was going through that young girl's mind.

But Alice was running to find her way home and to protect herself from the queen… but here in this version of Wonderland, Kagome was running to find someone who she loved more than anyone. The half-demon who had stolen her heart.

She knew she was lost down the bunny hole in her own little land that wasn't her own at all. Nothing was what it seemed here.

Stricken with panic she ran through the maze of beautiful red roses. However, now she felt that the maze was a horrid feeling place, worse when you can see it. Thorns everywhere, stones to walk on and the roses felt like they were dripping red, the red from blood.

"Kagome?" she heard someone call after her after what felt like an eternity of running.

She finally stopped and turned around to see her other four friends where the hedges had been previously. Satsuki and Shippo went running up to her and gave her bone-crushing hugs. Kagome blinked in surprise before she hugged them both back as if they were life-lines.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked his friend.

Miroku came running up to them and looked around them as if expecting someone to jump out and attack them. "Where's Inuyasha? We thought that he was with you."

Kagome's eyes began to fill up with tears. "He's gone," she whispered. "He went in my place."

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki asked. Kagome rubbed her eyes furiously and informed them of everything that had just happened.

"We need to go help him," Kagome finished up with.

"Are you kidding me? That's insane." Shippo interjected.

"Not to mention suicidal." Miroku added.

Kagome glared at them. "I don't care if you come or not. I'm going to go and him with or without your help. I'm not about to let the one I love be held prisoner by a creep like Naraku."

She clasped a hand over her mouth. Did she just say _love_?

"Did you just say '_love'_?" Sango asked slowly.

"NO!" Kagome yelled. But when she saw that no one believed her she hung her head and muttered, "Yes."

Everyone was quite for a long moment. "I'll go," Satsuki said a moment later.

"Me too, sounds like fun," Sango agreed. "Besides, we've been traveling around to find Naraku and defeat him anyway."

Shippo and Miroku both let out a heavy sigh. "I guess that leaves us no choice but to go too."

"No one's forcing you two to go!" Sango snapped at them. "You can always run if you're scared."

"What?" Miroku said as if hurt that she could think that low of him. "I'd never forgive myself if I let three beautiful young ladies go running after a bone-head like Inuyasha alone. No way… not if I ran away now. Even in death."

"Miroku," Sango said softly as if she was touched.

"You're coming too aren't you Shippo?" Satsuki asked as if she expected a quick yes.

Shippo, who was shaking from head to fluffy tail, could only gulp and mumbled, "Y-y-y-yes. O-o-of course S-S-S-Satsuki. Why w-would I le-leave you? I a-agree wi-with Miroku."

Miroku nodded. "Now that everything is settled, we still have a problem. Before we go or do anything else we need to make a plan and then get out of this maze."

But before he could say anything else… they heard something new. It sounded like music coming from somewhere beyond the maze hedge.

"What's that?" asked Satsuki straining her neck to look around them. "Do you hear that?"

Sango put her hand behind her ear to hear better, Miroku closed his eyes and listened, and Kagome concentrated on her surroundings to try to figure out where the music was coming from. It was the sound of a flute.


	35. The Soul Piper

**_Chapter 33: The Soul Piper_**

Inuyasha was brought before an angry Naraku inside his cold halls.

"Well, look who we have here," Naraku said coolly. "I see that you were able to break the curse I put on you. But…" he looked up to his three servants, "I thought that I told you to bring me the girl! Not this dog!

Kageromaru snarled, "Well, we HAD the girl but he pushed her out of the way just as we were teleported here!

"Oh, is that so?" said Naraku. He stood up and walked over to get a better look at Inuyasha. "This pathetic little half-demon put himself in danger to protect a human girl?"

Inuyasha glares up at him from the floor, too weak to move. "What did you do to me? Why can't I move?"

Naraku gave him a malevolence smile and said, "You're limbs are suddenly very heavy aren't they? You're suffering from my miasma. As soon as you foolishly chose to come here instead of the girl, you were exposed to my toxic air. And for what? You've only proved that you're willing to throw your life away for others?"

He walked around Inuyasha, "But what's done is done. Tell me something, what happened to my curse? I mean, there was no way that you could've broken it by yourself."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Inuyasha snarled. "It's none of your business. And what do you want with Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Naraku asked in a deep voice. "So that's her name… interesting." He continued to walk around Inuyasha, as if he was lost in thought. "Such a usual name…"

"What do you want with her?" Inuyasha demanded again with more force.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naraku said, repeating what Inuyasha had just said.

Hakudoshi finally spoke up again, "Why are you so interested anyway? And why did you take her place?"

"Like I said, none of your business."

Naraku let out a chuckle. "It doesn't matter… she'll be here eventfully. And once she is, I'll get what I want."

This time, it was Inuyasha who laughed. "Please, what makes you think that she'll be here? She's too stubborn to be kidnapped by you guys. And even if you do, there's no chance in hell that she'll listen to a word you say."

"Oh, I disagree," said Naraku. "If you risked your life to protect her, don't you think that she'll risk hers to come here to get you back?" At that moment, Inuyasha shut his mouth, and went very white. "I'll take your silence for a yes."

Inuyasha started getting angry now. "What are you planning to do to her? Tell me!" he screamed at him.

"Haven't you figured it out already? He's gonna kill her," said Hakudoshi as if it was obvious.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled, fighting to get up to his feet. But even though he was able to force himself up into a kinda half-crouch, he immediately fell back down in pain.

"Did you have to spoil the ending Hakudoshi?" Naraku asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Why do you want to kill her so bad?" Inuyasha shouted, fighting to get loose.

"I'm not surprised that you don't already know why. But apparently it's because the reason I'm stuck here in this damn world is because it was felt that I was trying to take too much power and was banished to some dark corner of Ariellica."

"But what does this have to do with Kagome?" snarled Inuyasha.

Naraku just gave him a simple, yet cold, smile. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. "That girl has a usual gift. And that gift is getting in the way of me stealing all the magic of this world."

Inuyasha stared at him as if he suddenly grew an extra head. "Seal magic from this world? You mean you're the one who's been sealing the magic? Don't you know what you're doing? This world lives off magic! Without it, Ariellica will just wither… and… and fade away!"

"Which is why I'm doing it," Naraku says as if it was easy. "Once all the magic's been sealed, taking over this wretched world will be easy."

"Yeah," asked Inuyasha, "And then what? Ruling over a decaying world? How much fun will that be?

"Oh, that's no problem," Naraku said. "For I know what I need to do."

Inuyasha snorted. "You know… I may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but I know that things don't go the way that you plan. And those who want to control others; but when it becomes too great for them then it is the power that takes control. So I hate to disappoint you, but you'll never be able to deal with keeping all this magic sealed up. Sooner or later it's gonna break free and you'll have hell to pay."

Naraku bent down and slapped him across the cheek. Before telling his servants, "Lock him in the dungeons. But keep him alive. We need Kagome's bait to be fresh."

Inuyasha then laughed at this, "Like I said, you'll never get her."

"That's your opinion," Naraku said. "I already have everything planned out. Magic is being sealed away from all of Ariellica. It won't be long not until all my dreams will be realized. So Inuyasha… I suggest that you stay down and think of a nice way to beg me to keep you alive."

Inuyasha spat at him. "Never. You'll have to rip my limbs off to keep me down."

"You know…" Hakudoshi spoke up at this, "You really shouldn't give him any ideas."

Naraku smirked at that. "You really haven't changed have you? You're still as stubborn as ever."

"Yeah, and you're still a revolting power-obsessed psycho. So what's your point?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Keep making jokes." Naraku finished as Inuyasha was dragged away. "You aren't long for this world."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "You're so full of it. But that's ok. Like I said, your plan will never work."

"You seem confident that that girl will come for you," Hakudoshi questioned.

"You don't know her like I do. She'll come. Even though I rather she forget about me and stay away." Naraku raised his eyebrows again in confusion this time. And then it hit him.

"Oh, now I understand… you're in love with that girl aren't you?"

Inuyasha froze. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. When he didn't speak, Naraku began to laugh. "Well this makes things much more interesting." He looks back at his men and barks at them to take Inuyasha away. "But like I said, keep him alive. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees his beloved for the last time."

_*Kagome*_

"This looks familiar," Sango said as she looked up at the hedge that was in front of her and tilted her head. Kagome, Satsuki, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango must've been running around in the maze for over an hour. And no matter which way they turned, they just ended up going around and around in endless circles.

Miroku sighed, "Because, we've been here before! We're going around in circles!"

Shippo cried, "Shut it! Don't you hear something?" They all shut up and listened. And it turns out that Shippo was right… it started off small… but the music was slowly increasing.

Satsuki asked, "What is that?"

"Isn't it that music we heard earlier?" Miroku reasoned.

Kagome listened for a moment before saying, "Sounds like a pipe to me… or maybe a flute?" The music steadily increased as it came nearer… it sounded almost unearthly, and the gang found themselves mesmerized by the melody. It sounded like it was coming closer to them, and they stood frozen… needing to know what it was. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the strangest demon that Kagome had ever seen turned around a corner in front of them and made its way towards them.

It was a round, white-ish demon that had a yellow pipe that it was playing. Its eyes were tightly closed and Kagome was wondering how it could see where it was going.

A little girl was walking along side it, laughing and dancing around the demon looking completely at ease for someone wandering around in labyrinth. She looked up and spotted them; and stopped dead, looking stunned to see them here.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," the little girl said. "We were just making our way through the maze. I didn't expect to see anyone up this far north."

Satsuki and Miroku both asked at the same time, "Who are you?"

The little girl blinked several times in perplexity before she finally smiled and said, "My name is Mayu. I was following the Soul Piper here when I ran into you all."

"The Soul Piper?" Kagome asked.

The demon merely started to play its flute again as Mayu explained, "He plays the flute for children who become lost. I believe you know him by another name… the Pied Piper?"

"This guy's the Pied Piper?" asked Satsuki interested. But Kagome interrupted her.

"Alright! Now is not the time to argue," She turned to Mayu and the Soul Piper, "Please, Mayu… we've all been wondering around this maze for a long time and we can't find our way. Do you know how to get through it?"

"Oh that's easy," Mayu said as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Shippo demanded, "Alright then how?"

Mayu led them to the corner where they came from, and pointed to a small hole in the hedge.

"You get through the maze by going THROUGH it," Mayu said as if the answer was obvious.

Miroku stared at the hole for a moment before saying, "Well that's one way to get through a maze."

"But isn't that cheating?" questioned Sango.

"Hey, no one ever said that we can't take a short cut," Kagome reasoned.

"But how were you able to make a hole that big?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, that was the easy part," Mayu said. The Soul Piper put his pipe to his lips and began to play a quick melody. All of a sudden, a handful of pale glowing lights had appeared out of nowhere and started coming towards the piper. Kagome and Satsuki shrieked and leapt backwards away from the stampeding orbs, Shippo jumped up onto Sango's should as she and Miroku both stood their ground and watched in fascination. The orbs glided past them to the hedge that was behind them and began to pass right through the leaves and branches. In no time at all, they had easily made a hole just big enough for them all to get through. The orbs of light went through ahead of them and disappeared from sight. Once they were gone, the piper lowered the pipe from his lips and Mayu clapped.

"Sorry if we frightened you," Mayu said. "Those were some lost souls that the Soul Piper takes care of. They made holes all the way to the opposite end of the maze. All you have to do is follow the trail of holes behind us and you'll reach the end in no time. Where will you be going if you don't mind me asking?"

Kagome had quickly recovered from the shock of the souls and answered, "Our friend was taken. We have to find him. You wouldn't by any chance have any idea where he might be?"

"Well that depends. Who is your friend and who took him?"

Miroku stepped forward and quickly explained to them what happened.

"So the leader of the resistance has been taken? And you all intend to go to his rescue? He's lucky to have friends like you guys. However, if you ask me, the best intentions are always the ones that invited the worst kind of trouble. And trouble causes problems."

"I know… but… you see… they were after me. I was supposed to be taken, not Inuyasha. But he went in my place. If anything happens to him… I couldn't live with myself."

The Soul Piper lowered it pipe and spoke for the first time. "This is your day of reckoning. Barriers that must be overcome stand squarely in the way. Are you planning to leap over them, avoid them, or perhaps… you plan to break them down? But no matter what it is—there is no such thing as complete freedom. Those who escape their cage will only find themselves in a prison of another shape."

Miroku rolled his eyes and said, "You know I'm sure that everyone would love to sit around and listen to your philosophy… but we don't have all day, so just get over yourself! We need you to answer the question!"

The Soul Piper pretended not to hear him as Mayu answered. "AH, now that I think about it… I remember a gang of unpleasant looking men, dragging a prisoner with them. It's not too far from here."

"Three men dragging a prisoner?" Kagome repeated happily. "That's got to be Inuyasha! Can you please tell me where he is?"

Mayu shrugged, "I remember seeing a castle a little north from here that seemed rather… what's the word… creepy?"

Satsuki snorted, "A castle? Ariellica is full of castles, which one?"

"Sorry! I cannot help you. However there is a tower that is not too far from here and the princess who lives there that might be able to help you."

Sango repeated, "A tower? That helps. Thanks for telling us."

The Soul Piper bowed its enormous head before it flew pass them, and disappeared through the hole that the souls had made. Mayu looked back at them and gave them all a cheerful wave before she followed the piper. As soon as they had left, the gang went through the hole opposite them, and sure enough, there was a clear path of human size holes in the hedges behind it. In no time at all… the 5 of them had made their way through the maze. Kagome looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"You know?" Shippo said, "They might have been annoying… but I liked them."

But Kagome wasn't listening to him. All she could think of was, "I'm coming for you Inuyasha. You better be alive when I get there, or I'll never forgive you."

_*Inuyasha*_

As Kagome and the rest of the gang continued their journey, Inuyasha was locked away in a dungeon, staring out at the barred windows at the setting sun.

Inuyasha punched the wall in frustration, trying desperately to figure out a way out of this hell. "I know that you're coming for me Kagome. I just hope that you'll still be alive when you do. If you die, I'll never forgive you or myself."


	36. Rapunzel and the Magic Carpet

**_Chapter 34: Rapunzel and the Magic Carpet_**

When Kagome was little, one of her favorite stories was Rapunzel. So when she and the others had finally made their way out of the maze, they soon spotted a tall tower in the distance that looked exactly like Rapunzel's tower in her storybook. Once they had made their way to the foot of the tower, Kagome called up.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?"

"Oh me, oh my, who's there?" called out a feminine voice.

A young woman with short jet-black hair tied up with a ribbon stuck her head out the window. "And who are you?"

"Excuse me? But would your name be Rapunzel?" Miroku called up. "If you are, you sure have short hair!" The girl stared down at them in surprise.

"Oh, I can't tell you how much I hate that name. Just call me Yura! Yura of the hair. How do you do? What do you want from me?"

Kagome called up, "I've always loved your fairytale!"

Yura looked confused for a moment before she cried out, "What are you… oh wait I get it. You must be the ones that that She told me about!"

"Who?" Sango asked loudly. "Did someone tell you that we were coming?"

"Yes," Yura screamed. "That shrine-maiden came here not to long about and said that a group of travelers would be coming by and that I should help them."

"Did she tell you her name?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Nope!" Yura called down.

Shippo said grumpily, "Well, that's clear as mud."

"Well can you help us?" Satsuki asked.

"Only if you can make it up here!" Yura called.

Satsuki replied, "Sure! No problem." She walked around the tower… only to see that there was no door. She walked around it once, and almost ran into everyone else. "Hey! How are we supposed to get in? Where's the front foor?"

Kagome put her hand on her shoulder and said, "There's no door. We have to climb up."

Miroku asked, "I've got no problem with that, but how the hell are we supposed to climb up?"

Kagome walked passed him and stood underneath the window where Yura stood.

Kagome called up, "Rapunzel—er— I mean—Yura let down your hair!" A second later; Yura let down a long and thick mane of ebony hair, made of braided tresses. They wound them round one of the hooks of the window above, and then the hair fell twenty floors down. Kagome reached up and took hold of her hair, and began to climb up it.

_'Just when I thought that things can't get any weirder,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Shippo on the other hand asked, "You mean we have to climb up a rope made of hair? Who does that?" The others ignored him as they followed Kagome until they reached the large window. Once at the top, Kagome stepped into the small bedroom window just like she always dreamt of doing when she read the storybook. Yura was a very beautiful woman, but there was something also scary about her. She had the shortest black hair, and deep red eyes that matched her crimson lipstick. However you could see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes. Kagome stared at her.

"I know I already said this, but your fairytale was always one of your favorites," Kagome said to her. "I always imagined sitting in a tower waiting for my prince to come for me. Yura grinned.

"Then you must know what happens to my story," Yura explained. "I just hate waiting though. That's always the hardest part." Satsuki just stepped into the room.

"You know…" she said out of breath, "If you want more guests then you should consider putting a door in." Yura started laughing as everyone else joined them.

"No, I agree," Miroku said. "Do you have something against company?" Yura smiled, but her eyes were still sad.

"I can help you find your friend," she said. "You're looking for someone right?"

Kagome's eyes lit up, "How? Where is he?"

Yura said, "I have something that will help you find him. But that's all I can do. I'm afraid that I can't leave this tower… not yet."

"Why not?" Satsuki demanded. "You can come with us!" She looked at the others as she said that, "It won't be a problem at all would it?"

Yura shook her head. "It's not by choice. I've been held captive here for years. The skull demon who keeps me trapped here won't let me leave. But don't worry about me; I've been told to help you anyway that I can. Here…" She walked over to a small chest at the foot of her bed and opened it to pull out an old worn-out looking carpet.

Miroku stared at it. "An old rug? How is that supposed to help us?" Kagome, on the other hand, walked over to stand next to Yura with a stunned look on her face.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked looking at Yura with shining eyes. "Is this a magic carpet?" Yura smiled brightly at her again.

The one who told me you were coming, that priestess said that you would know what this is. Yes, I borrowed this from a young man who used it to find some kind of magic lamp, but I was told to lend it to you."

Miroku then asked, "Again I ask, how's an old rug gonna help us find Inuyasha?" Yura gave him a dark look.

Yura said harshly, "This 'rug' is magic. You tell it where you want to go, and it'll take you there."

Shippo gasped, "Really? That's so cool!"

Yura unrolled the carpet and laid it down in front of them.

"You must hurry though," she said. "Get on and tell it where you wish to be and hang on." But Satsuki gave her another pleading look.

But what about you?" she asked. "Aren't you trapped here?"

"Don't worry about me," she said cheerfully. "I won't be here forever. Now go!"

The carpet looked like something you would find on the floor of your grandmother's house. It looked like an antique, with worn out tassels tied at the four corners and looked like it hadn't seen the light of day for decades.

"Do we really have to ride on this?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Oh, stop complaining," Sango said. Both she and Kagome immediately sat down on the carpet and waited for the others.

But Shippo looked hesitant. "There's no way that we'll fit on this thing."

Satsuki pushed him and said, "You heard them! Just be quiet and get on." She sat down next to Kagome just as Miroku squeezed on. Sango gave the monk a dirty look and threatened, "Keep your hands to yourself unless you want to get thrown off."

He gave her an innocent look that Kagome knew spelt trouble. But she had more important things to worry about. She looked at Yura and asked, "So all I have to do is tell it where I want to be and it'll take us there?"

Yura nodded. "Just a warning before you leave… we spend our whole lives building walls within our hearts. They're either strong walls that cannot be brought down or fragile ones that can crumple with just one word. It becomes an armor to protect us. But if you can find some way to get through that hard, cold armor, what you'll find is something soft and warm."

Shippo scratched his head, looking at Yura as if she spoke Latin. "What?"

Sango asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

Yura shrugged as if she didn't know herself. "I just felt that it's just something that you need to hear. Now go!" She looked out the window and looked around as she said that. "The skull demon will be back at any moment."

But Satsuki was still unhappy about leaving her behind. "But we can't leave you here!" She opened her mouth to explain why when Yura shook her head again.

"Don't worry, my fairytale has a happy ending. Go now!" She looked at Kagome who nodded in understanding. "Tell it where you wish to be."

"Ah… ok… uhmm…" She bent down to whisper to the carpet, normally feeling ridiculous but she learned to just go with anything in this world. "Take me to where Inuyasha is."

All of a sudden the rug suddenly came to life, as if a great wind at come out from beneath them. The wind roared to life around them and Kagome held onto Satsuki as they were suddenly lifted into the air. The gang was actually hanging in midair! Shippo cursed as he leapt forward to try to grab the edge of the rug. Satsuki and Miroku both were able to reach down and pulled the little fox up until he was seated between them. And with another burst of wind, the carpet flew out the window and they were streaking in the direction of the setting sun.

"Good luck!" Yura's voice called to them. Kagome looked back to see her waving from her window and Kagome waved back.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she then turned back towards the setting sun and thought to herself, _'Inuyasha… where are you? Please be alright…'_

_*Inuyasha*_

Inuyasha was still sitting in his prison, he continued to keep watch outside the window until the sun was going… going… gone. The whole world was suddenly blanketed by darkness with thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky like diamonds.

He was fighting tooth and nail to get out of the chains. He wasn't going to let Naraku get away with this… he was going to get out of here—kick Naraku's butt—and protect Kagome…

"Don't worry, she'll be here very soon," said a calm, cool voice. Inuyasha's head snapped up to see a young woman standing there. For one wild moment, he thought that it was Kagome—they looked so much alike—but…

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you here to get me out?"

The woman shook her head. "My name is Kikyo. And ah… no. But we are here to give you something… if you want it that is."


	37. Love doesn't have to make Sense

_**Chapter 35: Love doesn't have to make Sense**_

The carpet ride was uneventful. If you don't count the fact that Miroku kept getting airsick, Shippo was afraid of heights, and they flew by a little boy climbing up a beanstalk which grew up just like a big ladder and reached the clouds that is.

Onwards they flew north… to face who-knows-what… but they were getting ready for the fight of their lives. Now that the leader of the resistance had been taken, (Again) it was only going to be a matter of time until a whole-out war began.

How Kagome knew this, she had didn't know… all she knew was that going to Naraku to save Inuyasha was going to be the most difficult thing that she would ever have to do. It was different than traveling around before… she had Inuyasha by her side up before she decided to jump straight into the unknown…

She was still jumping head-first into the unknown but this time it was without Inuyasha standing right next to her. She reached up and took hold of her hair barrette and ran her hand over the flowers. She could only hope that everything would turn out alright in the end.

_*Inuyasha*_

"What are you here to give me?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kikyo didn't answer at first. Instead she looked through the bars of the window at the rising fully moon and said, without ever taking her eyes off the night sky, "Have you ever wondered just how does the full moon shine so brightly? Everything is balanced with each other in a perfect dance, a perfect song, an eternal symphony, spinning round and round, never ceasing, always moving, turning… Perfect."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded. "Just what are you here to give me?"

She looked back at him and said simply, "The item that Naraku desires… the Sacred Jewel."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Stop kidding around. What are you… how did you… there is no jewel!" he finally shouted. "The jewel's been missing for years!"

Kikyo only smiled as she reached into her pocket and, to Inuyasha's amazement, pulled out a bright pink jewel that began to glow with a brilliant light. "This is the Sacred Jewel, Inuyasha," she said to his stunned look.

"I'll be more than happy to give it to you," she began as he forced himself to sit up to get a better look at it. "But in exchange, you must give up something in return."

"I don't care," he said quickly. "Don't you realize what this means? With this jewel we can finally beat Naraku! We can take back Ariellica!"

"True…" she said, slowly, "But is that worth giving up something that you hold dear?"

"Look, if it can beat Naraku, then I'm willing to trade anything for it!" Inuyasha shouted. "Now untie me and give it to me so I can finally knock Naraku into next millennia!"

"Don't you even want to hear what it is that you must give up in exchange?" Kikyo asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"Whatever it is," Inuyasha snarled, "If it can beat Naraku then I'll give anything up!"

Kikyo curled her fingers around the jewel and said softly, "Alright then… in order to gain this jewel…" she looked at him long and hard. "You must be willing to give up the life of the girl you love."

_*Kagome*_

"I really wouldn't worry too much, Kagome," Satsuki said with a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "Inuyasha's survived weeks as a dog right? I'm sure that he can survive a little while trapped in a castle. But I have to say that this little adventure is a nice change."

Kagome blinked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by a nice change? This isn't a game."

Satsuki shrugged as Sango slapped Miroku, whose hand began to creep where it wasn't wanted.

Satsuki gazed down at the darkened ground she said sadly, "Usually in fairytales, it's the boy who rescues the damsel-in-distress from a castle. But here, you're rescuing the prince-in-distress. It's a nice change don't you think?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment before she realized that she was right which made her blush even more. She was suddenly glad of the darkness that was creeping around them.

"Yeah…" she said after a few minutes. "This time, the girl gets to be the hero. But you know something? It's just ridiculous that I feel this way about someone that I barely know! I mean, just a few days ago I thought that he was a dog! So why…?

Satsuki laughed slightly, "That's what's special about fairytales and dreams. They don't have to make sense. All that matters is what your heart tells you; and to just let the magic guide you on your way."

Kagome looked at her and asked, "Magic… Love is magical isn't it? That's why it always appears in fairytales right?"

Satsuki just grinned. As Sango, who had been listening in to their conversation whispered to them both, "My advice to you is to just find someone who inspires and motivates you… and just let the magic happen. Love isn't just a mirage of the mind; or an illusion that's impossible to find. Love is real and exists within us… if you know where to look."

Kagome was silent for a long time as she thinks over what her friends just said. Finally, she spoke to herself more than to them, "You know? I always thought that falling in love is supposed to be one of the hardest things you ever do in life… but it isn't is it? In fact it's simple, so simple that you may never notice you're in love until it's too late… why though? Why is it that you always seem to fall for the person that you least expect?"

Sango shrugged, "No one can tell you who you'll fall in love with. That's something that only your heart can decide for you."

The howling of wolves pierced the cold night air as they flew farther on. Nobody spoke again except for the occasional arguments from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. It wasn't until they saw a dark castle looming in the distance did they think of something to say.

"Ah, hell," Shippo whispered for Miroku's ears alone.

Miroku nodded, going pale, "You can say that again."

It was a tall, and ancient-looking castle. Like the kind you would expect an evil sorcerer who happens to be best friends with Dr. Frankenstein to be comfortable in. It was made of think black, stone that was so dark, that it made the night around them seem bright. There were about a dozen turrets and towers that looked as sharp as spikes and there were bars on every one of the windows.

The place just screamed out '_creepy_.'

Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing. Really, why did it have to be her fighting a war in another dimension to save the life a half-human/half-dog man that she had just fallen in love with? Just her luck.

They flew lower and lower towards the castle, Kagome then noticed that the grounds surrounding the place were filled with demons that were a cross between worms and snakes and… maybe part skulls? Whatever they were—they were the definition of ugly.

Thankfully, Sango and Miroku were able to take care of them in no time at all. Kagome didn't know what she expected… that the carpet would just set down in front of the castle doors and the drawbridge would open?

Too bad that life's not a fairytale… No, instead, it flew lower and lower towards one of the many towers. Until finally, it hovered a few inches away from an open window where Sango quickly took care of the bars and chucked them as far as she could. Once the iron bars were removed, Kagome quickly stepped over and through the window before she turned to her friends.

Panting slightly, she asked, "This is your last chance. I can try to find Inuyasha on my own. I can't ask you guys to risk you lives for me."

Satsuki looked offended. "And what do you expect us to do? Go on our merry way home and pretend that none of this happened? Fat chance of that."

Miroku nodded as he ran a tired hand through his hair, "You are always helping others, Kagome. Now it's our turn to help you."

"That's right," Sango agreed eagerly, picking up her weapon. "And in case you forgotten, Naraku's an enemy to us all. We all want a piece of him. You can't fight to save your life so you're gonna need some backup. And besides, I quite like the idea of fighting Naraku in his own place."

"And also," Satsuki added as she joined Kagome through the window. "I know that Shippo's more anxious to fight than any of us, Kagome. Right Shippo?" she added to the fox demon who was sweating up a flood.

Shippo gulped before he said in a tough-guy voice that fooled only Satsuki, "Of course! Satsuki… you ah… you might want to hide though. I don't want to see you get hurt while I take care of that Naraku…" he pulled nervously on the collar of his shirt. He looked at Kagome and said, "You make sure that you look after yourself too, Kagome. Guess you're stuck with us, h-huh?"

Kagome was so touched that she felt like she was about to cry. Why did it seem like the only real friends that are worth having are those who lived inside a fairytale?

"Thank you."

**(Hey there. Sorry for taking so long. But I've been having a lot of writer's blocks and other stories that needed to be updated. But the good news is that this story is going to be over soon. I would guess at… two… maybe three more chapters with an epilogue. I hope to update again soon… until then, thanks for sticking with this story!)**


	38. Revolt of Ariellica

_**Chapter 36: Revolt of Ariellica**_

They all hoped off the carpet and made their way around the castle, trying to find Inuyasha. It was hands-down the creepiest castle that Kagome had ever seen before. It was almost pitch black; only lit with a few candles every few feet along the corridors. Though that was a little lighter than Kagome wanted to see by… the walls were cracked and falling apart. The roof overhead looked like it was splattered with acid because it looked like it was being eaten away—the floor creaked forebodingly, as if threatening to fall apart.

Kagome wanted to find Inuyasha and get out of here as soon as possible.

Miroku turned his head every which way as if he was sensing something that no one else could. "I don't suppose you have any idea where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked him as Sango had her weapon ready at hand—just daring any stray demons to attack.

"That's hard to say," Miroku told her as he held up his staff, also ready for attack. "If I had to guess, I would say that he's locked up somewhere, but if I know him as well as I think I do, then it shouldn't take too long for him to break out if he hasn't yet."

"You think he escaped then?" Shippo asked with a high voice, and Kagome could tell that he was petrified being in this hellhole. "That does sound like him."

Miroku gave them all a smug smiled. "That would be typical of him. He finds out how to escape on his own just as we get here to help."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when at that moment they saw at least twenty pairs of glowing red eyes shining out of the darkness. Shippo screamed as Satsuki let out a loud call, "Ok, Shippo! Show them what you're made off!"

Shippo looked at her like he wanted nothing more than to run away screaming like a little girl, but before he could, Miroku and Sango both leapt forward and quickly dealt with them. Once the demons were all dead, Satsuki looked disappointed as she put a hand on Shippo's small shoulder and said, "Oh, bad luck, Shippo. I know that you wanted to be the one who got to fight with them."

"Huh?" he said quickly. "Ah-y-yes! That's exactly right! It's too bad… I would've wasted them! But there wasn't much point wasting my energy on some pathetic little demons."

He said that confidently, but his knees were shaking… fortunately, Satsuki wasn't paying attention to that.

"Don't worry," she said with determination. "I'm sure that you can deal with the next wave."

What little color that Shippo had left, quickly left. He only nodded at her as he quickly muttered to himself as sweat poured down his face. "I gotta keep it together."

"You don't have any trick to find dog boy, do you?" Sango hissed to Miroku as Kagome tried to comfort the children.

Miroku thought that over for a second before pulling out one of his seemingly endless Sutra's and chanting a spell under his breath. He then threw away from him and to Kagome's amazement; it hovered there for a second before it began to fly down the corridor as if being pulled by an invisible string.

They headed off in the direction that Miroku's sutra led them, and thankfully didn't run into anyone else for the first 10 minutes. They ran through deserted hallways, rooms, even a secret passageway or two until they finally ran head-long into someone. The shock was so intense that Kagome, Satsuki, and Shippo fell backwards as Sango and Miroku both leapt forwards, ready for a fight.

"Back off!" called a familiar voice. Miroku stopped midway in his lunge when he realized who it was. He blinked in surprise. "Inuyasha? What are you doing up here?"

And sure enough, standing there was everyone's favorite dog-eared boy. He was bruised, cut, and bleeding everywhere; but he still seemed to have enough strength to fight, because he looked like he just fought his way out of a warzone. "What am I doing here?" he yelled back. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy? You could've gotten killed coming here!"

Shippo was looking put out as he jumped up and onto Miroku's shoulder. "Why do you think you idiot? We came all this way to save you? Well, we should've just stayed home 'cause it looks like you don't need help."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she stood up from the floor and stared at Inuyasha, afraid that if she blinked, he would disappear. He just realized who else was there, and he stared at Kagome for a moment before he rushed over to her and took her in his arms.

Kagome and Inuyasha embraced; Kagome could feel the tears fall from her face as she held onto Inuyasha like he was her lifeline—loving the warmth of his arms holding her tenderly. They didn't even seem to care that the others were watching them. Satsuki and Sango both 'awwwwwed' while Miroku and Shippo both made gagging noises; Inuyasha looked up and stuck his tongue out at them as if to say, _'You're just jealous'._

Sango then stepped forward and said, "I hate to break up this touching reunion… but do you think we can continue this another time?"

Inuyasha didn't even react, until Miroku cried out, "Did you not hear her? Let's continue this later and… what's that in your hand Inuyasha?" It was then that Kagome saw that Inuyasha was holding a small, pink jewel tightly in his fist as he pulled away.

"Inuyasha… what is that?" she asked him as he suddenly took her by the hand as he then began to lead them all down the hallway that he came out of.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Sango called as they ran. "What's going on here?"

"Easy," he gasped, his hand tightening around Kagome's. "I know how we can beat Naraku once and for all."

"What?" Satsuki and Shippo called.

"Were you knocked senseless when they brought you here?" Miroku had to ask as he stared at him. "We've been fighting that beast for years now, and you're saying that you only thought of a way to finish him?"

"When I was in the dungeons, I had a visitor," he told them all quickly as they turned a corner.

"Who?" Satsuki asked as she held onto Shippo so tightly that he was turning blue.

"Kikyo," he answered darkly.

Sango stopped dead; going very white. "Wait… you mean the priestess who once guarded the jewel?"

Inuyasha nodded as he stopped to look at them all. Well, not all of them, for some reason—he couldn't seem to meet Kagome's eyes. "She appeared in my cell and told me what to do."

"But Inuyasha," Satsuki shouted, "That's impossible! Everyone knows that Kikyo died a long time ago."

"Then either she faked her death or I meet her ghost because she was there," he yelled back. He then noticed the looks on their faces and said, "I don't understand it any more than you guys do ok? The point is, she gave me something that we can use to crush Naraku."

"Which is what?" Shippo just had to ask. Before he answered, he held the jewel out to Kagome. Bemuse, she held out her hands as he dropped the golf ball size jewel into them; still not looking at her.

"Look, she gave me this jewel, and with it, we can use it to defeat Naraku," he snapped at them all.

"Is that…?" Sango gasped as she stepped forward to get a closer look at the jewel.

"It is," Inuyasha whispered through narrow eyes.

"What?" Kagome wheezed out, running out of breath from all the running.

"The Sacred Jewel," he told her finally looking at her face. As his golden eyes met hers, she felt her own heart began to beat a faster pace. His eyes… they looked so helpless and heartbreaking… but also filled with determination. Just what did this priestess say to him?

"Inuyasha?" she whispered in concern.

"It's nothing," he told her, shaking his head. "Just promise me that when the time is right, you'll use the jewel to destroy Naraku alright?"

"But…" she began, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he look at her?

"But you know as well as we do, just how dangerous that jewel is," Miroku interrupted him looking angry. "And even if it wasn't, just how would we use it?"

"All you have to do is make the wish, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered choosing to ignore him. "Just wish for him to disappear, and the jewel will do the rest. He's been looking for it for years—but now we can use it to destroy him once and for all."

"You're nuts if you think we can actually beat him like this," Sango told him, but he went on before she could finish. "So what? Maybe I am nuts. But that's not the point. The point is that we've got to stop Naraku before he completely destroys this world."

"Yeah?" yelled out Shippo. "And just what are we supposed to do?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know. The priestess just gave me this jewel and said that it will help us. After that she opened my cell door and just disappeared. I've been running around trying to find my way out of this rat trap; and then I ran into you guys."

"Oh, well sorry," Miroku said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha was looking annoyed with him and shouted out, "Look I don't know what to do… but if we don't do something soon, then all of us are going to die."

"Wow, no pressure or nothing right?" Satsuki said mockingly.

"Ok, I'm in, but how are we supposed to stop him?" Sango yelled.

"First we have to find him!" he yelled back, before taking Kagome's hand and pulled her along after him.

"Oww," she cried out as it felt like her arm was being pulled out of its socket. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered for her ears alone as they continued to run. "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" she cried exasperated. "What has gotten into you?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated, as if he couldn't hear her. "I want you to promise me that you will use the jewel to end Naraku's life. And when you do make the wish, don't hesitate, no matter what might be lost. Do you promise me?"

"Yes," she said though she didn't understand why he was acting like this. Of course she would do whatever it took to finish Naraku so why was he behaving , "Anything to beat Naraku, but Inuyasha what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

"Let's just say that I made a deal with the damn jewel," he told her as they ran down some crumbling staircase.

But before she could ask him what he meant, they all reached the throne room… a room large enough to fit several small houses and as dark as a the night with torn banners and flags draping the stone pillars that stood far apart. As soon as they all stepped inside, the floor beneath them began to shake.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and quickly backed up just as a dark figured broke up through the floor as if it were made of Styrofoam. A man dressed all in black was standing there. He raised his hand up… and Sango, Satsuki, Miroku, and Shippo all went flying. They were flung backwards as if a great wind had come and swept them away. They were all flung through the giant double doors at the end of the room and the doors shut behind them; locking Kagome and Inuyasha in the room with the bastard behind everything.

"Did you really think you can escape me?" said a cold voice.

Naraku had appeared.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and clung to him. He put his arm around her waist and held her close to him. "What did you do to them?" Kagome screamed at him. "Where are they?"

"Oh, no need to worry," he told her grinning. "They'll be busy dealing with some of my servants right now. But enough about that, it's yourselves that you should be concerned with."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha cried out, wrapping his arms protectively around Kagome.

"You don't know? It's so I can stop you all," Naraku said with ice in his voice.

Inuyasha shouted out, "To hell with that! We're taking you down once and for all Naraku!"

He then pushed Kagome aside as he did in the maze and charged Naraku. Kagome hit a pillar so hard that she saw stars. Inuyasha and Naraku both started to fight; well Naraku began to fight as he flew balls of poison gas at him, it was taking Inuyasha everything he had to dodge the blows. It was like a dance, they circled each other, never taking their eyes off each other. One, two… one, two was how it went. Naraku would shot the miasma and Inuyasha would roll or jump out of the way.

"You sure? Think again!" he called mockingly. The poison melting away one of the many pillars in the hall and debris flying everywhere. "I have power. And you're the last person who could ever hope to beat me."

He disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Inuyasha before successfully pinning him to the ground by the throat.

"Crud," he hissed before looking at Kagome over Naraku's shoulder.

'_We're all gonna die if I don't do something,'_ Kagome thought as she looked around desperately to do something. It was then she caught Inuyasha's eyes… he nodded at her.

In understanding she held up the jewel just as Naraku said in a sickening voice. "You finally realize what you had all gotten yourselves into. Now it's too late."

Inuyasha smirked at him even though he was running short on breath. "Your ignorance surprise me. I really thought that you would've realized it by now."

"Noticed what?" Naraku said coolly, though his eyebrows were raised in suspicion.

"That you never noticed that the key to finishing you is right behind you?" he finished as Kagome held the jewel up and began to whisper to it. "Please… I wish for Naraku to disappear… to disappear so that he won't ever be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Naraku turned around to see her sitting there with the jewel in her hands. His eyes widened in shock and desire at the jewel, which distracted Naraku just long enough for Inuyasha to rake his claws over Naraku's face. He rolled as the smoke from the jar began to engulf Naraku; he got up and ran towards Kagome, grabbing her around the waist and they dove behind one of the pillars.

They both heard Naraku let out a loud scream… and then silence. Kagome clung to Inuyasha as they waited. They waited for something to happen. For several long minutes, nothing did. Inuyasha didn't move from his position on the ground, so she took a deep breath and looked out from behind the pillar.

Kagome felt her jaw drop as she saw what was standing where Naraku had been just a few seconds before… a large, fat spider about the size of a teacup was sitting there.

Naraku had been turned into spider. Both amazed and close to laughter, she turned back to Inuyasha to tell him… only to see that he wasn't moving… he wasn't breathing…

Inuyasha… the man that she had fallen in love with in this crazy world… was dead.

The jewel slipped out of her hands and shattered as soon as it came in contact with the floor… though the pieces on the ground were nothing compared to the millions of shards that her heart had just broken into.

**(Hey there. Sorry for taking so long. But I'm back and ready to finish this story. I know that this chapter went kinda fast, but I'm not good at writing battles and I wanted this chapter over with as soon as possible. This story is almost over. Only two more chapters to go. What happens to Inuyasha? This isn't how a fairytale is supposed to end! Wasn't Kagome supposed to be the one to die? Will the prince and princess end up together in the end after all? And didn't Kagome already have the jewel before this? We all find out next chapter.)**


	39. Sometimes Dreams Are Enough

_**Chapter 37: Sometimes Dreams Are Enough**_

With shaking hands, she bent down and pulled Inuyasha's head into her arms and held him close to her heart as tears fell, dampening Inuyasha's face. She buried her own face in Inuyasha's hair and gasped out tears—no longer knowing what to do or what just happened.

"Sad isn't it?" said a voice behind her. Kagome spun around and standing there was the woman that she met in that meadow that day which felt like a lifetime ago.

"You again?" Kagome whispered as the woman walked nearer. Kagome wasn't sure how… but suddenly she just somehow knew who she was. "You're… you're Kikyo aren't you?"

She nodded unhappily as she looked down at Inuyasha's body which was still in Kagome's arms.

"What did you do?" Kagome whispered as she glared at how calm she was. How could she be so calm when Inuyasha's… dead?

"It is not what I've done," she said looking back at her. "But rather what _you_ have."

"What I've done?" Kagome half yelled at her in fury. "What are you mean what _I've_ done? He just…?"

"That is how making a wish on such an item works," Kikyo said simply, pointing to the shards that were still lying next to her. "If you make a wish on the jewel like you did, then you must make a sacrifice. Nothing comes without a price. And with magic this powerful, you must give up the one thing that you love the most in order for your wish to come true. In other words… Inuyasha was what you loved the most."

"But…" she gasped—horrorstruck as she realized what just happened. "But then…?"

"Inuyasha chose to die," Kikyo explained. "That is why he gave you the jewel and told you what to wish for. If _he_ wished on the jewel, then your life would've been taken. But since he forced you to make the wish, you were spared."

"He did all that for me?" she whispered as she stared down at his lifeless face—wishing now that he would wake up… even if it was to complain or insult her. "How am I supposed to live with that on my shoulders? How could he do something so stupid as that? This isn't what was supposed to happen!"

She held him even tighter to her as she sobbed into his hair, trying to somehow will him to wake up. "NO! I won't let him go! I'm not giving him up! He's coming back!"

As she cried, she didn't notice Kikyo's eyes widen at the little ray of light that was coming from Kagome's pocket. It wasn't until Kagome felt warmth in her pocket and she finally looked up to see that her pocket hole was glowing slightly. She then reached in to pull out with a shaking hand, the tiny jewel that Kikyo had given her. It looked identical to…

"The Sacred Jewel," Kikyo told her smiling as she bent down next to her.

"That can't be…" Kagome whispered as she looked at the broken pieces on the floor, then back to the jewel, and finally up at Kikyo. "The jewel smashed and I…"

"The thing that smashed was just a copy of the real jewel," Kikyo told her smiling. "As soon as I saw you that day, I knew that you were the one that I had been waiting for."

"Waiting for what?" Kagome whispered back to her and Kikyo explained. "Long ago, Ariellica was a paradise. Did you ever have a dream that felt so real that you could've sworn that it truly happened? That you were surprised to awaken to find out that it was only a dream? This is the place where you go to have those dreams."

"But why?" Kagome asked her softly.

"This world was born from the dreams of humans," Kikyo explained. "The places you saw, the people you met were created from those dreams and then developed a mind and heart of their own. Once that happened, they created their own identities and became real. But over time, humans have dreamt so deeply that sometimes they found their way to this world and chose to stay here to live in a world of dreams. But there are those few who chose to go back to their worlds and dream of more ways to make this world even more beautiful. After so many years, I was created to help to prevent just anyone from coming here."

"Why?" Kagome asked, not understanding what the problem was.

"This world itself is endless," Kikyo told her. "But if too many people come here, then the dreaming stops. Without dreams, then this world will just fall apart. That is why it is needed so dearly. But after awhile, even the most beautiful dreams can become a nightmare."

"Naraku?" Kagome guessed and Kikyo nodded.

"He is the creation of all the terrible nightmares and dark thoughts along with this castle," she said gesturing around her. "Once all the dark dreams were brought together, he was created. And once he developed a mind of his own, he tried to take this world over and turn it into a nightmare."

"He was after the jewel though," Kagome said quickly. "Why did he need it?"

"The jewel was also created from the combined dreams of people. It became so powerful, that it is one of the few things that could've helped him to escape the Dreamscape. So in order to protect it, I took the jewel and hid it. Waiting for the day that someone would come and put a stop to his plans."

"Why me?" Kagome asked desperate for an answer.

"Because you can dream," Kikyo answered. "You have a strong ability to dream. Long ago, ityou're your power to dream did you found your way to this world."

Kagome looked confused, but then realized that she was talking about the house with the mirror. "Oh, the mirror in the old house?"

Kikyo nodded. "That house was created by someone who chose to return to the waking world. But to make sure he never forgot it, that person built that house and placed the mirror inside it so to help others find their way back. Over the next few decades, people—including Inuyasha, Sango, and several others of your friends found the mirror and went through it to this world. But once you find your way here, normally if you can't find your way back within just three days you are trapped here. But the jewel is one of the only ways around it. I knew that someone from your world would come there and put a stop to Naraku. As soon as I saw you then I knew what to do. I gave you the real jewel while I gave the fake one to Inuyasha."

"And for what?" Kagome yelled, getting angry again. "Inuyasha's dead… and you knew that it would happen didn't you?"

"I had to know what he would choose to do," Kikyo said calmly. "I had to know what Inuyasha cared about the most," she told her. "I had to know what he cared more for. Love… or revenge. That was the only way that this could end."

"Well, a lot of good that does him now!" Kagome screamed as she clenched the jewel tightly in her hand. "He's dead! You might've just have done it yourself!"

"I needed to know what path he would want." And the jewel began to glow even brighter and Kikyo grinned. "And he chose the right path. This is the real jewel… and it's power isn't like any other. Your love has proven to be stronger than any dream."

Kagome looked down at the jewel and suddenly everything was bathed in a golden light. Kagome closed her eyes and cried out in pain as the light covered everything. Finally, after what felt like hours, the light slowly faded and Kagome opened her eyes, seeing spots. She blinked several times until her vision cleared and she glared up at Kikyo, only to see that she was gone… not that she was paying much attention because she heard a slight groan next to her. She glanced hurriedly down at Inuyasha… whose eyes opened up.

"You are both free now," Kikyo's voice whispered as if an echo on the wind. "This is as much as I can do. The rest is up to you…"

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome croaked as he gazed back, just as confused before he sat up and stared around him.

"K-Kagome?" he answered back. That was enough for her. Tears of joy now flowing, she flung her arms around his neck. "Are you ok? I thought you where…"

She couldn't finish, but she didn't need to. "I'm fine," he whispered as he pulled back to gaze at her face. Smiling slightly he leaned in to her, just as she leaned as well. And then…

SMACK!

Kagome had smacked Inuyasha so hard that his head made contact with the stone floor. "What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at her.

"That," Kagome said, "Was for making me wish on the jewel and you almost dying on me!" But then she pulled him close and said, "And this is for coming back to me."

And before he could say anything else, she closed the distance and their lips met. At once, Kagome felt the world move underneath her and fireworks seemed to be going on around them as time stopped just for the two of them. She didn't know how long she stood there with their lips locked together… but finally they both had to pull away for air.

Inuyasha stared at her as he ran his clawed hands through her hair, "You know… ever since you left ten years ago… all this time I've wondered what it would be like to hold you again."

"And how does it feel?" Kagome has to ask him.

He smiled at her. "Wonderful."

They kissed again before he whispered. "Even back then… I loved you. I don't think I ever stopped."

After several more minutes of kissing, Inuyasha looked up from her and looked over her head at something before his jaw dropped. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to him. "What is it?" He looked back at her and said incredulously. "Look behind you… look at the _great_ Naraku now."

Kagome blinked and turned to see that Naraku wasn't standing there. Instead, there was an enormous, fat, ugly, red spider in his place. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha who was shaking his head.

"Do you mean to tell me… that that spider is…?

"Do you have any other ideas on where he went?" They both got up and cautiously walked over to the spider and saw it glare up at them both in resentment.

Kagome blinked and said, "OK, there's something you don't see every day." Inuyasha roared with laughter as he picked up the spider.

"Not so tough now are you?" he yelled at it as he laughed. Just at that moment, the rest of the gang came running back into the room.

Sango ran to Kagome and hugged her in relief. "Kagome? Inuyasha? Are you both alright? What happened? We were all stuck fighting demons… and by the time that we finally taken care of them all we came running here and…"

"We're fine," Kagome croaked as she wiped her eyes. "We're alive… and we're gonna be just fine. We just had… ah… a little spider trouble." Miroku walked over to stand next to Inuyasha and looked at the spider that Inuyasha was still taunting.

Miroku looked from the spider to Inuyasha who was still laughing. "Don't tell me…" he said slowly.

"That this is…?" Sango whispered when she finally noticed it.

Inuyasha stopped laughing long to say, "Naraku? Yep. This is another thing I love about fairytales… the fight with the villains are short and something funny happens to them."

He then threw the spider on the ground and said, "Ladies… you might want to close your eyes. And Shippo that means you too."

As Shippo let out a yell of outrage, the girls all closed their eyes and heard a loud, disgusting squashing noise. Knowing that it was all finally over, Kagome was about to open her eyes when she heard Sango and Satsuki both screamed, "Kagome! What's happening?"

Her eyes snapped open, and the boys looked behind them to see that a strange light began to envelop her.

Inuyasha walked forward in panic, "What's happening?"

Satsuki gasped, "Her body's starting to disappear." Kagome looked down at her glowing figure and saw that it was true. But for some reason this didn't surprise her. Maybe she always knew that this would happen once they won. Yes… the dream ends when the villain loses. Kagome knew that she was going back.

Sango looked ready to cry. "You're leaving?" Everyone gathered around her.

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked at her disappearing figure. "You appear and then just disappear on us. You really just do your own thing don't you?" Kagome smiled at him through her tears.

Kagome could only smile, "Everyone… thank you so much for everything… even though it was dangerous a lot of the time… I still had a lot of fun. Even when I go back to my world… I won't forget about you…" She looked at them all individually, "Any of you. I wish I could stay… but… it's time for me to wake up… looks like my dreaming is over for now."

Inuyasha shook his head and rolled his eyes. "When I first met you, you didn't want to believe in dreams. Now you live your life by them. You know… I'm sure that you're gonna be just fine when you get back to your world."

"It's really sad that you're leaving…" Sango said actually shedding a few tears as she reached out to touch her shoulder. "But we all have memories that we won't ever forget, buried deep in our hearts."

"A lot's happened since you got here. But we had so much fun! You were the one that brought us all together… thank you," Satsuki said as she and Shippo both burst out crying loudly.

"Just when you all began to grow on me," Miroku laughed. He shook his head. "That's the one downside to making friends."

Kagome laughed. "Miroku… I'm touched. You all better take care of this world now that I'm going."

Shippo held up his little fist. "Don't forget about us! We'll take good care of everything. And I hope you come back to us someday." Kagome nodded at each of them in turn before focusing back on Inuyasha. She stretched out her hand towards him; and he took it in his own…

Kagome whispered to him, "Inuyasha? I'm sorry. I want to be with you… I really do… more than anything. I don't want to… but I have to go."

He nodded. "I get it," he told her as he then pulled her against his chest and he breathed in her sweet scent. "Just come back once you get everything sorted out."

Kagome nodded. "Goodbye everyone. I'm gonna miss all of you." Kagome felt protected in Inuyasha's arms. She never wanted to leave the safety of his embrace… just wishing that time would stop and leave them like this for the rest of eternity. But then she remembered something.

She looked up at Inuyasha just as she began to fade away. "Inuyasha? Who were you supposed to kiss to break the curse? You said that you… you were supposed to be kissed by your… your what exactly?"

He blushed as he glared at the others, who looked away—but they each had satisfied smiles on their faces as they strained their ears to hear. Quickly, he put his hand underneath her chin and raised her head to look at him. He stared into her eyes as she stared back—and then he leaned in close and his breath ghosted over Kagome's neck and shoulders.

"If, and only if, I was kissed by my soul mate," he whispered to her and her alone. Kagome's eyes widen as Inuyasha gently pressed his lips against hers in one final kiss. Kagome closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, never wanting to end… but then it did. Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the castle… or with Inuyasha…

Her vision blurred and she felt herself falling… falling through darkness. It felt as though she had tripped down a flight staircase… only she was falling up, instead of down. She was spinning around… she couldn't tell if she was upside down or right side up anymore.

Where was she?

Her whole world felt like it was crashing around her and suddenly she stopped. She was floating through the darkness as sleep threatened to take over. What was going on with her? Nothing made sense anymore to her.

But then gravity does what gravity does. She fell hard onto what felt like a wooden floor. Dazed and bewildered, she opened her eyes for a moment to see more darkness surrounding her with several flashes of light.

"Hey! I found her!" called a voice that she didn't recognize. All she knew was that sleep was calling her. As she shut her eyes and fell back into peaceful slumber she couldn't help but ask:

_Alice? How do you get to your Wonderland? Was it the same as mine? Did you really go through the looking glass like I did? Or is it as simple as falling down a rabbit hole? Alice… where is the path to Wonderland? _

Everyone dreams of a world of their own every time they close their eyes. Kagome always thought that love was something that happens over time… true love at first sight was something that only happened in dreams or in fairytales.

But maybe… dreams do become reality, if you dream hard enough.

**(I'm so sorry. I forgot about this story. But I finally finished this chapter. Did you like the ending so far? There's only one more chapter to go! We finally got some real answers here and now we get to see the ending. Does the prince and princess end up happily ever after together? And who's voice was that calling out? Where is Kagome now? Find out… hopefully soon.)**


	40. Epilogue: I Missed You

_**Chapter 38: Epilogue: I Missed You**_

Kagome groaned slightly… she felt as if she was Sleeping Beauty, finally coming out of her hundred year sleep. She felt heavy—as if she was suddenly made of lead. She could hear voices all around her… voices that made no sense at all.

"Doctor! Doctor, I think that she's finally waking up!" cried an amazed echo.

"Go and call her family now!" commanded another voice that sounded closer… but still hazy. She heard the sounds of footsteps on both sides of her… the faint beeping of some kind of machine… and the shocked voices of people.

Kagome opened her eyes to a mass of blurs, blinking numerous times to adjust to the lighting. There were people standing around her dressed in white and blues. They wiggled around like shadows as her eyes began to focus.

She looked around her surroundings; it was a small plain square room. A bit empty, except for some cream-colored curtains that covered a small window, a tiny chair that sat in one corner by itself, and a cot folded up neatly beside it. She lay on a stiff mattress in a bed made of iron wrapped up in warm white blankets. Where was she? As her eyes began to adjust, she realized she was dressed in a blue nightgown and had plastic bands around her wrists. She held her hand to her head in confusion as she slowly began to sit up.

She pondered this before she was interrupted when young women entered her room with her hair tied up in a loose bun and a light blue shirt with matching pants. Kagome noticed the stethoscope around her neck and figured she was a nurse.

"You're finally awake, how are you feeling?" Her voice was rather high pitched as she stared at her as if she was a ghost.

"Fine… I think," Kagome croaked. The nurse smiled at her as she grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. Satisfied, she took her stethoscope and before using it on her she rubbed it on her hands to warm it up.

"Kagome, right?" She asked as she moved the stethoscope around on her body, Kagome nodded, noting how uncomfortable this was, well it guess it could be worse. It could be a guy doing this… unless it was Inuyasha…

She felt her face turn red at the thought of Inuyasha here with her and the nurse said worriedly, "Dear? Are you feeling alright? You're face has gone red and your heart rate sped up!" Sure enough, the heart monitor that she was connected had started going faster.

Kagome calmed down, and immediately, her heart had relaxed. "Yes," she answered with a smile. "I'm fine."

The nurse smiled again while she took the stethoscope back from Kagome's body and hung it around her neck. "Your family should be here soon, dear."

"Where am I?" she whispered to the medics around her. They all stood by her bedside simply starring at her, some were smiling and some looked like they were examining her.

"You're in the hospital dear," she answered.

Kagome nodded slowly. Her brain worked feverishly to come up with an explanation for her predicament. The last thing she could remember was falling away into darkness and someone's voice calling out to her.

Kagome's eyes started to darken again… and she drifted off once more.

_*A little later*_

Kagome woke up again… and the first thing she noticed was that she was still in the hospital… and that she wasn't alone.

She slowly opened her eyes but everything before her was blurry, she could just make out a person sitting on her bed. Kagome rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep away, and realized that it was her mother and brother there in her room.

"Kagome! You're awake! Oh, thank God!" Her mother rushed over to her bed and threw her arms around her.

"Mom," Kagome said quietly as she buried her face into her mom's shoulder. She missed her so much…

"I missed you… But where am I? Why am I here?" Her mother went stiff and began to pull away slowly. Kagome didn't notice the change.

Mom looked towards the doctors, who she suddenly noticed in the doorway, uncertainty etched on her face. "It's nothing to be alarmed about Mrs. Higurashi," said one of them. "It is common for someone who has been in a coma for as long as she had been to be unable to distinguish between reality and fantasy."

The doctor had seemed to have calmed mom's nerves but his actual patient, Kagome, looked bewildered beyond belief. "What are you talking about?" she asked, starring at everyone with a wild look in her eyes as she sat up.

"Kagome dear," her mother said as she gently pushed Kagome's shoulders back down towards the bed. "This may be difficult for you honey but… you've been unconscious for the last couple of months." She paused to let the news sink in. "Don't you remember? You were in the hallway at school talking to Hojo remember? He said that he was just asking you something… he said that you just… collapsed. You've been in here ever since."

"We were beginning to think you'd never wake up again," said her Sota from the edge of her bed. His eyes were wide as he starred at her, as if he still thought that she might go back to sleep at any second.

"Hojo called for help and you were brought here to the hospital… I knew that it was too soon for you to return to school after getting out of here so soon," her mother continued. She ran her hand over her daughter's hair. Kagome was trying to understand the new information that was given to her.

A coma for how many months? But she had been in Ariellica the whole time… ever since…

Oh, it suddenly came back to her. She just remembered running out of her classroom, determine to get back to the dreamworld… and she remembered talking to Hojo. But had it all just been a dream? She remembered going home and packing as she went straight over to that house and through the mirror… it couldn't be possible that everyone and everything she'd experienced up until that moment whether it be traveling through the beautiful landscape, battling demons, or falling in love was all just figments of a dream… could it?

Her family stayed there with her for a long time until Kagome started to doze off again. Her mom and brother seemed worried that she might not wake up again if she went to sleep this time. But the doctors all assured them that Kagome was out danger. Mom hugged and kissed her goodbye, and Kagome ran her hand through Sota's messy hair.

Once everyone had left, she was left alone in her room… trying to process what was going on. Sighing, she rolled over onto her side, feeling empty and hurt inside…

That is until she noticed that there was something hard underneath her pillow. Sitting up in confusion and curiosity, she reached her hand under the cushion and felt something small and smooth. Her heart monitor starting to beat just a little bit faster, she pulled out two items…

And felt tears in her eyes.

It was her hair barrette… the same one that Inuyasha had give her so long ago. And the second was something that she hadn't seen for awhile…

It was her mirror. The little silvery mirror that the old woman had given her back at Elyntis… she ran one finger over one of the small crystals as she read the words that were engraved so delicately around the rim… _'If you don't know where you are going, any road will take you there. Even if you've have not gone the way you intended to go, you end up where you intended to be. If you become lost however, just remember which side you stand on of a two sides of a one-way mirror. When in doubt, retracing your steps is a wise place to begin.'_

Holding the mirror up to see her face, she saw a different person staring back at her. It was Kagome all right… but it wasn't the same one she had been the last looked into a looking glass. Who would you turn to if the reflection in the mirror wasn't your own? She couldn't even look in the mirror like everyone else can… because she could no longer see herself. The one in the mirror looked weak and fragile. Not the strong and confident Kagome she had become. Hopefully, once she left the hospital that would change. Smiling, she tucked the two treasures back under her pillow before she strayed off to the Ariellica in her dreams.

_*Two days later*_

Kagome woke up in the plain hospital room and got dressed. Her blanket was tangled around her feet and her hair hung tousled over her face. She brushed it back with her hand and took a deep breath as she pinned it up with her barrette. She had been having that same dream night after night for the past two nights. She dreamt of Ariellica growing and coming back to life. The damage that Naraku had done was being undone while the people were all celebrating and marching through streets or dancing on the beach at his defeat. She could see her friends also celebrating…

Sango hugging a little boy with a sweet face… whom she guessed had to be the brother that she once told her about… Shippo and Satsuki were both enjoying the attention for their parts in helping to defeat the tyrant… prisoners being freed set free including the wind sorceress Kagura…

It was as if her friends were telling her that everything was going to be ok and that she shouldn't worry about them… but one thing that was bothering her was that the one person she wanted to see in her dreams—her true love hadn't been seen at all.

She couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't see him anymore.

Kagome stood up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't told anyone about the dreams. They all were so happy that she was getting better, why shatter their hopes by telling them about her adventures in a whole they had no idea existed? They'd think she had gone nuts, her mind warped by the coma. She sighed glumly.

She looked up as someone knocked on her door. "Kagome," her mother said as she opened the door, "It's time to go home!"

Two days had passed since Kagome had first awakened from her coma and since then, she had improved, to what the doctors called, an almost alarming rate. But they couldn't see anything wrong with her, and so the doctors had announced that they felt she was ready to leave. All she had to do was a few finishing tests and she was free to leave the hospital that had been her home for far too long.

The drive home from the hospital made Kagome feel like she had never been away. She was squashed in the back seat with her brother as they filled her in on what she missed. Her mom frequently glanced over at her, always smiling, so happy to be bringing her home finally. It was like old times. Her brother argued with her in vain as mom sided with her each and every time do to what the doctors called her "stable condition". To her, life couldn't get any more perfect.

Now if only a certain dog-eared boy would come back to her.

"Kagome?" Sota's voice interrupted her perfect daydream of Inuyasha.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, turning back to him. "Did you say something?"

"I thought you were starting to doze off again," he asked worriedly, as he eyed her with concern and she smiled back.

"I'm fine, Sota. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Then why were you sitting there with that look on your face?" he argued. "Like you're about to fall asleep again? Don't you think you've had enough sleep for a lifetime?"

"Oh, I was just day-dreaming of the time I went to sleep…" she answered as he laughed.

"Oh, and Kagome?" her mother asked from the driver's seat. "Where did you get that barrette? I've never seen you wear it before? It's beautiful."

Kagome smiled back as she ran her hand over the beautiful petals and tail. "Oh, I've had it for awhile. Someone very special gave it to me and I just never had a good excuse to wear it."

Now that Kagome knew why it was always so important to her, she never wanted to take it off… she would keep it on until she saw Inuyasha again…

They pulled into the old, familiar driveway around dinnertime. The sun was just setting into the east making the sky an orange, pink color. Kagome climbed out of the car and breathed in the cool spring air. She was home.

"Kagome honey," her mother said, putting her arm around her shoulders. "C'mon dear let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

Kagome nodded, allowing her mother to steer her towards the house. But before going inside, she looked up at the sky… suddenly imagining seeing the sun rise over Crystal Canyon… or the palace with the prince and the blind Cinderella… She blinked a few times and looked around at her house for a moment longer before shaking her head and following everyone inside.

_*A few hours later*_

Kagome had wandered through the familiar house; examining all the family pictures on the walls… the smell of polish that mom used on the furniture… the loud noises that came from the T.V… everything was the same…

But different.

She was different and back in a world that hadn't changed a bit while she was dreaming.

For the last few hours, she had gotten reused to everything as her mom and Sota followed her around. Sota told her everything that had been happening at her school since she had been out, and that her friends were going to come over later to visit her.

Kagome answered all his questions and laughed at everything he said… but she couldn't help but feel sad inside at the thought of Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Satsuki…

The list just seemed to go on and on. She then noticed the hallway mirror and couldn't resist asking it, "Mirror, mirror on the wall…?"

"Now really?" Sota asked as if he was worried for her sanity.

"This is my moment, go away," she joked as she stared into its depts. Forgetting once again where she was.

She shut her eyes and daydreamed a warm breeze blew past her face. The sound of birds twittering off in the distance and trees swishing in the wind could be heard. The moon shone down in beams across the ground, cut into slices by the looming trees above her.

The fairy tales in books are what we read to children before they go to sleep. But living in one is a completely different story, and once the book is shut, things aren't like anything you expect them to be.

'_You know Inuyasha,'_ she thought. _'I longed for a fairy tale of my own. Was that the reason I was pulled into another world?'_ She opened her eyes and she was back in her hallway again with Sota watching her._ 'I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I intended to be.'_

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the door downstairs which caused them both to jump. Frowning slightly, she heard her mom call out, "Kagome! A friend is here to see you. Kagome smiled, hoping that it would be Yuki, Eri, or Ayume… it will be so good to see them again.

Kagome walked right into the entrance hall, with Sota still talking up a storm, and looked up at her _'guest'_. At first she didn't recognize him… with the bright red t-shirt, torn jeans, and blue baseball cap… but as he turned to face her… the long white hair, golden eyes that just seemed to softened when he saw her… a bright red ribbon, that had once belonged to her, was tied around his right arm…

"INUYASHA!" she screamed and ran forward and flung her arms around his neck.

She heard him let out a deep sigh as he breathed in her scent. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered, "Finally."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Kagome whispered to him as she pulled back to look at him. She had come back to reality, but was staring into the face of the guy of her dreams. It was hard to believe that she was awake… or was she? But before she could figure that out, he smiled down at her, and not caring that the rest of her family was watching them, his lips stuck to hers and everything was wiped out of her mind.

"I missed you," Inuyasha whispered to her so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"I love you," she croaked back. She could feel the eyes of her mother and brother staring at the two of them in astonishment and alarm… not that she blamed them. They had no idea what was going on—the only thing they saw was that she was kissing a guy they didn't know… but at that moment, Kagome didn't notice anything else except the peaceful oblivion that seemed too real to be a dream. But just to make sure… with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, she gave her wrist a quick pinch… it hurt a lot.

She smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes. No, this was no dream seeing how her love didn't disappear before her eyes. And that was just fine by her.

**(Yay, I'm finally done with this story! And I can't tell you all how glad I am it's over. I hope you all loved it and aren't disappointed. I apologize for taking so long, but I've always have something going on. One more story down, and as for what happens next… ;-) That's up to you to decide. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long—I couldn't have done it without you.)**


End file.
